Fire Emblem: Flow of Destiny
by CrimeazHero
Summary: Sequel to Radiant Dawn. After Ashera's defeat, a new threat arises to challenge the heroes of Tellius.
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem:

Flow of Destiny

 _Author's Introduction - Hello everyone! Welcome to the first chapter of my story, which is a sequel to Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. I have only recently had the pleasure of playing it and its excellent predecessor, Path of Radiance. Both are excellent, and I was deeply drawn to the engrossing story and fascinating characters of the world of Tellius. However, the ending of RD left a lot of unanswered questions and unexplored themes which I believe provide more than an ample supply of material for a new and exciting entry in the Tellian saga. Many original characters return, with some fresh faces and additional elements that I hope will enrich the experience. As always, I welcome your comments and constructive criticism. Thank you, and enjoy the story!_

 **Part 1 – The Shattered Path**

 _Water remembers. Whether as part of a surging wave or the lifeblood of a newborn child, it remembers everything of which it has been part - miraculous creation one moment and incomprehensible destruction the next. It is a mute and indifferent witness to what our planet was, is, and will be. Most of its secrets will be forever hidden from us. But there are some secrets which are like water itself - refusing to remain buried, resisting tenaciously against the forces that constrain them. They will push and prod incessantly until they burst forth in a fearful geyser, imposing themselves upon accepted reality, merging with it, reshaping it forever in an unceasing flow._

 _Bythinius – Survivor of the Great Flood, former advisor in the Court of her Highness the Holy Altina_

 **Chapter 1 – Unexpected Encounters**

The sharp, cracking noise yanked Ike out of his roiling thoughts back to the sharp focus of reality. He quickly straightened his tall hefty frame from against the oak tree, hand on his weapon. The young warrior then surveyed his surroundings with a trained, steady gaze as he sought out the source of the disturbance.

To his right the nighttime shadows mingled with dense forest, concealing everything within its boundaries in a hopeless obscurity. He shifted his gaze forward into the camp itself where a flickering campfire danced lazily off a patchwork of tents. Nothing. His eyes roved straight ahead over the tops of the tents, past the dozing horses, to the dotted colonnade of trees spilling out from the dense woodland. Beyond the scattered black sentinels he could make out glowing flickers of light where Elincia and her retinue were camped, but he did not see anything out of the ordinary. He followed the curtain of trees up until it was abruptly sliced off by the dusty trail that had led them out of Sienne, winding its way through the countryside like a lazy serpent sliding towards the west. Pushing against the opposite side of the trail was more thick, leafy murkiness.

Ike scanned the area several times, trying to see or hear anything that didn't belong. But there was nothing. He gritted his teeth as he stabbed the ground forcefully with his sword. Dang it, why did they have to camp here? There were so many places an enemy could hide! Ike had wanted to push ahead and camp out in open country, but when they had come along these clearings he was besieged with requests to stop. It was late, and the restive surge brought on by intense battle was quickly ebbing, and in its place an overwhelming fatigue was settling in. Besides, Mist had argued, hadn't they won? Ashera and her followers were beaten. The threat was over.

 _But that doesn't mean the world is a safe place,_ Ike thought to himself as he looked around one more time. There were still bandits and cutthroats and goddess knows what that could still be out there…. Suddenly something, he didn't know quite what, made him stop his anxious examination of his surroundings. He looked down at his sword, sticking absurdly in the ground, and then down at himself, still fully arrayed for battle in his gear – his scratched, torn, dented, and scorched gear. He chuckled to himself, realizing for the first time in weeks just how tired he felt. Through his weariness, he recalled one of the first lessons his father had taught him about being a mercenary - _An exhausted mind in an exhausted body can create enemies out of shadows_.

He ran his fingers through his spikey blue hair and sighed, trying to remember the last time he had rested without worrying about being woken up surrounded by fanatical hordes anxious to kill him, but in vain. Looking up at the position of the moon, he realized it was about time for Titania to take over the watch. But before that, there was something he had to do. He tramped his way through the cluster of tents until he arrived at the one he had thrown together a few hours earlier. Silently, as a cooling spring breeze blew over the camp, he slowly began to remove his battle gear. He began with the cumbersome shoulder plates, loosening them and sliding them off, before working his way downwards. Finally, Ike threw the last piece inside where it landed with a soft thud on his blanket.

He let out a huge breath, closing his heavy eyelids as he was pleasantly overcome by a feeling of alleviating lightness that swept through his body and into his mind. The sensation led him to recall a conversation he had had with Soren earlier in the evening in which he had made some wild speculations about the future. But now that he thought about it, maybe they weren't so crazy. Maybe they were just what he needed. But for the moment he needed to rest, and before that, Titania had to be awakened. He proceeded to pad lightly towards where his deputy commander was resting. As he made his way along, a slight whipping sound caught his ear. He looked over towards a tent he knew to belong to Mist, and observed upon closer examination that the opening flaps, instead of being fastened shut, were fluttering loosely in the wind. He frowned. It wasn't like his sister to be so careless. He looked inside.

It was empty.

A myriad of possible scenarios were scurrying through Ike's brain when he heard another snapping noise. This time he was able to pinpoint it – it was coming from somewhere in the trees that separated the two camps. His reason told him that is was probably Mist. She was most likely just taking care of some personal business, and any minute now she would be back. But even as he was telling himself this, images of less likely but disturbing possibilities continued to filter through his head, scattering doubt over his rational explanation. Finally, mentally berating himself, he spun back towards his tent and grabbed his sword belt, fastening it around his waist as he headed toward the dark, brooding pillars.

As he pushed his way hurriedly through tangled brush and around the rough, passive columns his ear picked up what sounded like light footsteps. He came to a sudden stop and listened closely to the sound as they faded off to the south. "Mist?" he called out, but there was no answer. Muttering to himself, he altered his course toward the south and set out once again.

Before he had gone very far, he stumbled upon what appeared to be the ruins of a small chapel. The wooden roof had rotted away long ago, leaving only crumbling yet obstinate stone walls. Ike was about to pass it by when he thought he heard a hushed whispering noise from inside. Deciding to investigate, he entered through the gaping, arched doorway.

Once inside Ike scrutinized the interior. Strong, streaming moonlight pushed though the verdant canopy above him, coating everything it touched in silky luminescence. Layers of forest debris crunched underneath his boots as he moved forward toward the weary remains of the altar, a worn statue of Ashera standing watch over it. Old and faded as it was, Ike could still make out the faint traces of a smile on her face as she stretched out her arms to welcome her faithful. _Not a very accurate representation,_ Ike thought to himself as he reflected on his death struggle with Ashera, only a few hours old. He listened carefully, but all he could hear was the wind nudging its way through the fluttering leaves and a few scattered insects rehearsing their summer chorus.

"Dang it, I don't have time for this!" he grumbled, throwing his arms to his side.

"Ike", a feminine voice called out. It was childlike, yet imbued with ageless maturity. Ike spun around, drawing his sword as he did so, trying to determine where the voice had come from.

"Mist?", he replied, taking a step towards the entrance, "Are you messing with me? Come on, this isn't funny. I'm tired, and we have long day tomorrow."

"Ike," the voice called out again, this time from directly behind him. "Mist," he growled as he turned around, "I really don't…"

His next words bid a hasty retreat back down his throat, for it wasn't Mist standing before him.

A tall, diaphanous form flitted where the statue had been, shrouded in white. Her delicate features, like her voice, was a curious blend of eternal wisdom and playful innocence. Its corporeal yet translucent head was adorned by drifting locks of faded scarlet. Although he had never seen the figure before, he could recognize both the simple playfulness of a recent friend and the implacable resolution of a recent foe in her, now brought together in ethereal unity.

"Ashunera," he mouthed unconsciously.

The figure seemed to nod slightly, although it was hard to tell with her unsteady undulations. Sanaki and Micaiah had suspected that something like this might happen, but to see it before him… Ashera, the goddess of order, and Yune, goddess of chaos were once again merged into the form of the creation goddess standing right here before him. Standing before this eternally powerful being, part of whom had help to save the continent of Tellius while the other half nearly destroying it, caused a blur of tangling emotions which swirled together and knotted his words, leaving him speechless.

"Ike, my brave hero, why are you here?" she asked, as a troubled smile crossed her features. "You were not the one I was seeking."

If Ike wasn't half-convinced that this was only a dream, he would have been rather insulted. "I was just thinking the same thing myself," he muttered before he could think, but the figure did not seem to be offended. In fact, she didn't seem to be responsive at all. He studied her more closely, and noticed that although she flitted over the ground like a nervous butterfly, there was an aura of heaviness around her. Her arms were drooped listlessly at her sides, and her face bore the expression of one who was struggling to maintain concentration.

"Is something wrong?" he inquired. "Are you sick?" He furrowed his brow. "Can you even get sick?"

The smile disappeared. "I have little strength left. I have spent my energy warring against myself and my beloved people."

"Then you should be—. "

"I am here because I must be here. I must retrieve it."

"Retrieve what?"

"The Fire Emblem. I must have it back."

Ike blinked rapidly. He hadn't thought about the Fire Emblem for – how long had it been now? "But why? I mean, it's worthless now, isn't it? Now that you're…together again?"

"It may yet have value, due to an error I made."

Ike frowned. "An error?"

"Explanations would be fatal now. Bring it to me."

"Isn't it still in Daein?" He briefly considered the demands of the request. "It will take me weeks to get there. Couldn't you just flash there or something and get it?"

She shook her head. "No, it is very close, and I must have it. Now." Her gaze turned into a frigid glare, and a slight shade of crimson filtered through her features. The wind seemed to pick up slightly, and on it Ike thought he smelled the slight hint of rain.

"Hey, hey," Ike said, as he took a step back, hands raised defensively. "Don't worry, wherever it is, I'll find it for you, okay? Just please, try to stay calm."

The tension faded from her features and she now regarded him now as a parent who had just gambled away all their money would stare at their hungry child. "I am so sorry, my brave hero, but I am so tired." She shook her head mournfully. "It wasn't supposed to be this way. If only I had been more generous, this would not be happening, and everything would be…" But as she was speaking her eyes had welled with liquid, shimmering blue, and she left the thought unfinished as she cupped her head in her hands and sobbed softly.

Ike took another step backward, wishing that the sword in his hand was Ragnell. What should he do? What possible use could she have for the fire emblem now, if it could even still be called that? Had the reunification been too much for her? Did she want to separate again? He considered for a moment the unthinkable possibility that he was witnessing a goddess crumbling into madness. _No,_ he admonished himself as he sliced through his troubling thoughts, _I only need time to sort this out,_ and _for that I need her confidence._ He straightened and looked directly ahead at Ashunera, his features dominated by a familiar self-assurance. "I promise, I'll get it and bring it here as fast as I can, okay?"

She lifted her head and opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly she was seized with a violent trembling. She shot a sharp glance one way, then another, then right back at him with large, popping eyes. "It is too late for that now. She is on her way. You must go with – "

But Ike heard no more as he was seized with a violent chill, as if he had been swallowed by a cold, heavy cloud. He stumbled back, the inexorable, oppressive force of it pushing him to his knees, pressing against his back like a falling boulder, leaving him struggling for breath. He fought to stand, to turn his head, but it was futile. He was fused in place, struggling to draw in scant, insufficient whiffs of air as the ground began to blur and fade away.

But then the pressure was lifted, gone as if it had never been there. "What in the hell was that?" he asked as he picked himself up and looked around, inhaling deeply.

But Ashunera was gone, and the fading statue was once again smiling blankly at him. He reached out his hand to feel it, but nothing greeted him but the grainy roughness of the stone. As he stood there pondering what had just happened, a slight scuffling noise caused him to whirl around towards the door. Before him, standing in the entryway, was another white clad figure. But this one was undeniably solid, with feet firmly planted on the ground, a gleaming weapon at the ready. Ike tensed and raised his own weapon, trying to identify the shadow-flecked form. Was this one of the Disciples of Order that they had missed? If that was the case then reason would not work, he would have to finish it quick. He was preparing to charge it when he detected a familiar fragrance gliding on the breeze. It was resolute, yet gentle, and drew in his mind the image of a Pegasus galloping through wildflowers. He lowered his sword, speaking with certainty the name of the figure facing him.

"Elincia"

The figure stepped forward out of the gloom into the calming illumination of the moonlight, allowing Ike to make out the battered yet defiant regalia of the House of Crimea that contrasted smoothly with the emerald tresses that crowned her slender visage. She slowly approached him, not with the arrogant stride one might expect of royalty, but rather with quiet, confident steps. She sheathed her weapon as she neared him, regarding him with large, worried eyes.

"My lord Ike," Elincia spoke as she came to a stop a few feet from him, arms clasped together over her chest as if she were praying. "Are you all right?"

"What? Yeah I'm fine, fine as anything that can be fine, that's me" he sputtered as he clumsily put away his own weapon, the memory of his unsettling encounter sloshing around in his brain like a child in a rain puddle, muddying his thoughts. "So, uh, what are you doing out here?"

She continued to watch him. "Well, I couldn't sleep, so I was having a walk around our campsite when I thought I heard what sounded like your voice through the trees."

"Oh," Ike muttered, gritting his teeth when he realized how close he had wandered to the Crimean camp, silently cursing himself for his stupidity. "I'm sorry Elincia, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I wouldn't say I was scared, just a little concerned," she replied as she glanced around the ruined structure, sighing softly. "I love places like this. They're so full of charm and history."

Ike grunted. "You really think so? After everything that has happened?"

Elincia smiled. "Oh, Ike, you just have to have a little imagination. Just think about the joy of the people who once gathered here to celebrate important times in their lives, like a new child or…young couples pledging themselves to each other," she remarked as she studied the moss-draped walls.

"But it was all based on a lie, wasn't it?"

"Perhaps, but that didn't make the people's happiness any less real."

"I don't expect to see a lot of happiness when people find out what's really been going on."

Elincia turned her attention back to him. "Of course there will be anger once the truth becomes known. They were lied to, deeply and horribly. But I believe that the anger will subside as they come to understand the whole story, the mistakes made on both sides. Then I believe that something amazing will happen - the people of Tellius will come to have faith in something stronger and richer than what came before. Just as Ashera and Yune together make up Ashunera, the people of Tellius will come together in peaceful unity to live their lives with greater purpose." Her eyes were shimmering with imagined possibilities. "And who knows? Maybe this place could once again bear witness to…important events."

Ike glanced back at the Ashera statue, which was covered in a dappled mix of light and shadow. "I don't know. Maybe some things shouldn't be rebuilt. Some things should just be allowed to disappear."

Elincia opened her mouth to say something, then merely exhaled softly as she let her hands drop down to her sides. "Anyway, I thought I heard you talking to someone." She took a step closer, scrutinizing the dark crevices in the back of the structure carefully as she did so. "Did I…interrupt something?" she asked with a degree of hesitation.

Ike's forehead wrinkled. "So you didn't see her?"

For a moment Ike thought he saw a twitch in her features, but in the limited light it was difficult to tell. "See who, Ike? What is going on here?" she asked in a slightly elevated tone as she folded her arms tightly against her midriff, her face remaining a perfect image of serenity.

"What? Nothing," he assured her as he scratched the back of his head. Why did it suddenly feel like he was back in the Kauku caves, standing next to a lava pool? "Well, there might be something. It's Mist, she wasn't in camp, and I thought she might have gotten lost out here, and I came to look for her."

Elincia unfolded her arms as she relaxed her pose. "Oh," she replied. She glanced to her left, then her right, a thoughtful look on her face. "I don't see how that's possible Ike. I mean each of us can see the other's camp through the trees, correct? The worst she could have done is wander over to our side."

"Well, you know Mist and her dubious sense of direction. She could get lost in the royal gardens."

"Ike!" she chided, trying to conceal a smile. "That's not very nice."

He shrugged. "It's not about being nice; it's about being honest."

The smile broadened. "Well if we're being honest, then I feel I must point out that Mist wasn't the only one who could get lost on the palace grounds from time to time."

Ike cleared his throat as he shifted slightly. "I thought we both agreed not to discuss that…incident anymore."

"Incident? Is that what you call the time you got lost trying to raid the castle kitchens at midnight, and ended up hopelessly lost?"

Ike cleared his throat slightly as the event in question poked at his memory. "I vaguely recall I might have gotten turned around a bit. But nothing serious."

"Well maybe not, until one of the guards mistook you for an assassin and sounded the alarm. Lucia laughed about that for a week."

A slight grin cracked through the cloud in his expression. "Hey, it wasn't my fault! It was so dark and I just got mixed up with all those halls and floors and everything. Besides, I wasn't entirely to blame for that."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, that's right. You should have had better lighting in the castle. A fellow could get hurt, you know."

Elincia assumed an air of mock seriousness, and bowed slightly to him. "Forgive me, my lord Ike, you are indeed correct. Had I been informed that you would be going on a midnight kitchen run, I would have had every candle and torch in the castle lit to guide…" but she was unable to finish as she was interrupted by a fit of giggling.

Even Ike couldn't help but chuckle. Without him realizing it, the tension of recent events had quietly disappeared as he casually leaned against a tree and watched Elincia bring herself under control.

"I guess it's a good thing you did get lost, or we might not have had any food left for the festival the next day," she said finally, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"Oh yeah, the Liberation day banquet. Yeah I remember that. It was the last time I had honey spiced ham before—."

He stopped himself, as a blanket of unpleasant memories wrapped itself around the pair, smothering them in strained silence. The tension reasserted itself, and the grins were pushed away by the remembrance of old and new concerns. There they stood together in the old, lonely chapel, staring at each other.

"Anyway," Ike said, decisively cutting through the unease as he gestured with his sword to the south. "I heard footsteps heading in that direction. "I'm going to go have a look, just to make sure."

Elincia nodded. "I'll go with you."

He shook his head. "I can handle it myself. Besides, you should get back to your camp before they send out search parties for _you_."

"I doubt it. Makalov is on guard duty, and he's probably daydreaming about how to win his next card game. Everyone else is asleep, and thinks that I am too. Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Probably a lecture from Lucia about how queens should not be traipsing around in the woods after dark."

Ike cocked an eyebrow. "Traipsing?"

"Oh, you know what I mean. Anyway, time is precious. Mist is like a sister to me, and I won't be able to rest until I know she's all right."

"Okay, let's get started traipsing that way and…."

His words were interrupted by a distant yet angry screeching of metal clashing against metal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Family that Fights Together…**

Elincia's hand flew instinctively to her sword hilt as the distant sound of clattering steel intensified, then dropped away with unexpected swiftness. "What was that?" she asked, trying to identify the strange noise she had just heard. It wasn't the normal sound of battle, it was more clustered, like a fight where everyone collectively slammed into one another at once, clashing their weapons together and then retreating.

But Ike, already darting back through the entrance, didn't hear her. "I think our search is over," he called out as he jostled his way through the undergrowth back towards the mercenary camp.

"What was that, Ike?" She repeated as she followed behind him. Already she could hear shouts from up ahead as flickering torches winked on, piercing the black canvas.

"Our other watchman."

"What?"

A little security system that Soren and I devised after we were ambushed by the Disciples of Order. Basically if anyone trips any part of it, a bag of old weapons and armor hanging from a tree will come crashing down, alerting us and perhaps causing a little confusion to the enemy."

"Ingenious."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid it may not have been an enemy that tripped it this time."

"You think it was Mist? But surely the others will notice before…" She went silent, unable to voice the rest of the unpleasant thought.

Ike only grunted as his pushed hurriedly ahead, finally tearing through the quivering shrubs and into the campsite, Elincia emerging right behind him. Ike quickly honed in on the noise at the far end of the clearing near the edge of the forest, where Greil Mercenaries had completely surrounded a small, hunched figure.

They were all there, from the towering form of the armored knight Gatrie to the lithe, deadly form of the swordswoman Mia. A few held torches, their radiant flames enveloping the scene in an oasis of light. Mist was cowed and frightened but seemed unharmed. _Thank goodness,_ Ike thought to himself as he approached the gathering. He watched as a large, muscle-laden warrior moved forward out of the crowd and planted himself firmly before the trembling individual, fists on his hips. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the deep, accusing voice of Boyd boomed out over the area.

"Let me through!", Ike bellowed as he pushed his way through the crowd, paying no attention to the looks of surprise and hushed muttering his sudden appearance caused. "Where have you bee— "Soren started to ask as Ike elbowed past him, but the question evaporated when he saw the gliding form of Elincia trailing Ike, the confusion giving way to a brooding scowl.

Ike finally broke through the crowd and into the center. "Boyd, stand aside", Ike commanded as he slapped the back of the hulking axman.

Boyd turned and looked at him as if he had just been ordered to put on a dress. But the moment soon passed as his anger once again flared. "Where were you man?" he cried out, flinging his arms wide, "You were supposed to be standing watch!"

Ike looked away from him as he shifted a little in place. "I…heard a noise in the woods and decided to investigate."

Boyd's gaze slid to Elincia, then back to Ike as a sly, white grin extended across his face. "I'll bet," he said. "I don't suppose you'll be writing an official report on the incident, will you? Because I'd sure love to read it."

Ike's jaw clenched. "Never mind that," he snapped as he made a waving motion with his hand. "Step aside, Boyd, I'm taking charge of this."

Boyd shook his head. "No way Ike. You may be the commander, but I'm just as much as part of this as you are."

Ike's face tightened. "This is a family matter."

Boyd didn't budge. "I know you consider our little group to be family, but he's my brother by blood. That means I'm staying."

"Your brother?" Ike stepped around the bulky mass that was Boyd to get a good look at the crouched person behind him. Instead of Mist, he saw a spindly youth with ruffled blonde hair whose nervous rocking and excessive swallowing indicated that he was at the moment fervently wishing that he had been more careful. He had stopped trembling, but was still clutching onto his bow as if he expected it to save him from his brother's wrath. "R..Rolf?" Ike sputtered, blinking wildly. "Rolf?" _If Rolf was here, then that meant that Mist…._ "Boyd, I think we have a problem," he whispered.

"Damn right we have a problem! This little twerp goes out causing trouble and almost gets himself killed!

"I wasn't causing trouble!" Rolf interjected as he righted himself and glanced hopefully at Ike, his trembling ceased.

"Then what were you doing? Fighting off a horde of bandits single handed?"

"Dammit, Boyd!" Ike cut in, "forget about this for now. Right now I need everyone to— "

"What is going on here?" The sudden outburst ripped through his train of thought, and he looked past Rolf as a lank teen with long chestnut hair shoved through the startled mercenaries directly in front of him and raced to Rolf's side.

Ike felt Elincia's warm breath on his back as she exhaled deeply upon seeing Mist appear. There she was, feet together, hand locking with Rolf's, meeting Boyd's hot gaze with brazen defiance. He just stood there, letting the soothing relief drown out the fear that had been mounting in him. He started to reach out his hand to touch her arm, just to make sure she was really there. However Boyd, taken momentarily aback by Mist's sudden appearance, soon retook the offensive. "Mist, what are you doing?"

"Stopping you from being a bully!"

"I'm not being a bully! I'm just trying to find out why this little dink was out wandering around in the woods and scaring everyone halfway to heaven!"

"Don't call him names, you stump-head!"

"It wasn't that bad," Rolf interjected, standing a little taller as he tightened his grip on Mist's hand.

Boyd ran his hand over his head, as if verifying that it wasn't a stump. "Like hell! We thought we were under attack! We could have killed you!"

"Boyd, please settle down," Oscar injected as he stepped forward out of the crowd, the reflection of the torch he was holding dancing flippantly over his green armor.

"Oscar! You should be as mad as I am. I mean, he's your brother too!"

If Oscar was angry, it was well hidden under a shroud of calm. "I know it was reckless, but maybe Rolf had a good reason for what he did."

Boyd turned back to Rolf. "Well, pipsqueak?"

Rolf blushed, shot a quick glance at Mist, then back to Boyd, and said nothing.

Standing there regarding Mist and Rolf deftly yet tenuously standing their ground, Ike was trying to make sense was going on. If that was Rolf in the woods, then where had Mist been? Had she been here in camp the whole time? Ike knew that she and Rolf were friends, but why was she so adamant in defending him when he had done something so blatantly reckless? And if she had been here, why did she wait until now to stick up for Rolf, only breaking through the onlookers to shield him when….

Ike paused for a minute, reconsidering the flow of his reasoning. _Where_ had Mist appeared from?

 _From right in front of him, from the direction of the forest_. Suddenly, it all came together like a suit of armor.

"Enough, Boyd," Ike muttered. "Let me handle this."

Boyd slapped his arms against his flanks, his features awash with incredulity. "But Ike! Oscar and I need to have a say in this!"

"Then you can deal with him later, as his brothers. But right now this is a company matter, and I am the leader, so it is up to me to deal with the situation."

"Yeah, for now," Mist muttered. Ike shot her a questioning glance.

Boyd was not yet ready to yield. "But Ike…"

Oscar clapped his hand on Boyd's shoulder. "Come on, let's get ready to depart. It's almost dawn, and we need to get an early start if we want to get back to Crimea as soon as possible."

Still grumbling, Boyd let himself be led off by Oscar towards the tents. The others shifted uneasily, before trickling off in silence to make their own preparations for departure. Soon, there was only Soren, Titania, and Elincia to stand with Ike against the unflinching duo before them.

Soren cast a searing glare in Elincia's direction. "What are you even doing here? This has nothing to do with you. Shouldn't you return to your camp and let us deal with _our_ problem?"

Elincia stiffened slightly against this unexpected attack, shocked at the pointed reply that surprise and exhaustion almost pushed out of her lips. A few years ago she would never even have dreamed of such a reaction, but now… With trained efficiency she maintained her outer tranquility, a hard smile breaking through as she formulated what she hoped was a firm yet diplomatic response. "I am sorry, Sir Soren, but as queen it is my responsibility to protect the lives and well-being of _all_ Crimeans," she answered as she considered him with an air of coolness, "regardless of personal safety or feelings."

Soren's eyes resembled those of someone who had opened a door expecting a kitten and instead found a tiger. But the impassive chill returned as his lips curved ever so slightly upward into the closest he had probably ever come to laughter. "I see that you've learned how to bite through your smile. I'm impressed. Just be careful you don't bite something bigger than you."

"Soren, enough!", Ike interjected. Elincia was helping me with Mist."

Soren's long dark mane whipped back as his head spun towards Ike. "What are you talking about?"

Ike hesitated a moment, considering the menacing look on Mist's face. "It seems Mist was out wandering in the woods as well."

"Ike!", Mist protested as she flung her hand out of Rolf's and took a step forward. Both Soren and Titania stared at Mist, as understanding settled over them.

Ike shrugged. "What's the big deal? We have nothing to hide from each other here."

"What a load of Pegasus plop!"

"Mist!" Ike admonished, "Watch your— "

"My lord Ike, I believe that perhaps I should get back to my camp and check on things," Elincia suddenly exclaimed.

Ike looked at her vacantly, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Of course. Thank you for your help with Mist."

"I was glad to do it, even though I didn't really do much."

"Do you ever?" Soren mumbled.

Elincia turned to Mist, beaming at her warmly. "I am glad that you are well."

"Thank you, Elincia!" She said, a wide grin displacing her earlier chagrin. "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Elincia went up to Mist and hugged her. "Think nothing of it, please. The important thing is that we won, and that we are safe." She released herself from Mist, her hands still on the young healer's shoulders. "Everything else is immaterial," she said as she focused a knowing look on a glowering Ike. "I hope that we may talk more later."

Ike nodded absently as a slight amount of tension drifted out of his expression. "Sure."

With that, she directed herself towards her camp and disappeared through the trees.

Ike focused his attention back to Mist. "So what was that all about?"

"What?", she asked, studying him with a blank look.

"That colorful language you were just using in front of Elincia. I thought I was the one in the family who was skimpy in the manner department."

"Speaking of that, it seems like you have something to tell me."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Ike. What were you doing out there with her?" She made kissing sounds with her lips.

"Enough!", Ike exclaimed, his tone rising along with his temperature. "This isn't about me; this is about what you two are up to."

She assumed an aura of innocence that even a saint would have a difficult time competing with. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ike."

"Come on Mist! Both you and Rolf disappear into the woods at the exact same time? I don't need Soren to figure this one out."

Soren, whose boiling glare had been focused on the spot where Elincia had disappeared, suddenly snapped back to attention. "Huh? Oh yes, it is quite obvious what's going on here, and it is unacceptable to allow it to continue."

The courage Rolf had gathered fled from him, and he wobbled like a three-legged chair. "Oh, please, Ike, I mean commander, we weren't doing anything, we were just…"

"Oh Rolf," Mist punched her hips with her fists as she confronted her wavering comrade, "Will you grow up and be a man? We don't have to explain ourselves, even if this stubborn mule would take the time to listen!"

"Mist!" Titania gasped, her face whiter than her armor.

Ike rubbed his forehead. "What's wrong, Mist? You've never been so…"

"So…what?"

"Defensive. And this attitude, it's not like you at all. It's almost as if someone whacked the sense out of your brain."

"I'm not being defensive. I just don't see why I have to explain everything to you anymore, even if I do have a good reason."

"Dang it, Mist! You can't just disappear without a word to anyone!"

She looked down as she fiddled with the fabric of her shirt. "But she was crying…" she whispered softly.

"What did you say?"

Her arms dropped down and balled into fists as Mist looked back towards her brother with a tempestuous expression that he had never seen on her before, although he knew it, regretfully, all too well. It was the look of a soldier preparing himself to charge into what would probably be his last fight.

"What I said was," she continued in a voice that blazed through the air, "was why not? Why can't I just take off whenever I feel like it? That's what you're planning to do, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" He turned to Soren, eyes squinted into almonds. "Did you say anything?!", he asked, pointing an accusing finger at his sister.

Soren raised his hands. "Ike, I swear, I haven't said a word."

"Soren didn't tell me!" Mist swallowed hard, her small frame trembling. "Well, not directly. I overheard you two talking earlier. There was some meat left over from dinner, so I was bringing it to you because I know how much you…" she trailed off, as if someone were squeezing on her throat.

Ike jerked his gaze away, gritting his teeth. A punch from Skrimir in the gut would have felt better than having to hear those words. She wasn't supposed to find out like this. By the goddess…

"So is it true, then?"

Ike gathered all his courage and met her heartbreaking gaze head on. "Yes, I was talking to Soren about something along those lines."

For a moment it looked like the bulwarks were about to give way. But although she was shaking, Mist's face remained dry. "Why Ike, why are you gonna leave?"

Titania's gaze shot to Ike. "What's she talking about, commander?"

Ike hesitated a moment, caught between Mist's pointed interrogation and Titania's shocked stare. _One battle at a time._ "I don't know, Mist. I just feel like, I don't know, like I've done all I can do here."

"What are you talking about? There's still plenty for you to do here!"

"Like what?"

"Well," Mist replied, thinking. "We could go back to Melior. Elincia could always use your help."

Ike shook his head. "Elincia doesn't need me anymore, especially now that her uncle is back. Besides, after what happened last time I…just can't do it. I can't be humiliated again."

"So says you! You were so vague about the whole blasted thing! Did you even talk to Elincia about it before you stomped out of the castle, practically dragging us behind you? Because I find it very hard to believe that she— "

"Just drop it, okay? I told you that it's out of the question!"

"Well then, let's just go back to being mercenaries, like before!"

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"Listen. What I did, with Ashera and all, I did because it had to be done, and I had plenty of help. But now all of the sudden I'm the Savior of Tellius."

Mist sputtered. "Wow, Ike, for someone who acts all humble you sure do think highly of yourself!"

"I'm just repeating what I overheard before I could get out of Sienne. How long do you think it'll take before this new title spreads all over the continent? Do you really think going back to being simple mercenaries is possible now?"

She slammed her foot down hard against the earth, as if the ground were somehow responsible for the situation. "But that's my point Ike! there's nowhere you can go on Tellius where people won't know you!"

"Exactly. That's why I'm leaving Tellius."

He could almost hear the thud of Mist's jaw slapping against the dirt. "That's so stupid Ike! There isn't anywhere else to go! Weren't you paying attention? All the other continents were buried by floods!"

"Well, considering that the source of that information has been proved to be somewhat unreliable, I would like to find out for myself," Ike retorted.

"Then I'm going with you!"

Ike shook his head. "It's a big risk, Mist, too big to risk your life. I promised dad I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"So you think leaving me here, alone, is what dad had in mind?"

"You won't be alone!"

She stomped her foot again. "You know what I mean! And besides, you're taking Soren with you!"

Ike closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily, presaging the trouble his next words would bring. "Just because I was talking to him about it doesn't mean I've decided to take him along." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Soren go rigid.

"In any case, I'd be a better choice. I can fight better than Soren can."

Ike heard Soren scoff quietly but thankfully his tactician remained silent.

"Mist, this isn't about fighting, it's about exploration. After all this struggle and pain and death, I just have to know what else is out there."

Mist was hugging herself as she rocked back and forth on her heels. "But even exploring can be dangerous, and you'll need a healer. I have my staff, and Rhys has been teaching me about herbs. Please Ike, I can't bear the thought of you lying somewhere sick or wounded or…." The words died in a soft choking sound.

Ike contemplated the darkened forest, wishing for an enemy to jump out and distract him from this wrenching display. Heck, even an unhinged Ashunera would be a relief right now. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mist, but it's something I have to do by myself, and it's better for everyone if you stay here."

He felt something tugging at his shirt. He looked down to see Mist staring at him, clinging frantically to his tunic, eyes wide and wavering like an abandoned puppy on the edge of a deserted highway. "But I'm your sister, Ike! I'm your family. All of us", she said as she gestured her arm around wildly, her raised voice attracting the attention of everyone in the area. "All of us are your family!" Her grip on his tunic tightened until he thought it would tear away, taking the pinched skin underneath with it. Isn't that what you said? You can't just abandon your family!"

"You're strong, Mist. You're all strong. You can make it without me."

"That isn't the point and you know it! You're just trying to make excuses so that you won't feel bad about ditching us." She buried her head in his chest.

Unbeknownst to the mercenaries, a figure detached itself from a nearby tree and glided off silently, merging with the absorbing blackness of the night.

Ike was stunned. He had expected Mist to be upset, but he hadn't been counting on this. He wrapped his arms around Mist tightly.

"Mist, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to find out like this."

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to lose you, too," she whispered in a cracked, broken voice.

 _So that's what this was about._

"Mist….," he started to say, when suddenly he became aware of something dull and hard pressing into his chest. His eye then caught sight of a familiar leather strap hanging around Mist's neck. But she hadn't worn that since…

Before Mist could react, Ike had seized the strand of leather and pulled it up over her head. Dangling from the end of it was a burnished medallion around which so much death and suffering had revolved like hungry wolves around an encircled prey. The small piece of ancient, mystic metal that had completely altered the course of his existence.

The Fire Emblem.

Ike pushed away from Mist and instinctively cast the relic to the ground, knowing Yune was no longer in it but unable to banish images of the chaotic power her presence had imbued it with that could turn good men into savage, unthinking murderers. Mist snatched it up hurriedly. "Where did you get that?" he asked, wiping his hands against his tunic as if they were covered with grime.

"I've had it ever since Yune awakened," she replied as she fondled it between her fingers. "It reminds me of mom. No one else seemed to have any interest in it, so I took it. Was there any reason I shouldn't have?"

In response, Ike tore some fabric off the edge of his cape and laid it over his palm. "We're going to make a detour on the way home and give it back to the herons," he announced with as much calm as he could muster at the moment. He held out the cloth covered hand. "Until then, I think it's best if I keep it."

She retreated a step, hands firmly clutched around the medallion. "Why? It can't hurt anyone anymore!"

Ike remembered the agitated form of Ashunera emanating an exhausted desperation, followed by the suffocating cloud. "We can't be sure about that. Just to be safe, I should be the one to hold on to it."

"So you can't even leave me with this?"

"I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

She shook her head vigorously, causing her long hair to flail wildly. "You sure have a funny way of showing it. You're going to abandon us, just when we need you!"

"What are you talking about?"

She looked towards the trees, whispering in a distracted voice. "I heard her, Ike. She's in pain. Something is wrong."

Ike felt his muscles clench as his mouth fell open in surprise. "Mist, is that why you were in the woods? Did you hear…?"

She gazed back at him, fists clenched. "Why do you care? We're obviously not enough for you, so why should you bother with our petty problems anymore?" Before he could respond, she had she flung the medallion at his feet, and flew past him towards her tent. Rolf followed her in silence.

Ike reached down and picked up the fire emblem, wrapping it in the cloth and fastening it to his belt as a whirlwind of emotions slammed around in his brain.

"Is it true?" Titania asked, breaking his reverie.

He sighed softly before straightening up to face her. "I don't know anymore. I wasn't expecting Mist to be so angry about it."

She threw her hands up. "Was it really that surprising? I mean you even caught me off guard, and I'm supposed to be your second in command!"

"I was planning to talk to you about it. Besides, it would give you the chance to finally be in charge. Don't you want that?"

"Not like this. I'm happy where I am, and I have always been proud to serve under you. But now…Ike, I…" she shook her head and walked off.

"What will you do now?", Soren asked as they watched her go.


	3. Chapter 3 - Assault

**Chapter 3 - Assault**

Elincia stood beside her Pegasus, fastening the back cinch of the saddle into place with a smooth motion as Dalidion emitted a concerned whinny. But the noise was barely noticed as a singular, persistent thought bounced around in her mind, rudely pushing away any other that dared try to creep in.

"Something on your mind?" a casual voice called out from straight in front of her, causing her to start. She looked over to see the tall, spectral figure of a woman leaning with casual poise against an ancient oak.

"Lucia! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to see that you are troubled by something."

Elincia leaned her arms over the saddle. "What makes you say that?"

"One," she said, holding up a finger, "I've known you since we were kids. Two, it's my business to read people. And three, she continued, gesturing to the queen's Pegasus, "you put your saddle on backwards."

Elincia looked down at Dalidion and noted with a flash of embarrassment that Lucia was right. The saddle, fitted awkwardly over his hind quarters, was facing a nervously flickering tail.

"So either you are practicing a new strategy that I know nothing about, or something is bothering you."

Elincia hastily unhitched the saddle, moving around to the other side of her mount and gently placing it over the padding in the correct direction. "I'm so sorry," she cooed to her steed as she caressed his mane, "you were trying to tell me, but I wasn't listening."

"Considering that saddling a Pegasus is something you can normally do with one hand while fighting off an attacker with the other, it must be something serious."

Elincia was silent as she again wound the front cinch through the securing ring. "It's about Ike," she said at last.

Occupied with Dalidion, she did not notice the effect her words had on Lucia; the body which tensed like a lounging cat who had just heard a howling dog, and the wry grin which gave way to a frigid curl. "I see. So, did he say something in that old chapel to upset you?"

"No, it's what he said later that really— "Elincia stopped what she was doing, and turned to her friend, a questioning look on her face. "How did you know that?" Suddenly, understanding hit her like a falling apple as she sighed heavily. "You were following me the whole time, weren't you?"

"I kept a loose eye on you, yes. Like it or not, it's my job to keep you safe."

"I do like it, very much, but I have been known to look after myself from time to time."

"Didn't you say something to that effect when you talked me into letting you, by yourself, get between two armies seething to kill each other? And then once you were there, throwing your sword down while screaming soldiers rushed at you? I'm still trying to push my heart back down into my chest after that little incident."

Elincia gently tucked in the tip of the secured cinch before wheeling back around. "Well, it worked, didn't it? Besides, I discussed it with you beforehand."

"I don't think that "Trust me, I have a plan," exactly qualifies as a discussion. It may have worked, yes, but it was reckless, dangerous, and frankly, your majesty, it was more than a little irresponsible. It was like something that— " she stopped herself. "Let's just say it wasn't something I expected _you_ to come up with."

"Exactly. By doing something no one expected, I was able to save countless lives that day."

Lucia considered Elincia with a thoughtful expression. "Indeed. But that wasn't the only unexpected thing you did during the course of the battle."

Elincia felt a thousand tiny fires prickling, spreading through her ears. "What are you talking about?"

"Sir Ike…Please…Look after Crimea!" Lucia uttered with a tinge of acidity. "Does that ring any bells?"

Elincia winced, as for a moment she was back in a critical moment during the battle when an archer had targeted her, and it appeared that he would fire before anyone could take him down. Her gaze had been on Ike, fighting desperately to save her. Seized by the final, freezing thought that death was imminent, she felt her lips moving, sheer instinct seizing control of her tongue and uttering the words she had never believed anyone but Ike to have heard.

Lucia folded her arms across her chest. "It did seem a little odd to me, considering Geoffrey and I and all you other retainers were right there and all."

"Oh…that," she murmured in a weak voice. "Lucia, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized that you had overheard what I said. But that had nothing to do with you or Geoffrey. It's just…"

Lucia waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. Ike was the closest to you at the time and you obviously had him on your mind. I just didn't realize exactly how much."

Elincia shrugged. "Things like that just make you think about certain things in a different way."

"Like how he ditched you?"

She sighed as she moved to secure the buck strap. "I would not put it that way."

"Yeah you would, and in fact you did, and worse as I and a collection of smashed vases in Melior can attest to."

Elincia cleared her throat as she made the final adjustments, making sure it was not too tight but not too loose either. "I was…upset."

Lucia moved forward, grabbing her friend by the forearms and flipping her around. "And you had every right to be, especially after you worked so hard on that decree! Ike left when we still needed him, and what for? I never really got that straight. All I could catch as he stomped out of the castle was some creative utterings about squabbling nobles, but that was nothing new." She cocked an eyebrow. "Was there something else going on that I was unaware of?"

Elincia studied the expression her comrade was wearing. "You're still angry with him, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, and so should you!"

"But he saved your life!"

"Which wouldn't have been necessary if he hadn't left to begin with!"

Elincia pushed Lucia's arms away, gently but firmly. "You can't know that!"

"I know what his leaving did to you, how it affected you! That was the reason why Ludveck was able…"

"I realize that, but you can't lay all the blame for that at Ike's feet. Besides, there was probably more to it than what we know," Elincia cut in.

Lucia snorted. "We already know why, flimsy and childish as it was. Why look for a mystery when the truth is so painfully obvious?"

"I'm not so sure anymore. Something Ike said bothered me."

"What was it?"

Elincia fidgeted in place. "Um, well, It's not just what he said, but how he said it. I just got the feeling, listening to him, that there is more to the story."

Lucia eyed her with curiosity. "Then why didn't you just ask him?"

Elincia rubbed her hands together, her eyes studying the dark silhouettes of the trees around her. "I…wasn't exactly in a position to participate in the conversation."

Lucia's brow furrowed. "What are you talking about?"

"I was…behind a tree."

Lucia sputtered as a chuckle escaped from her lips despite her best efforts to suppress it.

Elincia stamped her foot in an indignant huff. "Don't laugh!"

"I'm sorry, it's…just…she managed to say between giggles, "I never saw you as the type to eavesdrop."

Elincia put her hands on her hips, a faint smile across her lips. "So says someone who spends half their life with their ear against a door."

"Hey, that's my job, but you…she broke into another fit of soft laughter.

"Well, it's not really eavesdropping if they're talking about you, and I distinctly heard my name."

Lucia coughed as she strived to constrain herself. "As you say, your highness."

"Don't give me that. Besides, that's not the point. Ike thinks I humiliated him, and until now I thought he humiliated me. It seems that something more was going on than either of us realized."

The amusement vanished as quickly as a dream, and Elincia was once again confronted with the fixed countenance of her austere spymaster. "But why does it even matter now?"

"Because I was thinking about asking Ike to come back to Melior."

Lucia shut her eyes and took several deep breaths before answering. "Why? How can you just overlook everything that he did to you?!", she exclaimed finally as she ran her fingers through her shortened hair.

"How can you overlook what he did _for_ me? For all of us?"

Lucia placed her hand on her chest. "But you have all of us…me, my brother, and now your uncle is back as well. Aren't we enough?" Her eyes narrowed. Or did you really mean what you said that day? Do you really think that Ike is the only one you can depend on?"

Elincia stepped closer to Lucia. "After Ludveck, do you really have to ask that question?" Her eyes locked onto Lucia's. "You showed me how to stand on my own, to summon my own courage to overcome whatever obstacle I may encounter. No, thanks to you and my other brave retainers I have come to realize that I no longer need Ike to protect me or fight my battles."

Lucia observed her friend with concern as she analyzed everything that had been said, sifting through every speck of the conversation with meticulous precision. "Then why? Is this about guilt over a misunderstanding? "Because I can't understand why— "She cut herself off as the shifting grains suddenly coalesced into a heavy, ponderous lump that she had believed dissipated long ago.

"By Ashera…or Ashunera, or whatever she calls herself now," she proclaimed in a tone steeped in cold realization, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

Elincia didn't even blink. "Yes, actually I do."

"Ha! I knew it! But I thought you had come to realize how ridiculous— "

Lucia went silent as Elincia raised her hand, her face the epitome of emotionless neutrality. "I have feelings for Ike, yes. I feel that, as his friend, I must do something for him before he does something drastic."

"Drastic? Like what?"

"Like leave Tellius."

Lucia stared. "But that would be…"

"Suicide, even for someone as strong as Ike," Elincia finished. Her hands dropped away listlessly as she regarded her best friend, shoulders drooping slightly as she abruptly appeared much older than someone hovering around twenty. "Lucia, our lives have been stained by tragedy and loss from the outbreak of the Mad King's War up until the final battle with Ashera. Can you tell me how many friends and allies and countrymen have fallen?" She closed her eyes as her head bowed downward. "I am ashamed to admit that I have lost count," she confessed in a flat, monotone voice. Then without warning her fingers curled into fists as she regained herself, eyes open and alert. "I can't let anyone else slip away needlessly…I just can't. Not when I can do something about it."

"But that's the question, isn't it? You know how stubborn Ike is; do you really think you can change his mind? In trying to do so you may risk destroying what you have restored. Are you really ready to risk that?"

"If I let him go without trying, then I have lost him anyway."

"But you would still be able to part as friends. Isn't that enough?"

Elincia shook her head. "No, I'm afraid it's not." She clasped her hands together over her chest. "Please. I need you with me on this."

Lucia looked away from Elincia, studying the form of Dalidion in the background. "Let's assume you succeed in convincing him to stay. But regardless of the real reasons for his departure, the fact is that Ike was about as comfortable in Melior as a wild bear is in a circus." She focused her attention back on her companion. "So I have to ask, not as your friend but as a loyal retainer to her queen, is this really the best thing for Ike? Can you pledge to me that you're not just doing this to indulge some impossible nostalgic fantasy?"

As Lucia stood, waiting for a response, she noted with surprise as Elincia's entire demeanor suddenly changed. Her spine straightened to a needle's rigidity, her chest was forced outward, and her chin assumed a higher, nobler position. The queen's eyes, gleaming with righteous confidence, seemed to push down on her even though somewhere in her suddenly blurred mind Lucia knew she was the taller of the two. For a moment Lucia felt like she was back in Melior, staring at the majestic portrait of Elincia's imposing grandmother that had inexplicably come to life and was about to reprimand a minor vassal who had dared to question her commands.

Lucia, who had known the kind and gentle woman standing before her since childhood, barely recognized that memory in the person facing her. She had never before seen such a powerful summoning of regal authority and personal dignity wrought together in such an overwhelming display. Not even the Apostle had commanded such unquestionable conviction. She backed up a step, resisting a compelling urge to kneel before this strange new being.

Elincia's breathing was relaxed and easy as she began— "Most people think that heroes are only important during times of war. But that's simply not true. Heroes are just as important, if not more important, during times of peace. And do not forget, things are different now at Melior than they were before, and if I have my way, and I will, then things are going to be a lot more different. There are so many indispensable tasks that Ike can fulfill beyond the court in this new era that, together with you and me and the whole of Crimea, can contribute to a strong and tranquil kingdom. Which in turn will become the cornerstone of a lasting Tellian peace."

Lucia lowered her head. "Your majesty, please forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. If this is the course of action you wish to follow, then I will support you with all my skill and ability."

But then the embodiment of sovereign certitude faded away as Elincia relaxed her poise, an easy smile pushing through the stern countenance. She took Lucia's hands, bringing them up and clasping both together beneath her gentle but enveloping grip. "In this matter I do not want the reluctant obedience of a subject, but the enthusiastic support of my dearest friend. I am convinced to the very core of my soul that this is the right thing to do. It is a solid vision of the future, not some childish illusion of the past. So, in the name of friendship, do I have your blessing?"

Lucia gazed into Elincia's features, the hope and optimism there blurred by memories of a drooped visage and bleary, swollen eyes. "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

Elincia wrapped her arms around Lucia, embracing her like a long-lost sister. "I know, and it's one of the many reasons you are so important to me. But if you truly mean what you say, then you will support my decision."

Lucia returned the embrace almost mechanically, her distant and wandering eyes a shield against what was going on behind them. Finally, she exhaled a deep sigh, shut her eyes, and gave her answer in a curt, steady tone:

"I'm sorry, your highness, but I think it would be better if you just let him leave."

Elincia felt herself go tense, and she separated herself from Lucia in a quick motion, staring at her through a veil of disbelief. "How could you…"

She was silenced by the ponderous thud of something heavy slamming against one of the branches of an overhanging tree. Dalidion suddenly went into a mad frenzy behind her, whinnying and struggling frantically like an enraged wolf on a leash. Elincia rushed to steady her, whispering and stroking her with a soothing hand, and only with the greatest reluctance did the hysterical steed allow a semblance of calm to be restored to him. But even in this state of semi tranquility she still shuffled, pawing at the ground with a nervous hoof.

It was then that her ears attuned to the sound of Lucia swearing behind her. She looked around and upward, but all she saw was trembling branches.

"What was it? A wyvern?" Elincia asked. For a moment Lucia could not respond, as her gaze was still fixed toward the sky, jaw dangling.

No…not a wyvern." She faced Elincia, her expression saturated with an unusual fear. "I... I don't know…I've never seen anything like it before. Its eyes…"

"Where did it go?"

She pointed behind her. "It just glided that way…" Elincia felt a chilling pressure building within her as she followed Lucia's finger. _Towards Ike's camp._

There was no time to even think. Grabbing her sword from where it was strapped to Dalidion, she bolted into the dense thicket of trees, Lucia right behind her.

"So how is she?"

Ike was seated near the fire, poking at it with a stick in a half-hearted attempt to keep it going. Around him, his companions were gathering up equipment and rolling up tents, acting like everything was normal. Acting like they hadn't overheard at least parts of that exchange with Mist, but Ike knew better. They were betrayed by the quick glances that they thought he didn't see, and the vague whispering they thought he didn't hear. Soren hovered next to him like a brooding shadow, giving him a report of Mist's condition.

"So Rhys gave her something to calm her, and she fell asleep."

Ike nodded. "Good."

There was a brief moment of silence. "So you weren't planning to take me with you?"

Just then Ike slapped hard against the side of his neck, causing Soren to jump backwards. Ike flicked away the remains of an insect that had been buzzing around him incessantly. He glanced upward at his tactician. "I don't suppose it will do any good to ask you to wait, is it?"

Soren crossed his arms and stared at him.

Ike jammed the stick into the ground. "Fine. Honestly? I don't know. I don't know if I was even going to do it. It was just an idea that I was bouncing around. "

Soren unfolded his arms, letting them fall slack. "I see. Then why didn't you tell Mist that?"

"I don't know, she just caught me off guard, what with the attitude and everything." He shook his head. "When she wakes up, we'll talk. We'll all talk."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

Ike didn't answer, staring at the twig before giving it an idle kick into the fire, watching its brittle form disintegrate and scatter. Mist had obviously heard Ashunera too, so there was no reason to hide it anymore. Best to tell everyone and get it all out in the open. That way they could figure out what to do next before this new enemy decided for them. "We're going to talk about what the future holds, for all of us."

His moody reflections were interrupted by a sharp, muffled cry from somewhere out in the scattered trees. But it was quickly muted by the sound of a heavy mass colliding with another body as both tumbled against brittle underbrush.

Ike looked up. "Sounds like some animal is having a worse night than me."

"No," Soren replied, shaking his head, taking a step in the direction of the sound. "That was no animal I've ever heard. His forehead wrinkled. "I've never heard a sound quite like that. It sounded almost like…"

Suddenly, their ears caught the sound of a steadily increasing tramping noise as something approached the camp. Some of the other members of the group had stopped what they were doing and listened as well, drawing their weapons. Both he and Soren readied themselves as well; facing the trees as a figure burst out of the scraggly bushes. It was tall, strongly built, with a clinging black outfit that bestowed the intruder with the appearance of anthropomorphic ink. In its right hand was a strange weapon, seemingly composed of two pieces of glistening metal in the shape of crescent moons, fitted together in opposing directions.

The figure whipped off the mask, revealing the visage of a woman with tumbling blue hair. "I finally found you," she declared in a confident voice, taking a step closer towards the duo as crimson tears dripped from the sharp, curved steel.


	4. Chapter 4 - Looming Hostilities

_This is the fourth installment in my ongoing series FE – Flow of Destiny. From this point on I will be releasing new chapters at the beginning and middle of each month unless otherwise noted. As always, I welcome your comments and constructive feedback. Thanks!_

 **Chapter 4 – Looming Hostilities**

"The time has arrived," the trespasser uttered as she took another step in his direction. Ike braced himself as his mind focused on the imminent battle.

But before the strange woman could get any closer, a white blur burst out of the wooded obscurity behind her, crashing into her dark form and sending both rolling into the camp like a frenzied tumbleweed. Through the riotous melee of shrieks and crashing equipment Ike could make out the harried form of Elincia as she struggled with the nimble intruder.

The strange woman had managed to straddle Elincia, pinning her to the ground with powerful legs and brandishing that curved weapon over her. Elincia had a firm hold on the trespasser's wrists in a determined but failing attempt to hold back the blade, which was inching ever closer to her chest as everyone hurried frantically toward the entangled duo.

Everyone except Soren, who was watching the entire scene as if it were an amusing play.

Ike, reaching the pair first, seized the back of the assailant's collar. "Get off her!" he roared as he flung the assailant backwards into the arms of Titania, who deftly disarmed the figure and pinned her against the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?! I'm the one that was attacked!" the wriggling figure cried out in a display of genuinely shocked protest.

Ike almost laughed at her audacity as he extended a hand to Elincia. "Are you all right?" Ike asked her as he helped her up off the ground, her verdant hair sprawling loosely down her shoulders like rampant vines down a wall.

"I believe so," she replied, glancing quickly over herself and her torn, dusty outfit. Ike stared at her a moment, as if remembering something.

"No, don't trust her!" the girl screamed in a fit of dismay, "She's going to kill you!" By this point the other Greil mercenaries had formed a loose ring around the scene, and exchanged confused looks upon hearing this unexpected outburst.

Ike spun around, anger wrestling with confusion for dominance of his features. "What are you talking about? Why would you dare say such a thing about Elincia after what you just pulled?"

The girl stopped struggling, eyebrows squished tightly together as she stared at the tousled figure in white. "Wait, what? " _That's_ the Crimean queen?"

Elincia blinked rapidly. "Are you trying to tell me you didn't know? Isn't that the whole reason why you attacked us?"

"I attacked you because I saw you and your friend sneaking toward Ike's camp like you were planning to attack it," she explained as a smug smirk formed on her lips. "Besides, I never would have expected the ruler of Crimea to be wandering around the woods at night. Very unqueenlike behavior if you ask me."

"We were not sneaking!" Elincia exclaimed in a challenging tone as she looked to Ike. "Lucia and I were in our camp when we saw…something huge landed on a branch above us, and then it disappeared somewhere in this direction."

"Molu. His name is Molu," the girl interjected sharply. "I brought him down in the wrong camp," she explained as she came the closest to a shrug that she could in her current position. "By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late."

Anyway," Elincia continued, ignoring the interruption, "Lucia and I came to warn you, but then we were attacked." Suddenly, her face blanched and she spun toward the trees. "Lucia! She pushed me out of the way just before this person jumped down on us and…" Her eyes went wide. "By the mercy of the goddess, Lucia is still out there…."

The interloper laughed. "Don't worry, your friend is out cold, but otherwise fine," she assured her in a mocking tone. "I might have nicked her, though," she added as she glanced toward her weapon, "I wasn't expecting her to push you out of the way like that. Such devotion to such a lost cause."

Elincia started back toward the woods. "I have to go check on her, she's out there alone with that…thing" she muttered, stumbling back towards the jutting, dark sentinels.

"Molu," the girl called out. "And don't worry, he has better taste than that."

Ike grabbed Elincia's arm, shaking his head. "You need to sit down and rest." He directed her over to an overturned log, before gesturing to Boyd and Mia. "Go find Lucia and bring her here," he ordered, "And keep sharp."

"Molu won't attack unless I order him to," their visitor said, a knowing smile creasing over her visage, "or unless he thinks I'm in danger," she added as she looked upward at her captor. "It would be a shame for him to attack the very ones I am trying to deliver an urgent message to." Titania did not budge, but did cast a quick look towards the trees.

"Titania, release her," Ike ordered, at the same time signaling the rest of the troop to lower their weapons before again addressing the new arrival. "This is not a sign of fear, trust, or mercy. It is a chance for you to talk, nothing more. You should still consider yourself a prisoner, and I would strongly advise against doing anything that could be taken as a threat to a band of highly trained and experienced mercenaries, who are still quite irritated about being woken up early."

"No kidding," she muttered as Titania frisked her for other weapons, her slightly slanted eyes confronting the calm yet wary looks of the crowd around her. "Even if there were ten of me, I would still think twice before taking on the Greil Mercenaries."

Ike stepped closer to the girl, studying her. She was tall, almost as tall as he was. Her strong, sturdy form was covered in what he could now see was dark blue material that clung tightly to her body. Plates of close fitting armor were attached to her arms and legs, and over her chest she wore a cuirass that seemed to be made of a material he was unfamiliar with. Proud bangs protruded over a narrow forehead. Her hair, a very familiar shade of blue, was twisted into a smooth ponytail cascading down her back.

"I don't have any weapons on me besides that," she muttered, tilting her head towards the odd metallic form lying in the dirt. Soren kneeled and picked it up gingerly, studying it. It seemed to consist of two pieces of thin, sharpened metal, curved and interposed over one another in opposite directions, the curved section of the outward facing piece wrapped in leather to form a sort of handle.

"What is this?" Soren asked, forehead creased as he examined the object, taking care not to touch the tips.

"That question doesn't concern me so much as why you attacked our comrades," Ike said as he gestured toward Elincia, who said nothing as she absently reworked her hair into a jumbled semblance of its former state as she scanned the borders of the camp for movement.

"Isn't it proper to introduce yourself before beginning the interrogation?" the girl inquired sarcastically.

Ike snorted. "Fine. Hello, I'm Ike. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now who the hell are you and what are you doing in my camp?!"

The stranger flashed him a grin that was full of promise. A promise of what, he didn't know. "Yes, I know who you are, Ike. My name is Navina, and I'm here as a friend."

"You have a strange way of introducing yourself to those you would call friends," Soren interjected.

Ike nodded. "Indeed. Despite what you say, the fact is you attacked two of our friends without provocation. Are we really supposed to listen someone who could do something like that?"

Navina narrowed her eyes. "I told you, that was an accident. And besides, are you sure you would consider the queen and her supposed bodyguard part of your group? Because from where I'm standing, I just don't see it," she said as she glanced at the anxiously rocking form of the Crimean queen.

As if in response to the discussion, Lucia came stumbling out of the woods, supported by Mia and Boyd. She had the appearance of one whose mind was as disheveled as her body, and as she came closer one could see the small stream of red running down her right leg. However, whatever feelings of pain or disorientation Lucia may have been feeling were scorched away when her eyes caught sight of the tall, defiant figure standing near the fire. "You…" she hissed as she stomped toward the target of her fury.

Elincia rushed to Lucia's side, holding her back. "Lucia, wait, you're in no condition to fight."

"I'm not the one who should be worried about my health here," she growled, pushing against Elincia's grasp. "She attacked you, your highness! She shot a look to Ike as she cast an accusing finger at their captive. "Why isn't she bound and gagged?"

"She is sufficiently restrained," he said, indicating the watchful circle around him. "This way, she can answer some questions."

"The only question I have for her is who I should send her remains to," Lucia said, still gripped by rage. "She nearly killed us back there!"

"I'm sorry," Navina replied in a tone that left no doubt that she was anything but regretful about what she had done. "I mistook you for…undesirable characters, who were intent to do harm to Ike and his company." She tilted her head, studying Lucia with a hard smile. "Besides, now that I think about it the whole thing really is your own fault. If you hadn't pushed the queen out of the way like that, you would both be resting comfortably right now, and Ike and I would be having a nice, peaceful chat."

It took the combined efforts of Elincia, Mia, and Boyd to hold Lucia back this time. After an intense but ultimately futile struggle, Lucia finally gave up. "Why are we even listening to her? What could she possibly have to say that could justify what she has done?"

Her gaze was fixed on Lucia like a mongoose on a serpent. "If you have any concern at all for Tellius and its people, you will listen to what I have to say. The entire continent could be in danger."

Lucia stopped struggling, a condescending grin pushing through the anger. "Maybe you're a little late to the news, but we defeated Ashera and her minions already. The danger has passed."

Navina shook her head. "I'm afraid you are mistaken." She paused, as if considering something. "No, afraid is the wrong word. I'm actually a little glad you are mistaken because it proves how ignorant you are." It is not Ashera, but Ashunera, that is the issue here."

Ike straightened. _How did she know that name? No one outside of their group had heard of it. Did this mean that what happened in the woods…_

Soren harrumphed. "Ashunera is no threat to us."

Ike glanced at him. "How can you be so sure?"

Soren sighed heavily, as if the answer should be obvious. "Basic reasoning. Assuming that Ashera, goddess of order, and Yune, goddess of chaos, rejoined after the battle, they are now in balance again as Ashunera. And even if they weren't, you must remember that both of them expended enormous amounts of energy in the recent struggle, not to mention that Ashera received a great deal of damage during the battle. Even if they, or she wanted to cause problems, which I highly doubt, they couldn't because they would be too exhausted. Even being supposed goddesses, they would still need time to… I guess rest would be the most appropriate word."

Navina nodded. "Very astute reasoning. However, the threat is not from Ashunera herself, but from others who…resent her."

"How can anyone hate her? Outside of us, no one even knows of her existence," Soren pointed out with thinly veiled annoyance.

Navina sighed. "That's where you're wrong. There are those who know of her and her turbulent history."

Ike frowned. "Care to elaborate on exactly who 'they' are and how they found out about Ashunera?"

"I don't have time to get into details. But they didn't find out, they have always known, and they believe that Ashunera has proven herself to be an unstable menace who can no longer be tolerated."

"Can't really blame them for that," Soren muttered.

"Why haven't we ever heard of them?" Elincia asked.

"Because their numbers were small, and they were scattered all over the continent. Too angry to forget, but too weak to act. I understand a few tried to speak out, to tell the truth about Ashera and the 'dark god'. But no one believed them, and they were quickly silenced."

Navina let that dark shred of information sink in before continuing. "So the rest have just been living their lives, trying to get by as best they can, hoping that things would work out. That was the case, at least until a few years ago."

"So what changed?" Ike asked, already suspecting the answer.

Navina trained her unblinking eyes on him. "The Mad King's War, during which Yune came dangerously close to being released. The anger, hate, and fear that had been subsiding was pushed to the surface as they once again faced the very real prospect of again being at the mercy of an unpredictable deity."

"So in a way, I am responsible for this," Ike muttered, his voice tinged with bitterness.

"There are others who bear much more responsibility than you," she replied as she shot a quick glance toward Elincia. "Anyway, that was when _he_ appeared."

"Who?"

"I don't know his name, but when he came along a few years ago he was like the sounding box for all their fears and anxieties, convincing them all to unite under him to overcome the menace of Ashunera once and for all."

"But you said their numbers were small, right? Surely a few disgruntled people cannot be a threat, no matter how charismatic their leader is."

If they were acting alone, that would perhaps be true. But this new leader has enlisted the aid of other, how should I say, dissatisfied groups on Tellius. Using their anger and fear as mortar, he has bound them all together into a cause which he hopes will bear fruit tonight."

"He picked an awfully convenient time to get started," Soren observed, "he wasn't working with Sephiran, was he?"

Navina grunted. "Hardly. He knew of Sephiran's machinations, but their goals were completely opposite. He may have given a little nudge every now and then when he thought it furthered his own goals, but I get the impression that our leader basically just sat back and watched the play unfold. Besides, if they ever had met, they probably would have tried to kill each other."

"Maybe that wouldn't have been such a bad thing," Soren murmured.

"Maybe they can be reasoned with," Elincia cut in. "This is a new era for Tellius, one of tolerance and peace. And their concerns are not entirely without merit. Maybe we can talk to them, reason with them, convince them that they can be a part of the process. There's no need for any more killing."

Navina stared at her blankly for a few seconds, before something like a stifled chuckle escaped her lips. "I thought that incident with Ludveck might have taught you something," she uttered as she shook her head, "but I guess not. Listen, _highness, t_ hese people are well past the reasoning stage, if they were ever there at all." A menacing sneer spread out across her features. "But if you'd like to try, then be my guest. It'll be one less person to get in the way of the real work that needs to be done."

Before anyone could respond to this, she had moved on with her speech. "Now, with the Goddess and Begnion itself weakened, now is the perfect time for them to strike."

"So what do they intend to do? Hunt the goddess?" Soren asked with trademark sarcasm. Ike scratched the back of his head as he looked uneasily in the direction of the old chapel, but said nothing.

"Worse. Our leader has positioned his forces in Sienne to eliminate the symbol of the Goddess, the one who wields her power on Tellius. After that has been done, they can carry forward with their other plans to take control of Begnion and erase all traces of the Goddess from existence."

"So they're in Sienne and they want to destroy the one who has the authority of the goddess," Elincia muttered. That would mean…." She gasped as her face lit up with realization.

"They're going to kill the empress," Ike finished.

Navina nodded. "I believe that you are right, unfortunately."

"What are their exact numbers?"

"I'm not sure. Enough to overwhelm the measly forces the empress has at her disposal at the moment."

"But Sanaki has renounced the title of Apostle!" Elincia declared, "what good would it do to assassinate her now?"

Navina gave her a look as if all the stupidity of the world had been rolled into that one question. "You think that one simple speech heard by one crowd in one city of a vast Empire can undo years of tradition and belief? The fact is that most people in Begnion, and all Tellius for that matter, still consider her as the voice of the Goddess. It will take time for the news of what you have accomplished to spread, and even longer for them to accept the truth of what you discovered."

"This group of yours must have a lot of faith in us, if they assumed that we would win," Ike noted, his words infused with suspicion.

"They had good reason to be optimistic. Our leader is quite familiar with your exploits, having had you watched for quite some time. Taking your strength and determination into consideration, along with the fact that you had Yune on your side, he was willing to bet that you and your friends would be able to overcome Ashera and made preparations accordingly."

"It sounds like you kept them well informed," Soren commented.

Everyone shot a glance toward the mage. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?" Navina asked, her expression as deadpanned as her voice.

It's clear, since you know so much about us and our movements. Plus, when talking about the person in charge of this group of yours, you said "our leader". Taking all that together I think it's safe to assume that you're the one who has been spying on us."

"It's true, Navina replied nonchalantly, as if Soren had just commented that there were trees in the forest.

"So you're just going to admit it, just like that? No excuses or explanations?" Ike demanded, taking a step closer to her.

"Why not? Someone had to find out what they were doing. The fact that I am here now is all the explanation I need. I have done and will continue to do that which I deem necessary to protect what I consider important."

"How long have you been watching us?"

"Long enough to know that you can handle this."

"Why didn't you make contact before now?"

"Because we are not usually allowed to act alone. Especially me, since I only joined relatively recently. The only reason I was able to come alone tonight was because no one else could be spared to come with me."

"If you've been watching us, like some kind of stalker, then you should have known who we were!" Lucia shouted, "there was no need to attack us and put her majesty's life at risk!"

Navina shrugged. "It was dark. Besides, my attention has always been on Ike and his group, and it's hard to keep all the secondary actors straight."

"What did you say?" Lucia exclaimed, her nostrils flaring as the vein in her neck throbbed dangerously. "You know what I think? I think you knew who we were, and attacked us anyway. And now, you're just trying to score points with your boss by herding us into a trap, and all this talk about the Empress and Begnion is just nonsense just to reel us in."

Navina's face reddened as she clenched her fists. "They don't have to take over the country, which by the way is not as impossible as you might imagine. But putting that aside for the moment, all they have to do is complete their first mad step of killing the empress. Think about it, if you are capable. No senate, no Sephiran, and no empress. Begnion would be in complete chaos. Take a minute to imagine what that would mean for the rest of the continent."

A cold chill slithered through the group as they considered the possibility, the silence broken by the sound of Ike clearing his throat. "So what is their plan for tonight, exactly?"

"As I told you, I'm new to the group, so I'm not in on all the details. All I know that Mainal Cathedral is the target because I'm part of the team that's supposed to hold the western gate. I assume their plan is to somehow storm the cathedral, seize the empress, and execute her."

Soren shook his head. "Do I really need to say how dangerous it is to get involved in this without having more information? She doesn't even know the name of their leader!"

Ike shrugged. "We've had to do more with less." He turned his head toward Elincia, who was studying Navina intently. "What do you think of all this?"

"Before I offer an opinion, there is a question that I must ask."

Navina sputtered. "Of course you must."

Elincia ignored the blatantly hostile tone. This group of yours is in Sienne now, right? Ready to strike at the empress?"

"Congratulations! You do know how to listen," she replied without looking at the queen.

"How is it that this group escaped from turning into stone and how did they manage to infiltrate Sienne without being detected? When Tibarn and I arrived, it was crawling with Disciples of Order. How is it that the Disciples, our group, and Ashera herself, in her own city, did not discover any trace of these forces?"

Ike thought he noticed a violent quiver surge through Navina as she forced herself around to address Elincia. "It is a valid question," he interjected quickly, and the trembling stopped.

Navina regarded Elincia, her lips twisted into an ugly and unwelcoming shape. "Forgive me for questioning your supremely abundant wisdom and knowledge, but Sienne is a vast, ancient, and complex city that houses secrets even the Empress doesn't know about. Now I am sure that although you provided exceptionally inspired leadership to your team it was not difficult at all for them to avoid being discovered by your party." She looked away, staring at the solemn emptiness of the night. "As for escaping the judgment of Ashera and avoiding her detection….

She paused, and for a moment Ike thought he saw a shadow of fear slide across her face. "Our leader has abilities that should not be underestimated."

"If he's so great, why didn't he take on Ashera himself?" Ike interjected.

"He would have, had you failed. But he preferred to focus his attention on what he called 'the bigger picture'."

With that, Navina turned back to Elincia, performing a curt, mocking bow. "So will that answer be sufficient, your holy royal graciousness, or should I use smaller words and pretty pictures to make it easier to understand?"

"Enough!" Lucia roared as she pushed away Boyd and Mia and drew her sword. "I don't know why you are being so insulting to her majesty," she called out as she approached Navina and put her sword to her throat, "but I do know that you will apologize to her, or answer to me."

"Lucia…" Elincia uttered, (worry), trying to lower the blade

But the blade remained steady. "No, your majesty, I am sorry, but I cannot sit by and allow this person to insult you so for no reason."

Navina snorted. "I do have reasons, and would be glad to share them with you, if I believed you were willing or capable of listening to someone who you consider to be beneath your exalted standards."

"You have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Enough!" Ike shouted, causing the swordswoman to lower her blade. "Lucia, we can't get bogged in this right now, we have bigger concerns. And Navina, just so that you know, I'm not particularly fond of nobles or titles or any of that, but Elincia has earned and continues to earn her crown more than any queen or empress or whatever that has lived, is living now, or likely ever will live. Do not insult her again."

Navina sighed heavily as slapped her arms against her sides. "Whatever. I don't have the time or energy to quibble over pointless things." She scrutinized the faces of everyone around her before settling back on Ike. "So what's it going to be? Are you going to help me or not? If not, I'm going to be on my way."

"Who said you could go?" Lucia asked, raising her blade slightly.

"Who said you could stop me?" Navina retorted as she raised her hand into the air, waving it in a circular motion.

Against the cloaking darkness of the woods a pair of luminous eyes appeared and moved forward, dragging behind them a dark, rippling bulk of muscular terror. Whatever it was, the face and front quarters had the semblance of something vaguely feline, before the back end tapered into what seemed to be the winding tail of a serpent. Thick wings bulged at its sides as it half-padded, half-slunk towards the group with a lethal grace, provoking shouts of alarm as everyone's idle weapons riveted towards this fearsome creature like pins to a magnet.

"What the hell is that?" Boyd cried out, his axe poised defensively on the surging hulk before him, whose mouth had opened to reveal a mouthful of sharpened white daggers.

"This," Navina said as she strode over to the beast and stroked its head affectionately, "is Molu." Something like a purr emanated from Molu's throat, but the closest thing Ike could compare it to was a lion choking on a beehive.

"So what now?" Ike asked, eyes fixed on the prowling mass.

"Although I am tempted to other courses, of action," she stated as she glared at Lucia with primal fierceness, "I must go back to Sienne and do what I can, even if I must do it alone," she replied as she looked over at Ike with a questioning countenance.

"I think we should help her."

Everyone rotated their head to the source of the last words spoken, and to their amazement, it was Soren.

Navina laughed. "Of all the people here, you were the last one I expected to support me, tactician."

Soren regarded her coolly. "I'm just cutting through more needless conversation. Ike and the queen may suspect you are leading them into a trap, and to be honest I still consider it to be a strong possibility as well. But by their natures they cannot ignore any threat to the empress, or for that matter any innocent in danger, no matter what their better judgment may tell them. In the end, they will help you."

"Soren…" Ike began, his face tight with irritation.

"Let me finish. There are more logical reasons to help as well. Even if it is a trap, then at least we can be reasonably certain that Navina's statements about the size of the enemy force are true. No matter how large or complex Sienne may be, you cannot hide large numbers so far ahead in advance under the nose of Ashera and her followers, regardless of their skill. They would have to be by necessity small, disciplined, and above all, exceptionally committed."

Navina scratched her head as she listened to Soren. "Uh…thank you?"

"If I may finish my point," he said testily, because the numbers will be relatively small compared to what we've fought and defeated before, then the probabilities of victory for us are quite high, barring any unforeseen variables."

"I would've felt a lot better if you'd left off that last part," Ike muttered. "But still you are right, even though I wish you wouldn't be so honest in front of our…guest. His eyes met Elincia's. So what's your opinion?"

"Why are you asking her for? You don't need…"

Before Ike could answer Elincia had moved closer to Navina and her mount, closing the distance with wide steps, her posture taut and erect. "He doesn't need to ask my opinion, but he does so because we are friends. And even if we weren't friends, we would still show each other respect as fellow leaders and companions struggling in the same cause who deem each other worthy of such courtesy, as do all civilized individuals."

Navina was so taken aback by this assertiveness that she forgot to respond, allowing Elincia to continue as she turned back to the crowd. "It is as Soren says. Although I have strong misgivings about her story, I cannot disregard any possible threat to the Empress or her people. We must go to Sienne."

Ike grunted. "Agreed." He turned to a still gaping Navina. "So when is this attack on the apostle going to happen?"

Navina studied the moon. "About an hour from now."

"But won't your group notice your absence? It could affect their attack plans."

"I managed to plant enough doubt among the group that you and your party might decide to double back on Sienne that they convinced our leader to send me out to check on you, because having you in the mix would cause problems."

Ike grinned his approval. "That was a clever ruse."

Navina beamed at the praise. "I must be getting back now. Come through the western gate, I will have it open for you. If you have any competent fliers, she said, making a point not to look at Elincia, "have them land on the roof of the Cathedral and do what they can to protect the empress."

Soren, who had moved closer to the creature, examining it with almost the same probing expression that it had fixed on him. "Where did you get this? They are supposed to be…."

"No time for that now," Navina cut him off as she mounted Molu. "Could I have my weapon back?"

Ike signaled Soren, who tossed it to Navina, who caught it by the handle. "I don't suppose one of you wants to ride with me?" she inquired as she adjusted herself in the saddle and gazed over at Ike, oblivious to Elincia's uneasy shifting.

Ike watched the creature lick its jowls hungrily while it scratched at the dirt with massive, anxious claws. "I think we can manage quite well with the fliers that we have here" he concluded. "Besides, if any of your group saw someone with you, it could cause problems."

She sighed regretfully. "I understand. I know you have no reason to trust me or what I say, and in your position, I would have the same doubts. I know you have many questions, and I will be glad to answer them all once this business is done. Join me as soon as you can."

With a deft flick of her wrists, Molu bounded toward one of the trees as if he intended to tear right through it. However, instead of colliding with it the beast scrambled up the trunk with enormous agility towards the crown without losing any speed, and with a powerful roar he launched himself into the air, and was soon gliding westward towards Sienne.

"Are we really going to trust her?" Titania asked, watching the shadowy form disappear over the trees.

Ike sputtered. "Someone I've known for fifteen minutes? Hardly. But what I am going to trust is my ability, and the ability of everyone in this company. If this is a trap, then it wouldn't be the first time someone underestimated us and left this world regretting it."

He moved to address the crowd around him. "Greil Mercenaries! You all know the situation; we must protect the empress, whoever the enemy may be. Everyone gear up for battle, and be ready for anything! Gatrie, I want you to stay here with Rhys and Rolf to watch the camp and keep an eye on Mist."

"Aw, come on, Ike," the bulky blue knight protested, "you always keep me out of the fun stuff."

"I'm sorry if watching out for my sister isn't "fun stuff" but it's decided. "Elincia?"

"Yes, my lord Ike?"

Both you and Marcia have pegususes, right?"

"Pegasi," Soren corrected.

"Actually, I sent Marcia ahead to check on things in Crimea. So we only have my Pegasus."

Ike swore silently in the wind as he reconsidered their options. "Okay, then you and I are going to fly on ahead to Sienne and check on Sanaki."

"I'm going too," Soren interjected.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Elincia interjected.

Soren's expression could not be more dour than if he had just drunk acid. "And why not?"

"Because she is taking me," Lucia jumped in, stepping forward into the conversation.

"Actually, I am not taking either one of you."

Lucia went rigid. She had the appearance of someone who had volumes to say, yet could only manage to give voice to one word. "What?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't think that Dalidion can handle the weight."

But Dalidion was able to carry both me and Ena before!"

"Yes, but Ike is bigger than you and Ena together. Much more weight would slow Dalidion down considerably, assuming he would even be able to get airborne. Besides," she continued, eying the ugly red swelling on Lucia's forehead, "with that bump you have there it's not safe for you be flying. I am sorry, but I think it's best that you and Sir Soren stay with the main party."

"She's right," Ike threw in. "Speed is a critical factor tonight. The faster we can reach Sienne, the better chance we have of protecting the Empress."

Lucia acceded with a slight bow. "As you wish, your highness."

Soren, on the other hand, was not yet ready to surrender. "But Ike…", he protested.

Ike clapped his dark-robed friend on the shoulders. "Soren, I wouldn't be doing this if I saw any other way. I'll be depending on you a lot tonight and our success will depend heavily on your brain. Besides, the trip there will give you time to think through all the possible scenarios we're likely to face in Sienne."

"I've already considered ten."

Ike smiled. "I would feel sorry for our opponents if I thought they deserved it."

Soren nodded. "Just don't get yourself in too big of a mess before I get there."

Ike rotated toward Titania. "Get everybody moving as soon as possible."

Titania saluted. "We'll be right behind you. And Ike, should we send someone to alert the Daein party and the laguz? Maybe they could help."

"I doubt it. The Daeins are so far ahead of us they couldn't get back in time to do any good. And the laguz are probably halfway home by now."

"Understood. Good luck, commander." With that, she moved to carry out her duties.

Ike looked to Elincia. "How long will it take to prepare your Pegasus?

Elincia smiled. "Actually, he's almost ready. We can leave in a matter of minutes."

"Really? Great! Let's go, then." With that, he followed Elincia through the trees toward her camp, Lucia following in a brooding silence.

Soren watched as their forms disappeared into the wilderness. "I don't like this," he muttered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 - Unyielding Bonds

**Chapter 5 – Unyielding Bonds**

As they pushed through the last of the underbrush into the Crimean camp they nearly collided with a huddled group headed in the opposite direction, headed by a tall knight with short bristly hair. His eyes locked onto Elincia with an uneven fusion of worry and relief.

"Geoffrey!" Elincia exclaimed, "What are you doing out here?"

"Majesty! Thank the goddess you are safe!" he cried out as his rigid posture relaxed almost imperceptibly. "I had just awakened for my turn at watch when I heard the cry of some animal. I burst out of my tent to see a massive shadow soaring over our camp towards Sienne," he explained, nodding upward. "I went to your tent to inform you, but you weren't there. Fearing the worst, I was heading over to Sir Ike's…." It was then that he noticed with widening eyes the figure next to the queen. "Sir Ike! What is going on?"

Elincia shook her head. "We don't have time to explain the details right now, Geoffrey. I will leave that to Lucia. The empress is in danger, so Ike and I have to get to Sienne as soon as possible."

Geoffrey looked at her as if she had just asked him to dance with his horse. "Your majesty, I must protest. This could all be a ruse to lure _you_ into a trap."

"Then I suggest you get ready and follow as soon as possible. My mind is made up," she said as she brushed passed him toward her pegasus.

"But that thing in the sky…"

Lucia came up and grabbed her brother by the elbow. "Come on, let's get ready." She turned her gaze to the puzzled faces around her. "That goes for you as well! Come on, move it!" she snapped. Lucia's words hit the crowd like a stone against a vase, breaking it apart as everyone hastened to make their individual preparations. Lucia called out one more time to Elincia. "Please be careful your highness. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Elincia flipped around. "You'll never have to find out," she assured her friend with what she hoped was a confident smile.

Lucia took her leave, dragging a reluctant Geoffrey with her. "Sir Ike, please protect her majesty," he called out, his gaze still latched onto the white clad figure.

I always do," Ike responded distractedly as he turned to Elincia, who was rummaging through some gear behind him. "So, do you think I will fit into the saddle, or should I try to ride outside it?"

"Actually," Elincia replied as she pulled something up out of a bag and held it up before him. "I thought you could have your own saddle."

Ike studied the object before him. It appeared to be a saddle, or at least part of one. There was the seat and the stirrups hanging from the side, but the entire front part was missing. There was no horn or gullet, just what appeared to be leather straps and metal clasps dangling from the front edge.

"It's a special attachment I've been working on for a while now, so that Lucia could ride with me," she said as she beamed out a satisfied smile. "It won't take but a minute to put on," she continued, walking over to Dalidion and gently laying it over him. "You're a lot bigger, but I think you should be able to squeeze in."

Ike said nothing as he regarded the imposing form of the Dalidion. Despite being around him so much, he had never really studied the pegasus up close. _It's a lot bigger than a regular horse,_ he thought to himself as he studied the steed. The massive frame was thick and curved with elegant muscle, supported by powerful, stamping legs. Its wings, tucked snugly at its sides, began to unfurl like spring leaves in response to Elincia's touch, which in the dark conjured up images in Ike's mind of a giant white bat. His eye caught Ike's, prompting a disdainful snort.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know about this. Maybe Lucia should go with you."

"Why do you say that?" Elincia asked as she fixed the saddle in place.

"I might be too heavy for him. With that extra saddle and all, it might be too much for him to carry."

"Pegasi are not the same as horses, Ike. They are much stronger. I've seen them carry much heavier loads over longer distances without tiring. Trust me, I wouldn't do this if I thought there was any risk to Dalidion."

"Is the saddle itself safe?"

"Come and see for yourself," she replied, patting it proudly. He approached and felt the saddle, tugging and pulling on it. "It seems just like a part of your saddle."

"Exactly!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I've had the idea for awhile but…" She broke off as she surveyed his shifting stance and concerned expression. At least she thought it was concern, it was hard to say because she could not remember seeing it on him before. "Ike, is something troubling you?"

He sighed. "It's just that me and horses haven't really gotten along. My father tried to train me on them when I was a kid, but it didn't work out too well."

"What do you mean?" she inquired while she untied the tether.

"Well let's just say that that the ground and I were close friends that summer. Horses just don't like me for some reason."

"As I said before, a pegasus is not the same thing as a horse," she pointed out as she slid her foot into the stirrup and hoisted herself smoothly into the front saddle.

"I'll say. They're bigger and the ground's a lot farther away if they decide they don't like you."

Elincia couldn't help smiling as she gathered up the reins. "That's not what I mean. It's not just physically. Pegasus are more patient, more tolerant, and more intuitive than horses are. They never throw off a person who has good intentions."

Ike raised his brow. "Seriously? Well that explains why you can ride it so well. But I'm not so sure that'll apply to me."

Elincia stretched out her hand. "Well if you can't have faith in Dalidion here, can you at least have faith in me?"

Ike stared at her hand for a moment. Then in response, Ike reached out and clasped it firmly.

"Good. Now, put your left foot in the stirrup. Ike complied. Now, on the count of three, hoist yourself over the saddle. One, two, three!"

Elincia pressed her leg hard against Dalidion to keep her balance as Ike slung his heavily muscled frame into the saddle behind her. Dalidion jerked and whinnied as Ike struggled to balance himself in on the mount, his hand still firmly in hers.

"Shh…shhh…. Elincia whispered as she caressed his mane with her free hand, while adjusting herself to the heavy yet reassuring presence of Ike pressed up behind her. "It's okay, we're all friends here. It's just Ike, remember him?" she cooed softly. Soon the whinnying stopped, and Dalidion was once again the essence of serenity. "There. You see, Ike? You just made a new friend."

"Indeed he has."

Both figures on the Pegasus straightened sharply at the sound of the deep voice that boomed over them. Their sharpened senses honed in on the source, which was a broad, armored figure slowly approaching their position. His features seemed to have been borrowed from Elincia and hammered into something rougher and more somber by time and experience. The flush of green hair, which together with his expression marked his membership in the Crimean royal family, swayed gently in the breeze as he studied Elincia with an amalgamation of pride and curiosity.

"Uncle Renning! Elincia called out in a relieved voice, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"There was never a point where I wasn't ready," he answered lightly as he gently rubbed around Dalidion's ears, causing the steed to emit a pleased whinny. His gaze slid backward to the figure behind his niece. "You must be the much-vaulted Ike," he proclaimed as he held out his hand, "it seems that I have much to thank you for, including the current position of my niece."

Ike accepted his hand and shook it. "It's an honor, sir."

Renning chuckled. "No, the honor lies in having the one who freed Crimea and defeated Ashera call me sir, especially after I endeavored to the best of my ability to eliminate you."

The shake stiffened into a cold clasp. "I apologize for that, sir. If I had known…."

"I want no apologies for doing what you had to do to see her highness through to this day."

"Uncle," Elincia cut in, "I wish more than anything that we could talk more, but time is very tight. We must leave immediately."

"I am fully aware, and it was not my intention to delay you. I only came to beg your leave, and Ike's, to confer with the deputy commander of the Greil Mercenaries in regards to an arrangement which may be advantageous to both our parties tonight, and perhaps expedite our success."

"Of course you have my permission," she replied as she regarded her uncle with affection. "And just for future reference you will never need my permission to do something sensible."

"That goes double for me," Ike added. "I trust Titania's judgment. If she agrees, then go ahead with your plan."

Elincia reached down and clutched her uncle's hand firmly between hers. "And please, be careful," she pleaded. "You just returned to us from a horrifying ordeal, and you haven't yet recovered all of your strength."

"Tell that to the pile of enemies he left behind in the tower," Ike muttered.

A slight grin formed under Renning's mustache as he regarded Ike one more time. "I would offer the same advice to you two, but after seeing you in action I see little point. I have fought my way across many battlefields and have been witness to many extraordinary feats, but the courage and strength you bring out in each other is a rare and precious gift. The greatness which you have achieved to this point is nothing compared to what awaits, and I feel privileged that even after everything I have done that I may be allowed to witness it." Before either could respond to these unexpected words, he withdrew his hand from Elincia's and spun around, disappearing through the silent pillars.

"Is your uncle always like that?" Ike asked as he looked out over the spot where Renning had disappeared.

"Not usually," she responded as she gathered the reins back into her hands. "I mean, he's always been kind, but… She shook her head. "Anyway, it's time to go. Are you settled in back there?"

Ike squirmed in the saddle made for someone much smaller. "I think it's a little tight."

"Well, that may not be such a bad thing. Are your feet in the stirrups?"

"Yes."

"Now just a few tips," she advised as she readjusted herself. "Hug the pegasus gently with your legs, and try to keep a straight posture."

"What do I do with my hands?"

"You should wrap them around me. Especially during take-off, which can be a little bumpy."

She could feel Ike shifting uncomfortably, as if he were sitting on a pebble. "Can't I just hold on to the edges of the saddle, or something?"

"Don't be silly. Dalidion will not throw you off, but you can very easily fall off."

With no small amount of hesitation, Ike slid his arms around her, locking them together in the front, his skin barely brushing the fabric of her outfit.

She smiled as she smoothed her hands along the reins, feeling pleasantly tranquil. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She nudged both her heels against Dalidion's flanks as she made a slight clicking sound, and in response he began flapping his resplendent wings, slowly at first, until he had achieved a forceful rhythm that propelled him and his riders upward in a smooth motion.

Geoffrey paused from his preparations to watch Dalidion angling off the ground into the persistent darkness of the early morning sky. "So is something going on?" Geoffrey asked Lucia, who was shoving various items into a sack as if she could no longer bear the sight of them.

"Of course there is!" Lucia snapped. "Weren't you listening when I explained it to you?"

"I don't mean in Sienne."

"What _do_ you mean then?"

"I mean with her majesty. It's not like her to leave you behind."

"She made a sound decision based on the available options. If there is trouble, Ike is probably the best one to deal with it," she shot back, her attention focused on choking the bag shut with a tight knot.

"But…."

Lucia fired a gaze at her brother that would have cowed a lion. "Enough. Concentrate on getting ready. Her majesty needs us."

Even his bravery had limits. Geoffrey turned his attention back to his steed, unanswered questions still prodding against the corners of his mind.

Ike continued watching as the figures on the ground slowly diminished in size until they became nothing more than shadowy dots scurrying about among the shrinking light of campfires, until they were finally swallowed up in the somber blanket of trees that spread out larger and wider before his eyes. Although the night was cool, he could feel slippery beads of sweat tumbling down his forehead as he swallowed deeply.

"Just how high are we going?" he asked, unsure if his words were heard over the pounding drum striving desperately to push its way out of his chest.

"We need to get high enough to avoid any potential obstacles and evade attackers. And we're in luck, there are some low hanging clouds tonight that will be useful as cover."

"You call this low?!" Ike asked, watching the landscape shrinking desperately beneath him.

A few moments later they stopped rising, hovering just above some billowy clouds. Ike exhaled heavily. "Okay, now what?"

"Now," Elincia sighed, this can be a little tricky, so hold on tight."

"What do you mea…" Ike didn't have a chance to finish, as Elincia deftly maneuvered her fingers on the reins, tapped her right heel on Dalidion's flank, causing his wings to shift position before abruptly surging forward in the direction of Sienne.

Suddenly, Elincia felt a tightness in her chest, constricting her breathing as Ike clung tightly against her like a sailor would to the only piece of driftwood in the vast, empty ocean. She felt his chest pressed firmly against her back, the frantic thrumming within his torso quickening her own pulse as she struggled for air. "Ike…" she gasped.

She heard Ike swear softly next to her ear as he loosened his grip. "Elincia, I…I'm sorry. It just happened so fast."

She shook her head as she inhaled some deep breaths. "I should apologize to you. I should have warned you about how rough the transition from vertical to horizontal motion can be."

She felt his hands slipping away. "Actually, she added quickly, it may be better if you hang on to me. I don't think there will be any more problems, but you never know when something unexpected might happen, especially if you're not used to flying."

"Well, if you don't mind after I nearly crushed you."

"Not at all." She felt his hands once again lock around her, hands that had rescued her, fought for her, comforted her. Elincia felt a calming weightlessness engulf her as they breezed gracefully through the lolling, moon-doused vapors that drifted with a lazy indolence over the sleeping landscape, their silky coolness brushing lightly against her skin.

"How long will it take us to reach Sienne?" Ike asked.

"About ten minutes." _But I wish it were longer_. But then she remembered the urgency of their moonlit flight and felt a surge of guilt. She silently rummaged through her thoughts for another topic of conversation.

"By the way, Ike, thank you for your kind words back in camp."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Well, I was just telling the truth. I don't know why she was so hostile to you."

"She may have a good reason for it, but I am grateful all the same."

"And I can't believe that she actually expected one of use to ride that thing of hers. Did you see that beast? It looked like it could just decide to reach its head around and have you for a snack."

"Agreed. I may be a little prejudiced, but I think Dalidion provides a better ride." Ike grunted in agreement, but it was hard to say if it was to agree with her or to express some other emotion. She glanced back him, noting that his attention was focused down over the speeding landscape, his body tense.

"Say Ike, have I ever told you how Dalidion came to be a part of our family?"

She felt Ike shrug. "I remember something about how she belonged to your grandmother."

"That's right. That was back when Crimea was still part of Begnion. My grandmother was the daughter of a minor nobleman. Since her parents were pretty much focused on grooming her brother to take his place as lord of the manor, she was pretty much left to her own devices. One of her favorite pastimes was horseback riding, which she mastered at an early age."

"Horses? I thought she was a pegasus rider."

"You have to walk before you can run. Anyway, one day she was out riding in the woods when she heard a pitiful neighing emanating from behind some shrubs. She pushed through them to discover the tragic, magnificent form of a full-grown Pegasus lying on its side, an arrow jutting out of its chest."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "As she approached the animal, she realized that there was a smaller bundle laying against the larger form, its head draped over the drooping mane. She realized it was a colt, and the stricken Pegasus must be its mother."

She paused for a moment, expecting a reaction from Ike, but he said nothing. She carried on with the story.

"The colt did not move as she approached and examined the mother. She was dead. It was then that she heard the crashing of several forms thundering through the undergrowth, making no attempt to hide their presence. When they emerged, she saw that they were the sons of a count who lived nearby. They were the ones who had shot the mother, and now they were there to collect their prize. Seeing the colt, the closest nocked an arrow. Before she knew it, there was a branch in her hand, which she sent crashing into the hand of the youth. Surprised by this unexpected attack, the stricken youth and his friends fled. She then knelt back down beside the colt and stayed with it until her father and his men came looking for her much later that night."

"I see now where your courage came from," Ike finally responded.

"Anyway, she refused to budge unless they took the colt as well, so they put it in a cart and brought it back to the manor. She was very diligent with it - feeding, brushing, even sleeping next to him. But given what had happened to his mother, he was not anxious to interact with anyone. But she didn't mind, and she became more confident as for the first time she was completely responsible for another living being. It took a long time, but eventually the colt warmed to her. She named him Dalidion, after a character in one of her favorite stories. When it had grown, she let it mingle among the other Pegasi that her father raised on their lands. But they seemed to shun it, sensing it was different from them. Her family was nearly as bad. They told her that it was a wild beast, that it would never fit in with well-bred, tame animals. Not to mention that it had put them at odds with what had been up till then friendly neighbors. She should let it go, they told her, and they would give her a trained pegasus, one better suited for her.

At first she stubbornly refused. However, as time went on, her newfound confidence allowed her to make new friends. Between that and the increasing number of duties that her father assigned to her she had less and less time for Dalidion. One morning, she went out to feed him, and realized he was gone. The hatch to his door was open, and she could never remember if she had latched it or not, or if someone in her family had released it. In any case, Dalidion was gone."

"Well, I assume she got him back somehow."

"Yes, But not without a lot of time, effort, and heartache. I'll be honest, the cost was high. And even after she did find him, the trust that had been lost was not easily rebuilt."

Ike was silent for a moment. "It's a nice story, but I can't help but wonder if they wouldn't have been better off if they had remained separated. They may have needed each other for a time, and each one benefitted from the relationship. But the truth of the matter is they belonged to different worlds. Maybe Dalidion sensed this, and decided it was time for each of them to make their way on their own."

Elincia shook her head. "After all the experiences that my family and I have shared with him, it's impossible for me to believe that their…friendship was a bad thing. The bond he forged with my grandmother was powerful, and he has graciously passed it on to her descendants."

His arms felt looser, more relaxed around her, yet at the same time comfortably secure. ""Is that story really true?"

"It's the story my mother told me when I was a child."

He looked past her, in the direction of the imperial capital. They had passed through the last of the clouds, and were now gliding through clear, silent skies. "You're right. The special connection your grandmother formed with Dalidion was, and is, amazing. Such bonds provide us with a reason to fight and are the reason for our victories; and as such should not be given up easily." He paused for a moment. "And my gut tells me that they are going to be especially needed in the coming struggle."

"More than ever," she replied softly. "Say Ike, there is something I wanted to ask you…"

"I think we're here," he cut her off, gesturing past her shoulder.

Elincia looked to where he was pointing. Sure enough, the massively curved form of the imperial capital's wall began to rise before them, the jutting forms of the buildings behind it giving it the appearance of a giant crown thrusting upward out of the murky landscape. "Hang on, I'm going to dip lower for a closer look. Keep an eye out for any archers."

She heard him unsheathe his sword, his other arm still wrapped snugly around her. "Okay, I'm ready," he muttered.

She nudged Dalidion slightly on his left side, and he dipped gracefully downward.

Ike studied the sliding cityscape as they coasted overhead, making out the sharp glows of several large bonfires dotted around the random open spaces between the clustered outlines of the variously shaped and sized structures that, taken as a whole, made up the ordered confusion that was Sienne. Around the swirling flames were the hovering, unsteady forms of revelers, still celebrating their return to life from a stony sleep. As they passed over one such scene a few of the forms looked up and saw them, pointing and yelling out what sounded like rude jokes.

"See anything unusual?" Elincia asked.

"Nothing but some idiots who really should be in bed by now," he muttered with a hint of disgust in his voice as he watched one of the waving figures lose his balance and fall back against the person behind him, causing both to topple to the ground.

"Well if nothing is wrong in the city itself, then we better get to Mainal Cathedral. That's where Navina said the attack would be directed."

Ike nodded solemnly in agreement, as Elincia guided Dalidion towards the majestic, shadow-draped mass he knew to be the home of the empress. Behind it, the looming, spiral form of the Tower of Ashera surged upward as if attempting to pierce through the dark, twinkling veil of the night sky.

As they departed the city proper and entered the Senatorial district, the warm glows and sounds of laughter died out, to be replaced by a dark, determined quiet. Below them, the massive forms of the lofty abodes of the senators huddled together in an expectant stillness, as if waiting for their masters who would never return.

As they neared the walls of the Empress' residence, Ike studied what even he had to admit was the impressive grandeur of the empress' spiritual palace. The cathedral itself rose out of the center of the edifice with the stern elegance of a bishop about to give a sermon to his awe-stricken flock. From both sides of this monument flowed the gracefully curved wings of the structure, where the Apostle and her retinue resided.

As they drew nearer Ike's ears once again picked up the sound of shouting. But what he heard was not the careless, drunken carousing of merrymakers. It was the desperate, angry cries of men pressed together in fierce combat. As they flew over the courtyard, Ike looked down to see an enormous mass of troops pushing hotly against a desperate clump of imperial guards grouped around the entrance.

"It looks like Navina was a little off about the time of the attack," Elincia observed.

"I wonder what else she was off about," Ike muttered in response. "Can you land on the roof so we can check on the empress?"

"That may not be so easy. Look!" Elincia pointed to the roof of the north wing, where the battle in the courtyard was being played out on a smaller scale, but with no less intensity. Ike strained his eyes as he tried to make out what seemed to be a familiar figure among the defenders on the roof.

"It's Tanith!" Ike yelled out. "Can we help her?"

"Hold on, Elincia cried out as she flew over the fighters, then drawing Dalidion up in a slight curve around back toward the melee. "Okay Ike, I'm going to take a dive past the enemies. I assume you know what do?"

He tightened his grip on his sword. "You know it."

Upon hearing those words, Elincia brought her steed down in a swift, steep dive towards the roof, towards the rear of the enemy line. Ike felt the surge of air all around and through him as the blood rushed to his head. He reveled in this new sensation, savoring it. He had never felt so alive, so energized. The closest he had come was when Yune had infused him with her power, but even that borrowed strength could not reach the sheer heights of dizzying energy flowing from and through him. He was the embodiment of righteous power, and to the enemies below him, he was a nightmare made flesh.

One of the enemy soldiers saw them coming and yelled out a warning, but it was too late, and the screams of surprise and pain welled up and raged in his ears as his sword made contact.

"Yeah!" Ike cried as they arced back upward, Dalidion easily dodging a few arrows fired from the melee at the gate. "Did you see that?!" he called out to Elincia, exulting in the victorious sweep as the imperial troops cheered below. "I must have taken out at least…" Ike stopped short and looked over her shoulder, noting the terse, anguished stare twisting across her features.

"Elincia," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. He tried to put a hand on her arm, but then remembered he was still holding his sword, glistening with thick, sickening wetness. "I know how you feel about all this, and well, sometimes I just get a little carried away. Sorry."

Elincia smiled reassuringly. "After all the death that I have seen and caused, I should be used to it, but it still affects me. Please don't feel bad on my account for doing something that needs to be done."

"Make me a promise Elincia," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Don't ever let it stop affecting you. It's part of what makes you such a great person, and a great model for what this world should become. More like you, and less like me."

"Ike…. I…I promise. And Ike…"

"Enough of that for now! They still need our help down there."

"Right," she agreed, quickly wiping away a tear as she veered her steed back towards the west for another pass.

The enemy soldiers below tried to make more of a defense this time, but defending against a Pegasus on one side and Tanith's forces on the other proved too much to handle, and as Ike looked back, he saw their line starting to buckle.

"One more pass ought to do it!" he cried out with muffled elation.

As Elincia swung around for the final pass, she thought to herself how much more effective this strategy was, having one person fly and another attack. _Why haven't I considered this before?_ she thought to herself as Dalidion surged downward at the disintegrating enemy line.

"What's that?" Ike called out, gesturing to one of the trees that ringed the cathedral. Elincia looked down on the gigantic oak that stretched almost all the way to the roof of the building over which they were about to pass. For a moment she saw nothing, but then through the rushing blur of the dive her eye detected what appeared to be a long shadow quickly ascending the sweeping height of the tree towards the crown. Suddenly the icy hand of realization seized hold of Elincia's heart and squeezed, sending its numbing chill coursing throughout her body.

"Ike, hang on!" she screamed as she frantically tried to pull up and away from what she now recognized as a mortal threat.

But it was too late. As they swept inexorably over the treetop the sleek, colossal form of Molu lunged towards them, claws extended.


	6. Chapter 6 - Lethal Weapons

Chapter 6 – Lethal Weapons

 **Part 1**

"I still think this is a bad idea," Soren grumbled as he looked behind him from his seat atop Titania's charger. Along the rigidly straight trail the Crimean and mercenary bands had merged into a single, fluid line of riders, each sharing their steed with what was normally a foot unit. Brom, who had been one of those chosen to stay behind, was helping his friend Nephenee settle in behind the bow knight Astrid.

"We all know your opinion by now Soren," Titania sighed out as she studied the path before her, narrowly making out where the thinning trees finally yielded to the stretching plains that wrapped around the imperial city. "But I agree with Renning, this is the best way to get all of us to Sienne as soon as possible."

Soren sniffed with disdain. "But doubling up all our mounted units like this is going to slow us down considerably, not to mention tire out the horses. We need to get to Sienne as soon as possible with enough strength to engage the enemy."

"Are you volunteering to stay?" Lucia shot out from behind her brother, "because I don't think anyone would object if you wanted to stay here and keep Brom and the others company."

Soren stared at her, his features not betraying any visible sign that he was the least bit offended by her words. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid you may have misunderstood me. I was referring to those who will contribute little to the battle ahead, except perhaps for an overinflated sense of their own importance."

Her eyes narrowed beneath her bangs. "That wouldn't happen to be directed at anyone in particular, would it, tactician?" Geoffrey, who either didn't hear or pretended not to hear, merely studied the path ahead of them as if expecting someone to appear.

"Let's just say that much of what our visitor said about certain members of this group wasn't completely inaccurate."

"You really do know how to make friends, don't you, Soren?" Titania remarked as she twisted around in the saddle towards him, her voice laced with sarcasm. "It's more prudent to arrive a little later with our full strength than to arrive there fast only to find we are hopelessly outnumbered. Allright?" Without waiting for his response, she put her fingers to her lips and let out a long whistle, attracting the attention of everyone in the line. "Okay, if you're ready to move out, yell out 'ready'."

One by one the aligned pairs affirmed that they were prepared to leave. "Very good," the deputy commander observed as the last pair at the tail of the train, Renning and Mia, confirmed their readiness. "Allright everyone, let's— "

She was interrupted by a low, almost musical whine from the woods to the south, followed immediately by a glaring surge of luminosity. The attention of everyone in the group pivoted to the source of the disturbance, whispering among themselves. "What was that?" Geoffrey asked, the disturbance shaking him at last out of his reverie.

"Don't you recognize it?!" Lucia hissed, impatience in her voice. "That was the sound of warp magic being used, and a massive amount by the sound of it!"

Titania felt her body tense up, her hand slipping unconsciously to her weapon as the faint but unmistakable sound of shouts began to well up from the from somewhere deep inside the impenetrable shadows. "All foot units, dismount and form a line against the southern boundary," she called out as she spun her horse towards the sound of the noise. "Soren, get to the back with Shinon and Astrid. The rest of the cavalry should line up towards the rear to provide support and protect us from an assault from behind."

"Excuse me _deputy_ commander," Lucia cut in, "but wouldn't it be better to split the calvary into two, one for our east flank and one for the west flank? That way if a threat arose they could respond more quickly."

Titania squeezed the reins in her hands as she took a deep, calming breath. "I just believed it would be better to keep them near the center, so we could respond to threats as they appeared. "But please," she added, gesturing to the line of onlooking cavalry, "deploy them as you see fit."

"Please excuse this fascinating discussion of battlefield tactics," Soren said acerbically as he injected himself into the conversation, "but as the _official_ tactician for the company, may I suggest that you both be quiet and listen?'

"Soren, what's the point?" Titania shot back as she watched the line form up in front of her. "Our camp is about to be overrun by enemy soldiers, so we must get into some sort of formation to meet them!"

He shook his head. "I don't think so."

"What do you mean you don't think so? Don't you hear that shouting?"

"That's exactly my point. Take a minute and actually listen!" He was talking to Titania, but his words were so loud and insistent that everyone stopped what they were doing and pricked their ears.

Titania trotted her steed towards the woods, listening intently. At first, she heard nothing different, just the clattered cacophony of a group of men preparing to kill them. But then something odd hit her.

"They sound the same distance away as before," she noted, "they haven't gotten any closer."

"Very good!" Soren said in a congratulatory tone blended with a chafing dose of condescension.

"What are they playing at?" Titania mused as she pondered the possible options. "It looks like they would have been a little more subtle if they were planning a surprise attack."

"Maybe someone made a mistake, and they came out closer than they expected," Oscar offered as he moved his horse into position beside Titania.

Soren let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know, but we're wasting time while we are needed in Sienne. This is a problem that Lucia and the Crimeans can handle on their own. We should let them deal with it while we go help Ike."

Titania shook her head. "There's no way we're going to leave with a potential enemy force of unknown size at our backs. She climbed down off her steed, tying it to a nearby shrub. "Soren, you and Boyd are coming with me to find out what is going on," she commanded as she gestured to the surprised fighter, who flipped his head toward her after hearing his name spoken. She looked around her at the other expectant faces clumped around her until her eyes settled on a diminutive figure with purple hair and a ready sword. "Mia, get back to our camp and warn them to take cover. The rest of you stay here, and be on alert."

"We're going with you," Lucia stated as she practically yanked her brother off his mount while simultaneously grabbing a torch from the supply wagon.

"So I guess you're going from two commanders to none," Boyd joked as he slapped Oscar's leg on his way over to Titania, who face had just gone a shade darker than her crimson hair.

"Lord Renning can watch things while we're gone," Lucia interjected quickly, regarding her coolly.

Renning's gaze flitted back and forth between them warily before finally nodding. "Of course," he replied, nodding. "Don't get killed out there."

"Whoever they are, I doubt they pose much of a threat to us," Soren commented as he followed the others through the encroaching shadows.

"It's not the enemy I'm worried about," Renning muttered to himself as he watched them go.

Titania moved with steady, cautious motion, the rigid thicket of dry shrubbery scraping against her armor as she led the small band towards their objective. As they prodded deeper into the woody thicket, the ancient trees seemed to close ranks with each other, forming a dense, thick labyrinth that, while providing good cover, severely reduced their already limited visibility. _Just how deep in the woods were they?_ She thought to herself as she made her way towards the now fading voices, straining her ears to pick up even a fragment of the conversation being discussed. Suddenly, she thought she heard a distinct and familiar word called out, a puzzling presence in the conversation of would-be attackers.

She raised her hand, motioning those behind her to stop. "Does anyone else hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Soren responded.

"I thought I heard a cry for help."

No one made a sound as they remained still, listening to the noises up ahead, but the voices had become lower and less distinct. "I can't tell," Lucia said finally, "but even if they were, it could just be a trick to make us lower out guard."

"Let's just charge them and get it over with," Boyd said as he twirled his axe around in his hand, "I doubt that they…whoops! he called out as he lost his grip on his axe, fumbling to catch it as it went tumbling off to land at the base of a massive oak.

"Idiot!" Soren lashed out. How in the world have you managed not to chop your own head off by now I'll never know."

"Listen here, you little twerp," Boyd shot back as he groped around on the ground for his weapon, "I'll have you knoYAHHHHHHH!"

Everyone clustered over the screaming warrior, who seemed to be tugging frantically at something on the ground near the base of a tree. "Boyd! Be quiet! You're going to give us away!" Titania whispered as she clapped her hand over his mouth.

"Too late for that," Soren muttered as he looked around anxiously.

Boyd had stopped screaming and now attempted to be trying to say something. Titania removed her hand, as she gave him a sharp look of warning. "It's got me, the tree's got me!" he cried out in a pointed whisper, his eyes protruding with wild terror as he continued to yank at something on the ground.

Soren blinked rapidly. "I take back what I said earlier, now I only wonder how he hasn't managed to kill all of us and set the entire woods on fire."

"Something has me, you jerk!"

"Boyd, you're probably just caught on a tree root or something," Titania sighed as she knelt beside him. Everyone else maintained a close watch for what was sure by now to be alerted enemies, which curiously did not appear.

"Tree roots don't normally grab people, do they?!" he demanded as she grabbed his arm and yanked with him, but his arm didn't budge. She reached down to his hand to pry it free when she suddenly felt something warm and leathery writhing against her fingers. She drew back her hand as if she had just touched lava. "Something has him," she whispered, wiping her hand against her sleeve. She motioned to Lucia. "Bring that torch over here."

"No use trying to hide now anyway," Lucia noted with more than a little irritation as she passed the torch to Soren, who flicked a small surge of power into it. A weak beam of light appeared, strong enough to see for a few feet around. He held it down to Boyd as they all focused at the point where his hand met the forest floor, gasping with shock as they finally realized what it was that was pinning him down.

It was a human hand.

The shock of seeing what was holding him down infused Boyd with a fresh surge of strength, and with a shocked yelp he pried himself free of the hand's pressing grip. Neither he nor the others could find the words to speak as they stood there gazing upon the macabre sight in horrified fascination as the gloved hand continued to squirm and stretch outward, as if looking for something else to grab before gradually going limp.

Just then there were crashing noises from behind, and they turned to see Oscar and several others from the camp rushing towards them with ready weapons. "I heard Boyd screaming," the green-clad knight explained as he approached. He studied the expression on Titania's face "What happened?"

She said nothing as her gaze turned back to the limp appendage. "By the goddess," Oscar cried, taking a step backward, "what is it?"

"As far as I can tell, it's a gloved hand," Soren remarked, unmoved from his position near the aberration, poking it with a stick.

"What's it doing here?"

Soren said nothing as he turned his head towards the now silent darkness ahead of them. "I hope I'm wrong about this," he said as he righted himself and proceeded forward, guided by the faint light of the torch.

"Soren? Where are you going? You don't know what's out there!" Titania called out as she ran to catch up with him, the others following her example.

"I have a pretty good idea," he called out as he stopped suddenly, the pale light of the torch doing little to illuminate his somber features as he turned to face them.

No one moved. "Soren, please, if you know what's going on, then just tell us," Titania admonished, "we can't afford to dawdle."

Soren sighed. "On that point, I am afraid that there's no room for argument." With that, he pumped more power into the torch, flooding the entire area with dazzling luminescence.

There, strewn and twisted along the forest floor like debris after a summer storm, were the blood-drenched bodies of countless soldiers. As Titania regarded the scene with eyes tragically accustomed to such sights, she noticed that these soldiers bore the uniforms of every nation on Tellius, even the laguz. A stiff breeze blew past her, bringing with it the fading twang of spent magic mingling with the iron-soaked smell of drying blood.

"Oscar, take the others and search the woods and see if there are any survivors out there," she called out as her eye caught an unmoving Crimean soldier to her left, his face locked forever in an unbearable contortion of pain, his head and arm dangling from a stout elm. They said nothing as they hastened to obey, leaving her alone with Soren and Elincia's somber retainers.

"I've read about situations like this, where the person using warp magic is careless or in a hurry," Soren said as he studied the Crimean with the passivity of a child studying his bug collection.

"So that hand…." Titania whispered as she gently closed the soldier's eyes.

"When used improperly, warp magic can carry you anywhere, whether in the ground or," he replied, gesturing to the elm, where the limbs of the unfortunate soldier were protruding like grotesque branches, "inside a tree." He shook his head. "But I've never heard of anything even resembling the scale of this disaster, it's as if whoever used it either had absolutely no skill or absolutely did not care about the safety of those he was transporting."

She looked away from the morbid, twisted sight, back towards the disturbing yet somehow more normal image of the men lying about on the ground, as her mind groped around for an explanation.

"There must have been fighting, and someone tried to save them by warping them out," she said finally. "Remember that last battle before the awakening of the goddesses? Maybe one of our priests was trying to use warp magic to save some wounded allies at the exact moment when everyone was turned to stone, and then when it was reversed this is what happened in the shock and confusion."

"Sounds like a reasonable guess," Geoffrey offered.

Soren shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, that would require long-range warp magic, and as far as I know no one in our camp had access to that, let alone some random priest. In the second place, there is the nature of the wounds on these bodies. Did you notice anything strange about them?" he inquired, signaling with his head.

Before Titania could respond, Lucia stepped into the conversation. "In any case, we need to get our healers. Maybe there are a few who can be saved."

Soren shook his head. "These are all dead, and I don't think anyone will be found alive out there in the forest."

Lucia studied him with a coolness which they both shared. "You seem awfully sure of that."

As if to answer as to the truth of Soren's assertion, Oscar and the others plodded back into view. "We found a lot of other bodies, but no survivors," Oscar reported in a demoralized tone. Titania looked to Soren, expecting to see a satisfied smirk. But instead he was merely shifting back and forth in place, as he looked back north.

"Why are you looking so glum, man?" Boyd asked the solemn, brooding figure. "I feel bad for these guys too, but at least we were wrong about them being enemies. So at least there's a bright side."

"If there is a bright side, then it isn't anywhere near you," Soren retorted. "Don't you see we're still in danger? We need to get back to camp right away!"

"What do you mean Soren?"

"Look at the bodies!" he cried out in exasperation as he gestured frantically. "If there was a battle, then all these soldiers should have a wide variety of wounds and certainly not all of them would be mortal! But all of them that I have seen bear a single fatal wound in their torso at the exact same spot, which guarantees death in a matter of minutes, but will keep you alive long enough to make some noise."

"He's right," Geoffrey whispered, his face going pale as he surveyed the corpses again.

"Of course I am!" Soren burst out. "And something else odd - doesn't it seem odd that none of these men, who supposedly just warped out of combat, have no weapons?"

Titania swallowed. "Then that means…" Suddenly something caught her eye and she knelt down to study the wrists of one of the corpses as a churning disgust welled up within her. They were red and chaffed with rope burns. "Someone wounded these men on purpose and then warped them here to…"

"To distract us!" Soren spat. "All of this was a trap, just not the one we were expecting!"

The truth of his words hung over the group with a sickening certainty. Titania swore to herself, her teeth grinding together as her hand pressed hard against her weapon. _She should have known better than this!_

Before she could respond there was loud tromping drawing closer to their position, and then spindly form of Mist popped out of the darkness, followed by Gatrie and Rhys, and a flustered Mia. Titania lowered her weapon as she made a quick motion to Soren, who quickly dimmed the torch. "Mist? Why are you here?" as she looked to Mia for an answer, who shrugged. "What can I say, deputy boss? She's her brother's sister."

"I woke up and everyone was gones," she babbled out, clearly still a bit under the effects of the sleeping medication. "I was saddling my horse when I saw a bright flash of light and then there was some shouting, so I came to help," she said, brandishing her sword with an unsteady hand as she eyed her surroundings. "Just tell me where the enemies are!"

Titania smiled. "I appreciate that, Mist, but everything's under control. Why don't you go with Gatrie back to camp and rest? I'll tell you all about it later," she urged as she put her hand on the young girl's shoulder, trying to direct her away from the scene.

But it was too late. In pushing Mist back Titania had inadvertently brushed her against the hand in the tree. Looking to see what she had rubbed against, she let out a shriek of horror, backed up and tripped over a body lying behind her.

Boyd rushed to Mist's side, pulling her up. "What happened here?!" she asked as she flipped her head from side to side, taking in the grisly carnage, the last vestiges of the stupor gone. Suddenly, the color left her cheeks and her eyes went wide. "Where's Ike? Where's my brother?!"

"He's fine, Mist, I promise." She was about to continue, when from the direction of the Crimean camp she heard faint cries and the screech of weapons. With a hiss, Soren extinguished the torch and cast it aside, looking at Titania with an angry, expectant expression. "It's started. What are we going to do now?"

Mist flipped aside a lock of her chestnut hair. "What's started? What's going on?"

"Mist, I don't have time to explain further. We have to get back and help Ike," she said as she directed a pointed gaze at Boyd and Rhys, who both nodded with understanding. "Boyd, I want you to take Mist, Rolf, and Rhys and find a safe place to hide, the camp may be compromised. Mia, Gatrie, you're with me," she yelled out as she headed back through the woods. "Everyone head back to the others, now!"

Not even Lucia hesitated as the group dashed back through the woods they way they had come. Enclosed in a boiling cloud of wrath fed by the horror of the murdered men and the feeling of her own stupidity, she hastened back to the Crimean camp, putting away her silver axe in favor of Urvan, the great axe that had once belonged to Greil that Ike had given to her for the fight with Ashera. _You may have tricked me, but that is the last thing you're going to be sorry for,_ she thought as pressed her hand against the hilt, feeling a small measure of reassurance in its solid presence.

She could hear the yells more distinctly now, the loud, eager bellowing of men hungry for combat from ahead of her, followed by the distinct clang of weapons meeting and the defiant calls of the remaining defenders fending off the onslaught. "Soren, stay with me," she directed as she quickened her pace, "We may not be able to form a solid defensive line, but I will…"

It was then that she cast a sideways glance and realized she was talking to the air.

 **Part 2**

"I can't believe this," Boyd protested as he slammed his axe into the soft earth, listening to the cacophony in the distance. "There's a battle going on, and I'm stuck here on babysitting duty."

He was crouched behind a large, fallen trunk to the west of the mercenary camp along with Mist, Rolf, and Rhys. A few yards ahead lay the mercenary camp dappled in the light of a fading fire. Boyd contemplated the site, pausing his gaze on the shifting figure of Mist's horse tugging gently on its tether. He wriggled slightly, trying to get comfortable against the damp roughness of the decaying bark. "I mean, I can understand you guys having to do this, you're just healers and pipsqueaks. But me, I should be in the thick of it. If I were, it would already be over."

"Boyd please," Rhys whispered as he put a finger to his lips, "we don't want to attract undo attention to ourselves."

"Yeah Boyd. And what do you mean _just_ a healer?" Mist demanded in a quiet but harsh tone, "I can fight too, if I have to."

"Yeah, right. The only time I've seen either you or Mr. Straight Shot here take down an enemy is after someone like me has already taken a good whack at him. Basically, all you do is ride by and tip him over."

Mist's reddened face flicked towards Rolf. "Are you going to let him talk about us like that?"

But Rolf wasn't looking at her, his attention was focused on examining the camp. He reached back and withdrew an arrow from his quiver, nocking it on his bow. "I think I heard something," he said softly, oblivious to the quarrel around him.

Boyd surveyed the area. "I don't see anything." He thought for a minute, then grinned. "It was probably just Mist's horse, preparing itself to cut down hordes of enemies."

Mist's fingers balled up into fists. "Boyd…"

"Boyd, Mist, please calm down," Rhys urged, his face an image of calming tranquility. "Boyd, your fighting skills are beyond argument, which is why Titania sent you to watch out for us. And Mist, while I have no doubt that you can handle yourself in combat as well, your calling lies in healing. And that's just as important, if not more so, in a battle situation as physical strength."

"Yeah, Boyd," Mist added, a knowing smirk spreading across her face, "I would think that lesson would be painfully obvious to you by now."

He furrowed his brow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What I mean is that even Rhys here was chosen to go into the Tower of Ashera, while you were left behind."

Boyd grimaced, as if he had just been forced to swallow a piece of rancid meat. "Well, taking on Ashera and all of course you would need healers. Besides, you didn't get chosen either."

She shrugged. "I'm willing to admit that Rhys has a lot more experience than I do with healing, and besides with my mobility I was the best choice to cure the extended line of defenders outside. But you, you say you're such a great warrior, so it looks like Ike and Micaiah would have made room for you on their Ashera squad, doesn't it?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Maybe they just thought if they took you along it would be over too quickly."

Boyd gritted his teeth as he crushed a handful of rotting wood in his hand. "Be quiet, Mist. I'd hate to say something I'll regret later."

"You do that every time you open your mouth!"

"Boyd, I can assure you that it was not a privilege to be one of those selected," Rhys murmured as he stroked his heal staff, "there wasn't a single moment where I didn't fear for my life, where my skills weren't pushed to their limit until I thought I would be consumed by the very power I was wielding. If I had had the choice, I would not have gone."

"It's easy to say such things after you've already done it," Boyd grumbled in a half-appeased voice as his finger skirted the edge of his axe, "but I'll never know."

"Who are these guys?" Mist asked as looked off into the darkness as if she could see the ongoing skirmish. "I thought we had taken care of all the Disciples of Order."

"I don't think it's the Disciples of Order," Boyd interjected. "They had a simple and straightforward attack plan." He shook his head. "These guys seem smarter. They must be part of the group that Navina…"

"Who's Navina?" Mist asked, a curious expression on her face.

"I'll tell you later," Rhys cut in suddenly, giving Boyd an admonishing look. "For now, we just need to wait."

Mist looked over at Boyd, the anger in her features softening somewhat. "You're right about one thing, we should be over there helping instead of hiding like this."

"In a situation like this, where you don't know how many enemy you're facing or where they all are, it is best to keep your healers concealed until conditions have stabilized," Rhys reminded them as he removed his hood and ran his fingers through his frazzled hair.

"Yeah, or maybe Titania had another motive for having you stay put," Boyd mused.

Mist stared at him. "And what would that be?"

"Maybe she didn't want you and Rolf sneaking off somewhere playing lovebirds again" he teased as he made soft kissing sounds.

"Wha..? That's not… I wouldn't" she sputtered as she attempted to put words together. "How..how dare you say such thing about something you know nothing about! You just charge and blunder into everything without having the slighted idea what's going on!"

"I know more about what's going on than you do!" he snapped, "I bet you don't even know what Ike's doing, do you?"

"He's over in the Crimean camp fighting, isn't he?" she asked as Rhys made desperate signs to Boyd to stop talking.

"No, he's not," he continued with a sense of satisfaction as he ignored the flailing healer, "He flew with Elincia to Sienne to help the Empress. Apparently, she's under attack too."

Mist's body went rigid, and she fell into a stony silence. Rhys and Boyd stared at her. "Mist, are you all right?" Rhys inquired gently.

"Then this attack, it was meant to keep everyone here and away from Sienne, right?" she suddenly burst out, causing them both to start. "Ike is heading into a trap without backup! That's it, isn't it?"

Rhys shook his head. "We don't know that for certain."

"I do," Mist replied resolutely as she stood up and, before anyone could stop her, leapt over the fallen tree and towards the camp.

"Mist! Come back!" Rhys called out in what was a loud tone for him, arm extended outward. "It's too risky to go out in the dark with so many enemies around! You could be hurt, or..." he stopped himself, unable to finish the sentence.

"So could Ike," she yelled back as she worked to loosen the tether.

"Wait, Mist!" Rolf called out as he bounded over the trunk towards her, bow and arrow still in his hand.

"Rolf, don't try to stop me," she warned as she swung herself up into the saddle.

He stopped beside of her, a dangerous smile on an otherwise innocent face. "I'm not trying to stop you. I just want to go with you," he answered as he held out his hand.

Mist's hard and determined expression softened a little, and she extended her hand and helped him leap up behind her.

"Boyd, you have to stop them!" Rhys insisted as the pair began to trot away.

"Why me?"

He shot him an accusing look. "You know why!"

He let out a mammoth sigh. "Oh, allright" he yielded finally, pushing his colossal form up out of his position. "Okay you stupid kids," he yelled out, "it's time to stop—"

But he never had the chance to finish, for at that moment there was a loud thwacking noise and Rolf flew off the horse and crashed to the ground, a crossbow bolt protruding from his chest. Mist cried out and tried to dismount, but her panicked, bucking horse prevented her from doing so.

"Rolf!" Boyd screamed as he cleared their cover and bounded forward towards his wounded brother. "Mist, get off that damn horse!"

"I'm trying!" she cried, trying desperately to calm the frantic animal. Just then another thwack tore through the air followed by a sickening thud, and with an anguished whinny Mist's steed collapsed on its side, pinning its rider's leg underneath.

Boyd reached the pair and slid down on his belly, using the fallen animal as cover. He checked his brother quickly. A large, encircling wetness stained the area where the arrow had penetrated, but he seemed to be breathing steadily. He looked over to Mist, who was tugging at her leg, trying to jerk it free. "Mist! Are you allright?"

"I think so," she muttered, my leg's stuck, but I don't think it's broken."

"Do you have your heal staff?"

"It's under my horse. How's Rolf?"

Boyd was about to answer when he felt another crossbolt bolt cut through the air inches above his head, his hairs tingling as it whizzed past. He gritted his teeth. It would take the archer, assuming there was only one, about a minute to reload, and his aim would probably improve the next time. Rolf needed help, and Rhys was now the only one who could give it, but the healer couldn't leave his hiding place as long as that sniper was out still out there. He looked behind him, towards where Rhys was still concealing himself.

"Rhys! Do you have your physic staff?"

"It's in the cart!" He called back.

 _Fat load of help it's going to be there,_ Boyd thought to himself with disgust. That was when something else caught his eye. It was the last crossbow bolt, which had buried itself into an enormous oak. Boyd smiled as he followed the approximate route the arrow had followed back towards where it had been fired, smiling to himself. _I have you now._

"Rhys!" Boyd yelled as he quickly leapt up and surged ahead, "take care of Mist and Rolf! I'm going after that bastard!" He darted forward in a haphazard, zigzag pattern in case the attacker happened to be unusually efficient. He pushed through the tugging limbs and rolled down at the base of some thick bushes, listening intently. It was then that he heard footfalls stomping off towards the south. Boyd almost laughed. The bastard was running away! His first thought was that chasing down such an obvious coward was beneath him, until he remembered his small, bleeding brother back in camp. Clenching his axe with renewed vigor, Boyd propelled himself after the fleeing figure.

 **Part 3**

Back at the mercenary camp, Mist watched Rhys' tall, white form materialize from the wooded blackness like a nervous ghost and make his way cautiously towards her, his gaze roving everywhere as he knelt down beside Rolf and examined him. Mist felt a mass forming in her throat as a frown clouded over his features.

"How is he?" Mist asked the silent healer as she continued her thus far futile efforts to extricate herself from underneath her fallen mount.

"Let's get you taken care of," he replied softly as he scooted over her and thrusted the tip of his mend staff under the horse's body and pushed up on it in attempt to loosen her leg, "I'll need your help for what must be done."

Mist swallowed. "You…you've never needed my help before, even on the really bad cases." Suddenly, a terrifying thought crashed down on her harder than a thousand horses. "Rhys, tell me the truth, is—"

But then there was a thud, and a soft groan as Rhys dropped his rod. His features went blank as he crumpled over in a pitiful white heap, revealing a pair of worn, furry boots behind him. Mist followed the boots upward past bare, shaggy legs up to an oversized, fur-covered torso and a head crowned with the hollow, motionless hide of what appeared to be a mountain lion, its mouth open in a final, silent scream. The eager, angry eyes set into a young but grizzled face glinted with eager malice as he studied the three hapless figures before him. "Well, well, well," he bellowed in a loud, throaty voice, "it was quite nice of your friend to be so obliging as to give us this time alone together. My friend will lead him on a merry little chase while we can have a nice chat."

"Bastard!" Mist cried as she pulled hard against the mass holding her down, "what have you done to Rhys?" She tried to push toward the unmoving heap, stretching out her hand towards her motionless friends. "Rhys, Rolf!"

The bandit roared with laughter as she flailed her arms outward toward the still figures. "I guess I won't be needing this," he remarked as he brushed a few of Rhys' hairs off the base of his axe before securing it at his side. "And don't worry about your priesty friend, he's just taking a well-deserved rest before he joins my band. Someone with his healing skills are worth more than a Serenes Royal, especially these days."

She spat towards his boot. "Rhys will never join you, and never will I!"

Mist watched with gleaming intensity as He wiped the tip of his boot on the body of her horse, smiling like a wolf at a wounded rabbit. "Sorry, but I intend to make your rest a little more…permanent. But before that…." He bent over Rhys, rummaging through his clothing, until he pulled out a thick, shimmering book. "Before I can finally relish in my triumph, I must take care of a little business." He removed a small vial from his crude belt and poured some kind of thick syrup over what Mist recognized as Rhys' tome of magic that he had taken with him into the Tower, and then tossed it aside. "What'd you do that for?" she asked, eyes still on his boots.

"I didn't ask the man, because I didn't really care," he replied as he turned his attention back to her. "All that matters to me is the little arrangement I made allowed me to have this opportunity to finally avenge the undeserved and cowardly murder of my brother."

"I guess I'm supposed to know what you're talking about," she shot back tartly, assuming a defiant a stance as possible given the circumstances.

He folded his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't expect you to, so let me refresh your memory a bit. He smiled with a grin that was sharpened on both ends. "Otherwise it would be like eating stew without spicing it up a bit. Think back a couple years, to when you and your brother first came to Begnion, begging for help for that pathetic excuse for royalty." He took a step closer to her, his gaze fixed on hers. "But before her supreme saintliness the Apostle would deign to lift a finger to help you, she wanted to see how high she could make you jump. So, she sent you out to run a couple of errands." The muscles in his face tightened. "Now tell me, do you remember what the first of those was?"

"Of course I do," she answered, "it was to take down some scum-nuts who were dealing in laguz slav…." She cut herself off, realizing with raw disgust that the pelts that this man wore were not from ordinary animals, they were in fact laguz pelts. She looked again at the face of a cat laguz mounted above those hideous gloating eyes and saw the pain, anguish, and fear locked forever in the death mask of a once living, sentient being. "Monster!" she lashed out, "your brother got what he deserved, and if there's any justice in the world, you will too."

"No, your brother is the monster. He is the one who killed a man for only doing what he had to do to make his way in the world and help provide for…" He shook his head, as if trying to force the memory out of his head. "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that now he will know the pain of returning to his camp and finding his sibling slaughtered while he's off wasting time with a floozy," he replied with satisfaction as he advanced toward her, his weapon ready. "If you're good, I'll make it nice and faAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!

His smug gloating was interrupted by the sharp end of Rhys's mend staff. When he was in reach she had grabbed it and plunged it down on his foot with both hands with as much force as she could muster, feeling it tear through the boot's fraying material and into the yielding flesh underneath, jamming firmly into the dense bone below.

Her attacker dropped his weapon and howled with the enraged intensity of a wounded lion, hopping around the camp on his remaining good foot, grasping the other in his hands.

Mist then jammed the staff one again under the horse, and with a force borne of desperation, pulled and yanked until finally with a plop her leg came free from its prison. It was swollen and glared with nasty bruises, but it appeared to be intact. Seizing Rolf's bow and some of his arrows, she hobbled back towards the woods, dragging her unresponsive leg behind her. She got as far as the forest's edge before her leg gave way and she collapsed into a clump of shrubbery. She looked back to her assailant, who had stopped bouncing madly around the camp and had his hand on the staff lodged in his boot. He wrapped his hands around and with a sharp shriek he yanked it away, looking angrily around the camp until he spotted her. "I was going to make it quick, seeing as you are a little girl and all, but you just had to go and make things difficult," he growled as he limped his wounded yet deadly frame over to her. "I'm going to make sure that when your brother finds you there will be no doubt that you died in extreme agony with a mend staff of all things" he growled as he held it in front of him. "I've never considered it as a weapon, but thanks to you I'm beginning to see the possibilities."

Mist grabbed one of the arrows and nocked it. She knew next to nothing about archery, but she hoped that at this distance the little that Rolf had managed to teach her would be enough. As she pulled back on the string she heard a hollow, sickening snap, and looked down with horror at the broken bowstring. Her attacker was drawing closer, his heaving frame dripping with murderous intent. She flung her head from side to side, anxious to find a rock or heavy branch to defend herself with.

It was then that she saw it– Rhys' tome that the guy had sprinkled with something and then thrown away. Even though she could not cast the spells within it, it could still be a useful weapon for her. She reached for it, but then pulled her hand away. It was making some sort of hissing sound! Despite the strange noises it was emitting she forced herself to seize the heavy book, and realized with no small amount of surprise that it was also shaking. _What had he done to it?_ But she had no time to ponder the question as the deranged hunter closed in on her. With a loud yell, she hurled the quivering bulk towards the approaching figure, but in her current state the heavy tome fell short of its target, landing directly in front of her attacker, who scoffed with amusement. "Nice try, girl, but I'm afraid a book isn't—"

He never had time to finish his murderous thought, for at that moment the tome exploded with a deafening boom, sending the surprised attacker falling backwards to the earth amidst a gentle rain of shredded parchment.

Mist studied the attacker. He was stunned, but otherwise seemed unharmed, which meant that he would be after her again any minute. She rubbed furiously at her leg, which remained in a maddening state of numbness. She grabbed at a sapling to stand, but it was too weak to hold her, curving downwards in a tense arc under her weight. Despairing, she was about to let it go when a thought occurred to her. She may not be able to get up, but maybe she could….

The man picked himself up with a snarling grunt, not wasting any more words as he closed on her position with a primal roar. Mist was laying on the ground, still holding onto the sapling, the attacker cackling madly at her pathetic attempt to hurt him, not even bothering to dodge it. He raised the mend staff, preparing to bring it down on her head, when she released the sapling.

At first the attacker smiled as he felt the branch slap harmlessly against him. But then the smile disappeared as he felt a sharp, penetrating thickness in his chest. He looked down and saw the fletching of an arrow tied to the end of the sapling, as a red, thick wetness coalesced around the fraction of the shaft that yet jutted from his torso. The hate and rage evaporated into the blank, floating acquiescence of death as he groaned and collapsed forward next to her, silent and unmoving.

Mist laid there for a moment, breathing heavily, hand clasped over her heart as she tried to calm herself down as the feeling reluctantly trickled back into her leg. But then she remembered her wounded comrades, and hurried as fast as she could back to the clearing, using the mend staff as support. Off in the distance she could still hear the sounds of fighting. Praying that Ike and her friends were still okay, she knelt down between her two friends and examined them. Rhys seemed to be stable for the moment; he had a glaring bump on the back of his head but he appeared to be breathing normally. On the other hand, Rolf's skin had gone chillingly pale and there was dribble of blood around his mouth. Frantically, she tried to awaken Rhys, but he was out cold. _She would have to do this herself._ But before she could heal him, she would have to get that arrow out of him.

With the greatest of care, she lifted up the slender archer's shoulder and examined his back, eyeing the glistening metal tip sticking out. It had passed all the way through. She raised him up so that his head was resting against her chest, his scraggly blond hair tickling against her neck. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she found the slick, pointed steel with her hand and snapped it off, trying to ignore the frightening coolness of his body. Then, with the greatest delicacy she pulled out the remaining shaft, cringing at the horrid sloshing sound it made as it finally exited the hole. She laid him back gently on the ground.

"You're going to be okay," she assured as her hands grappled about on the ground until she found the mend rod. Her shaking fingers wrapping around the assuring solidness of the staff as she placed the swirling blue orb against the wound. Mist closed her eyes and concentrated, focusing on the magic that would fix all of this, that would push this nightmare into distant memory.

But nothing happened, there was no glow, no welcoming light that brought healing and rejuvenation. Mist opened her eyes and examined the rod. Was it worn out? No, it was a brand-new item, given the clarity of the orb. Had it been damaged in the struggle? She didn't see any defects, but that didn't mean there weren't some that she couldn't see. She pressed firmly against the wound, trying to push all her concentration against her growing sense of frustration. Finally, she tossed the staff aside. It was hopeless, she had no choice but to get another one out of the wagon.

Before she could move, she heard the rustling towards the north end of the camp, past the trail. _No, no no not now,_ she thought to herself as the last vestiges of hope began to flitter away. She rubbed her eyes, trying to push away the gathering wetness. She was so tired, and her friends…her brother… "Ike, forgive me," she whispered. "I tried, I really tried."

She heard a growl as she shifted to face this new intruder, preparing to make her last stand. But instead of an armed attacker, a smooth, sinewy form slid out of the shadows towards her. Upon seeing it, her tense muscles relaxed as her eyes gleamed with renewed hope at the sight of the large blue cat approaching. As she watched the sight the curved, sinewy body began to change slowly, exchanging the prowling gait of a feline for the steady, upright trot of a human, his normally wry features marred with concern as he came up beside her.

"Ranulf! It's so good to see you!" Mist called out, gripping the surprised figure in a strong hug.

"Mist, what's going on here?" the warrior asked as he surveyed the scene, gaze lingering on the hulking figure with an arrow sticking out of him, his nose wrinkling. "I smelled something…strange and came back to investigate." His cat ears pricked up as he turned towards the Crimean camp. "Is there fighting going on over there?"

"Yes, but I don't have time to explain," Mist muttered as she stooped back down beside the fallen archer. "Please, can you get the recover staff out of the supply wagon? It's an emergency, and with my leg…"

Ranulf cast a quick glance at her leg, then at the figures on the ground, before hastening to fulfill her request. He returned with the requested item, his face marred with confusion.

"Thanks!" she cried as she seized the rod, "if you want to go join the battle now you can, but I have to stay here and heal Rolf. He's hurt bad."

Ranulf stooped on the other side of the quiet, pallid form of Rolf as Mist applied the recover staff to the wound. He put his finger on Rolf's wrist as his keen nose sniffed the air probingly. "Mist," he whispered.

"Not now, Ranulf, I have to focus!" She shook the staff in her hands. "Dang it, why isn't anything working tonight?"

"Mist," Ranulf uttered quietly as he rested his hand on her shoulder, "Rolf is dead."

 **Part 4**

Titania screamed as she felled another attacker in front of her, whose collapsing form was quickly replaced by another. _Dammit, they just keep coming!_ she thought to herself as she engaged this new assailant. It didn't help matters that she had been unable to get to her horse and had to fight on foot, something that she hadn't done in a long time. As she parried a blow, she cast a quick glance at the line of defenders. Crimeans and mercenaries, horsemen and foot were all jumbled together in a desperate mass towards the south end of the camp, where the clearing tapered off into a narrow, circular stretch before merging with the woods. However, despite the pressed and inefficient grouping, the line was holding, but the supply of enemies just seemed to be inexhaustible, unlike her already depleted strength.

As she pondered this problem she heard a sharp, snapping sound to her right. She cursed, thinking that they were being attacked from the side, but a quick gaze revealed that it was only two priests who had appeared, close to the battle but far enough to be out of range of most of their weapons. A quick glance to the other side showed that a pair of priests had appeared there as well. Although none of them appeared to have tomes, they could still cause problems if they began to heal the enemy soldiers. But if that were the case, why were they here, instead of at the back of the line with the wounded?

She had no time to consider this issue. "Shinon!" she yelled towards the back, where the company sniper was picking off targets, "take care of those priests!"

Shinon nodded as he fixed another arrow on his string. But before he could fire, the priests had ripped the crystals off their staves and were muttering strange words that Titania had never heard before. Upon seeing this, the remaining enemy troops retreated hurriedly back into the darkness, leaving behind their dead and wounded behind.

As Shinon fired off his shot, the priests screamed out "Halvena!" and flung the orbs over them where they burst, spilling drenching liquid all over them. Titania darted back, trying desperately rip off her armor, believing at any moment she would begin to feel a burning or stinging as whatever it was worked its purpose. But there was no burning, no itching, no effect of any kind as she watched the liquid simply evaporate and disappear.

She looked for the priests, who had all disappeared, except the one that Shinon had brought down.

She shook her head. "Sometimes, Shinon, I wish you weren't so damned accurate with that thing."

"If you wanted him alive, you should have said so," he shot back as he brushed at his outfit, as if some of the sticky goo remained. "I should hunt the others down and feather them as well. What the hell were they playing at, throwing that crap all over us?"

"I don't know, Titania muttered as she scanned her surroundings for a now vanished enemy. "There had to be some reason behind it. We better have Rhys check us just to be—" She cut herself off as a slight hissing sound reached her ears. She looked around the ground, thinking that she had stepped on a snake, when she felt her hand shaking. She studied her axe Urvan, realizing that it was vibrating, and the hissing was emanating from it. She shot a glance to Shinon, who was studying the quivering bow in his hand, and a creeping dread flooded through her as her mind as the pieces fell into place with screaming urgency.

"Everyone who has a blessed weapon, throw it away now!" she screamed.

Through the haze of grief, Mist barely noticed the screeching eruption of bursting metal.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wings of Pyrrhus

Chapter 7 – The Wings of Pyrrhus

 _The scream of a Pegasus is a terrible thing_ , Ike thought to himself as the shrill cry tore through his ears like a nail through wood. Although Elincia's last minute deviation had spared them a full impact, Ike watched as the keen claws of Molu managed to rake into the flank of the pegasus, ripping jagged red streaks down his thigh as the bounding hulk billowed past them.

"Ike, are you okay?!" Elincia yelled as she directed the wounded steed away from the cathedral, "How's Dalidion?"

"I'm fine," Ike responded as he quickly surveyed the wound. Although it looked severe, the gashes did not appear to be deep, and the bleeding was slow. "It's not great, but I think she'll be all right until we can treat her."

"Good. Where is that thing?"

Ike scanned the skies, and quickly found what he was looking for, since it was no longer making any attempt to conceal itself. "It's behind us, coming in fast from above!"

In response, Elincia guided Dalidion into an upward curve. Behind them, their attacker leveled off his descent and pushed toward his prey with primal elegance, its abnormally long tail flicking like an angry serpent behind it.

Suddenly Ike became aware of a growing commotion. Looking down into the streets, he saw that the aerial pursuit had shaken many of the people out of their hazy stupor, now shouting and gesturing loudly toward the sky. But Ike couldn't think about them as he squeezed the palm of his hand against the hilt of his sword. He couldn't even think about Navina, how she had baited the trap and he had hopped right into it like a rabbit into a wolf's jaws. He couldn't think about what he would like to do the next time he saw her, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't even think about the anxiety chewing at his gut at the thought that his friends could be in danger at this very moment and he couldn't help them. Maddening as it was, he had to focus everything on his own survival if anything else was to ever matter again.

"Do you think you can strike it with your sword?" Elincia asked.

"Maybe, but it's going to be difficult given our current position. Is there any way you can get behind him?"

"I can try." With that, she swerved Dalidion around to the right in a sharp curve in an attempt to turn the tables, but Molu, using what appeared to be a bare minimum of effort, slid off his current trajectory and followed them. Elincia repeated the maneuver again and again, even attempting to twirl around buildings, feinting one direction and going another. But their pursuer stuck to them as if bound by a leash and with each failed move was closing in on them, until Ike was sure he could feel steaming puffs of breath pressing into the back of his neck. "This isn't working. Do you have any other ideas?"

She was silent for a flashing of a second before she responded. "The only thing I can think of right now is a roll. Do you think you can handle it?"

Ike swallowed _._ Ike had seen her perform the maneuver before, and it had made him dizzy thinking about it. "Are you sure that's the only option?"

"I'm open to any ideas you may have."

Ike couldn't think of any at the moment. "Talk about being between a cat and a hard place," he muttered. "Let's do it." _If I can face down a maddened goddess, I can handle this,_ he thought to himself.

"I know you may be tempted to close your eyes, Ike. But you must keep them open, and have your sword ready to strike."

"I understand."

"I know I'm asking a lot. But just press your legs tight, and hold on to me. Ready? Here we go!"

With those words Ike's world hurled sharply upward and around, until for a brief moment the jutting landscape of Sienne became the sky and the flickering fires stars in this strange new heaven. It was as if a giant hand had just tipped the world over, and the only thing keeping him from drifting off into this exotic new reality was his grip on Dalidion. He held his breath as it felt like his insides were rearranging themselves, the urge to close his eyes against all these new sensations almost irresistible. Just when he thought he could take no more and was about to go flying off through the air, the sharp skills of Elincia quickly brought the world back to normal as Ike forced his senses back into focus and prepared himself to strike at the unsuspecting backside of the enemy.

But with startling realization he found himself staring again at the ferocious visage of his foe barreling towards the pegasus. Elincia quickly veered off to the left, allowing Ike only a harried swing at the wing of Molu, who emitted a furious growl as the whistling steel tore through the delicate flesh. The beast, momentarily stunned, slowly lost altitude as it glided downward.

"Now, Elincia, spin around and we can finish this!" Ike yelled euphorically. Elincia was silent as she considered the creature for a moment, her lips pursed. Finally, she spun Dalidion around and veered towards the dragging form. However, as they neared the fluttering mass, the feline creature emitted a stinging shriek that sent Dalidion into a frenzy of commotion up and as far away from the sound as his wings could carry him, leaving a startled Ike and Elincia battling just to remain seated on the terrorized mount.

By the time Elincia got him settled, they were high over Begnion. Elincia looked behind her. "Ike, are you okay?"

"I'll let you know as soon as my stomach gets out of my throat," Ike responded, legs buried in Dalidion' flank, scanning the air around him closely. _Where did it go?_

"I'm sorry, I had no idea that thing was so intelligent. It anticipated what I was doing and countered it. I've never heard of any kind of mount that can do that, and so quickly too."

"Is it a laguz?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so, at least not any that I've ever heard of."

"I've never heard any animal noise like that before. What was it?"

"I don't know what to call it, but it makes a wyvern sound like a songbird. But at least you managed to wound it."

"Not by much. I was only able to wing it, so to speak. I'd be willing to bet it's still got barrels of fight left in it."

She scratched her forehead anxiously. "The main problem is that shriek. If we can't get near it, we can't defeat it."

"I don't suppose you could ask Dalidion to stick her hoofs in her ears?", he asked sardonically as he maintained his downward surveillance.

"No, but maybe…" With that she began ripping at the fabric of her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ike gasped, his eyes wide.

"The next best thing," she answered as she rolled up the two pieces of material and stuffed them into her pegasus' ears. She then tied a long strip around the elongated head of Dalidion, securing the cloths in place. "I'm sorry," she whispered to her steed as she did it, "but maybe this will help you put up with that thing so we can take care of it."

Ike nodded approvingly. "Good idea. Now if only we could do something about how damned smart it is."

"We just need to show that we're smarter. Anyway, we should probably get back down there. Without us to toy with, it may look for other targets."

"I don't get it. Why didn't it just come up here after us?"

"Perhaps that nick you gave it was more effective than you thought." She looked back at Dalidion's wound, which had stopped bleeding. "Just a little longer," Elincia cooed as she guided the pegasus back downward, "I promise I'll make it better."

Their tense forms sliced back down through the cool night air, eyes alert for any trace of the creature. They glided past the looming form of the Tower of Ashera, shadows mingling with moonlight over its reeling heights as Ike thought back to the epic struggle he had been locked in only hours before _. By the goddess, I haven't even had a chance to sleep since then_ , he thought to himself as he rubbed his aching muscles. He studied the tower, idly wondering what would become of it now that Ashera had been defeated. Before he had a chance to think about it, his eyes detected a slight movement. A shadow, separated from the others in a patch of luminescence, seemed to be moving. As he scrutinized it he realized that the dark form was a crouched mass of muscle, preparing to pounce.

"There! It's on the Tower! Elincia cast a rapid glance to where he was gesturing, and looked in horrified fascination as Molu, crouched on the side of the tower like a menacing statue, sprung forth with a terrible thrust, streaming toward them, like a hawk diving for a hapless salmon.

"Where the did this thing learn all these freaking tricks?"

"I don't know, but he just gave me an idea for one of my own."

"What are we going to do? It's too strong and massive for a headlong attack, and even with the plugs I don't think Dalidion will put up with that shriek for very long."

"Then we need a way to distract it, and hit it fast."

"Maybe we should have brought Soren. I know he would have one right about now."

She hastily made a survey of the city below. "There, that ought to do the trick."

"What will do what trick? What are you planning?"

"No time to explain, just brace yourself and do what I say."

"Ok, but why…"

"Just do it, now!" Before Ike knew what was happening they were sinking into a deep dive toward the city.

"What're you doing? You're not planning another roll, are you?"

She did not answer him, for what she was about to do required every bit of her concentration. Ike, glimpsing the look on her face, clapped his mouth shut and tightened the grip on his sword. Molu did not flinch, but continued his deadly trajectory toward his prey, heated saliva flicking off pointed fangs as he closed inexorably in on his prey.

Elincia swooped toward one of the tall, narrowing structures that had up to recently been the home of Senator Valtome. At the summit of the palace was a small shrine of sorts, where the she and the empress had once been entertained by the duplicitous official. It was small and intimate, fitting neatly over the entire rooftop. Four strong, elegant pillars supported a curved covering on which a small statue was perched. Although made in the image of the goddess Ashera, in a move worthy of his soaring vanity Valtome had the facial features chiseled to resemble his. Pushing aside a sudden feeling of revulsion, she directed Dalidion to the right of it, picking up speed on an apparent collision course with another structure beyond. Ike steadied himself and said nothing.

Then suddenly, as they were just about to soar past the shrine, Elincia veered Dalidion sharply toward the left, straight towards the center of the pillars. "Elincia! Ike cried out as they careened toward the tight space between the pillars, "We're not going to make it through!"

But Elincia had shifted into a zone of pure feeling where only a desperate pressure in her stomach, the slippery grip of her hand against the pliant reins, and the heat flooding her limbs registered as she directed Dalidion with the fluidity of water tumbling into a glass. From somewhere almost outside herself she heard herself yell at Ike to duck, as with another quick signal from her his outstretched wings contracted against his frame as he coasted with harrowing agility through the snug space of the shrine.

As they slid through the columns, she felt the tips of her hair prickle as the tips grazed against the smoothness of the roof. In less than the span of a breath they were through, continuing their inexorable intercept trajectory with the wall of the neighboring tower. Dalidion's wings once again stretched to their impressive wingspan as from behind her came the sound of something heavy crushing heavily against stone, followed by a loud, frustrated roar. But her brain barely registered it, and it merely trickled together with a vague tightness in her stomach and the incoherent cries of someone telling her to turn. Who was that? She knew, but in the surreal nebula that separated their worlds she couldn't tell.

But then through it all she felt herself once again leading Dalidion, pulling up, up, upwards as she watched the stony blur of the wall pass by in front of her as if it was sliding into the ground. At last they soared past it into the shrouding night sky, where she once again veered her steed into a curving backwards arc. This one lasted longer as she knew it must, giving Elincia time to ponder in unbelieving captivation this dreamlike view of the world. She had done this so many times before, but this time it was different. The images, the colors, invaded her brain and pierced her senses in a way they never had. In this brief yet eternal effusion of sensation, her eyes fixed onto the pompous face of the hideously malformed statue, and through the nearly nauseating blend of wonder and fatigue invading her being, she could swear that the statue twisted its lips in wicked amusement, into the smile of a dying man who sees a spear pointed at the back of his killer. But then the moment was over as Dalidion righted himself, allowing Elincia to discern through overwhelmed yet heightened senses the twisting form of Molu as he struggled to free his wings from the rubble of two of the pillars, made more difficult by the wound Ike had inflicted. The shrine, deprived of a key part of its support, teetered precariously on its remaining supports.

"Now Ike! Elincia yelled as she pressed her course has close as she could to the side struggling beast. Ike, shaking off the last of the euphoric terror that had gripped him, readied his sword. Molu, who just suddenly seemed to realize his predicament, opened his mouth as to release another shriek. As the pegasus slung past the shrine, his nostrils filled with the smell of sweat-drenched fur, Ike slashed his sword deeply into the beast's side as a scream bellowed from deep inside the enraged beast.

Elincia slowed as they cleared the structure, steering around in a half circle to study the scene behind them. The dark mass that was Molu thrashing about blindly, shaking the shrine in its maddened, pain-drenched rage until finally the remaining pillars broke apart and fell away, causing the intrically carved roof to shudder and collapse, dumping its crumbling weight over the writhing creature.

Ike watched as the fractured statue slid off the debris, tumbling off the edge and crashing into the street below. He looked back to the now still form sprawled languidly among the powdery rubble, a cloud of rubble shrouding the scene. "Is it dead?" Ike asked, giving form to the question that was floating between them

"It seems to be," Elincia muttered as she fluttered around the beast, still maintaining a healthy distance from what had proved to be a fearsome opponent. Her gaze drifted to the sad, drooping shadow of the tail swaying gently in the breeze. She shook her head. "Why did it have to come to this? It seems like such a waste, such a magnificent creature…"

Before she could finish the brief eulogy for the defeated foe, the tail suddenly shot up as if it had been stung by a bee, wrapping itself around Dalidion's front right leg. Surprised, Dalidion tried to pull away instinctively in response to the restrictive grip, but to no avail. Slowly, the massive trunk of the beast stirred to life, pushing itself upward through the burying rubble, its entire left side a sheen of blood. The animal lifted up its head, glaring toward them with a look of triumphant fury.

Ike knew the hard, unyielding look in the creature's eyes, seeing it all too often on the battlefield. An enemy, wounded beyond hope, summoning up all the life and strength remaining to him to strike one final blow at his seemingly victorious opponent, his only remaining thought to rip the life away from the victor so that he might have company as he hurtled down into the abyss.

"Elincia, we need to get away from here, now! He screamed as he swung his blade toward the tail, which was just out of reach. "Use your sword!"

Elincia, who had been putting her efforts behind those of Dalidion in trying to rip free of the exasperating pull of the creature's tail, realized that her efforts were futile. She drew out Amiti with a sharp yet reluctant yank.

But suddenly, there was no more time as with final, defiant lunge the predator hurled himself at them.

Whether what happened next was the result of sheer instinct on Dalidion's part or some unconscious signal by Elincia was never ascertained, but at the last second Dalidion drooped down just enough so that Molu, instead of crashing into the two passengers, was now on an unalterable course directly over them.

Ike released his grip on Elincia as he doubled the grip on his sword and drove it into the beast, but in his position he only managed to strike its hindquarters as its torso flew over Elincia. She could feel the intense, fading heat of the creature's body as it surged in over them, its massive paw making an enfeebled swipe towards her as drops of blood splatted in her hair. She dodged it, and it clanked harmlessly against the armored pad of her shoulder as she plunged her sword upward into the creature's chest and pierced through its slowing yet still beating heart in a swift, agonizing thrust.

The creature let out a gurgling growl and slumped downward past the Pegasus in the finality of death. It was then that Elincia felt a sharp tug on her shoulder, and saw with horrified realization that the creature's claws had become entangled in her shoulder plate. She grabbed the paw in a vain attempt to detach it. But the effort was in vain, and all she could do was listen to Ike scream as he made a failed attempt to grab her as she was pulled over the side with the slipping carcass.

Elincia still gripped the paw as she found herself cupped by the soaring weightless feeling of the open mantle of air for an instant before the irresistible tug of the earth below grabbed her and began pulling her downward. Suddenly, there was a sharp jerk, and she struggled to retain her tenuous hold on the limp arm of the creature as she struggled to orient herself. She looked upward only to be greeted by the deadly snarl of Molu.

But the angry glare was fixed and unmoving, the final, defiant roar it seemed about to unleash trapped forever in its throat. As she clung fixedly to the dangling paw she looked beyond the permanently snarling visage towards the labored neighing of Dalidion, where Ike was clinging desperately to the tail of the creature. Teeth clenched, skin pulled tight against strained muscles, Ike grasped the prickly fur with a savage, desperate strength. "Elincia! Can you climb up?"

She attempted to ascend, but felt her hold slip on the blood-drenched fur before slipping back down precariously close to the tip, her hand scraping against the lethal sharpness of a claw. "The fur is too slick, it's all I can do to hold on!"

He heard Dalidion whinny, and noticed for the first time the shimmering sheen of sweat glistening over the white body of the pegasus. The animal was exhausted after the struggle, and looked to be on the brink of collapse. And now there was all this extra weight…

Arms blazing with pain, Ike considered his options. Could he hold this with one hand, and attempt to land the Pegasus with the other? The answer to that was a resounding no; he could feel his grip slipping even now as he called upon every last ounce of the strength remaining to him just to keep his grip on the massive hulk. Besides, it would take an unfathomable amount of luck to land the Pegasus even with both his hands free. But if he let go of Molu…Ike looked down below him. At this distance from the ground, there was little to no possibility of survival. _No, No, NO!_ he screamed to himself, shaking his head violently, that was not even an option.

Was it?

Dalidion let out another feeble protest, and under him Ike felt the Pegasus begin to tremble. Ike tore through his brain for a solution, but as usual he was short on time with a mind fuddled by fatigue. He gazed down at Elincia, clasping the leg of the creature as if it was the hand of a long-lost friend, showing no trace of the fear he knew she had to be feeling. Suddenly, he knew with wrenching clarity what he had to do.

"I'm sorry," he whispered down to her.

She blinked rapidly. "You're sorry? What are you…"

He cast away the motionless hulk of Molu.


	8. Chapter 8 - Asclepius Burning

CHAPTER 8 – Asclepius Burning

PART 1

 _How could this have happened?_

That was the one question screaming through Titania's mind as she surveyed the campsite, armor smeared with blood and grime, axe dangling loosely in her hand.

All around the camp there was a clamor of movement and activity as moving bodies navigated through the scattered debris of tents and equipment, tending to the wounded, seeing to frightened horses, checking on supplies. Their faces, half-shadowed in the dim light of the fire, concealed whatever emotions they were feeling, seeking out any activity at all so that they would not have to look.

Look toward the middle of the camp, where the three solemn figures of Mist, Oscar, and Shinon kneeled before a frail, still form.

Titania watched as long as she could bear, then averted her gaze back to the lank warrior standing beside her, and realized though the numbing anguish of recent events that he was speaking.

"Titania? Hello? Did you hear anything I just said?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry Ranulf. I just can't…I just can't believe what is happening here. It's like a horrible dream."

"Tell me about it. But I don't think the pinch trick is going to work here."

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but what are you doing here?"

Ranulf sighed. "You really weren't listening, were you? It's because I picked up a strange scent from this direction, something familiar, yet disturbing."

Titania frowned. "But you left hours before we did. Is your sense of smell that good?"

Ranulf smiled, tapping his nose. "The best in Gallia, or close enough. Anyway we talked it over, and the king sent me back to investigate."

She forced what was at the moment the closest she could come to a grin. "In any case, I'm glad you're here."

Ranulf's head bobbed slightly. "I wish I would have gotten here sooner, then maybe I could have done more."

"Don't beat yourself up over it; you're not the one I blame for this."

Ranulf let out a deep breath. "So, tell me, what was that strange smell?"

Titania ran her hand through her hair as she stared out at nothing. It must have been Navina's mount Molu."

The who's what?", Ranulf asked in a confused tone. "And by the way, where was Ike and Elincia during all this? Don't tell me they're out celebrating."

Titania told him everything that had transpired. When she was finished, Ranulf whistled. "Well, I was dreading having to get more than two hours of sleep at night. It seems that whoever this group is, they put a lot of thought into it."

Titania nodded. "I'm afraid Ike and her majesty are in danger, as well."

Ranulf rubbed his chin. "And what's this thing with destroying the blessed weapons? What's the point?"

Titania's hands clenched into fists, remembering the screeching explosion, the shards of sharp metal flying in all directions, the screams... "I don't know, but I should have seen this coming."

Ranulf rubbed his hand through his short, spikey hair. "Just be glad there aren't more casualties."

"You mean there aren't enough?!" she snapped. "One confirmed fatality, and several more wounded. She looked over, seeing movement out of the corner of her eye. "Here comes Lucia, maybe she can tell us more."

They turned toward the approaching figure, her normally pristine uniform soiled and tattered, hair bedraggled, yet maintaining her usual determined saunter.

"Lucia," Titania nodded in greeting, "How bad is it?"

"There are a total of six wounded, four of them with what Rhys considers life-threatening injuries - Gatrie, Calill, Renning, and…Geoffrey," saying the last as if a tight glove was pressing on her neck. "We also have two persons unaccounted for - Soren and Boyd."

Titania nodded slowly. Considering her horse was also missing, she had a good idea where Soren was. But Boyd…"I'm sorry," Titania said softly. "Is Rhys having any luck treating them?"

"He's trying but…" she started shaking. "Rhys says that it hurts!"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, but Rhys says every time he tries to heal someone, it hurts when he tries to call up the magic." She looked over at the forms huddled around the campfire. "Perhaps if Mist tried. Rhys has been wounded, so maybe…"

Titania looked over at the small, huddled mass who had not spoken or moved since she had arrived back in camp. "Out of the question, I'm afraid. Mist is in no shape to try anything."

Lucia glared at her. "This is a matter of life and death. She needs to snap out of it, before there are more reasons to grieve!"

"I don't think it would help," Ranulf interjected, "I saw her try to heal Rolf, with no effect."

"But Rolf was probably already-!" She suddenly stopped, as her hands dropped to her side. "Forgive me," she continued in a softened tone, it's just that we have to find a way to heal…"

"Geoffrey," Titania finished, pointing behind Lucia.

Lucia turned, and saw the pale form of Geoffrey ambling crookedly towards them with the aid of his lance, one hand clutched over a scarlet-soaked cloth at his side.

"Geoffrey, what are you doing?!" Lucia cried, rushing to aid him. Gently, she directed him to a nearby stump, where he sat with a grimace. "You idiot! You're going to make the wound start bleeding again!"

"I can see why you didn't become a healer," Geoffrey responded, grinning painfully, "You have the bedside manner of a hungry wyvern. With a bad toothache."

Lucia couldn't help but smile. "You know you have to take it easy. Rhys cannot restore you now, for whatever reason, and you must rest until we can get you proper treatment."

"You really expect me to lay here while her majesty is in danger?" he spouted, wide eyes directed toward Begnion. "All this was a setup, and she's probably in mortal danger as we speak. We must go to her!" He tried to rise again, but winced and fell back down against the stump in a heap of agony.

"I'm worried about her highness as well, but Ike is with her…"

"Ike," he broke in, his face flushed, features pinched as if he had just swallowed a giant swig of vinegar. "Ike…will not be enough. I need to be there for her."

She took his hand and clasped it warmly. "I know how you feel, believe me. But if you die in this vain attempt, how do you think the queen would feel? She would be devastated, and would never forgive herself."

"But…"

"Enough! You are staying here, and that's final. I will lead the remainder of our forces to help her. Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid, so I can focus on helping her majesty."

Geoffrey wouldn't have argued with that look even if he could stand up. He nodded. "Okay, I promise."

"Thank you. For reminding me what I must do."

Lucia stood up, and turned to face Titania. "How soon before you can be ready to leave?"

Titania stared at her for a moment, temporarily caught off guard. "Well, as soon as I find a horse…"

"You can share Geoffrey's with me," she cut in.

"And the wounded will need…"

"Ranulf, you can stay here and watch the wounded. But get everyone who's going together while I go fetch the other Crimeans. And hurry!" Without waiting for a reply, she surged off, leaving them staring off after her.

Ranulf stared after her. "Did someone put her in charge and forget to tell me?"

"The well-being of the queen takes precedence over everything, even personal feelings," Geoffrey sputtered weakly against the stump. "But you must forgive her brusk manner, considering the stress she is under."

Titania was staring at the solemn vigil in the middle of the camp, other things on her mind. "Ranulf, find Mia for me and get her over here."

"What are you going to do?"

"The toughest part." With that, she headed over to the fire.

"Oscar, she whispered, putting her hand softly on the grieving knight's shoulder, "I know words are meaningless right now, but please allow me to say how truly sorry I am for your loss. I wouldn't dream of bothering you at this moment, but I need you to prepare yourself. Ike, the queen, and the empress need you."

Oscar looked up at her with large, empty eyes that frightened her more than any opponent she had ever faced. He opened his mouth to say something, but then just silently nodded as he straightened himself and, after one last wrenching look at his little brother stretched out unmoving on the ground, walked numbly towards his horse.

Just then there was a rustling at the far end of the camp as Boyd came tearing into the clearing. "Well, I took care of that cowardly bastard, so how did you all— "He stopped suddenly, after seeing Rolf stretched out on the ground. "What's going on?" he asked as he rushed over to where his brother's body was laid out, kneeling over it. "Why hasn't anyone healed-?"

Before he could finish, a hard, angry fist impacted with his jaw, sending him tumbling. He quickly righted himself, only to find Shinon's reddened, twisted features glaring at him. "He hasn't been healed because he can't be healed! HE'S DEAD!" the archer roared as his entire body quivered. "And where the hell were you? You were supposed to be watching him!"

For a moment, Boyd was speechless, all of the arrogant bravado sucked out of him. "I didn't know…I…I thought he was just wounded."

Shinon stormed towards him, ready for another strike when Titania stepped between them. "Enough!" she yelled, "we still have a mission in Sienne, and like it or not I need both of you."

"Are you kidding me?" Boyd protested, finally finding his voice, "he's my brother, for Goddess' sake! I can't just leave him like this!"

Her eyes narrowed. "You can't do anything for him now. Get moving."

PART 2

With a crazed shout, Ike summoned all his remaining strength and hefted up the carcass of Molu, trying to fling it away off the other side of the mount, but instead it flopped down over the back of Dalidion, to the agonized protests of the pegasus. But then gravity quickly took hold and pulled the heavy weight in an inexorable slide down toward the city below, yanking the rest of the dangling beast up over the saddle along with a screaming Elincia. "Let go!" he yelled as he seized her forearm. She released her rigid grip on the paw, which slipped over the side and disappeared with the rest of the monstrous form.

Ike hefted Elincia back up into the saddle as a sickening crash echoed from below. He adjusted her into the saddle as she gasped for breath, her unsteady hands clinging to Dalidion. Ike held her steady as she calmed her frayed senses, allowing her body and mind to slide back into equilibrium. Ike remained in the quiet for a few moments, the only sound was the steadily stabilizing respiration of Elincia. "Are you okay?" he asked, not able to bear the silence any longer and unable to think of anything better to say.

"What…the hell…Ike…" she panted.

Ike laughed. "You know, Elincia, I don't think I've ever heard you really swear before. I think it suits you."

If she could have reached around she swore she would have smacked him. "I think even the Goddess would agree that I'm justified in this instance," she exclaimed as she angrily gathered up the reins. "You scared the life out of me with that "I'm sorry" bit. Why couldn't you just tell me what you were planning?"

Ike was silent for a moment. "Because I didn't know if it would work."

"What are you talking about? Her tone softened as she noticed his arms, locked securely around her, were trembling slightly. "After everything you've achieved, why would you doubt yourself now?"

"That's just it, Elincia. The fight through the tower, the Black Knight, Ashera. Most people may find it hard to believe, but I do have limits. And that thing was freakn' heavy! There was better than average chance my hands could have slipped or I could have lost my balance and fell with you. That's why I just wanted to say I'm sorry, for failing you, in case I never had another opportunity."

Elincia felt like she had just evicted orphans in the middle of a blizzard. "Ike, I'm sorry. But you didn't fail. You did it."

"I wasn't talking about just that. There were…other things. I need to explain to you why—"

She raised her hand, and he went quiet. There was so much that needed to be discussed, but as her eyes caught sight of the beckoning silhouette of Mainal Cathedral, she knew there was no time.

"Ike, thank you. But the blame is not entirely yours. Later, when this is over, we will talk more about it. But for now, we need to check on the empress."

He nodded. "Indeed. Let's get going."

After making a quick descent to retrieve her sword from Molu's body, they winged their way back at the cathedral without incident, the battle at the gates little changed. But the rooftop skirmish had been won, and they were greeted with warm cheers from the cathedral guard as Elincia brought Dalidion to a halt over the roof and began to descend. A few wounded guards were reposed against the cathedral wall, its soaring, immutable form looming over them like a stern judge. Hovering among the injured was the pallid form of a priest, his white robes flittering in the breeze as he kneeled down beside one of the groaning figures leaning near the doorway that led down into the structure.

As the pegasus neared the roof, the cluster of the soldiers dispersed and headed towards the door, leaving behind a solemn figure clad in a crisp white uniform, a lighted torch in her hand. Although she seemed a frail figure, the thoughtless grace with which she maneuvered herself through the enemy bodies - as if they were nothing more than scattered trash that she merely wished to avoid staining her boots on - projected a clear, dangerous message to anyone that would make the mistake of underestimating her.

General Tanith stopped her advance a few feet from where Dalidion was set to land, and bowed. "Your majesty, and general Ike, it's good to see you well."

Not waiting for Elincia to land, Ike slipped off the Pegasus and fell the final few feet, relishing the solid relief of the stone tiles beneath him. "No thanks to that flying heap of fun," he muttered, brushing a few bristly black hairs off his tunic. "And it's just Ike, now."

"I see that you got things under control here," Elincia noted as she brought Dalidion down softly onto the smooth, polished surface.

"Indeed, we were able to gain the upper hand thanks to your help, but the fight below-." Her usually narrow eyes squinted even further. "Forgive me for sounding ungrateful," she asked in a rather unforgiving tone, "but how did you even know we needed help?"

"You could say a big black bird with an attitude about as pleasant as its breath told us," Ike muttered.

She looked up in the sky. "Speaking of which, were you able to dispatch that thing?"

Ike nodded. "Elincia did most of the work," he declared, tipping his head towards her with an approving look.

Elincia smiled as she dismounted. "Ike is being too modest, as usual."

Tanith regarded them both with a flickering gaze, with her trademark expression that was so deadpanned she could be either about to hug you or stab you. "Well whatever the case, I commend you both. That was a fearsome creature, and I'd wager that taking it down was no easy task."

"It was certainly one of the more…interesting…experiences of my life," Ike admitted as he stretched his arms.

"Harrowing is more like it," Elincia added as she secured Dalidion to one of the potted trees that were scattered along the roof, cut by gardeners into the shapes of various Begnion notables. To her surprise, this one bore a strong resemblance to Sephiran. "Ike will probably never ride a pegasus again."

Ike shook his head. "Are you kidding? I think it's one of the most incredible things that I've ever done!" he exclaimed, eyes filled with enthusiasm as he rubbed Dalidion's mane. "And that fight gave me some interesting new ideas about how flying units could be used in battle. I'd like to learn more when I get back to Crimea." He looked toward Elincia. "I just hope I can find someone patient enough to teach me."

Elincia beamed, the words _when I get back to Crimea_ still tingling in her ears. "I think that can be arranged."

Ike turned back to Tanith, and for a second through the wiggling light of the torch he thought he saw a flicker of a grin on Tanith's face. "Right," he muttered, turning back to the matter at hand, "We should figure out how we can help those troops down there."

Tanith shook her head. "I've already sent most of my men to reinforce them. Right now, we need to make sure that the empress is still secure."

"Where is she?"

"In a safe place with Sigrun. If you and her highness would follow me, we really should be going."

"I'm staying here," Elincia blurted out suddenly.

Both Ike and Tanith turned towards her. "But why?" Ike asked.

"I need to heal Dalidion," she responded, as she studied the gashes streaking across Dalidion's hindquarters, "we may yet need him tonight. Go ahead, I'll be along when I'm finished."

Tanith nodded. "Very well. Please follow me, General Ike."

"It's just Ike," he repeated as he dashed off after Tanith, glancing back at Elincia once more before disappearing through the doorway. Elincia turned back to Dalidion, pulling out her recover staff. Pressing it softly against the glaring redness, she closed her eyes and concentrated.

But nothing happened. She could feel the magic in her staff, but it seemed heavy, resistant, as if something was pulling on it from the other end.

"Perhaps you're too weak."

Startled by the strange voice, Elincia looked up to see the priest staring at her from the other side of the Dalidion. "I'm sorry?"

"You've been through a terrible ordeal," he explained as he ran his hand along Dalidion's back, causing the pegasus to whinny uneasily, "and it's not uncommon to have difficulty concentrating after such an experience." He held up his heal staff. At least she thought it was a heal staff. Maybe it was the low light, but somehow it looked different. "If you like, I would be glad to assist you."

Elincia studied him. If she had to sketch a typical priest, this one standing in front of her would have fit the bill. Everything matched what she expected to see in one of his profession, from the robe to the staff to the somewhat reedy build. But what was out of place was the unusual confidence that radiated out from his perfectly erect profile, a powerful self-assurance that manifested itself in the form of a broad smile, only the edge of which was visible under the heavy, shadowing hood which covered most of his face. Elincia looked a little closer. Or was that a sneer?

"I appreciate the offer, but I really should do this myself. No offense, but Dalidion is very particular about whom he allows to handle him. I hope you understand."

"Of course," he replied, backing up a few steps. "Far be it for me to question the Queen of Crimea."

Elincia thought she detected a hint of condescension in his tone, but she had no time to think about it. Reapplying the staff to Dalidion, she focused all her energy, all her ability on calling up the healing power, feeling it respond as she sought to pull it up from its resting place. But again it resisted her, as reluctant to move as a hibernating bear, and almost as heavy. She reached down within herself, calling upon every bit of ability and skill at her disposal to yank it up, practically dragging it up through her and into Dalidion, compelling its soothing warmth to wrap around the wounds, healing the damage and hastening the body's natural restorative processes. Then without warning the gentle warmth surged into a searing heat, causing her tenuous grasp on the magic to slip as it went snapping back out of Dalidion, ricocheting through her and back down into the staff.

Elincia stumbled back, feeling as if a heated iron chain had just been yanked violently through her body. Shuddering involuntarily, she sank to her knees as heavy beads of sweat slipped off her face and splashed against the cool stone.

The priest rushed over to her. "Are you all right?" he asked as he offered his hand in what all appearances was genuine concern, but for some reason Elincia had to fight back a screaming urge to recoil from it.

"Yeah…it's just…" Elincia stammered out between labored breaths. "The magic has never been like that before. It's always been gentle, almost eager. And it never caused pain. But it was different this time. It was unwilling, angry, and it hurt, it hurt a lot."

"I noticed a little difficulty myself tonight, but nothing like what you're describing. But then again, I'm just using a lowly heal staff." He seemed to reflect a moment. "Could it have something to do with your fight with Ashera?"

"I don't know," she uttered as she pushed herself up off the ground, "but I have to check on my friends."

"What about your pegasus?"

She tottered over to Dalidion, examining the wound. She had managed to close it up, but huge scars remained where normally there should have been none. "He'll be all right," she cooed as she patted him, "Just stay here, okay? I'll be right back."

With that, she slowly made her way over to the door, the priest watching her go.

Elincia made her way down to the bottom of the stairwell that ran parallel to the cathedral. Upon reaching the bottom she turned to her left, coming out onto a narrow walkway that ran along three sides of the structure, linking the cathedral itself with its connecting wings. It was still quite dark inside, the moon the only source of light. Its retreating gleam, sifting through the immense stained glass windows behind her, cast an unearthly visibility over the cavernous majesty of Begnion's most sacred site. To her right, she picked up the sounds of the frantic clash of men and metal as the struggle between attackers and defenders continued unabated.

Suddenly, a scuffling sound drew her attention in the opposite direction. Coming at her was someone she recognized as one of Sanaki's personal guards, holding a spear. "Queen Elincia, ma'am? I was sent to escort you to the Empress. She's been moved to a secure location."

Chaffing a little at being called ma'am, she followed the soldier eastward, through a heavy oaken door into what she knew was the throne room of the empress. There it was, Sanaki's seat, fitted smoothly into an alcove in the wall, near which a rather disgruntled mercenary was leaning with apparent disdain against an elegant pillar.

"Ike!" Elincia called out, her weariness suddenly gone. Ike looked up at her, some of his irritation disappearing but not quite enough to crack through his fuming expression. "Are you okay?" he inquired as he approached her and scrutinized her face. "You look like you're about to fall over."

"I'm fine," she responded, doing her best to consciously brighten her expression. "So, what's going on?"

"Some kind of idiotic protocol or something. Tanith had to go in first to make a report before they could let me in," he spat out irritably. Can you believe it? After everything that's happened and is happening right now they're still worried about some stupid rules? It's ridiculous!"

Elincia shrugged. "After what happened with Sephiran, you can't blame her for being cautious."

Ike snorted. "Well, if she makes us wait much longer, she might as well put on some water to boil and then we can all have a cozy little tea party with our friends downstairs."

The guard, who had been busy securing the door, moved over into the center of the room with them. "Your majesty, general, might I ask that you step back?"

Ike sighed heavily as he stepped back. After they had retreated, he tapped on the stone five times, then two, then four. Suddenly, there was a reply from underneath the floor, three steady raps. He stepped back with Ike and Elincia, as all three watched the surface where they had been standing drop away, revealing a twirling staircase leading down into darkness. They soon heard the sound of hollow, approaching footsteps before Sigrun, the commander of the apostle's holy guard, stepped out. Although usually as serene as a mountain lake, her gentle features were weighed down with concern.

"Your majesty, General Ike, it is an unexpected pleasure to see you here. Please, come this way," she gestured with her hand down the shadowy helix. Ike threw his hands to his sides, gave up and tromped heavily down the steps, Elincia right behind him.

Ike paused, blinking. The light of several lamps soaked the cramped, windowless room in dizzying luminosity as it reflected off the metallic surfaces of what seemed to be countless swords, spears, and other polished weapons hanging from the walls. Dozens of golden artefacts of myriad shapes and sizes mingled their golden glow with the sharp, silvery dance to create a symphony of piercing radiance.

As his eyes adjusted to the pressing brightness, he caught sight of a smaller figure standing beside of a loftier form he knew to be Tanith standing near the back. "Well Ike, the diminutive figure quipped with a hint of wry sarcasm, "the way things are going, it seems that I should prepare a permanent room for you here. And you as well, your Highness, although I don't think your retainers would be very happy about that."

"What is this place?" Ike murmured as he gazed in fascination at the gleaming arms. "I didn't know this room even existed."

"Not many people do," Sigrun chimed in. "This is the sacred vault, where the most valuable weapons and artefacts of Begnion are kept. And as the most secure room in the cathedral, it's the safest room in times of emergency."

Elincia bowed slightly. "Empress Sanaki, "I am pleased that you are safe."

Sanaki, draped in her flowing imperial robes, exuded an insistent regal authority even as she returned Elincia's bow. "And you as well, your highness."

"And I'm pleased you finally let us pass," Ike shot in. "You do realize you're under attack, don't you?"

Sanaki rubbed her thumb slowly over the smooth stone fixed into the staff she was holding as she smiled at Ike. "Ah _General_ Ike, it's only been a few hours and already I've missed that refreshingly blunt attitude of yours. And yes, I do have some idea of what's going on out there, which is why caution is called for." Her eyes narrowed as she scrutinized her new visitors. "But what I don't know is how you knew about the danger we were in, considering how we are sealed off even from the people in the city." She folded her arms with a certain amount of ceremony. "Please explain."

Ike quickly related the story of Navina, and Molu, and the battle over the city. By the time he had finished, Sanaki was visibly trying to repress a grin.

"May I ask what's so funny about any of this?" Ike demanded in an annoyed tone.

"Just the thought of you on a pegasus…it's just so….." She shook her head, trying to push back a chuckle. "I only wish I could have seen it."

Ike felt warmth in his cheeks, and it wasn't from the lamps. "I'm glad I was able to brighten your day a little bit. Now can we please get back to the life and death struggle outside?"

All traces of amusement disappeared from her features as she turned to her deputy commander. "Of course. Obviously, they must have had someone on the inside to open the gates for them, that explains the attack below. But how on earth did they manage to get people on the roof? Did they have access to warp magic, or did they use fliers?"

Tanith shook her head. "I'm sorry empress, but at this point that is a mystery. There was no trace of warp magic, and apparently this Navina person was the only flier they had. I just happened to be on patrol when I heard noises from the roof, and moved in to investigate."

And this Navina person, she was supposed to secure the back gate for you, but based on recent developments I would say that's not going to happen."

"Which means we must make sure the gates are open for our people, assuming they weren't caught in some kind of trap as well," Elincia mummured.

"Even if they were, they will still be here, and we need to be ready when they do," Ike declared with confidence.

"You don't think that Micaiah could be a target as well, do you?" the empress inquired in a worried tone.

"We'll send someone to check on her as soon as we're able," Sigrun assured her, "But I think she's far enough away not to be considered a threat by this group. But as General Ike observed, our first priority is to be ready for when our reinforcements arrive, so we can put a quick end to this threat. So that means we must —"

She was interrupted by a loud commotion outside the door, and soon after the trooper from before came in, bidding a hasty bow. "Empress," he panted, "the enemy have pierced our defenses and have overrun the ground floor. We're holding them for now, but it seems only a matter of time before they break through. You must evacuate immediately!"

"I will not!" Sanaki protested, stamping her foot like a petulant child. "I will not abandon my people, or my cathedral! Doing so would be tantamount to handing over Begnion itself to these people, and Goddess knows what they would do to it!"

They all considered that a moment as the guard hastened back to his comrades. "You don't have to leave, empress, but I think it would be a good idea to move you to a more secure position," Ike concluded.

"How exactly do you get more secure than this?" Sanaki asked, gesturing her arms towards the solid stone walls. "There is no safer place!"

"Safe, yes, but also a deathtrap if you get pinned in. You need to be in a place that is easily defensible but also offers you the chance to escape, if necessary."

"I told you I'm not going to—"

"And I'm not saying you'll have to," Ike interrupted with more than a little satisfaction. "but you need to at least have the option."

"If I wanted to escape, I would just this rewarp staff," she argued, holding up the staff in her hand. "But I'm not like the senators, I don't run at the first sign of trouble."

Ike scoffed. "I wouldn't trust my life anything that those delusional windbags developed anyway. But let me ask you a question, empress, what would it do to your country if both Mainal Cathedral _and_ you were taken?"

Sanaki was silent as she pondered the scenario. "General Ike does have a point, empress," Sigrun added with hesitation. "I couldn't bear the thought of it, after everything that we've accomplished."

"Very well," the empress relented, "what do you suggest?"

"We should get you to the roof. There's only one small entrance that can be easily covered, and, only if worst comes to worst, you can escape on Dalidion."

Sanaki blinked rapidly. "Who's Dalidion?"

"Elincia's pegasus. Didn't you know that?"

"Ahh I see." Her eyes twinkled with undisguised mischief. "So, you're on a first name basis with Elincia's pegasus now. Very interesting."

"Right," he continued, "now we need to figure out a way to get to the back gate, since the entrance is so heavily blocked."

"There's a secret exit to the gardens in the north wing of the building, but we have to get to the ground floor," Tanith suggested. It's at the far end, so it's possible that the fighting hasn't reached it yet."

Elincia nodded. "Okay, then here's what we'll do. Tanith and I will go secure the back gate, while Ike and Sigrun will see the empress to the roof."

Ike's head shot to her, his visage imprinted with an incredulous stare. "Are you sure?"

"I think it's the best course of action, given the unpredictable nature of our enemy. The empress needs all the protection she can get, and I can't think of who she would be safer with than you."

"Very well," the empress replied, amusement twinkling once again over her features, "I'll trade you my deputy commander for one giant, sulking mercenary. Although given their matching dispositions we could probably have them trade outfits and no one would notice the difference."

"Forgive me, your highness, but is this really the right time for such levity?" Tanith inquired as she shifted with unease.

"The best time for a tree to bend is when a strong storm is bearing down on it. But perhaps you're right." Sanaki turned to Ike. "Before we leave, why don't you go ahead and get Ragnell? It's hanging right over there." Ike looked to where she was pointing, and among all the other glistening melee of metal he made out the form of the sword that he had wielded through so many important battles. But through it all, it still retained its divinely imbued sheen, sharp enough to cut through anything.

He stepped up to its resting place, wrapping his hand around the pommel, which seemed to pulsate with an alluring energy. "We'd best be moving out," Ike said as he fastened the sword across his back. He looked at Elincia. We'll see each other again soon."

"I have no doubt of that," she responded. "And Ike," she called out to him as he was following Sigrun and Sanaki up the steps, causing him to pause. She came near to him, close enough to whisper. "Watch out for that priest on the roof, there's something…off about him."

Now it was Ike's turn to be amused. "What's he going to do? Bonk me with his staff?"

"Just keep your eyes open around him. Please." The look she gave him was so earnest and saturated with concern that his amusement evaporated as he nodded his head solemnly. "Okay, I promise." With that, he bounded up toward the waiting pair.

"Okay, then," Tanith said as she blew out the last of the lamps and fired up a torch. "Let's get going." She led Elincia up the stairs, sealing the entrance behind her. Conducting the queen back out onto the walkway, Tanith guided her past the steps leading to the roof, toward another doorway. "This will lead us to the stairwell at the other end of the wing, and hopefully from there we can reach the concealed exit."

Elincia only nodded as she followed behind the gliding figure, her steps sinking into the rich, plush carpet. the walls gilded with lavishly intricate wallpaper. Then something unusual caught her eye, glimmering in the flitting light of the torch. At first she just thought it was more lavishly gilded wallpaper, but this was something different. It seemed to be a gold cord, hung over a series of nails of the same luster that ran the entire length of the hallway on both sides. "What is that rope?", she asked as she pointed to the shining cable.

"The senators put that up, your highness," Tanith answered as she glanced towards the shimmering material without slowing. "It runs throughout the entire building, so we haven't gotten it all down yet. If I understand right it was supposed to be a symbol of their eternal and prosperous reign."

 _So much for that_ , Elincia thought to herself.

They reached the end of the what seemed to be the interminable hallway, and were about to begin their descent when their ears picked up what could only be the manic din of battle.

"Damn!" Tanith swore aloud as she looked below, listening carefully. "It sounds like they've already reached the second floor." She fixed her gaze down the stairway for a moment, biting her lip. "Maybe we should just fight our way through."

Elincia shook her head. "If we do that, we risk getting bogged down without reinforcements."

"Then what do we do?"

Elincia said nothing as she looked above her, then back down the long hallway. "Yes, that should do it," she muttered as she took out her sword and began hacking at the golden cord.

"What are you doing?" Tanith asked, her voice hinting at something close to astonishment as Elincia, after hacking through the rope on one side of the hallway, moved to the other side and repeated the procedure. "This is no time to worry about redecorating!"

"It is when it's the only option you have," Elincia replied as she finally sliced through the durable material, "now help me gather this up!"

Tanith said nothing as she took one side of the hallway and Elincia the other, ducking in and out of rooms, removing the material from its supports along the walls. When they had finished, she helped Elincia carry the bulky load into one of the rooms that overlooked the garden. Elincia looked down at the glinting, twisting mass as she took a mental measurement. "I think we have enough length to manage now. Quick, secure the door."

As Tanith locked the door Elincia moved over to the window, pulling aside the heavy curtains and pushing it open. "Pass me the—"

Before she could finish there was a powerful swooshing noise as an arrow brushed by Elincia's ear and embedded itself in a painting on the far wall. "Snipers!" She yelled as she threw herself to the floor as another arrow chinked against the outer wall. Rubbing her ear to make sure it was still there, she peeked ever so slightly past the windowsill, and saw a slight flicker of movement out in the garden.

"They must have put them in place to counter any more airborne assistance," Tanith surmised. "How many are there?"

"Two, I think, possibly more."

"What do we do now?"

Elincia was quiet for a moment as she considered their options. Staying here was a waste of time, so they could either go join the fight downstairs, or head to the roof and make a last stand there. Either way, a lot more people were going to die and in the end Mainal Cathedral would likely fall to the attackers. All that they had achieved, all the death and sacrifice, what would it all be for then? She closed her eyes as she tore through her brain, searching every corner. _There had to be another option!_

She opened them and gazed around the room. It was apparently a guest bedroom, filled with all the opulent trappings one would expect – a plush bed, richly crafted furniture, ornate fixtures along the walls containing...

Suddenly, a horrible memory melded with a flash of inspiration and coalesced into a solution. _That was it._

"Tanith, do you still have that torch with you?"

"Yes," she replied, frowning. "Why?"

Elincia did not answer, but instead, stealthily moved along the walls, collecting the glass containers sloshing with oil that were set into the fixtures. When she had gathered four or five of them she moved back over to a position beside the window, kneeling down and arranging the vessels in a row. She then ripped a strip off the curtain, stuffed it into the lamp, dipping it down into the oil before fixing the lid back over the top, leaving a tip of soaked fabric protruding. "Help me with this!" she called out.

Tanith moved over to where she was crouched, squatting down and grabbing one of the receptacles. "The empress isn't going to like this," she muttered, "especially after what happened in Daein."

"Then she can take it out on me, later," Elincia retorted as she tore off another piece of material, trying to push away the terror-drenched voices of her soldiers as they recounted to her that day in the ravine as cowardly, crushing death rained down on them from above at the behest of Micaiah. And then had come the oil, an oozing, clinging grease that only needed the flicker of a flame to…. She shook herself back to the task at hand. "But right now we have to get those gates open."

Tanith studied her for a moment. "Forgive me if this is too direct, your highness, but I hope I never get on your bad side."

"If they have any sense in their heads, the only casualties will be the azaleas," Elincia countered as she pressed the lid back on the last container, "Okay, let's do this."

They positioned themselves between the two windows, each holding a flask. Then with one quick motion Tanith ripped the curtain off the other window and flung open the seal, as two arrows burst through the empty space. Tanith activated the torch, perching it in an ornate vase. Lighting their flasks, each moved to next to their respective windows, pressed flat against the wall.

"Now!" Elincia called out, and as one they dashed across the windows the other side, narrowly missing the sharp projectiles aimed their way, then quickly flinging their burning flasks out towards the gardens before retreating back behind their cover. Elincia risked a quick glance, noting with disappointment that her makeshift firebomb had fallen short and was extinguishing itself on the stone pathway running between the cathedral and the garden. But Tanith's had hit the mark, landing in the bottom right corner of the budding greenery, where licking flames were spreading along the water-starved bushes.

They repeated the process, and soon the entire front of the gardens was in flames. Then from below they heard shouts and the sound of harried footsteps against pavement as the archers below scrambled to get clear of the of the hungry conflagration as swells of thick smoke drifted upward, wrapping the area in hot, ashen billows.

"Okay," Elincia said, breathing a sigh of relief as she secured one end of the rope to one of the massive bedposts, tugging on it and then tossing the rest out of the window. "I'll go first to make sure it's safe."

"I can't allow that, your highness," Tanith objected. "You are the visiting head of an allied nation, and it is my job to watch out for _your_ safety, which I may already be failing in by letting you even attempt such a maneuver. But at least let me go first, to make sure the immediate area below is secure."

Elincia nodded. "Very well."

She watched as Tanith grabbed hold of the rope and swung herself out of the window, making her way down at a brisk pace until her form was lost in the hazy veil. Not long after, there was a tug on the rope, signaling that Tanith had made it to the bottom and the coast was clear, relatively speaking.

Elincia took a deep breath as she grabbed hold of the rope, remembering all the times she and Lucia had snuck out of the villa at night. But that seemed such a long time ago, and the consequences of failure were much steeper now. She carefully angled out of the window positioning herself until she was just below the windowsill, hands and feet clamped around the rope, body leaned back away from the building.

In a careful motion, she lightly slackened her boothold and allowed herself to start moving downward in a steady but controlled slide. The copious plumes rising from the burning vegetation threw up an acrid shield between her and the would-be attackers, protecting her yet at the same time assailing her eyes and lungs. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all,_ she thought to herself through the dizzying haze filling her brain, resisting the fatal urge to wipe the stinging tears out of her eyes. Somehow, she managed to maintain her focus on her methodical procedure, praying that she was drawing close to the bottom.

It was then that she heard the crisp ping of an arrow striking the surface of the cathedral, then another. The shooters in the garden must have repositioned themselves. She felt a prick of panic in her stomach, which began to seep ever further outward, threatening to freeze her in place. _You must not_ panic, she told herself, as she forced herself to continue her descent. There were more pings, but this time she listened carefully, and realized they were some distance off. _They are shooting blind,_ she told herself, _they have no idea where you are._

Suddenly, a sharp chink rang out not a foot from her, startling her and disrupting her concentration, causing her to lose her grip on the rope and go shooting down, the rope burning into her hands.

Fortunately, she was close to the ground, and Tanith, who was watching her progress from below, positioned herself to catch her.

"Highness, are you all right?" she heard Tanith's voice call out as she through blurred eyes saw herself being guided behind a large gray blob. Arms throbbing, hands burning, Elincia raised her head, and through distorted vision made out the form of Tanith, kneeling beside her behind what she could now see what slowly became a statue of a former apostle, whose serene gaze was looking out over the smoldering remains of the garden. The fire was dying out, its voracious appetite impeded by the stone pathways that surrounded it on all sides. Slowly, she checked herself for other injuries. "I think I can manage," she answered in the most dignified voice she could manage under the circumstances. "How are you?"

"A few bruises, but I'll live," Tanith responded as she cast her gaze out over the smoldering landscape and beyond it, to where the back gate lay waiting. "A bigger concern right now is where those snipers are."

"Indeed."

"You see that tree over there?" she gestured a huge oak, about ten yards to the left of where they were concealed. I'm going to make a run for it, and then from there to the back of the garden. If they fire, try to determine their location. Understood?"

"Yes," Elincia replied, wiping the last sooty drops away from her eyes. "Please be careful."

Before Elincia could blink Tanith was off like a crazed cat, zigzagging and rolling and dashing her way toward the tree, which she flung herself behind. From her position, Elincia kept a sharp eye for any activity.

"I don't see anyone from here," Tanith shouted. "Anything from your position?"

"Nothing!"

"What? I don't understand!"

"As usual, you are focused on the wrong target."

Both Elincia and Tanith turned toward the remains of the garden, watching as a lithe figure materialized out of the last gasping clouds of smoke, long ponytail swaying with careless arrogance behind her as fading embers gleamed off the sharp, deadly metal in her hands.

Pain forgotten, danger forgotten, Elincia stood up, sword in hand, and faced the new arrival.

It was Navina.


	9. Chapter 9 - Illumination

Chapter 9 - Illumination

"You!" Elincia yelled out, faced reddened as she moved to confront the new arrival.

"Who is that?" Tanith called out as she rushed over to join Elincia.

"She's the one who started all this!" she hissed as she maneuvered herself so that she was directly facing Navina, who was silently observing Elincia with an amalgam of curiosity and annoyance. Tanith unsheathed her sword and stepped in place beside her, eying the area around them. "Careful, your highness, the snipers may still be out there."

"The sniper has been taken care of, as well as the gate guard," Navina spat as she glared at the sharpened metal pointed at her. "You know, I didn't expect a parade or anything, but even I didn't anticipate this level of ingratitude, even from you."

Elincia tightened her grip on Amiti, as the smoldering remains of the garden crackled angrily around her. "Ingratitude? After what you tried to do, you still maintain the pretense of being our ally? Why? To lure us into a false sense of security so you finish us yourself? I guess you really are capable of anything."

Navina snorted. "I don't know what gifts permit you to cling to your throne, but it sure as the burning rivers isn't an overabundance of intelligence. I just took out my own companions for you!" she protested as she gestured behind her back. "What part of that is so hard to understand?"

"The part where you played on our sympathies to lure us back here. The part where you led us into an ambush!"

"Who is this person, exactly?" Tanith asked again in an uncertain tone.

"She's the one who sent that animal to attack us!"

Navina tilted her head slightly to the side. "What are you talking abo…" she managed to say before her eyes fixed on the blood splattered on Elincia's outfit. Before anyone could react, Navina had swung her arm over and dabbed her finger in the blood, smelling it. "Molu," she whispered, as she collapsed to the ground amid weak, lingering wisps of smoke. "Is he…"

Elincia nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

She rubbed her bloody fingertips along the point of her weapon, and plunged it into the ground, leaning on it as if it was the only thing keeping her from falling over. She was quiet for a moment, as Elincia and Tanith exchanged a questioning look. It was then Elincia heard a slow, steady melody emanating from the figure on the ground that gradually became louder until she realized that Navina was singing. The language was unknown to her, but from the soft despondency that permeated the tone she guessed it was some sort of funerary oration. Unsure of how to respond to this, Elincia merely stood there, listening in awkward silence to the sorrowful beauty that flowed from this enigmatic being before her.

"Sorry to interrupt," Tanith interjected, her stiff words slicing through the mournful notes, "but this is no place for grief."

Navina said nothing as she straightened back up, regarding Elincia with a look of piercing lethality that threatened to reignite the charred landscape around her. "You killed him," she whispered in a voice that seemed to come from another world, as she fingered her weapon in her hand. But then the anger seemed to crumble away, leaving only a vacant look as her grip slipped and the metal clattered against the walkway.

Elincia lowered her blade as she was hit with the full force of someone struggling with real and unexpected grief. Even so, she did not loosen her hold on it. "Only after it made a very good effort to kill Ike and me." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Navina. I regret that it had to be done, but you left me no choice. You should not have sent it after us."

"I'm not the one who sent Molu after you!" Navina blurted out with unexpected violence, as if trying to get the words out before she choked on them.

Elincia studied the trembling figure before her. She glanced briefly at Tanith, then back at Navina. "Although I have no reason to, I sense that there is truth in your words."

"Your highness…" Tanith began.

Elincia raised her hand. "Do you swear that you didn't send your beast to attack us?"

"I swear it!" she protested. I arrived back here to find the attack had already begun. I flew in low, and left Molu tethered behind the stables over there," she said, flipping her arm in the direction of the long, flat building nestled against the northwest corner of the wall. I then cleared the gatehouse of the guards that were stationed there and then…I…I had no idea…" her shoulders slumped.

Elincia almost felt sorry for her, until visions of her near-fatal confrontation flashed in her memory. "Do you really expect me to believe that your mount got loose and attacked us on its own?"

"No, he wouldn't…unless…."

"Unless what?"

Navina suddenly became pallid, pupils becoming small dots in giant white orbs. She started to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of ancient, heavy wood groaning in protest, as the gates behind them yawned open and several horses bearing many welcome faces came into view through the wispy haze, one in particular catching Elincia's attention.

"Your majesty!" Lucia called out, jumping from the horse and running up to her. As she approached, she noticed Elincia's stance, and Navina slumped before her. "Is everything okay here?"

"I believe so," Elincia replied as she sheathed her sword and embraced Lucia. "I'm glad you're here."

"Highness!" Lucia cried, rubbing her hand along the queen's blood-splotched outfit, are you wounded?"

"It's okay, Lucia, it's not mine," she replied, casting a sideways glance at Navina, whose unreadable features were glowing in the light of the fading embers.

"Where's Ike at? She asked as she surveyed the area with an angry glower. "He was supposed to be protecting you! When I get my hands on him…"

"I don't have time to explain, but it's not Ike's fault." She looked at the faces of the other arrivals, seeing far fewer than she expected. "Lucia, this is barely half our forces. Where is everyone? Where's Geoffrey?"

Lucia shook her head. "I'm sorry, your Majesty, but we were ambushed as we were readying to leave camp."

The blood drained out of Elincia's face. "No! How is everyone? Is Geoffrey…and my uncle..."

"They're fine. Well, not fine, but they'll survive. As will all our other retainers."

"So there were no serious injuries or fatalities, then?"

Lucia stared at her for a moment. Titania shifted uneasily behind her on Geoffrey's horse, opening her mouth to speak, but was cut off sharply by Navina.

"Were there any mages among those who attacked you?" she asked Lucia with inexplicable sharpness.

Lucia turned and regarded Navina as if another head had just sprung out of her shoulder. "What the hell kind of question is that at a time like this?"

"Just answer me!"

"No, now that you mention it, there weren't. There were a few priests with some weird…"

"Damn!" Navina hissed as she turned to Elincia. "Have you seen any enemy mages tonight?"

Elincia shook her head. "All the attackers I saw in Mainal Cathedral were using solid weapons. Why? Is that significant?"

"It does when you have powerful mages at your disposal and you aren't deploying them." She bit her lip as she cradled her chin between her thumb and forefinger. "It all makes sense now." she said at last. "Molu's attack, the lack of mages – _he_ must be here."

"Who must be here?" Elincia asked as the confusion mounted in her voice.

"I can't believe he's actually planning to do it, here, tonight. The sheer audacity of it…" Navina continued, seemingly carrying on a conversation with the air. She looked up at the confused onlookers around her, as if suddenly remembering they were there. "You," she said, pointing to Tanith, "your name is Tanith, isn't it? You can ride a Pegasus, right?"

"I do have some slight skill" Tanith replied in a sarcastic tone. "How is that relevant?"

"I need you and Elincia to come with me to the stables. Everyone else here needs to go around front and attack the remaining enemy troops from behind, then get all friendly troops out of the Cathedral."

"Just a minute!" Lucia interjected, stepping toward Navina. "Point one, you are not in charge here. Two, I am not leaving her majesty's side again."

Navina looked at her, anger and annoyance wiping away the last traces of despondency. "Point one, you have no idea of the danger every person in the Cathedral is in right now. Point two, if you can't fly a Pegasus, then you're just dead weight to us. We need to get Ike, the empress and everyone else off the roof now!"

"Why? What's going on?"

Navina looked at Lucia like she was a small, slow child who just spilled juice on herself. Why do you think someone would not employ mages in an assault, knowing that if they had the fighting would have been over before any help arrived?"

"Perhaps they were arrogant and thought they didn't need them. Like the saying goes, Arrogance is disaster's best ally."

Navina rolled her eyes. "Innane clichés aside, there is a more obvious reason. Maybe they're not trying to break through. Maybe they're trying to keep them bottled up in there."

"Whatever the reason, they need help immediately," Elincia interrupted as she turned to face Titania. "Lady Titania, would you please lead everyone around front to assist those brave soldiers?"

"Of course your majesty," she angled her steed towards the corner of the cathedral. Elincia nodded to Lucia, "Lucia, I want you to go with Titania to assist with the mission. Tanith and I are heading to the stables."

"But your majesty…"

"Navina does have a point, with our reduced numbers everyone who can't help with the airborne evacuation needs to break through those enemies in the front. She smiled. I'll be fine, I promise."

Lucia relented. "I don't like it, but I will do as your majesty wishes."

"Don't do it for your queen. Do it for your friend." They embraced again quickly before Lucia reluctantly resumed her position behind Titania. "All troops prepare to move," the deputy commander yelled behind her. "By the way," she said, looking back towards Elincia, "has anyone seen Soren?"

Her brow furrowed. "Soren? Isn't he with you?"

"No, he…left early. If you do see him, tell him I would like my horse back. Immediately." Without further explanation, she pushed her borrowed steed into motion, heading toward the corner of the cathedral, followed by the thundering gallops of the other mounted units.

Navina watched them disappear around the corner of the building before turning back to Elincia. "Maybe you have more sense than I thought." Her eyes narrowed. "But don't think that everything is okay between us. When all this is over, we will have a…discussion." With that, she darted off in the direction of the stable.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea to let her just run around like this?" Tanith asked as she watched Navina's retreating figure, "we should at least restrain her until after the fighting is done."

"Much as I hate to admit it, but we may need her before all this is through," Elincia replied. "Besides, the basic plan is still unchanged. We need to get the pegasi and get the Empress to a safe location, just in case."

With that, they dashed off in the direction of the stable.

They reached the opened double doors and stepped and onto the pathway that ran down between two rows of stalls leading into a silent darkness that coated the rear of the building. Navina had already lit a lantern and was gathering materials. "Bout time you got here," she remarked as she lumbered over to one of the occupied stalls, laden with a saddle and other equipment. "Hurry and saddle the other one," she ordered as she flung her load down over the side of the stall. "Are these the only two here?"

"Mine and Sigrun's" Tanith replied, "I assume the rest are still in Daein." She turned to Elincia. "Your majesty, please saddle my pegasus while I go prepare the takeoff area." Elincia nodded, and Tanith grabbed a lantern and disappeared down the long, brooding passageway.

Navina eyed her as she collected what she needed from the tack room before making her way over to Tanith's steed, her feet crunching over the matted straw as the smell of leather and manure mingled in her nostrils, causing her to crinkle her nose.

I assume yours is on the roof of the cathedral?" Navina inquired as she threw the blanket over the nervous animal. "Yes," Elincia replied with intended curtness as she soothingly brushed the steed before her.

"Then I guess we'll have to double up then. "I can ride with the tall serious one, and you…

"You're riding with me," Elincia said flatly as she placed the saddle over the pegusus' back.

"Gee, I can't tell you how privileged I feel," Navina threw in. "May I ask the reason for this esteemed honor?"

"To be quite frank, you haven't yet gained my confidence."

"Oh no, how will I ever sleep again?" Navina moaned derisively.

Elincia sighed. "I know you don't like me, for goddess knows what reason, but I hope that can change," she continued as Navina sputtered. "You seem sincere, but I do not, cannot trust you yet. Therefore, I am staying as close to you as possible." She hesitated a moment, considering whether to proceed with the rest of what she had mentally prepared, but in the end decided to push forward. "But it is my hope, that after all this is done we can develop, if not friendship, at least some sort of understanding between us."

Navina snickered. "Sure, why not? I'll even bring the biscuits for the cozy little tea party we can have in your garden later. Tell me, will there be magical winged bunnies playing little violins while tiny field mice dance for our amusement?"

"You know," Elincia said, checking to make sure everything was secure before crossing her arms over the saddle, "I try really hard to not dislike anyone, but I've never seen anyone make such a strong effort to not be liked," she finished, glaring at her from across the Pegasus.

Navina straightened herself in response, and returned the frosty stare with a contemptuous sneer. "Let's get one thing straight, _highness_ , it is not one of my driving goals in life to get you to like me. In fact, I will be ecstatic if you never like me. I would consider it a sign that I'm doing something right."

Elincia didn't even flicker. "You seem pretty sure of your judgments about me, considering we just met tonight."

Oh, I know you better than you realize," she responded as she lowered herself to tighten a strap with a hard jerk, causing the pegasus to whinny.

"Be careful! You're going to hurt her!" Elincia cried in alarm.

Navina laughed. "And that's exactly what I'm talking about, the blatant hypocrisy! You act like you're this sweet, innocent thing that abhors doing any kind of harm to any living creature. But I know better. Deep down, you enjoy it." Navina's eyes narrowed just like those of her mount, right before he had lunged at her. "Be honest. When you plunged your sword into my Molu, ripping through the living, pulsing muscle and blood and flesh it brought you a wave of ecstasy more deep, sweeping, and pleasurable than anything else you've ever felt. Just admit that, and maybe we can at least reach a point where we can pretend to be civil."

Those words, spoken with such brutal, dripping hostility, ripped away all possible responses momentarily from her brain. One hand flew to her unsettled stomach as she swallowed hard, pushing against a throat constricted by shock and disgust. "I…I would never feel such a way about killing, and the fact that you could say such things says more about your character than mine."

Navina sighed. I didn't think so, but you know what? That's just a symptom. It's only the tip of the dung pile as far as I'm concerned, and removing that will do nothing to eliminate the foul stench surrounding you. I don't care what Ike says, I think he would be far better off without you and your kind."

Elincia's breath was locked in her throat, and she subtly clung to the Pegasus so as not to collapse to her knees. She had stared into the faces of many who wished her dead: Ashnard, Ludveck, and Ashera. But whatever their motivation for trying to destroy her, it hadn't been personal, she had merely been someone standing in the way of their ambitions. But this was different -never had she encountered such forceful, naked contempt for her as an individual. The cold wind of Navina's animosity howled through her, causing her very soul to shiver. Before she could formulate a reply, Tanith came gliding back into view behind her. "Okay, I've got the ramp down and the runway doors open. Are the pegasi ready?"

Elincia could only nod.

"All set over here," Navina called out, her tone betraying none of the almost homicidal fury of just a few seconds ago. "The queen's going to ride with me. Isn't that right, your highness?" she chimed as if they were best friends on their way to a picnic.

Tanith shot Elincia a look. "Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely," she replied, fists tightened. Navina was trying to unnerve her. Well, it wouldn't work. "Behind her, of course."

"Right were you belong," Navina shot back as she swung herself up.

Tanith glanced in between the two, a wary look on her face. But she said nothing as she turned to her Pegasus.

Elincia lifted herself up behind Navina, and worked to settle herself in. Navina looked back over her shoulder. "Are you comfortable, highness? I know that you're not used to that position, but you can always hold onto me if you feel unsteady."

"Thanks, but I think I'll hold onto something a little less slippery" Elincia retorted as she clutched the edge of the saddle.

"If you will follow me, we can be going," Tanith cut in, slowly trotting her Pegasus towards the other end of the stable. Navina moved to followed her. Tanith had lit some more lamps along the walkway, and in the faint glow Elincia could make out the ramp that angled gradually upward into an opening through which Elincia could feel a cool breeze brushing softly against her cheeks. They led their mounts upward. The ramp evened out onto a long, flat runway, at the end of which was an opening through which Elincia made out the persistent night sky.

"Race your Pegasus towards the opening, and pull up towards the end," Tanith instructed, "it's a good way to gain a lot of altitude quickly, which we need tonight. Soar away from the cathedral, then arc back and land on the roof."

"I think I got the general gist," Navina muttered.

"Okay then," I'll go first. With that, she bolted her Pegasus down the runway, and was soon soaring rapidly away from them.

Navina stared as Tanith's form shrank and disappeared. Elincia shuffled in her seat, reconsidering this idea. She had not wanted to leave Navina alone in case she was planning something or trying to escape, but now… It was disconcerting to be alone with someone who obviously despised you and would not be bothered at all to see you dead.

"Are you ready, majesty? Navina called out as Elincia squirmed uneasily. "I'd hate for you to fall out or anything."

Despite her precarious position, Elincia could not resist poking back. "Oh, I'm fine. If I slip I'll just grab on to you. And by the way, don't be afraid to ask for help if you need it. Flying a Pegasus is a lot different from a homicidal cat."

"Oh I've ridden one before, just to see what it was like to ride such a primitive form of transportation. Aside from the smell and lack of grace, I think I can manage. And the Pegasus isn't too difficult to manage either."

Before Elincia could reply, Navina had kicked the pegasus, urging it forward across the rattling timbers towards the aperture and was soon soaring up and away from the stable.

 **PART 2**

Ike gulped in the fresh air as he stepped out onto the roof, glad to be free of the oppressive opulence of the cathedral. Sanaki, Sigrun, and the remaining guards filed out behind him. Seeing Elincia's Pegasus waiting patiently in a corner, he was suddenly reminded of her and hoped she was okay. As he listened to Sigrun ordering the guards into a defensive position around the entrance, his ears detected new noises from the grounds below. Ike rushed over to the edge in time to see a group of horses rushing around the corner and toward the open doors of the cathedral. Ike smiled. He could make out the white armor of Titania even in the limited light. "It'll all be over soon," he announced as he watched the horses disappearing though the portals, "our friends are here."

Sanaki began to make her way over to him to see for herself, when her path was cut off by the priest from earlier. "Are you well, empress?" he asked her in a warm tone. Ike regarded the figure warily. He seemed a little daring, stepping in front of the Empress like that, but certainly not dangerous. Still, remembering Elincia's warning, he kept his hand on his weapon as he took a step closer to the pair.

"I'm fine, Sanaki muttered as she regarded the priest with a look that suggested she was unaccustomed to having her path impeded. "Funny, I didn't think that we had any priests left in the cathedral."

"I was one of the last ones found," he explained. "I am afraid I was quite jolted after the experience of being petrified and I must confess I was hiding until some guards found me."

Sanaki nodded. "Indeed, I imagine that it was quite a harrowing ordeal."

"Please, Apostle, can you tell me what has happened exactly? The guards could tell me nothing."

"I was planning on making a general pronouncement today regarding the details of what transpired," she told him as she scrutinized the area around the cathedral, noting the throngs of people that had gathered beyond the walls of the cathedral grounds, no doubt drawn by the armed Crimeans and Greil Mercenaries racing toward the Empress' residence.

The priest followed the trail of her gaze. "Indeed, you could probably do it now, if you so wished."

"No," she muttered as she continued to inspect the shifting crowds, "it has to be done with great care. So much of what we have held dear has now been exposed as a lie, and if it is not explained properly in the right context, then there could be…problems."

She focused again on the priest. "Anyway, I appreciate the work you have done healing the wounded."

"I am always glad to do the work of the true Goddess, now that the false one has been defeated." He looked towards Ike. "It is amazing you were able to harness Yune's power to defeat Ashera. You are a truly remarkable individual."

Sanaki suddenly dropped the staff she was carrying as she shot the priest a look rife with surprise and suspicion. "We haven't told anyone about Yune. How did you know—"

"Your grace, look!" Sigrun shouted, her eagerness brushing aside the fact that she just interrupted Sanaki, pointing to a white form that just shot out of the Pegasus stables. Ike and the empress looked over to where she was pointing, and watched as a few seconds later as another Pegasus emerged. Ike's heart leapt with relief. _One of them had to be Elincia,_ he thought to himself as he watched the two gliding forms fly away from the cathedral, then arc back in a graceful curve. As the two forms drew nearer, he made out the impossibly straight form of Tanith on the lead Pegasus and…yes, there were two forms on the trailing Pegasus, and he could distinctly make out Elincia, right there behind…

Ike drew his sword. "Empress, get back!" he cried as he pushed her towards the wall, assuming a defensive position in front of her.

"Ike, what's going on?" the empress demanded as Sigrun surrounded her with guards.

"I wish I knew," he muttered as the two pegasi landed on the roof on the opposite side nearly simultaneously. Ike made his way toward them.

"Ike! Elincia cried as she slid off the Pegasus, arms wide to embrace him until she caught sight of the look on his face, and the massive sword Ragnell in his hand. She stopped short in front of him, dropping her arms.

"Elincia, I'm glad you're safe," his relieved tone out of place with his tense features as he pointed the massive blade over her shoulder toward the smirking figure still seated the pegasus, "but what is _she_ doing here?!"

"Trying to remember why I didn't just stay in bed today instead of trying to get myself killed by those I'm trying to save," she muttered as she slid off the pegasus and was once again greeted with sharpened steel in her face.

"You're really trying that line again? After your damned cat tried to kill us?"

Navina's face went dark at the mention of Molu. She advanced forward, pushing herself against the tip of his sword, meeting his gaze. Everyone around them drew their weapons, and Ike braced himself. But then, Navina proceeded to do something that no one expected.

She started to cry.

"I didn't know Molu would do that! I didn't want him to die! And I didn't…that was all she could manage before the sobs overwhelmed her voice. Ike shifted with obvious unease, his sword still pointed towards the sobbing mass before him.

The memories of the stable, slickened by Navina's tears, slowly slid out of Elincia's mind as she put her hand on Ike's and directed his sword away from Navina. "Ike, even though I still have my doubts, she did manage to eliminate rear guard and get the back gate open," she offered in a soft, compassionate voice. "Besides, I believe she has more information that she needs to share."

"But that cat…."

"It is no cat, it is called a Shastorm. And my dear Navina, did you not think that the one who gave it to you would not have some influence over it?"

Everyone turned around as one to find the priest, forgotten in the confusion, standing behind them, hood lowered to reveal a frenzied mass of blonde hair pushed back away so as not to hide even a part of his smug, narrow visage. The fleeting, serene look had now been replaced by that of a robber about to descend on an unsuspecting pilgrim. Navina shot up, her odd weapons ready. " _You_ ", she hissed out of her lips.

"Me indeed, who else would it be?" the transformed priest laughed at his own attempt at a humorous rhyme.

"Get the apostle out of here now!" Navina growled, eyes locked on the priest, "and everyone else as well!"

"Who is this guy?" Ike asked, amazed at Navina's reaction to the vastly unintimidating person standing before them.

"He's the one who really caused all of this Ike, he's the leader!"

The priest shrugged. "Well, I wouldn't say leader, but I suppose you could say I am rather prominent in my own way."

Ike studied him. "He doesn't look like an evil mastermind, but then again, neither did Sephiran."

"Indeed, but please, don't compare me to that stalker, always skulking around in the shadows like some great mysterious genius, which as recent events prove was a complete waste of time. I imagine all that secrecy and subterfuge must have been very tiring, which is probably why he needs a nap now. "But me," he remarked as he flung out his arms, "I'm more the upfront kind of guy, which is why I couldn't resist coming here tonight. I'd rather get the introductions out of the way now, before the fun starts."

"Enough talk! The empress needs to get out of here immediately!" Navina screamed.

The priest clutched his chest in a mock display of hurt. "Navina, I'm offended. Rushing everyone off before they even know my name. That hardly seems fair, seeing as I know all of yours – Empress Sanaki, Queen Elincia, and of course, the legendary Ike. It is indeed a pleasure to meet you," he said with genuine delight, holding out his hand towards the grimacing hero, who only stared at it like it was covered with worms. "I'm afraid that my deeds pale in comparison to yours – for now," he continued as he withdrew his hand. "I'm almost embarrassed to mention my name with yours, but you know, I will anyway, for soon eager lips will carry it to every corner of Tellius. You may call me Cohen," he finished with a slight nod.

"I'm assuming that doesn't mean humble," Ike muttered.

"Humility is a worthless emotion made for those who would spend their lives kissing the mud off the boots of their supposed superiors. Besides, it is not egotism to speak the truth."

"You're no priest," Sanaki spat. "No priest would speak like that!"

"Indeed I am not. In fact, I find that designation disgusting, but even the greatest actors have had to submit to roles that they considered degrading. I would change, but in my haste to meet all of you I forgot my change of clothes. But you may call me an illuminator, for I have come to shine a light into the dark cave that is Tellius."

"But you heal in the name of the Goddess—"

"That worthless goddess or goddesses, or whatever no longer has any power here. I derive my power from the ones who shall truly heal this land."

"Blasphemy! Sanaki stuttered, dropping her warp staff in amazement after what she had just heard. "I am the apostle! I will not have you speak so!"

"But you renounced that title earlier, did you not? Have you decided to reassume that now defunct designation and continue your reign of lies?" he asked as he leaned slightly towards her with a supremely self-assured motion.

The empress gritted her teeth as she considered him, wrapping her fingers tightly against her palm, before a slight smile creased along her lips. "You speak of actors. Is that what you are?"

He shrugged. "It's hard to say who is and who isn't these days."

"And isn't Cohen the name of a character a play by Bythinius called _The Fall of Therazon_?

His face brightened. "I see you have managed to obtain some true culture after all this time."

Ike waved Ragnell towards Cohen. "Is this a confrontation or a literature lesson? If you're the bastard who sent that cat after us, then draw your weapon and let's get this over with, right now."

Cohen groped around in his robes. "Oh dear, it seems like I must have forgot them too," he observed with a casual air. But tonight was more about introductions anyway, and _The Fall of Therazon_ really is quite an interesting play. I would act it out for you, but time is short right now, so I'll just summarize. You see Therazon…

"Was a despot who was punished by the Goddess for his atrocities. Through her servant Cohen she punished him for his crimes by bringing his house down around him. Just because I have a sword doesn't mean I can't read."

Cohen nodded approvingly, but before he could say anything, the door to the Cathedral flew open, and one of Sanaki's guard came flying in, a big grin on his face.

"Empress, good news! Reinforcements arrived and we have subdued the attackers. The day…er…night, is ours!"

Sanaki turned to Cohen. "It appears your confidence was undeserved."

Cohen grinned in response. "Didn't Therazon say something similar to that, right before his quite literal downfall?" He sighed with disappointment as he addressed Elincia. "It really is too bad you sent Bastian back to Crimea," he lamented, I'm sure he would have appreciated the connection."

Navina turned to Sigrun. "You are responsible for the safety of the empress and everyone in the Cathedral, correct? Well, you are about to be unemployed, which won't really matter because you'll be dead as well!" She pointed to Cohen. "His presence, and now his words, confirm my suspicions. He is planning to bring down this structure and everyone in it! Can't you see the danger?"

Sanaki stiffened her stance. "But if I leave…"

"Don't worry empress, I'll stay here," Ike said. I'll watch the cathedral for you. Once we clear out all the riff-raff and make sure it's safe, you can come back."

"I'm staying too," Elincia interjected.

"Elincia, no!"

"If there is any merit to his claims, then you will need me to escape. That's my decision."

"My, I see that the legends are indeed as noble in spirit as in title, which is ironic considering how you hate the nobility," he finished, eying Ike as he pressed his hands together in glee. "It is so fascinating to be able to study you up close."

"Keep testing my patience, and you will know me better than you would ever want to," Ike growled. "Tanith, Sigrun, get the apostle out of here. We'll cover you."

Sigrun nodded to him. "Thank you Ike, and please watch yourself."

Ike watched the priest, or the illuminator as he called himself, with a wary eye as Tanith loaded the apostle on her pegasus while Sigrun ordered the guards to evacuate. But he made no move, he only stood there, smiling.

"Aren't you going to try to stop her?" Ike inquired as he tapped his sword against his shoulder, as if daring him to try it.

"Why should I?" Cohen mused as he watched the pegasi take off. "My quibble is with the goddess she serves, or did serve, I should say. There is no reason to kill Sanaki, in fact, I rather like her. Very spirited individual, if a bit—"

His words were cut off as Ike pressed his sword tip against Cohen's throat. "Now, why don't you tell us what you have planned, and how we can stop it?"

"He was never planning to collapse this building" Elincia declared bluntly.

Cohen turned his somewhat flippant gaze onto her. "Oh, and how can you be so sure?"

"If you were, then you would not be here in the building yourself. I have no idea how powerful you may be, but unless you are a god, which I highly doubt, you would not survive. Not even Ike here could live through something like that. And judging by your words, you are not planning to die here tonight; you deem yourself too important. The only option is for you to try to take my Pegasus and escape once you activate whatever mechanism you have that could bring down the cathedral. Not to sound boastful, but I find it improbable that you could overpower the three of us and steal my Pegasus, even assuming you know how to fly one."

He clapped enthusiastically. "Bravo, your highness! I'm beginning to understand why Sephiran had such a problem with you and Ike."

Elincia's brow crinkled. "What are you talking about?"

Cohen flashed her a hard grin. "Why, in the battle against him of course. What else could I mean?"

Ike brought his sword down hard against one of the statues dotting the roof, drawing their attention. "So you're not planning to collapse this building? Then where are all your mages?"

"Oh, I have something special planned tonight, but it is going to be somewhere much more dramatic than this insignificant dwelling. Something the whole city can appreciate."

"The whole city?," Elincia pondered his cryptic gloating. What could be big enough for the whole city…. Her eyes went wide. "The Tower of Ashera! You're going to destroy the tower of Ashera!"

"Not the word I would choose, but yes, something to that effect."

"But why put so many lives at risk, and for what?"

Cohen beamed. "I would have though you past that stage, highness, considering the ruthlessness with which you hunted down the remnants of Ludveck's army for the greater good of your kingdom. I get the shivers just thinking about it. I do hope you got them all, because if there were any left, I expect they would be aching to avenge their com—"

"Enough! Ike cried, redirecting the tip of his blade toward the priest. "He's just trying to mess with us. I may not be an expert, but I do know that there is no way known to us that can destroy a massive structure like the Tower of Ashera in one night, with magic or traps or anything."

He beamed at Ike. "Exactly. No way known to _you_."

Elincia bit her lip as she studied the tower in the distance. "But what if he's not bluffing? If the tower did fall, thousands could be hurt…or worse."

"Yes, for someone who supposedly places such value on every human life, this must be quite the dilemma. Would you like some spiritual guidance?"

"I think I'd ask the business end of a horse for guidance before you," Ike retorted. "Elincia, take your pegasus and check out the tower, and take some of the Greil Mercenaries with you, just in case."

"But my lord Ike, that would leave you without any support here," words that prompted an angry glare from Navina.

"I'll be fine. Compared to some of our other opponents, this one is a flea waiting to be squashed."

Cohen laughed. "I admire your confidence, which I'm sure has done wonders for your lifespan up to this point."

Ike looked at Elincia with an expression that she had never quite seen on him before except in her mind, and now that it was there she did not want to look away. She waited for the words that must necessarily follow such a look, but when they came they were not the ones expected. "Go. I promise you, I'll be fine."

Although they were not the ones she had hoped for, his words carried the unshakable assurance that things had changed, and there would be time to unravel the delightful complexities that had always defined their relationship. And that was enough for now.

"Okay," she said, as she made her way over to Dalidion, keeping her eye on Cohen. As with the Apostle, he made no move to stop her from leaving. She studied Dalidion, to make sure her mending work had held up. To her surprise, even the scar was gone. But how…

"Oh, by the way, your highness, I took the time to heal your Pegasus for you. It wouldn't do for the queen of Crimea to ride around on a scarred Pegasus. No need to thank me, I was glad to do it!"

Both Ike and Elincia kept their eyes on Cohen, who even waved to her.

"Bye, your majesty, I'm sure we'll see each other again very soon!" He looked back towards Ike. "Well, it looks like the stage is emptying quickly. What emotional scene could possibly top the one that we just witnessed?"

"What is your deal?"

"I'm just waving goodbye, don't worry, I'm not trying to steal her or anything. She's interesting, but not really my type, if you know what I mean."

"The only thing I know is that I'm tired, and I'm not going to play your stupid game anymore, whatever it is. Obviously, you want control of Begnion, for reasons I'm pretty sure I can guess. Power is the only things petty minds can think of. But you know what? It's not going to happen. Your forces have been defeated, the cathedral is secure, the apostle is safe. You've lost. If you had any sense, you would have concealed yourself and slunk off to whatever rock whose underside is unfortunate enough to be your home instead of exposing yourself like a pompous jackass."

"But then I would have missed the chance to talk with all you illustrious heroes. I mean, come on, reading reports and hearing drunken bar sops sing about you is all well and good, but to meet someone, to talk to them, that is how you can really get under their skin. Like you, for example."

"Talk all you want, I'm not really listening anymore."

"Like you said, I've been vanquished now all that's left is for the hero (that's you!) to finish me off in the final act, and then ride off into the sunset with your love interest. Unfortunately, it appears your love interest may have ridden off without you."

"You're not even worth wasting my breath on, so why on earth would I waste my strength and my sword on you when the only weapon you have is a pair of lips that apparently can't stop flapping?"

"Because that's who you are. You may say you're tired of fighting, but we all know that's nonsense. Might as well tie stones to all the birds in the world to keep them from flying. The fighting instinct prowls inside you, desiring to unleash itself. It's just unfortunate that this land no longer has need of your…skills."

Ike's eyes narrowed. "You're trying to goad me. Well, it won't work. But I think I will encourage the apostle to enact the most severe form of justice possible for your crimes."

With that, the priest who called himself Cohen began laughing hysterically, as if all his clothing just changed to feathers. "I'm sorry..hahah..It's just so..mmph..funny that you, of all people, would talk to me about justice. It's just too hilarious!"

Ike rolled his hand through his hair as he rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you're talking about, and frankly, I don't care."

"Then why don't you ask your new friend here?" he said, bobbing his head towards Navina. She is just full of all kinds of fun and fascinating information! She will literally turn your world upside down, even more so than the Crimean queen earlier!"

"Ike may not have it in him, but I sure as hell do, Navina growled, aiming her weapon at Cohen's throat. "You killed Molu, you bastard!"

"Nonsense. The wonderfully merciful queen who just departed did that. Or was it the great hero here? In any case, if you have a problem, talk to one of them."

"You did something to him!"

"I only reminded him where his loyalty belonged, which the last time I checked was not a crime." He fixed on her. "What about you, Navina? Do you know where your loyalties lie? By my count you have already betrayed those who trusted you twice, and are on the cusp of doing so a third time. Keep it up, and soon you won't even be able to trust yourself."

"I was never loyal to you. I only did what I had to do to protect my people."

"And just who are your people, Navina?" The ones here, with this muscular blue idol you now worship? Or are they…elsewhere? and just how far would you go to protect them?" he put the question to her as he reached into his robe, causing Ike to clench down on Ragnell. But as his hand withdrew from his vestments, Ike realized that he did not have a weapon.

He had a stone.

It was oval in shape, translucent, and wrapped in spiraled rings like a seashell, tapering off sharply at one end. Upon seeing it, Navina gasped as she took a step back, her whole body shaking like a soldier before his first battle. "Where did you get that?" she gasped out.

"Oh, believe me, it wasn't easy, or pretty for me to get this on Tellius. This is indeed a fascinating continent, which has given me all sorts of new ways to tweak this little treasure of mine. "You see? Look at the color. Have you ever seen one like it? He held it up in the torchlight, revealing its red, darkish hue. "I'll bet you haven't. But enough showing off," he said as he lowered the stone. "The point is that I have it and now there is only one question remaining - am I going to use it, or will you?"

Navina stared at the stone as if doing so would will it out of existence, globules of sweat running down her face. "I can't… she stammered. "Doing so would mean…."

"Oh, we both know very well what it would mean for you. But I suggest that you start thinking about what it means for those closest to you. I think you know of whom I am speaking," he uttered ominously as he glanced at Ike.

"What the hell is that thing?" Ike demanded, disturbed by Navina's disconcerting reaction to it.

"You could call it my assurance stone. I knew that Navina would probably betray me, so this assures me that she won't do anything else…impulsive."

"Damn you!" she cried as she flared with powerless fury.

"Believe me, much more significant people have already seen to that," he retorted as he idly tossed the stone in his hand, one eye on the rapidly increasing throng around the cathedral.

Navina sheathed her weapons and held out her hand to Cohen. "Fine, you win. Give it to me."

"Navina, no! Ike blurted, incredulous. "We can take him! He doesn't even have a weapon!"

"Yes, he does, Ike. One that even you can't beat." She glared at Cohen. "Hand it over so we can get this over with."

"Oh, it's not going to be that easy," he added, flicking the stone between his fingers. "It may have been, before you hurt my feelings. But now, I want you to do something for me."

"What the hell is it?"

"I want you to kill Ike."


	10. Chapter 10 - Bitter Effusion

Chapter 10 – Bitter Effusion

 _As always, I welcome your comments and feedback!_

 **PART 1**

Titania leaned heavily against a bulging, timeworn oak facing the courtyard of Mainal Cathedral, wiping the last of the blood off her ax as she surveyed the scene around her through a haze of muted, weary satisfaction. It was over. The enemy, whoever they were, had fought relentlessly until there was not even one of them left breathing. All around her, torch-wielding guards swept about the grounds like nervous fireflies, securing the grounds while the Greil Mercenaries and Crimean retainers lounged about the area in a state of semi-alertness, checking their weapons or chatting quietly. Most of them, anyway.

After being ordered out of the Cathedral, Oscar had slunk off silently to a dark corner of the grounds where she could now see his somber outline slumped beside his mount. A cold, hard stone rolled through her insides as she contemplated this grievous reminder that this night had stolen something irreplaceable from Greil Mercenaries, and they would never again be whole.

She was about to go over to see what she could do to console him when a loud, indignant protest pulled her attention towards the solemn portals leading into the cathedral, where a clump of guards was being violently accosted by an enraged Lucia. "But don't you understand?" Lucia pressed as she waved her arms wildly in front of the small cadre of guards in front of the massive double doors of the cathedral. "The Queen of Crimea is up there on the roof and I am responsible for her safety! You have to let me pass!"

The captain of the guards, heavy with fatigue but still mindful of his responsibility, shook his head with unbending finality. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but I'm not allowed to let anyone back into the building until I hear differently from the Empress."

Lucia folded her arms across her chest as she tapped her foot with derisive impatience. "You should have told me what was going on up there before you herded us all out, you idiot! We were halfway to the roof anyway!"

"No one is to enter the building until further notice. Those were the words of the apostle herself," the captain insisted, meeting her turgid gaze without the slightest hint of hesitation. "I'm sure, as the queen's bodyguard, you understand the importance of obeying a direct order from your sovereign."

Lucia clenched her jaw and looked like she was mentally preparing a verbal onslaught to make her target wish she would pull out her sword and stab him. But as she was about to unleash it there was the sound of hoofbeats against the pavement outside, followed by shouting as Titania recognized a familiar voice arguing with unbendable vehemence against the guards who had dared to challenge him. "It's okay," she called out the soldiers stationed near the gates leading out into the city, "let him in; he's with us."

The guard opened a small peephole and looked through it, saying something to his counterpart on the other side before moving to open a smaller entrance built into in the massive threshold of the cathedral. A trooper hastened through the entryway, leading a massive white charger on which rode a small, smoldering figure.

"Soren!" Titania cried in surprise as the guards hastily shut and barred the door on the writhing mass outside. She ran up to the drooping animal, catching a whiff of the pungently sweet froth glistening around the saddle and reins. "Soren, how hard did you push her?"

"Your horse is fine," he muttered, looking down on her. "Maybe a little tired, but that is to be expected, isn't it? I've certainly seen her in worse condition."

She looked up to him, her face coming dangerously close to matching the bright red shading of her hair. "Where the hell have you been? I assumed you borrowed my horse to get here sooner, but now you don't arrive until it's all over?"

"I got delayed, he muttered bitterly. By the time I got here the entire city was worked up about something going on in the sky and it was hard to get though the crowds."

"We ran into some of that ourselves. She cocked her eyebrow at him. "You didn't hurt anyone, did you?"

"No. I just convinced them it would be much healthier for them to get out of my way."

She studied him with simmering disapproval. "So, you're okay then?"

"I'm fine, but— "

Before he could finish, she reached up and grabbed his sleeve and yanked him off the horse with a surprised yelp. "Don't you ever even touch my horse again!" she screamed at him before he could protest. "Do you know how dangerous that was? By the goddess, Soren, you may have a mind for tactics but you know next to nothing about riding! You could have caused irreparable damage to my horse…and to yourself as well," she added after a small pause.

"No time for that," he replied, with as much nonchalance as if she had done nothing but ask him if he wanted any supper. "Where's Ike? Is he okay?"

"He's up on the roof with Elincia and that Navina person. Apparently, there is some kind of kooky priest threatening to collapse the cathedral."

"Then I need to go to him. If there is some kind of magic in play, maybe I can help."

"Fat chance of that," Lucia interjected from her place nearby, listening in on the conversation. "The empress ordered that no one can enter the cathedral. Short of cutting down the guards, there is no way to get past them."

Soren pulled out his Rexcalibur tome. "If that's what it takes," he muttered.

Before anyone could make a move to stop him there was a tremendous fluttering of wings overhead and a massive gust of air pushed down over the courtyard as a Pegasus winged overhead, landing in the grass off to the side of the walkway. The disconcerted trio then watched as a figure in white dismounted with practiced fluidity and headed toward them.

"Your majesty!" Lucia cried out, rushing to Elincia. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine Lucia, the queen replied as she eyed the other figures approaching her. "But we may have another problem. The Tower of Ashera—"

"So you left Ike up there by himself, with that stranger and a crazy priest?"

Elincia eyed Soren, frowning. "I did not wish to, Sir Soren, but circumstances dictated it. Besides, I trust Ike to take care of himself."

Soren clenched his fists. "Not even Ike could defend himself against a collapsing building!"

"That's not going to happen. The real threat lies elsewhere."

"Amazing deduction considering you only talked with this person, what, an entire 5 minutes?"

"The priest, or Cohen as he calls himself, more or less admitted that this is not his intended target."

"Then what is?"

"I believe it's the tower of Ashera."

Titania blinked rapidly. "But why? It's empty now, and there is no longer any strategic value to it. And it's so huge it would take an army goddess knows how long to bring it down."

Elincia shook her head. "I don't know. I just know it could be dangerous to the citizens of this city if there is even a possibility that he could carry out his threat. That's why I need you to come with us to the tower to check things out, just to be sure."

"We will prepare to leave at once, your majesty," Titania responded.

"Not all of us," Soren muttered, gesturing to the entrance. "Tell those guards what you just told us, and have them let me pass. I need to check on Ike."

Elincia sighed heavily. She did not have time for this, but neither did she want to waste more effort arguing with Soren. "Lucia, see to it that our people are ready," she replied, moving in the direction of the guard. "Excuse me, commander, I am Elincia Riddell Crimea, queen of…"

"I know who you are, your majesty," the commander cut her off with brusque civility.

Elincia nodded. "I would ask a favor of you," she continued, using her most pleasing tone. "Could you please allow this gentleman to pass?" she requested as she gestured to Soren. "I can assure you that there is no danger of the building collapsing, and he is anxious to check on his companion."

"I am deeply sorry, your grace, I would like nothing better than to comply with your wishes. But I cannot countermand the empress, not even for you."

She turned and bumped straight into Soren, who had wandered up right behind her. "I am sorry, Soren."

"Yeah, I can tell you really put your best effort into it," Soren muttered as he turned his attention over to Dalidion. "Then take me up there yourself," he ordered.

She shook her head. "I cannot, Soren, there's no time. I must get to the Tower of Ashera and check on matters there."

She turned to go, but was stopped in her tracks by a firm, desperate grip. "It's just like before. You don't care about Ike."

Elincia tugged, trying to release his grip, but it remained firm. "Soren, I know you're upset, so I will ignore that comment. Now please, I have to go."

His hand didn't move. "Yes, go ahead and ignore me. Just like you always ignore Ike and everybody else after you've squeezed all the use you can from us."

She turned back to face him. "What are you talking about?"

His lower lip curled like a serpent. "Do you know why Ike left Melior?"

Elincia hesitated a moment. "Ike has always had…issues with the nobles, you know that. He said as much to me before he left."

"You think you're so smart, but think about it for a minute. Ike put up with the nobles for over two years before he left, and then one day he just decides to leave without hardly any warning? Don't you find that just a bit odd? Not that I minded, by the way."

She forced herself free of his grip. "What are you trying to say?"

"That you humiliated him. He could put up with the garbage the nobles heaped out, as long as he believed you were on his side. But when you started to take their side over his, that…that was the what broke him," he finished as the anger in his voice giving way to a flat, distant tone and his tense features slackened.

Elincia rubbed her arm and tried to collect herself as she felt old, prickling resentments prying their way through dense layers of mollifying memory. "What are you talking about? I never did such a thing!"

"Are you sure about that? There were many times when you showed your true loyalties, but I'm referring to the final, crushing insult, the one that showed whose side you had definitively decided to plant your flag. You know, that pathetic idea to have Ike in charge of a special military unit for, how did you phrase it, "the protection and betterment of the Crimean people? Too bad your definition of people was so narrow."

Elincia knew that time was short but she couldn't disentangle herself from Soren's needling argument. "I honestly have no idea what you mean, since it was basically just a formal recognition of the assignments he was already carrying out for the Crimean public."

He chuckled. "You mean those diddling little chores? But I guess even those were better than what you would have had Ike doing under the new deal. I can't believe you thought Ike would accept such an unappealing and restrictive arrangement."

"Restrictive? I wrangled with the council for months on that decree for the very fact it gave Ike so much leeway in his activities!"

The corners of Soren's mouth twitched. "Tell me, were you born with this incredibly convenient memory, or does it develop over years as your mind's defense mechanism for getting a least a few hours of peaceful sleep? But don't try to fool me, I saw the document. I can't believe you claim to know Ike and thought for a second that he would accept it."

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Soren, but that is a lie, and I don't understand how anyone, even you, could possibly interpret that way."

He let out an exasperated sigh permeated with unrestrained impatience. "That's your problem! You've never understood Ike, and I doubt you ever will! But now you know why he really left. It wasn't the nobles in general that Ike couldn't deal with, just one noble in particular. You ignored Ike and insulted him in countless ways, but this was the last straw. The only thing that surprises me is that he stayed so long!" he exclaimed, unable to control the rising tone of his voice. He pushed close to her, so close she could feel his hot, fuming breath steaming against her skin as he grabbed her collar and brought her face down to his. "I guess it was misguided loyalty to someone who obviously knows nothing about the concept."

Elincia didn't say anything, didn't move as Soren's words seeped into her mind and clung to it like heavy sap. _He's not lying_ , she concluded as she studied the bitter but honest resentment seething in front of her, _so there must be something to his accusations_. "Soren, tell me, what was in that…"

"What are you doing?!", Lucia cried, rushing up to Elincia, slapping his hand away as she pushed him back. "How dare you lay your hands on her majesty in such a manner!"

"Lucia, it's fine, please calm down," Elincia replied hastily, eyes turning back to Soren's distasteful glare, "there are more important issues to deal with."

"No, it's not fine," Lucia continued. "Soren, I know you haven't had an easy time of it, and I understand loyalty, but you have gone too far this time. Honestly, I don't know how Ike puts up with you sticking to him like a leech all the time when he can clearly handle himself quite well without you. Stop living in his shadow and learn how to be your own man for a change!"

For a moment, Soren looked like a bee had just flown up his nose. But he recovered quickly. "Oh, I can manage on my own quite well. Would you like a demonstration?" he asked, voice dripping acid as he flipped his tome open. Now, I'm going to ask you one more time, highness, will you take me to the roof, or not?"

Lucia placed her hand on her sword. "Are you threatening her majesty?"

"No, I'm making a firm request as one friend of Ike's to another," he answered with all the warmth of a wintry breeze at midnight. "If I was making a threat, you wouldn't even have to ask the question. Now, will you take me to up to Ike or not?"

"I'm sorry, Soren. Perhaps we can send someone to speak to the empress and she can—"

"Burn the Empress!" he screamed, nostrils flaring. "I don't care what it takes, you are going to help me one way or—Hey! What are you doing?"

Soren was interrupted by a pair of guards who had come up behind him, thrusting his hands forcefully behind his back and wrapping rope around his wrists. "In the name of the empire, I hereby arrest you on grounds of threatening her imperial personage the empress and her majesty the queen of Crimea."

"Are you mad?!" Soren spouted as he struggled against them, "I'm one of the reasons that the empress is still alive!"

Titania, who had been speaking with the guard at the gate, was drawn over by Soren's shouting. Head darting frantically back and forth between Elincia and Soren. "This is too much!" she cried, "Your majesty, do something!"

Before Elincia could speak, the captain of the guards stepped forward. "I'm sorry, but we're under a state of siege and given the comments he just made he could be an enemy agent, which means I'd be a fool to release him. He will be held until calm has been restored. Then, if the empress wills it, he will be released. After we have questioned him."

"But this is madness!" Elincia protested as she studied Soren who, after a brief struggle, had slouched into a dejected, pitiable mass. She looked towards the Tower of Ashera, then back at Soren, her expression set and her posture steady. "Could you release him to me? We're leaving anyway and he could be helpful to us." Lucia regarded her with dazed surprise.

The captain scrutinized her. "You do realize that he just made a veiled threat against you?"

"He didn't mean it. It has been a long day for all of us, and his friend remains in danger. He has been critical to our success today, and I believe he can yet be useful."

The captain opened his mouth to speak again, but he never had a chance to finish. For it that moment Soren seized upon the relaxed, distracted grip of his guards to break loose. Pushing the startled men back with one hand and grabbing his dropped book with the other, he dashed toward the guards at the door and nearly succeeding in breaking through them before they realized what was happening. But then his captors, angry at being taking by his little maneuver, rushed him from behind in a fit of livid vengeance, tackling Soren to the ground as he was buried under a pile of grunts and scraping armor.

"Wait!" Elincia cried as she rushed to the melee, "I need him!" But by the time she reached Soren and forced back the guards, he was lying still on the ground. "How is he?" Titania asked as Elincia rapidly checked over the unmoving form. "He has a few bruises, but other than that he seems stable," she answered. Her head drooped. "But he'll be out for a while." She looked up at the guards, a rare expression of anger stalking through her features. "Did you really have to be so rough?"

"But he was charging our comrades…" one of them began but was unable to finish.

"The point is he'll be fine, and we have to go," Lucia interjected pointedly.

Titania shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm staying here. I can't risk losing another team member tonight."

Elincia furrowed her brow. "What do you mean by that?" She scanned the area, noting with an aching sense of dread that one spritely figure was missing from the group, forcing her to ask a question whose answer she did not want to know, but at the same time knew that she could not proceed without knowing. "Where is Mist?"

She sighed with a heavy weariness. "Mist is fine, however—"

"There's no time for this!" Lucia protested. "You're the de facto leader of the Greil Mercenaries right now, and if we don't get moving then there may be a lot more people to cry over. So stand up and act in accordance with your responsibilities."

Titania raised herself, her darkened attention focused on Lucia. As she opened her mouth to speak, she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Oscar, his normal smile replaced with grieving resolution. "Go on, commander, I'll stay here and watch Soren. I promise I won't let anything happen to him."

She studied his grim determination for a moment, before nodding. "Very well, I'll give the word to move out." She squinted at Lucia. "Just make sure your people know that on this little expedition, I'm in charge."

Lucia nodded. "I have no problem with that, until they reach the tower anyway."

As Elincia lifted Dalidion skyward, she cast one last quick glance at the rooftop. Ike, his back to her, was maintaining his vigil over the one who called himself Cohen, who had not seemed to move since she last saw him. _It'll be alright,_ she kept telling herself as she tried to concentrate on directing her mount towards the Tower. But despite her best efforts she could not shut out Soren's words. They zoomed through her head like furious hornets, stinging holes through what had been until a few moments before irrelevant yet unshakable truth. And through the gaps came flowing with inexorable force the searing memories of an autumn day several years ago…

 _She was in her study taking a brief break from the pile of documents on her desk, gazing out into the royal gardens below. Through the single, great window she could see that most of the shrubs and plants had cast off their summer finery and had retreated within themselves to ride out the oncoming winter. Among the stately rows Elincia spotted a few intrepid leaves decorating the bare branches, clinging tenaciously to their fading lifeline in the surging wind, demonstrating a brave yet futile refusal to depart from the baring branches that had sustained them. But while she watched they finally yielded to the insistent push of inexorable air, their final connection finally snapping as they went flittering along the ground before disappearing out of sight._

 _There was a knock at the door. "Come in," she called, turning around. The doorknob turned, and the tall, sweeping form of Ike appeared. Although he was changing, there was still much of the youth that she remembered from their first meeting – same spiky blue hair, same stride that exerted a careless, unshakable authority. But that was not the focus of her attention as he approached her desk. His face, usually so confident, seemed more pensive than usual. It was like he was in the middle of a battle and unsure of his next move. And instead of meeting her gaze head on, as he usually did, it roved around the room, never fixing on the same object for more than a few seconds._

" _My lord Ike! She greeted him warmly, "It's so good to see you." She wanted to go around and hug him, but his uncertain demeanor advised her against it._

" _It's good to see you too," he replied with an unusual lack of warmth, even for him. "I hope I'm not interrupting any officially royal business." She smiled at his eccentric way of phrasing things._

" _Nonsense! I was just looking out at the gardens. They're quite lovely, even this time of the year. It's been ages since we've taken a walk in them; we really should do something about that." Ike's only response was to grunt noncommittally as he danced in place nervously and eyed the crackling fire. She decided to change the subject._

" _So, I assume that you're here about the proposal I sent to you?"_

" _Yes and no," he replied as he pulled a rolled parchment out of his belt._

 _She clasped her hands together with giddy, unqueenlike excitement. "I see you brought it with you. I assume that means you're ready to sign it, then? Excellent! I'll call Bastion and Lucia so they can witness it, and once I put my seal on it…"_

 _He shook his head softly but with a deafening finality. "This isn't the proposal. It's something Soren helped me write up."_

 _The clasp became a slow, unconscious wringing as the giddiness vanished. "What is it?"_

 _His gaze locked onto her, unwavering as he held it out to her. "I think it's better if you read it for yourself."_

 _She stared at the dry, shriveled roll for several seconds before reaching out her hand, gingerly taking hold of the document. It felt rough in her hand as she unrolled it and read it slowly - once, twice, three times. Then she read it again, still unable to make sense of the document. She rolled it back up in her hand, and walked back over to the window, the wind brushing against it was the only sound perceptible to her as she tried to wade against the confusion flooding her mind as her vacant eyes swept over the cold, empty gardens._

" _What's this all about Ike?" she said at last as she forced herself to turn and face him, "Why are you renouncing your peerage? You'll need it if you are to have command of the unit."_

 _His gaze was on her, but also beyond, towards the distant sky. "I'm sorry, your highness, if I wasn't clear. I'm renouncing my peerage and leaving Melior. For good."_

 _She seized hold of the edges of her chair, which had suddenly become the only thing keeping her erect as she tried to formulate a response. Attempting to draw from all the great literature she had read, all her experiences to capture the essence of what she was feeling. But only one word managed to free itself from her trembling lips._

" _Why?"_

" _I'm going to reform the Greil Mercenaries."_

" _But you can do that, here!" she protested. "You could rebuild them, and more! I don't get it!"_

" _I think you do. You just don't want to admit it."_

 _The document made a sickening crunch in her hand as her fingers clinched around it. "Then why don't you enlighten me, please, as to the great reason that compels you to throw away everything and walk away?"_

 _Ike took a step back. "The truth is, you're better off without me here."_

" _What? How could you say such a thing? Did someone tell you that? Who was it? Was it Duke Lemieux? Ludveck? I know that Marquis Silok has been particularly vocal about you recently…."_

" _It wasn't any of them. You should know better than to think I give a beetle's butt about what they think anyway."_

" _Then who told you that?"_

" _You did."_

 _Elincia's breath seized in her throat. "What? When? Tell me when I said such a thing!"_

 _Ike straightened, the confidence returning to his face. You said it in all the time you spend with them." He held his hand up as she started to protest. "Yes, I know you have a kingdom to run, I get that. But you do realize that when you came to see me the other day was the first time in months? You're always with them, in meetings, receptions, banquets…"_

" _The arrow flies both ways, you know. Why did you never come see me?"_

 _He waved his arms wildly at his side. "Are you kidding? I was half expecting to be turned away today as well. Face it, Elincia, this is your world now, and I don't fit into it."_

" _Is it that you don't fit, or is it that you don't want to fit into it?"_

" _I'm tired of it Elincia. Even with devoting all your time to them, they still bicker and squabble and gossip like old ladies at the market. I'm surprised this government functions at all."_

" _Do you have any idea how hard it's been, how much you, how much I…." She shook her head. "You have no clue, no inkling of what I had to go through for you, for that arrangement!"_

" _That's my point exactly. You worked all that time just to come up with that nonsense?"_

" _Nonsense?" she said, as suddenly a burst of incredulous laughter seized her. "Is that what you call it?"_

" _It's the most polite thing I can call it!"_

 _She sighed. "So the great Ike is just going to run away? I don't believe it. I thought Tellius would sink under the ocean before that happened."_

" _I'm not running away. I just realized who I am, and it's not this. It never was. I did what I promised, but I can't do anymore. And that's my final decision."_

 _Elincia shook her head. "No, you're wrong, Ike. We could have combined the best of your world with the best of my world and created something truly special, something that could have changed not only Crimea, but Tellius, for the better." She held up the small, crumpled document. "But if this what you want?" she shouted, shaking it in the air, "Then so be it!"_

 _With a deft, irate flick, she rolled it out and threw it down on the table. Seizing her pen and plunging it in the inkwell, she flung it across the table as drops splattered over the polished wood. "Sign!" she commanded in someone else's voice. Ike snatched the pen and hastily signed at the bottom._

 _She then reached and yanked open her desk drawer, nearly sending it flying back against the wall. She pulled out her royal seal, and, after dripping some wax from her candle, pressed her seal firmly down into the wax before rolling it back up, tossing it in the drawer with her seal, and crashing it shut._

" _Is that it?" he asked. "I thought you said…"_

" _That's it. Now, get out."_

" _Elincia…"_

" _Get out…Get Out…GET OUT!" She screamed. Her quivering finger was still pointed at the door when the guards outside burst into the room, weapons ready. "Highness, are you okay?"_

 _She nodded a lie. "Yes. Lord Ike here was just informing me of his desire to leave the palace. Today." Ike shot her a look, but she continued: "Please see to it that all aid is given to his and his company's preparations for immediate departure." The guards glanced at each other before saluting and leaving to carry out her orders._

 _She turned towards the window, unable to look at him any longer. She heard padded, restrained footsteps as he made his way toward the door, then heard the slight click of his hand on the knob. She felt his presence there, studying her as if preparing to speak again, but the only sound that followed was the door slamming shut._

 _She looked down at the pen that she had used to sign the renunciation, flipping it between her fingers before sending it with a tiny, hard crash through the glass in front of her. She then collapsed in a sullen heap on the floor as a slip of cool breeze brushed over her._

"Your highness? Hey, can you hear me?" Lucia's words slammed into the memory and dashed it to bits, revealing the persistent reality surrounding her. In front of them the black dome of the night horizon was yielding softly to the first breaths of dawn pushing with gentle assertiveness against its thick, shadowy shroud.

"Are you okay, your highness?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm okay. Were you saying something to me?"

"I was just wondering if you had experienced any kind of head trauma since I saw you last."

"No. Why would you say that?"

"I was just trying to find possible explanations for why you would ask Soren to ride with us, considering from the tone of that last chat you two had he was more than likely to show us the short way down and head back to Ike."

"Personal feelings aside, we needed all the backup we can get, especially since it may take our other forces some time to arrive. And according to Navina there may be a lot of mages that we have to deal with up ahead. So, I just thought it would be nice if we had our own magic user."

Lucia brushed a strand of hair out of her line of sight as her grip around Elincia adjusted slightly. "Are you sure that there wasn't any other reason?"

"What?" Of course not."

Lucia was quiet for a moment. "I almost feel sorry for Soren, it's hard for him to admit that Ike can have other friends besides himself. It's often amazing, and at times tragic the misconceptions people can compel into reality when the alternative is beyond their capacity to accept."

Elincia didn't answer her as Dalidion pushed upward in the sky towards the massive spire twisting upwards in its dizzying supremacy, the massive wings of Dalidion thrumming with steady rhythm as she looked ahead in meditative silence. "We're almost there," she whispered at last.

 **PART 2**

Navina, body frozen by what she had just heard, could only move her jaw up and down in a stunned, mechanical fashion as the words that struggled to push themselves out of her shocked brain died before they could reach her lips.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I wanted you to kill Ike."

"I heard you," she snapped, as his viperous words slapped her back into focus, "but I what I don't understand is why."

He scratched his head. "Maybe I'm just curious. After all, you apparently idolize him, and seeing someone killing someone they consider to be close to divinity is a rare chance to study the particular emotions involved, something any serious actor would rip off their own right arm to see."

"You're insane!"

He beamed. "Thanks for the compliment. After all, what is madness but a mind that sees above and beyond this tiny and restrictive island that we call sanity?"

They were interrupted by a scornful chuckling.

Cohen turned toward Ike. "Does death amuse you? If so, then we may have more to talk about than I thought!"

Ike smirked. "No, just you. The fact that you expect us to believe that you went to all this trouble tonight of exposing yourself tonight after sacrificing your men just to get a few acting lessons."

"Wow! I am genuinely impressed! And here I was thinking that your brain was only good for telling your hand which end of the sword to hold and then you turn around and yank this flash of brilliance out of your brain and hurl it at me! It's incredible!"

Ike shook his head. "Throw all the bait you want, I'm not going to bite. But just to kill some time, what _do_ you want?"

Cohen pursed his lips. "You know, I don't even know if I should even bother to tell you, because it just seems like such a big waste of time because you'll never agree to it. That's one of the best things about dead people, they never disagree with you."

"TELL US!" Navina roared, her entire body shaking.

"Oh, all right. The Fire Emblem, I want the Fire Emblem."

Navina blinked rapidly. "But why? It's worthless now!"

"Worthless or not" Ike muttered as he grabbed lightly at the small patch at his belt. "it's not going to happen."

Cohen sighed heavily as he slumped his shoulders. "There, you see? Big waste of time, and after all, I'm just trying to do you a favor."

Ike cocked his brow. "A favor?"

"Indeed. There are many useless things that Tellius would be better off without, and one of them is that silly little medallion. Just look at how much trouble it's caused."

"I would put you near the top of that list as well," Ike countered, "just look at how many men died tonight for your whims."

Cohen rocked his head back and forth. "True, but you have to admit victory is a slippery fish; you never know when it might wiggle away from you."

"We just defeated a goddess. In what possible world could you even begin to pose a threat to us?

He smiled. "I can imagine quite a few. And trust me, exploring them is going to be lots of fun. And don't get too puffed out over defeating Ashera. She was only half a goddess, after all, and you only beat her with enormous help from her other half. So I guess one could say that she really just beat herself, and you just happened to be the closest stick."

"Maybe, but the point is we won, and we're still here. We accomplished peace, security for Tellius. What have you and your men accomplished? A lot of men dead who didn't need to be, a panic in the city, before finally arriving at the end of my patience."

For a moment, Cohen's expression tensed and Ike could hear his heavy breathing, like that of an enraged, feral beast. "A _lot_ of dead men? Do not speak of a subject, in which, despite your impressive body count, you are but a novice," he countered in a deeper tone. "Why, massive death is the very reason that I…" But instead of finishing his tirade, he seized his head and sank to the ground. Ike and Navina stared at each other for a moment before he raised himself back up, all traces of his brief but unsettling mood swing vanished. "But I am inserting unnecessary lines. Suffice it to say that I have accomplished, and will accomplish, far more before this night is over than you have in your brief but illustrious career."

Ike shook his head. "And I thought Sephiran was delusional. Too bad you didn't manage your men better, or you could have had some of them have a go at getting the Fire Emblem instead of trying to blackmail someone into fighting for you."

The easy, malicious grin returned. "Oh, but I did. Tell me, why do you think your friends took so long to arrive?"

Ike didn't admit it, but he had wondered that himself, but until now had pushed the question away. Titania and the others should have arrived much sooner, and the only reason they wouldn't have is because they couldn't, which meant….

"Ambush," the word slid like sandpaper through his gritted teeth.

Cohen clapped. "And yet again! Yes, an ambush that was organized to retrieve the Emblem. And although you ruined that by so selfishly taking it from your sister, they still managed to achieve their secondary objective."

"Which was what? To hold up their arrival? They may have been a little late, but that only delayed your defeat by a short time."

"Oh I'm not talking about the postponed hostilities. I'm afraid that was the tertiary objective. You see, I always set up plans with two or preferably more objectives so that even if one fails, I will still achieve something, and in this case I got two out of three. Well, three out of four, if you can the fact that one of your team was killed in the ambush. Someone close to you, if my source is correct. A youth. It's what I like to think of as a bonus objective."

"No…" Ike whispered, _not Mist_. His hand squeezed the pommel tight, feeling the blood pulsing hotly through his clenched fist as bright angry flashes bursted across his field of vision. "You're lying."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But the bottom line is your victory is not as complete as you thought it was."

Without a word Ike took a step towards the door, but Cohen moved to block him. "Sorry, but it would be rude of me to let you leave before the performance is over. You'd never forgive me or yourself for missing the ending."

Ike raised his sword over his head, his self-control waning as anger and grief screamed at him to bring Ragnell down to silence this rat. "I assume you know what this sword is and what it can do. Step aside so I can check on my sister, or prepare to be my first exception to killing unarmed people."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should ask the people of Talrega about that. The ones who can still talk, that is."

With a roar, all Ike's thoughts blurred into a burning mass of rage, consuming the last of his patience as he brought down his sword with a massive, hurtling swing against the solid stone, bracing himself against the pulsing wave of energy.

Cohen chuckled. "Oh dear, it seems like nothing associated with the Goddess is working right tonight. Did your friend the queen tell you about the dreadful time she had with her healing staff?"

"I don't need any special powers," Ike said, trying to push back the doubt the sword's failure had raised in him, "as far as I can tell, this sword is still sharp enough to cut through you."

Cohen turned to Navina, hands extended toward Ike. "Allright, I've got him all warmed up for you. He's all yours."

Ike looked to Navina, who looked like a lost traveler desperately searching for a familiar landmark. "Time to choose. Are you going to help me, or not?"

She looked at him with pleading desperation. "Ike, I…"

Ike shook his head. "The Fire Emblem, the Tower of Ashera, your friend here seems to have a fascination for things that no longer have any value. I guess that explains why he hired you."

Her face clouded as she gathered her weapons. "Ike, please don't say such things."

"Why not? You seem like a capable, caring person. But for some reason you allow yourself to be manipulated by this puerile little nobody who has done nothing but flash a rock around and refuse to believe in either my or your capacity to overcome him. You're the worse sort of coward."

With a scream, Navina launched herself toward Ike.

 **PART 3**

As they closed in on their destination, Elincia detected a faint light near the top of the tower. She directed Dalidion upward and as they drew nearer, she realized that the weak luminescence was emanating from the chamber where the final battle with Ashera had taken place. She approached in an upward swing, entering through a hole that the goddess had blasted through the thick walls during the struggle.

"By the Goddess," Lucia whispered, as she and Elincia brought Dalidion down.

Not ten feet from where they had landed a line of men stood watching them. They were armed with an assortment of eager, glinting weapons, eyes fixed on the newcomers but otherwise making no movement. The line of wary steel stretched around the outer perimeter of the room to form a solid ring around what had been Ashera's resting place, on which now lay an amorphous mass, whose pale, persistent glow provided the only light source for the room. Around this dim radiance was clustered a smaller group of robed figures, and as Elincia studied them more closely she realized that they were mages of every variety - wind, fire, thunder, dark. Each was gripping an open book of magic and chanting with steady, ominous precision a tangle of words in the old tongue, and from the words she could filter out she realized they were high-level spells. Among them hovered a great solemn figure wrapped in a blended mantle of blue, brown, and green, whose excessive stature made him appear as an oak tree in a grove of saplings. She could not see his cowled face but his voice, high and domineering, soared above those of the others even as it wrapped over and around them with a calming but imposing decisiveness.

In almost perfect unison the casters around this mysterious giant completed their spells and loosed their magic, hurling a powerful array of mystical energy towards the shapeless, shining heap. Elincia gasped as she took a step back, fearful of what the effects of releasing such powerful forces in such a small space would be. The liberated elements, instead of smashing through the object and everyone around it, began to merge - the howling green of wind, the molten fierceness of fire and the jarring flashes of thunder all swimming together in a lustrous cloud over the coagulation, as the looming figure continued chanting. As Elincia listened, she realized that he was not speaking the old tongue, but rather the odd language that Navina had been speaking earlier. When he had finished, the swirling magics shaped themselves into a ball around the orb, and then slowly were absorbed into it, forming it into what was now a recognizable, if imperfect, circular shape that shone forth with fresh brilliance.

Elincia suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking off the entrancing yet somehow menacing spectacle before her. It had seemed like hours, but she knew she had only been watching for mere seconds. "Your highness, there are too many for us to fight! We need to withdraw and gather reinforcements!"

Elincia shook her head. "Something about this tells me we don't have time for that," she replied as she slid down to the floor and made her way to the ring of armed men, Lucia a reluctant, protesting shadow behind her.

Elincia stopped a few feet from the ring of guards, hands in the air as the guards continued their unmoving yet rigid vigilance of her every move. As a smell that she could only describe as burning storm clouds wafted through her nostrils, she began her address. "Greetings, my name is— "

"Queen Elincia of Crimea," one of the guards finished with undisguised, yet cheerful venom while the mages resumed their chanting behind him. "I know who you are. But seriously, who doesn't? But I'm willing to bet that you have no idea who I am."

"That accent," Elincia noted, "you're from Crimea, aren't you?"

"True, but I am much more than that." He leaned forward slightly. "Take a closer look."

Her eyes roved over his features, noting the tufts of brown hair jutting out from his helmet over a strong, calculating face set around those eyes… _The eyes._ It was weaker, but they still radiated that same demanding arrogance as…

"Ludveck," she whispered.

"An illegitimate cousin, but still I was family and that was enough for him to give me a chance. Too bad you ruined all that," he said as he pressed his thumb against the tip of his spear.

Her hand slinked to her waist, towards her sword hilt. But before she could find it Lucia pushed her aside, her sword already in hand. "Get back your majesty," she hissed.

Some of the other guards around him jostled slightly, but made no threatening gestures as Ludveck's cousin smiled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to fight you, although you have given me and many others here more than sufficient reason to do so. But I'm afraid would never get the smell of your foul blood off me."

"What is your game?" Lucia asked as she gestured towards the group in the middle with her sword, "what is going on here?"

"I'm afraid that isn't for me to say. If you want to know, you'll have to ask Aadeso there," he said, tilting his head toward the oblivious, spiraling figure. "Unfortunately, he is a real stickler about being disturbed, especially in the middle of something important. That's why we're here, to make sure there are no…unwelcome intrusions."

"Then it looks like we may have to fight after all," Lucia answered as she twirled her sword. "We don't need any explanations, we just need it to stop. And it looks like we'll have to go through you to make that happen."

Ludveck's cousin looked to her. "Do you really think you can overcome all of us?"

"I'm willing to give it a shot. I've had a lot of experience fighting against overwhelming odds." She turned to Elincia. "Ready, your majesty?"

He looked Lucia directly in the eye, snorting with amusement. "I'm afraid you don't understand. You may have to go through us, but you're not going to fight us."

Lucia's eyes narrowed. "What?"

As an answer, Ludveck threw down his weapon, a move that was repeated by all his comrades, causing a clanging echo that reverberated off the high ceiling and empty space of the chamber, screeching and clawing through their ears like a maddened insect and forcing the pair to cover them until it had passed. When they looked up, they saw that the men had clasped their hands together, replacing the ring of steel with one of flesh.

Ludveck's cousin gazed upon them with an expression of triumphant malice. "So you see, _highness,_ if you want through then you're going to have to kill us. All of us, because when one falls the circle will only tighten. That is what you must do if you wish to pass, o merciful queen."

For a moment, the two women could only stare at them in stunned silence. Then Lucia marched over to him, prodding the tip of her sword against his neck. "Coward! Pick up your sword and fight like a man!"

He stared at her, unblinking. "I can think of no greater courage than facing an armed enemy with only the power of my convictions to deflect the blows."

"Lucia, no!" Elincia cried as she rushed to her friend, forcing her blade down. He laughed scornfully. "Really, your excellency, I believed that this would be easy for you, considering all the practice you got hunting down my friends."

Elincia stomped her boot down on the floor. "They left me no choice!"

"Didn't they? Well, in any case, I won't let you say that about me. The choice is either turn me and my companions into a pile of corpses or risk unknown consequences for the city and its people. Better hurry and decide; I think they're about finished," he announced as shadows reflecting off the light of the shifting orb merged and danced wickedly behind him on the far wall.

Elincia watched him and his companions, searching their faces for any indication that one might prove to be the weak link in the chain, but found only spiteful resolution bearing down on her. "And there is nothing I could do, or say, that would help you to reconsider your position?"

"That look on your face and the storm that I am sure is wracking your mind is all I could ever ask for."

"I see." She took a deep breath as she rubbed a patch of Molu's dried blood on her shoulder, her gaze spacious and unfocused as it wandered over the room before settling on the very spot where Ike had struck the final blow against Ashera, giving the world a second chance. With an anguished shout, she threw herself towards him.


	11. Chapter 11 - Aurora Fading

_Hey everyone! Just a quick heads up for the younger readers that you may find the violence to be more graphic and intense in this chapter, so be forewarned. Also, due to the nature and interplay of the scenes, especially in the second half of the chapter, there is quite a bit of POV change which I have chosen to separate by the primary character in each scene, so I hope it doesn't get to confusing._

Chapter 11 – Aurora Fading

Ike ignored the aching protests of his muscles as he sidestepped another slash from Navina's savage assault. He was trying every position he knew, but every time she would be ready to catch his sword in the groove of the weapon of one hand while at the same time striking at him with the curved steel of the other; her feline agility and sharp, darting metal proving more than a match for his large and increasingly cumbersome sword. He knew certain armaments had advantages over others, like swords against axes and axes over spears, but this was starting to feel more like fighting a wyvern with a heal staff.

His was slick with sweat as for the first time since he could remember he was put in a defensive position. Out of the corner of his vision he could see Cohen, who after provoking the fight now seemed to be ignoring it completely, his attention focused on one of the massive stained glass windows embedded in the cathedral. Ike gritted his teeth. He had to find a way to end this, and quickly.

He studied her weapons again, searching for a weak point. It was as if two blades of two long knives had been fused together, shaped into the form of an arc, and then joined together with an inward-facing twin at two points along the top and bottom, creating that troublesome niche between the two. The area between the two fusion points on the outer-facing component was wrapped in leather, forming a handle through which they could be grasped through a narrow slit between its two parts.

"Those are some impressive…instruments you have there," Ike commented as he feinted high, but went low, "It's too bad you're making such poor use of them."

She smiled with grim pride as she easily countered the move, once again halting Ragnell with smooth precision. "Considering the disadvantage of your sword against my "instruments", I'd suggest you reconsider that statement."

"That's not what I meant."

She winced. "I take no pleasure in it, or what is coming," she confessed as she took another swipe at him. Ike once again managed to slip out of the way, as her blade decapitated one of the sculpted trees, its leafy head tumbling away as her smile disappeared back into determined lucidity. "But it is coming."

Their conversation had sparked something in Ike's mind, and an idea began to coalesce. Through his harried defense he made a quick survey of his surroundings. They had traversed the area of the north wing, and he was steadily being forced nearer and nearer to the edge. "So you're really going through with this? Over a stupid rock?"

"You have no idea what it can do!"

"Maybe not, but _I_ know what I can do, especially when my sister is involved," he replied as he studied her movements. "That's why I'm going to offer you a deal. I'll get that stone for you and make sure he is…incapacitated."

"I can't help…"

"I'm not expecting you to. Just help me maneuver the battle back in the other direction towards him, and I'll do the rest. It'll be so fast that no matter what that thing can do he won't have time to do it. The only thing you have to do is not interfere, then you you'll have what you want and he will be…neutralized. Then I'll leave and you can do whatever you want."

"Why are you saying this to me?" she asked in a tone of perplexed hesitation, "I thought that all that could be said, had been said."

"Because I know you really don't want to be doing this. Because I don't care anymore about you or that freaking idiot over there or even this Cathedral at this point. Even if he could somehow destroy it, it's a crumbling relic of a fraudulent past, and the empress would do well to find a new place to live. All I care about right now is my sister. Please. I just want to make sure she's safe."

Her movements became less decisive as Ike could see she was considering the idea. He decided to drive the point home. "Look at him," he said, his head darting toward Cohen, "he's not even paying attention. This will be easy."

But the ember of hope flitted into nonexistence as his words seemed to have the opposite effect on her, as she once again redoubled the force of her attack. "That can be when he's the most dangerous, when you think that he isn't. I'm sorry, but I just can't take the risk. Not with something so important."

"Tell me, do you have any family? Anyone you care about?"

"Do you suppose there's any other reason why I would be doing this?"

"Then we're both fighting for the same reason, because we care about our loved ones and don't want to see them hurt. But guess what, you're hurting yours right now. You're betraying who you are and giving in to a monster! How do you think they would feel about that?" he demanded to know as another one of his efforts was blocked.

"I'd rather them be alive and ashamed than dead and proud," she responded in a tone that stretched painfully between anguish and anger as she pushed his blade away from hers, causing him to stagger back a few steps.

"And that right there is the difference between you and me, because I'd prefer them to be alive _and_ proud," Ike retorted. "I offered you once last chance. Remember that you refused it." To her surprise, he then gripped Ragnell with both hands and charged, sweeping the sword down in what seemed to be an unstoppable arc. Still, she managed to catch the furious blade, the impact waves plowing through her hand. But doing so had been costly for him, as the force and angle of the blow had brought his exposed midsection dangerously close to her as with grim satisfaction her other arm swept towards the unprotected area in what was assuredly the final, unavoidable blow.

But then its mortal trajectory was halted by a thick forearm, slicing deeply into it as Ike's hand seized hold of her wrist and tossed her around in a half-circle toward the edge of the roof.

Thinking quickly, Navina flung herself downwards and drove the sharpened tips down against the stone, bringing her to a painful, unceremonious stop perilously close to the precipitous drop, her legs dangling in open air. She scrambled back to her feet, breathing heavily as she glared toward Ike. "I must admit, I wasn't expecting that one," she panted, "did you really expect such an unworthy trick to work?"

"It did work."

"What are you talking about?" she exclaimed as she gestured at the blood trickling down his right arm, "I'm still here, and now you've lost your primary sword hand!

"Who said I wanted you gone? Besides, you didn't come through unscathed either," he said, nodding toward her left hand. She looked down and noticed for the first time that in her attempt to slow herself one of the blades had snapped off. She stared at it for a moment before flipping it around, bringing the smaller yet still effective lower blade into play. "It appears you have gained nothing."

He scoffed as he accustomed Ragnell to his left hand. "We'll see about that."

She came at him again with renewed vigor. Now that he was fighting with his weak hand, it was all he could do to fend off the howling attack as he was forced to yield ground back the other way even faster than before. She pressed close to him, making the task of avoidance nearly impossible, and the probability of a fatal blow nearly inevitable.

 _Just a few more steps,_ he thought to himself, as he barely avoided another strike, hearing the blade ripping through the material of his tunic. But then, instead of lunging at him with her blade, Navina twirled and landed a kick right on his wounded arm, forcing him to drop his sword with a grunt as another hit crushed all the air out of him and sent him staggering backwards, collapsing against the ground.

Navina drew closer to his crumpled figure. Ike, unable to stand, was dragging himself in the direction of the entryway, toward where Cohen was waiting.

Cohen looked incredulous. "Is he really going to beg me for mercy? I would never have expected this!"

Navina stepped in front of him, blocking his path, arms lowered. "Ike, please, don't make this any more difficult than it has to be."

He said nothing as he began groping around in the dark around him, like a blind man looking for a coin. He was oblivious to her presence, as she listened to the scraping of his palms rasping against the rough surface.

"If you're looking for Ragnell, it's back there, but it's not going to help you now." Her posture stiffened as regret and respect wrestled for dominance in her visage. "Don't struggle, and I promise I'll make it quick. Do you have any last requests?"

Ike's hands stopped searching as he looked up at her, a wry grin on his face. "Yeah, if you'll going to stab me, let me turn around. That seems to be the best angle for you."

"You'll never know how sorry I am, for everything," she muttered as she brought the pointed tip down towards him.

ELINCIA

As Elincia lunged toward Ludveck's cousin, she felt a sharp, firm grip twisting into the fabric of her back, pulling her back from the leering loop of men. She twisted her head around to confront the admonishing glare of Lucia. "What are you doing?" Elincia blurted with impatience. "We have to stop this!"

"Yes, I was so looking forward to seeing the look in her eyes as she plunged her sword into the heart of an unarmed man," Ludveck's cousin taunted behind her.

"And that's why I had to stop _you_!" Lucia replied, gesturing back to the scornful spectators. "all you would end up doing is accomplishing what he wants."

"My name is David, in case you get tired of calling me 'he'," the newly-introduced David sniped.

"If I need a name for you, I can think of quite a few that would suit you better!" she snapped before turning back to Elincia. "Don't you see, your majesty? If you did this thing, it would haunt you forever, tinging your very being. What kind of queen would that make you?"

"The kind she already is," David answered.

"Lucia," Elincia said in a hushed whisper, "Do you really believe me capable of that? I was simply going to rush them. Once the sword got close enough, they would have buckled. We could have made it through!"

Lucia cocked an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well, they didn't look like they were caving to me, and you were almost on them. What would you have done then?"

Elincia stared at her with resolved intensity. "It wouldn't be the first time I would have had to consider the well-being of many against my own peace of mind."

"But this is different!"

"How so?"

Lucia shook her head. "It doesn't matter, because I have a plan—"

But before she could finish, she was cut off by a screaming flash of light as another swath of magic was absorbed into the object, causing it to shudder and shift into a smooth sphere, its exterior taking on the stiff, translucent appearance of glass. Within it a viscous, shimmering substance sloshed around in anxious anticipation.

David dropped his hands away from his companions as the chain disintegrated. In unison, they all turned to watch the hideous spectacle taking place behind them. "You're too late," he proclaimed with triumphant arrogance, "now behold the power which shall forever alter this continent!"

The two of them drew closer, drawn by a sense of curious resignation toward the abhorrent yet magnetic allure of what was transpiring. They brushed among the now indifferent sentries, whose attention was now religiously devoted to the animated effulgence.

Finally, there was a loud crash as the crystalline casing of the orb shattered with startling violence, spilling the agitated ooze out in thick, copious heaps that landed on the floor with a splattering plop. It then began to spread outwards like a seeping nightmare, wrapping around the feet of the sages and slowly making its way up their legs with slick, alarming rapidity.

Most of them simply looked down and smiled at this with obstinate serenity, as though they were being nudged by a playful pet. But one of them, when he realized what was happening, let out a jarring scream and tried to flee, only to be brought down by the binding fluid around his ankles. Fingers clawing at the unforgiving hardness of the floor, his frantic, popping eyes fixed on Elincia. "Help me!" he begged with shrill desperation. But before she could move to help him, the enveloping mass had slicked over the rigid, terrified visage, encasing him completely in a gelatinous, dripping shell.

"We have to get out of here, _immediately_!" Lucia's voice cut through the sudden silent horror, which was magnified by the fact that she had been unable to prevent it. And now…

"You're right," she finally managed to reply, the city will have to be evaWhoaaaaa!" she cried as she felt a sharp strike against her ankle that sent her flailing backwards to the ground, striking her head. As she flailed against the dizziness tumbling through her body, trying to right herself, she felt a firm grip in her right hand, overcoming what was left of her weak equilibrium as it pulled her back down against the floor, this time on her stomach, its smooth, polished chill pressing against her cheek. She looked over to see David, hand pressed into hers as he lay flat on his back beside her, plastered all over with audacious jubilation. "Don't tell me you're going to leave me alone in my final moments."

She flung her gaze around, looking for Lucia, seeing with sharp anxiety that she had been pinned down by two of the other onlookers, her mouth muffled. She shot her attention back to David, flaring with fury through the unsteadying wooziness. "Why are you doing this? You said you wasn't going to attack us!"

"We're not attacking you," he said with exasperating tranquility, as many of his companions around her kneeled down as they awaited the fluid, which was still discharging out of the fragmented vessel with unabated ferocity, sloshing its way unceasingly towards them. "In fact, I'm actually doing you a favor."

"A _favor_?!"

"Yes. You are always saying how you want to be a part of making Tellius a better place. Well, you'll never have a better chance than right here, with me."

She tried with all her strength to pull away, but his unbreakable grip combined with the swirling pain in her head brought her back down, and all she could do was watch with muted helplessness as the crouched man behind David was slowly engulfed by the shimmering viscosity.

Her heart was now thrashing inside of her chest like a rabid beast trapped inside a drum. Banishing the enfeebling panic which threatened to numb her brain, she realized that she still had her sword. Reaching down with her left hand, she pulled Amiti out of its scabbard.

David watched with sadistic amusement as she fought in vain against the disorientation to strike at him from her disadvantageous position. "Isn't this ironic," he observed, as he squeezed against her imprisoned hand like an angry lover, "all those months ago, running, hunted, afraid of being struck down by your hand. And now, I'm going down the dark path holding your hand. I almost wish there was a poet here to record it."

"No poet would waste their ink on this madness," she retorted as she continued to struggle. "The only reason you're here is because someone, and I think I know who, convinced you it would be nobler to die for cause than to live for one. But it's not too late. Let me go, and tell me how to stop this, and I promise you that I will help you."

She felt a little of the tightness go out of his grip, but not enough for her to slip free. "Will you give me my cousin's lands? And his title?"

"I'll see what I can do."

He laughed. "Even now, that's the best offer you can make? _I'll see what I can do?_ I'll give you a little advice, highness, when you're slinking toward the abyss, it's okay to let go of some of that infamous honesty. But it doesn't matter now anyway," he announced, as she noticed the seeping, glimmering wetness dribbling down over him, "nothing can stop it now, not even that blue-haired symbol of power and righteousness that you, the empress and even the Goddess herself seem to have so much faith in."

His features writhed with humor-filled agony. "And just so you know," he spit out with caustic animosity, "I never wanted anything from you, except that look you're giving me, yes, that one right there! That's worth more than a thousand kingdoms to me. It may not be very noble, but it is insanely satisfying."

With that, the slinking, searching material cascaded down over his lips, shrouding them in permanent silence. The pressing grip on her hand fell away and she immediately tried to yank it back, only to realize with horror that her arm was drenched in the creeping secretion. She tried ripping off the sleeve, but the gel had penetrated the fabric and seemed to bind the flesh of her arm to the ground in its sinister grip.

Then the pain set in. It started as a slow tingle which rapidly sprouted into a gushing geyser of pain, as if a thousand pairs of tiny scissors were slicing through her skin, cutting through the last of her vertigo. She raised herself up as far as she could, blinking through the sliding perspiration as she slipped her sword under her and towards her pinned arm in an effort to pry herself free.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her left shoulder, and before she knew it she was being lifted up and backwards, arm and all. She turned around to see Lucia, staring at her with flooded relief as she gripped the queen's hands tightly. "I thought I was too late," she babbled, as from the corner of her eye Elincia spied the men that had restrained her lying motionless on the ground. Suddenly, Lucia's hand made contact with the substance, already hardening along her sleeve. "Majesty! Are you all right?"

"Lucia! You got loose!"

She smiled with dour resolution. "Of course I did. Do you think I would have any purpose if I ever failed in my duty to you?" It was then that she noticed the stiffening, glossy mess along the queen's arm and let out a yelp as she began frantically trying to remove it. "We've got to get this mess off you!" she cried.

Elincia looked down at her arm. The hardened sheen extended up along her arm to her shoulder, and even out onto her chest extended tendrils of amber-like material. She waved her arm up and down, testing it. The pain was gone, and there was no visible damage as she moved her limb within its full range of motion. Whatever that stuff was seemed to have gone inert away from the main source, its obvious fatal powers useless when separated from it. Had she just imagined the pain? Could she have moved any time she wanted? She looked back at the advancing slime and its collection of unmoving bulges with an air of pensive disgust.

"What is this stuff?" Lucia asked as she tried without success to peel it away.

"No time for that now," Elincia called out as she sheathed her sword and retreated with no small haste back to Dalidion. "Come on, we have to warn the others what is happening here, and get the people of Sienne to safety."

They quickly mounted Dalidion, who needed no encouragement to lift off and away from the encroaching slime. As they slung away from the Tower, Elincia risked a glance back, and through the gap she could see the syrupy glop sliding over the side.

But something was wrong. Elincia halted Dalidion, turning him back around toward the tower, studying it closely. "What are you doing?" Lucia inquired.

"Look at it," Elincia whispered. Lucia directed her gaze to follow Elincia's. "I've already seen it, and we can't waste— "

It was then that she perceived it. Instead of just falling straight down the tower, the stuff stopped, and then began slinking its way around the tower's radius like a giant slug. Once it completed its circle, merging with the main body, it began its slow, inevitable drop, glistening in the first piercings of dawn over the horizon.

Lucia shuddered. "We need to find the empress and have her order an evacuation. It's going to be tough, but as long as the people see their national symbol safe and in control we should be able to manage—"

Elincia shot her head back towards Lucia. "What did you just say?"

"I said as long as the empress is safe and directing things, we should be able to carry out a relatively efficient evacuation."

"No, you used another word. You said symbol."

"What of it?"

 _Nothing can stop it now, not even that blue-haired symbol of power and righteousness that you, the empress and even the Goddess herself seem to have so much faith in._ That's what David had said.

Elincia thought back, to Navina's warning in the camp - _Our leader has positioned his forces in Sienne to eliminate the symbol of the Goddess, the one who wields her power on Tellius._

 _The symbol._

 _SYMBOL_

"Hey!" Lucia yelped as Elincia veered Dalidion abruptly around, and shot straight for Mainal Cathedral. "Where are we going? I thought we had to find the empress!

Elincia did not answer as the broken pieces fused together painfully in her mind. It all made sense now. The reason Cohen would let Navina slip away alone and warn them, drawing them back to the capital. The reason he had made the threat to bring down the cathedral, and then let the empress, his presumed target, flee without so much as lifting a finger. The reason he had dropped just enough hints for her to deduce the supposedly real objective, to remove her presence. He was emptying the stage of everyone except his true focus. The one true symbol of the Goddess' power on Tellius, because he was the one who had wielded it in a very literal sense.

Ike.

IKE

As Navina's final stroke came down, Ike swung Sanaki's dropped staff up, smashing against Navina's plunging hand, breaking the crystal into scattering fragments that skimmed with frantic haste away from them in every direction. As Navina screamed with pain and dropped the weapon, Ike thrust the tip of the stave through the groove of the one in her left hand and jerked hard, sending it flying away from her, where it landed with a rattling clank some distance away. Navina collapsed to the ground, clasping her wrecked hand by the wrist as she looked up at Ike with pained admiration. "I suppose this was coming all along."

"Not necessarily. But as you said, I was at a disadvantage. All I had to do was find a more effective tool."

It is…as it should be, but please, you must let me have…the stone," she said quietly with pain-warped words, and sand to the ground.

Ike turned to the sound of Cohen applauding behind him. "Excellent, excellent! It had everything – drama, excitement, and the last minute twist at the end! But I had faith that you would find a way, but I never saw that coming! Using the senator's staff no less – can't you just taste the irony? I think you missed your calling, Ike, you were meant to perform. But I guess you have, after all, seeing as you were Sephiran's puppe—"

Cohen would have continued with his sadistic praise, had it not been nearly impossible for him to speak with Ike's fist making a devastatingly intense impact against his jaw, sending him whirling back against the shadow-soaked wall. Before Cohen could recover, Ike was on him again, binding the priest's hands as he tried to ignore the throbbing in his knuckles. What was this guy made of?

Cohen giggled, completely unperturbed. "Well, I guess now comes the interrogation part of our little scene. But really, you should have saved that punch for when I refused to answer. It would have had much more dramatic impact that way, if you know what I mean."

"The only question I have right now is how in the world you can still talk," Ike muttered, "and I think it had at least enough impact to make you reconsider your attitude."

Cohen offered no resistance as Ike finished his work, merely staring up at the images which decorated the stained glass that he had been studying earlier, which were now sparkling with tentative flecks of morning light.

Ike snorted. "I don't know why you're staring up at those windows, it's not like they're going to come down to save you or anything."

"Don't you know who that is?" Cohen asked as he pointed with his head, oblivious to Ike's taunts. Ike glanced where he was indicating, noting a bearded image with a spear, about to be struck down by the Apostle Altina. "I don't know, but it looks like he had about as much luck as you did."

"It's Bythinius," Cohen continued, pointing with his head. "He served the Apostle for many years," he proceeded, "before throwing it all away to launch a fruitless civil war against her which only tightened her grip on this continent. Why do you think he did that?"

"Maybe he had to listen to one of your ancestors rant on until it drove him insane."

Cohen smiled. "Oh, I highly doubt that. I like to think it was because he found out a truth, something his conscience could not endure until he did something to right it, and he was willing to walk away and sacrifice everything to accomplish it." He paused, reflecting for a moment. "Or, maybe he was just bored and wanted some excitement."

"Is that how you see yourself? Some kind of noble rebel fighting for his principles? I don't know much about Bythinius, but it looks like he at least had the courage to put a weapon in his hand and fight his enemy in the open. At least he didn't make others fight for him by threatening them with—" he paused, eying the lump in Cohen's vest, reaching in and withdrawing the stone. "Whatever this is."

Cohen regarded him through narrowed eyes. "You really shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you."

"Then you should have kept _your_ hands off my friends," he retorted as he put the object into his makeshift pouch with the Fire Emblem. "Why is it wet?" he asked, wiping his palms on his pants. "Gross! Were you sweating on it?"

"What can I say? I get so anxious when I'm around someone of such lofty distinction."

"'Whatever," Ike replied as he shoved Cohen toward the door. "Get moving."

"Where are we going?"

"You're going to a cell, and I'm going to check on my sister and prove that you're a liar." He grabbed Cohen by the collar, a sudden surge of angry heat flooding through him as he yanked his face right up to his, as Cohen retaining his apparently indestructible smile. "But if I find out that you're not, then the empress won't need to search for an executioner."

"My, my, such concern for a family that you're on the point of abandoning."

Ike twisted his grip. "How do you know about that?"

"Just call it a part of my endearing admiration for you and your deeds. That's another irony I suppose, the man who has everything and could have even more wants none of it, while men search and sweat their whole lives to get even a fraction of it, and usually fail even in that. But you, all you want to do is find somewhere new just because you hate all the attention you're getting. What's the matter? Afraid you might start to like it?"

A smirk slipped through Ike's wrath as he wiped a dribble of sweat from his forehead. "Wow, you're jealous, you're actually jealous of me. I'd be flattered, if the thought didn't make me want to throw up all over myself."

Cohen chuckled. "Oh, I wouldn't say jealous. Intrigued is much more appropriate. Like how you can achieve so much just to cast it away like garbage, and leave others to pick up the pieces. But I guess that's to be expected, considering your lineage."

Ike shook him roughly, beating back the swift, unexpected swell of molten fire that was urging him to do more. Why was it so hot all the sudden? "Don't EVER talk about my father like that, or you may not live long enough to be executed! Whatever he did, he did to protect his family!"

"Who said I was talking about your father?"

Before Ike could reply, the billow of flame that he had felt running through him suddenly concentrated into a blazing conflagration of pain at his hip, jerking him instantly to the ground with a fevered grunt.

"What's the matter?" Cohen asked, "you're not being overwhelmed by your own greatness, are you?"

Ike barely heard him as his hands immediately sought out the source of the searing pain, only to draw them away quickly as scorching needles shot through them, but it was long enough for him to realize that was where the pouch was that contained the fire emblem and the…

 _The stone._

He again tried to put his hands around the pouch, to remove it, but even the slightest touch brought the feeling that he was being bitten by fiery serpent's fangs, sending excruciating agony through him.

With incredible effort, Ike pushed himself back to his feet, the pouch sending out pulsating bursts of venomous fire as he straightened as much as he was able. "What did you do?" he demanded to the cocky, reveling figure.

"Me? I didn't do anything. " _You're_ the one who hit me and took it from me, remember? If anyone should be angry here, it's me, and I have every right to be pouting and refusing to speak to you. But lucky for you I'm magnanimous enough to forgive. That's the way of the Goddess, isn't it?"

"What…is it?" Ike demanded, trying to fight against the staggering pain.

"Honestly, you really should have asked that before you got so grabby. It's actually many things, but I'll start with the most pressing factor at the moment. Do you remember that stuff you wiped off your hands? Well, it wasn't sweat. I would tell you the name, but I don't think that's as significant to you right now as its effects. Anything that Ashunera or any part of her has blessed or infused with her power, it just doesn't get along too well with it. And usually, it ends up destroying said object. And I can tell right now that it really doesn't like the Fire Emblem, which you were so gracious enough to put it beside. Must be because Yune dwelled in it so long that it's being particularly testy. I'm afraid that's going to leave quite a mark when it finally goes."

"How did you know…."

"How did I know…that you would be gracious enough to put the two side by side? I didn't. Since it's on your hands, it would have been equally effective if you had picked up Ragnell." He laughed. "Just be glad you don't have Ragnell right now as well. Boy, I would've hated to see how it would have reacted then. I would never have gotten the Ike chunks out of my clothes."

Ike, with a strained gasp, reached down and picked up Navina's blade and tried to cut the pouch off. To his horror, it seemed as if the pouch had been soldered to his skin, and no matter how hard he tried, it would not budge.

"I'm afraid that's not going anywhere."

Ike fell back to his knees, his body feeling like it had been shoved full of hot coals "I'll survive this, count on it. And then…"

"Tell me, is that pouch only burning at your waist, or do you feel like a bottled volcano? Okay, don't bother to answer me, that exquisite sheen all over you tells me it's the latter," he concluded as he nodded in approval. "So my theory was right. Not only will it work on objects, but it will also act on people who have been blessed by the Goddess. This is excellent news!" he exclaimed as he practically jumped with giddy excitement. "So you see, I didn't need the Fire Emblem, or Ragnell, I just needed you to be you."

Ike grimaced. "So be it. Even if I do die, at least I'm taking the Fire Emblem with me. You'll never have it."

"Well that kind of works out great for me, because I never wanted it."

"But you…said you did."

"Yes, I guess I did, but only to destroy it. I guess I should thank you, for saving me such a monotonous and time-consuming step."

He went over and grabbed Ike by his collar, lifting him easily off the ground. Ike, enfeebled and bordering on delirium, could not resist. "You know, Ike, this land is full of worthless things it would be better off without – the fire emblem, Ashera's tower, even this drab Cathedral. Since the first two have been taken care of, we should celebrate my excellent rightness about my theory by making it an even three." He leaned in close to him. "Would you like to help me with that?"

Ike was barely listening, as his attention was focused behind Cohen, on the silhouette flitting over the climbing sun.

Elincia.

Cohen eyed him, as if looking for something he had lost. "Someone's coming up behind me, aren't they?" he stated without even turning around. "It's that Crimean queen, isn't it? He cackled with cold derision. "This is absolutely perfect. I suppose she's getting ready to swoop down on me? I hope so," he remarked, and with that he snatched the sharp armament away from Ike and pressed it flat against his thigh. "It's a little cliché for the lovers to go out together at the end, but I suppose every production needs a little sickening melodrama."

"Are you sure about this?" Lucia protested as Elincia brought Dalidion lower. "I mean, even if this Cohen did have something planned, didn't you say yourself that Ike could handle it?"

"If he went to all the effort to get Ike alone, then he must be stronger than he looks," she said as she readied her sword. "We'll check on Ike, then warn the empress."

Lucia looked back at the Tower. "I just hope this doesn't cost us too much time. We need to find our people as soon as possible."

As the cathedral grew before them, Elincia could make out the outline Cohen below. He seemed to be holding something…something big. _It couldn't be._ Elincia strained her eyes, her vision of the object, or should she say person, now sufficiently clear enough to twist her insides like noodles on a fork. _By the Goddess._

"Hold on Lucia, we're going in," she called out as they sank down steeply.

Ike watched as Elincia entered a sharp nose-dive, heading for a waiting Cohen like an eagle diving for a salmon, only this time it was the salmon who would end up with dinner. _No, I won't let it end like this._ Searching deep within himself for the last scrap of strength that had not yet been scorched away, Ike slammed his head into Cohen's, stunning him enough to make him drop the warrior and stagger backwards.

Quickly Ike shoved the unbalanced body out of the way, catching a full view of the surprise on Elincia's approaching visage. "Get away from here, now!" he yelled.

Elincia, caught off guard by this last minute alteration of events and the urgency of Ike's plea, quickly swerved off course towards the north, sending a welcome gust of air over his sweat-sopped body.

It was then that he heard a scraping noise behind him. Ike turned with aching slowness to find Navina, once again on her feet, dragging Ragnell in her uncrushed hand.

ELINCIA

Elincia halted Dalidion's trajectory only after they were some distance away from the empress' residence, swinging his anxious bulk back around toward the pointed dome and quickly surveyed the scene. In the pale light of the waking sun she could make out Cohen's fluttering robes lying flat and motionless. Ike was once again on his feet, but seemed to be struggling to maintain his balance. He was facing Navina, who had Ragnell in her hand. What was she doing with Ragnell? Unless…

"Hang on Lucia, we're going back down." She started to tap Dalidion with her right heel to signal him, when she felt a warm, pressing weight holding her leg against the steed's flank, immobilizing it. She looked down, stunned to find Lucia's leg pressed against hers. Before she could react to this, Lucia reached around and seized Elincia's arms, binding them in place.

"Lucia! What are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it's my job to keep you safe, and I've already close to losing you more than once tonight. I can't let you go back down there."

"But didn't you see Ike's face? He's in pain! I have to help him! Please, Lucia, don't do this!" she protested as she squirmed uselessly against Lucia's unyielding grip.

"I saw his it too, majesty, and it wasn't the face of a man who wanted help. It was the face of a man who knew he was about to die and wanted to spare his loved ones the same fate. Didn't you notice the pouch at his belt? It was glowing red! There's some kind of strange power at work here tonight, and until we know more about it, we can't engage it."

"But that Navina girl, I'm afraid she's up to something. We can't just sit and do nothing!"

"If you want to do something, then let's go and warn the empress. Because whatever is happening here is out of our hands."

IKE

Ike chuckled bitterly as he regarded Navina through steadily blurring vision, refusing to let his fragile balance give way. "If you're hoping to finish me off, don't bother. I think your friend has already done that," he declared with resolved bitterness, as he cast a quick glance towards the pale, unmoving mass laying several feet away, just to make sure it was still there.

Navina stepped closer to him. "It didn't have to be this way. If you had only let me…." She trailed off, shaking her head. "But there may yet be something I can do for you, she said, straightening the sword in her hand.

"I think you've done quite enough. So unless you want to go out in a big way, I suggest you get yourself and Ragnell away from me," he replied.

"And you're starting to listen to that liar now? Listen, just take the sword and—"

She was cut off by a slight, almost imperceptible tearing sound. For the breath of a second she just stood there, looking at Ike for as if her tongue had just dropped out of her mouth, before looking down to see the tip of the broken staff, which had passed right through her abdomen, continuing on to pierce the sizzling pouch at Ike's side.

Navina tilted her head around, to be met with the gleeful form of Cohen. Shed of his priest's robe he was now clad only in a dark, close-fitting outfit similar to hers. "You know, I must say I wasn't counting on this pairing, but now that I think about everything it will make my job a lot easier," he observed, looking up toward Elincia, frozen and fluttering in place.

"But how…"

"You know, I really should give my regards to the empress for her choice of decoration. These trees are amazing! One could almost wrap clothes on them, and they could be mistaken for a human being."

He walked around to the side of them with gloating smugness. "Well Ike, I guess now would be a good time to tell you about the other attributes of my special little item. And no spoilers now, Navina! I guess first I'll say that it's not really a stone per se. Think of it as a vessel, containing a special little concoction I whipped up just for you. But I guess it's enough to say that when combined with that angry little trinket on your belt and your wonderful blessed personage then, well, let's just say that the empress will have a lot of redecorating to do."

"At least…you'll go with us," Navina growled weakly, trying in vain to move the staff, which had transfixed with determined fastness on the pouch.

"I'm very moved by your concern, but I have far too much to do to think about wandering off down that dark path just yet," he quipped. He looked over toward the hovering Elincia. "I guess it's time."

ELINCIA

Elincia had tried everything – struggling, begging, pleading – but nothing could sway Lucia. She had only one option left, and she almost preferred any alternative to using it. Almost. "Lucia, I'm asking you one more time. Please, let me help Ike. I can't believe you would stop me from saving someone's life."

"What about our retinue? What about all those who will die if we don't start evacuating? Does Ike mean more than all of them? I don't think he would agree with that."

"But Ike could help us, perhaps stop it somehow."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Has he failed yet?"

"Then why hasn't he saved himself? I said no, and that's my final answer. Until you give me your word that you'll withdraw and begin the evacuation, I'm not going to release you."

As Lucia finished speaking, Elincia saw a flitter of movement behind Navina. _Was that…? Yes, it was_. But she knew Lucia wouldn't care. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It was time for the last resort. It could destroy them both, but so be it. It would be better than sitting and watching while…

"Lucia, let me do this or…or you are dismissed from my service."

"What did you say?"

"Not only you, but Geoffrey as well. Both of you will return home to your estate, and our only communication will be in an official capacity. Am I clear?"

Lucia went stiff behind her. "Your majesty…", she stammered, "please…I just…"

"So what's your answer?" she pressed with rigid fortitude.

Lucia said nothing, but a moment later she released her hold of her best friend's limbs, and Elincia moved silently into action.

IKE

"Oh, and by the way Ike," he said, looking down on the faltering figure, whose speechless expression had gone blank, breaths reduced to wheezing gasps. "Or should I call you Bythinius? You know, the one who threw everything away for no good reason? Well, except one I suppose. You have become my weapon, my instrument, by which I will seize and remake this land. Think upon that as I grant your desire to leave it." With that he picked up the staff by the middle, the two human forms dangling from its ends like groaning ornaments. Then, with a mighty, merciless heave, he cast them through the colored glass, smashing right through the image of Altina.

ELINCIA

Elincia felt herself scream, but she could not hear it through the suddenly thick air. Abandoned by reason, driven on by sheer instinct, she flung Dalidion low on a collision course with the broken window. But as she crossed the threshold of the cathedral there was a tremendous, muffled roar, as if all the thunder from a fierce storm had been gathered and wrapped in a blanket. The entire building trembled as a vicious orange incandescence surged from behind the windows, spewing violent, licking flames out through heated, shattering glass.

It was then that she felt the shockwave hit her, a hot, angry fist of energy that slammed into her with pitiless force, knocking both her and Lucia off of a shrieking Dalidion and sending them tumbling, rolling along the unforgiving solidness of the roof before crashing against an overturned pot. Through dim, flickering vision the last and only thing Elincia saw before dizzying obscurity wrapped over her was Navina's broken weapon, glinting with turbulent fire.

OSCAR

Down below in the courtyard, pandemonium clawed its way through the battle-wearied palace guards, who pressed themselves up against the outer wall as the cathedral shuddered one final time, then began to fall in on itself. The massive structure breaking, tearing, ripping, itself into a million collapsing clumps of rubble that crashed down in a sweeping, maddening cloud of dirt and debris. Oscar, Soren propped up beside him, was bunched against the main doors, watching the magnificent monument plunge inexorably into terrible, roaring oblivion.

As his eyes adjusted to the choking cloud emanating off the ruins, he could discern that the two wings of the tower remained standing, two giant, trembling infants who had lost the guiding hand of their father. It was then that he suddenly remembered Ike. Was he still up there? He had to check on him! He looked down at his still limp charge. "Come on Soren, wake up!" he urged as he shook him gently.

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by a frenzied shriek. "The cathedral has fallen!" someone beside him screamed, "it's the end! We must flee!" His panic infected those nearest to him, and they shoved Oscar aside as they moved to pry open the doors. "No don't!" he screamed, fearing the effect that they would have on the already unsettled crowd outside. He could already hear them, feel their frantic blows reverberating against the thick oak. But they overwhelmed his protests and unbolting the doors, only to be immediately buried by a surge of people bursting through.

COHEN

Cohen picked his robes up from off the tree, shaking the bits of scattered debris off them before sliding them back on. "How do priests wear these all the time? They're so constrictive!" he complained to himself as he fastened them in place. He looked over at the two unmoving white bodies near the northern tip, one crumpled on her side as if sleeping, the other flat on her back, limps spread out. He approached the former, watching as the wind flickered through her green hair. "Sorry you couldn't go with your hero," he said, "but if you had just gotten back a few seconds sooner." He eyed her sword. "Oh well, perhaps this will be better. For both of us." He turned to focus on the crowds spilling into the grounds below. "Right, now that the insignificant stuff is out of the way, we can begin," he announced to his unconscious audience as he stepped over them, positioning himself in clear view of the living wave below, clamoring for the empress.

The mummering mass below him was shifting and pointing upwards with hundreds of questioning fingers, pressing as close as they dared to what remained of the cathedral, calling for the empress as Cohen smiled to himself. _It's amazing how confusion, fear, and curiosity can fuse into such a large unthinking swarm_ , he observed to himself as he raised his arms, gesturing for silence. "People of Begnion! My name is Cohen, a humble servant of healing in the service of this land," he called out in a shaky but assuring voice. "Let me begin by assuring you that the empress is safe, she was forewarned and was able with my assistance to flee to a place of safety."

He noted with satisfaction the heave of relief that passed through the crowd. "Yes, there was a foul plot tonight to eliminate the empress, to silence her before she could reveal the full truth to you." There was a round of muttering, which Cohen allowed to circulate before continuing. "My friends, today the empress told you that she, together with Ike, had defeated the dark god that had turned all of us to stone and by doing so restored the true goddess. But she did not tell you more, because she could not, for what she had discovered was so shocking that she had not fully coped with it herself. She needed time to prepare herself before addressing you today. But there were those who were not willing to give her that opportunity, who were willing to murder our beloved empress to keep it from becoming known."

"Who is it?" a wine-soaked voice from the crowd demanded.

"We deserve to know, now!" another voice called out, followed by a cry of approbation.

Cohen feigned weakness, stooping slightly, as if remembering brought him pain. "They were strangers to me, led by a mysterious woman with long, blue hair clad all in black, like evil itself."

"Bring her out!' the crowd began to chant in unison. Cohen had to restrain himself to keep from bursting into laughter. _Did they learn nothing from their own murderous history?_

"She is dead," he announced in a tone of righteous finality, "defeated by the hero Ike. And although the fight cost him his life, he managed to defeat her and save the empress." He finished as he bowed his head with grief.

A hushed shroud of stunned silence seeped into the people, followed by bellowing disbelief. "There is still more my friends, for how could these enemies of peace get so far, and do so much damage? They must have known someone on the inside. If that is true and they're still alive, I fear the danger remains."

The crowd was quiet for a moment, before a holler of realization rang out. "Hey!" a tall, burly man cried out, "I saw that woman you're talking about! She was on a pegasus, with that Crimean queen. She took her up to the top of the Cathedral shortly before it came down!"

An accusing tone pervaded the crowd as they whispered among themselves. Cohen could practically feel the rising hatred. _Why was this so easy? They were sucking all the fun out of it!_

He once again raised his hands. "Before she left, the empress imparted the truth to me, in case anything should happen to her. You must know it, before they silence me, as I am an all too easy target."

As the cries of "No!" and "Never!" died down, he proceeded with his speech. "Friends, brace yourselves, for it was no dark god that petrified us. It was none other than Ashera herself."

A melee of shouting rose up to him, roiling anger tinged with a colorful assortment of swear words. He smiled slightly. _Maybe there will be a challenge after all._

It was with that thought that a blast of air swept over him, and cheers broke out from below. Cohen turned to see two Pegasi soaring past him, winging their way over the pile of mangled rubble that had been the Cathedral, before arcing back to land. Cohen smiled as the slight form of the empress alight from the horse with the help of her two attendants before they all began making their way over to him, swords drawn.

SANAKI

Cohen took a few steps forward so that he was standing between the new arrivals and Elincia's sprawled limbs. Once in position, he raised his hand in a gesture of greeting. "Empress!" he called out, "aren't you going to congratulate me?"

The empress trio halted, noting the menacing way he was standing over Elincia's body. The empress' normally serene expression buried under a steaming contortion of bewilderment and wrath as she gestured for Sigrun to check on Lucia. "What have you done?"

He clasped his hands. "Something amazing! Did you see how I brought down the cathedral while leaving the wings intact? I'm incredible!"

Sanaki's gaze wandered to Elincia, taking a step towards her when Tanith blocked the path. "Careful, empress. We're on shaky ground here. It could collapse at any minute."

Cohen studied her with an expression of corrupted mirth. "You have no idea how true that is."

I shouldn't have let you talk me into this." Tanith continued, her eyes never leaving him.

Sanaki's gaze darted to Tanith, then back to Cohen. She could hear chanting below, but the words were blurring before they reached her brain. "And I suppose in the process of being amazing you had to kill them as well?" she spat, gesturing.

"Them? Oh no, I didn't touch them. They just got too close to the experiment, but they're still alive. For the moment, anyway. It was a close one, after all."

She knocked Tanith's hand loose as she looked to Sigrun, who nodded an affirmative. "And what about Ike?"

He grinned a little too broadly. "Well, I know I said I destroyed the cathedral, but I guess the real credit goes to Ike for that. As I said he was doing a little experiment for me, and I guess he got a little too…overeager."

"Ike…" she uttered in a quaking whisper, shaking her head as if trying to dislodge those last words from it. "No, you're wrong."

"Sorry, but it's really difficult for me to be wrong, even when I try." He shrugged. "I guess everyone is going to have to find someone new to run to when they need help. And by the way, thanks for dropping that staff. It proved terribly useful. Too bad Ike can't be here to convey his gratitude, so I guess mine will have to do."

It took both Tanith and Sigrun to hold her back this time. "Why? Can you at least tell me that?"

"Why what? The cathedral? It was blocking the view."

"I've heard enough!" Sanaki hissed through gritted teeth. "Tanith, Sigrun, arrest that...man."

"I wouldn't if I were you," he said as he brushed Elincia's head with his foot. It would be awful if disgusting accident happened in the scuffle. And besides, I don't think the crowd would like it very much either, manhandling a priest who has done nothing but tell them the truth," he said mockingly as he pointed below.

It was then that Sanaki discerned the sound of her name being chanted below, alternating with calls of "We want the truth!". She gestured for her bodyguards to stand down. "What did you say to them?" she asked, feeling a sudden, irrepressible unease.

"As I said, only what happened. I simply told them that Ashera was the one who was responsible for what happened to them."

Sanaki went pale. "You told them that here, like this, in the mood they're in? Are you trying to start a riot? Do you want to see more people die?"

"Whether more people die or not, empress, is entirely in your hands now," he said, as he tapped Elincia's forehead with his boot. "You have two options. You can lie to your people as Sephiran has and say I deceived them, and perhaps they will believe you and everything will go back to normal. But in that case, I can guarantee at least two people will die. Me, which I don't think would concern you that much, and a certain queen of a certain country who will remain nameless. But on the other hand, you could tell the truth, and see how many people die then. Personally, I prefer option two, because of the mystery. Plus, I'd really rather not mess up my new boot."

Sanaki walked over to the side and looked out over the expectant throng, Sigrun right beside her. "You have them judging the nature of a beast just by feeling the tip of its tail. What if I explained the whole truth to them? Then they might not hold you in such high esteem."

"Surely you're not that naïve, empress. Like you said, they're in a rather unpleasant mood right now. Do you think they're interested in a complex theological discussion?"

Sanaki studied the crowd, honing in on individual faces lit up by the fresh, searching shoots of sunlight. Mangled with fear, doubt, and uncertainty over their shocking loss tonight, there was also hope and faith peeking through, faith in their empress. She looked back to Elincia, who for all appearances looked as if she were lost in the tranquil waters of a dream, with no idea how quickly that dream could be crushed. She closed her eyes, sighing heavily as she turned back to address her people.

There was a solemn hush as she gestured for quiet. "People of Begnion," she began in a clear and encouraging tone, "these recent times have been filled with struggle, loss, and revelation of a magnitude that has shaken us to our core. But no matter what has been lost, we must remember that we are a strong, resilient people, capable of— "

"Is it true?" someone shouted, "is what the priest said true? Is that why you renounced your Apostle title?

Sanaki continued undeterred, yet inwardly shocked that someone had dared to disrupt her. "You have heard it said tonight that Ashera, who has been our protector goddess for hundreds of years, the one who has watched over and guided us, was the one who inflicted us with the calamity that was inflicted on us."

"Highness, please…" Sigrun pleaded in a quiet, urgent tone. "You can't let him do this."

So many images…Ike, Elincia, Yune, Micaiah…Sephiran the one who had started all this by the lie he had told because of the bitter animosity he had borne. Ike, who had survived so much, sacrificed so much for the people of Tellius, now gone to satisfy the whims of a maniac. She glanced back at the queen. Would nothing of his legacy remain?

"I come before you tonight, to tell you once and for all, that what this person has told you is…true."

That one definite, irretrievable word crashed down on the crowd, burying them under muted shock. For a moment, the only sound was the trickling of debris down onto the rubble below. Then Cohen's voice rang out like a rallying trumpet call as he stepped away from Elincia, to stand beside Sanaki. "My friends, there it is, straight from the lips of the empress herself! We have all been deceived! How can we possibly trust the goddess now? Who can protect us from her capricious ways? Do not despair, there is an answer! Look to the east! Look to the dwelling of the traitorous Ashera!" he exhorted, gesturing frantically through the gaping hollow where the cathedral had been, toward the east and the Tower.

Sanaki turned, the tower a stern silhouette against the soft rays of the morning sun rising directly behind it. Suddenly, a piercing glow enveloped the top of the tower. Many in the crowd who could not see jostled for a better position. Sanaki felt vague, incessant dread sliding down her body like a cold hand. An enraptured silence fell over the crowd as the glow began to slide down the sides of the tower in narrow streams that crisscrossed and intermingled with each other, a variety of colors caressing each other into an iridescent lattice that wove its elegant patterns down toward the base of the tower.

Sanaki stared in awe. It was incredible, as if someone had managed to seal a rainbow within vines, and then compel them to grow all over the Tower's exterior. Although she continued to feel a certain anxiety, it was becoming more and more difficult to think that she was witnessing something sinister as a feeling of helpless awe swept over her.

Once the lines of light reached the ground, the glowing network of trellised light began to spread out and fuse with each other, coating the entirety of the tower in what appeared from a distance to be a coarse, rippling sheen. Then along the top half lumps appeared, distorting the perfectly symmetrical cylinder shape of the monument. The lumps then became rod-like shapes that thrust out at perpendicular angles, like the spindly arms of desperate creatures trapped beneath tar, tearing against a pliable yet unyielding substance as it tried frantically to escape. They curved and angled in different directions the further they shot out from the tower, splitting and molding into new lines of light from which new shoots of light emerged. All the light from the lower part flowed up into the top, encasing it in a swirling brilliance that expanded outward until all the rods were encased in a rustling, frantic cloud of movement. Then, with a flash of impossible luminosity the agitated clump shot outwards in a brilliant circle, forcing everyone to look away.

 _So this is it_ , Sanaki thought to herself as she shielded her eyes, _this is how it ends_. It hardly seemed fair that everything they had achieved, everything that they had discovered, was about to be consumed in an immaculately beautiful apocalypse. She was thinking about her sister, how she would never have the chance to know her better, when she noticed that the flash had disappeared, to be replaced by cowed _ahhs_ all around her. Sanaki lowered her arm and looked forward, wondering what form the destruction of her city had taken…

…And was instead greeted with an enrapturing view of disturbing splendor. The Tower of Ashera, until recently the home of the goddess, the winding, unending enclave where they had fought horrifyingly dangerous battles mere hours before, had been transformed into something so incredible, so sumptuous, that to not look at it would be a violation against beauty itself.

It had become a tree.

But not just any tree. Its massive, unimaginably thick trunk, thrusted upwards with unrestrained vigor as the glistening leaves, half-bathed in delicate clouds, swayed with almost musical harmony in the breeze. Sanaki could smell the crisp, filling scent of the sudden new entity glistening with new life and light as its enrapturing aura gently imposed a feeling of inspiring assurance and tranquility over the city.

Cohen spread his arms wide. "Gaze upon it, people of Begnion, the proof of my words made into spectacular and undeniable reality! Behold, the stark, cold symbol of the capricious goddess has been replaced by the dazzling reflection of the glorious future of Tellius! The betrayer goddess no longer has any power here, otherwise why would she allow her 'home' to be changed by benevolence from a symbol of oppression to one of beauty and hope? There is no longer any reason to be afraid! Come, join with me in embracing the power that will shield us and lead us toward a glorious new age!"

A thunderous roar of roiling enthusiasm burst forth from below, tearing away the clinging spell from Sanaki's mind. As she looked below at the faces of her people, filled with radiant joy and exuberant hope, even in the stalwart features of her guards. But with a bitter twinge of jealousy and regret, she realized that none of them were looking at her, that she was no longer the source of their euphoria. And in her mind she could see people all over the city, who didn't even know Cohen existed, feeling the same sense of benign serenity. She wanted to shout, to scream, to make them understand that this wasn't right. But this now hopeless dream was being crushed by the inescapable reality pressing towards her.

She had lost them.

As Cohen basked in the glory of the moment, Sanaki walked away from the edge, followed by her unnerved companions.

Sigrun stared at her for a moment, blanched and gaping. "Empress, what are you going to do now? Just give the order, and—"

Sanaki flung her hair back, straightening herself. "Get those two and bring them over to the Pegasi."

They hastily complied as Sanaki returned to her mount and rummaged through her saddlebag, pulling out parchment, ink, and a small ball of wax.

Tanith and Sigrun exchanged puzzled glances. "Empress, what are you doing? We should be trying…"

Sigrun trailed off when she saw that the Sanaki wasn't paying attention. She knelt down, hastily scribbling a note on the parchment as her two friends looked after the two Crimeans. She wrapped it up and then, flicking on a torch, she melted some wax, dripped it over the paper and thrust her ring against it, then closed it tight.

"Tanith", she called out, calling the attention of the laconic yet shaken fighter. "Take this and Queen Crimea, then find the other members of her group as the Greil Mercenaries. Once you've done that, lead them out of Sienne and Begnion as fast as possible. It is essential that you give that parchment to the queen when she awakens." She paused a minute, studying the slight blood rivulets running down the Elincia's face. " _If_ she awakens. If she doesn't, give it to her uncle."

Tanith looked as if Sanaki had just ordered her to pull the wings off her pegasus. "Surely, you're not suggesting flight, your highness. It would make more sense to find the others and bring them back, then maybe we can—"

Sanaki shook her head with solemn finality as she looked back to Cohen, who, having got what he wanted from her, seemed to have cast her out of his mind completely as once again he addressed the crowd. She heard a word here and there, but she was not focused on what he was saying, only on the fact that he was still distracted. "If it was an army we were fighting, then I would say yes. But we would be fighting our own citizens, who have just been overwhelmed by a dark, world-upending "truth", followed by an apparent miracle to back it up. We must find a way to cut through that, and I'm afraid that we can't do that with swords."

"Then at least let us flee with the Crimeans, your highness," Sigrun pleaded, "at least there will be some measure of safety with them."

"No. I fled once before, and I almost didn't make it back. What I will do, I will do here."

Sigrun, her cheeks streaked with tears, could only nod as she held Sanaki's hand. "And whatever you do, you will do it with me by your side," she announced with shaky resolution that threatened to be crushed with unbearable sadness.

"Thank you. Now, get moving! There isn't much time!" Sanaki urged as she yanked her hand out of her friend's. "And don't look so glum! This isn't the end, not by a long shot."

"What about her?" Tanith inquired as she tilted her head toward Lucia. "I don't think I can manage with two unconscious passengers."

"Then there's no help for it. She'll have to come with Sigrun and I for now. Hurry! There's no time to lose!"

"Where are we going?" Sigrun asked.

"To create a miracle of our own."

COHEN

Cohen paused his speech as he watched as the two Pegasi laden with their heavy cargo raise up into the sky. He savored the sight of them winging off hurriedly in opposite directions like flies shooed off a carcass, leaving behind a tasty meal for those who knew how to season it properly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" a voice whispered with barely contained rage behind him, the urgent fury that saturated the tone giving it a greater resonance within Cohen's mind than would have been possible under normal circumstances.

Cohen didn't turn around, or make any visible gesture that he had even heard it as he continued waving to the jubilant masses below. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to go back to your hunting and let me enjoy my victory a little longer, would you?"

"First of all, I had to interrupt the hunt because of what you were doing. Secondly, it isn't _your_ victory. And third, I would hardly call it a victory when all your forces were annihilated!" The voice shot back with acid-soaked words.

"But I would say the gains were worth it. Not only that I believe I can offer you a rather large pool of eager new recruits."

"You acted too soon, you hasty, presumptuous fool! Now people are dead who shouldn't be, and those that should be dead yet draw breath."

He smiled. "I'm not so sure about that. You shouldn't chop down a tree until you've harvested _all_ the fruit. Besides, the overarching goal has been achieved, hasn't it?" 

"While managing to exalt yourself beyond measure, I see. Or was that just another unforeseen consequence?"

Cohen was silent for a moment as he rubbed the back of his neck. "So I walked onto the stage early and forgot almost all my lines. Yet somehow, I still managed to upstage not one, not two, but three key protagonists before obtaining a standing ovation from the audience who was supposed to be cheering for them. Now, if anything, the road ahead is straighter and smoother for us. Am I right?"

There was no answer except an irritated rumbling, which he took as a cue to continue. "You could kill me now for my audacity," he observed with a challenging tone, "but I'd appreciate a thank you first for my efforts. And I wish you luck finding someone else who can carry the burden I must endure without tearing themselves apart."

"Then be grateful for your burden, as you call it, for it is the only thing that is preventing me from sending you straight to your comrades. But do not think yourself so special as to be completely irreplaceable, for _I_ am the only one who bears that distinction. You are merely useful, not necessary." The voice was quiet for a moment, as it considered the cheers coming from down below. "But for now, I suppose we must make the best of things."

"Yes," Cohen muttered as he looked down at the now exuberant crowd, anxious to hear him speak again. "I suppose we must."

THE END

… _Of Part 1. Look for Part Two of the series to begin this summer, probably in early July. I may create a new story heading for it, so if you're interested in receiving updates be sure to click "follow" or "favorite" on my profile page. Until then, feel free to leave your comments, questions, and concerns about this chapter and the series in general so far and I'll respond to them ASAP. Also let me know if you run across any spelling or punctuation errors, or anything that doesn't make sense grammatically. I try to edit carefully, but I'm only human. Thank you for your continued support!_

.


	12. Chapter 12 - Scarred Legacy

_Here is the beginning of Part Two of my ongoing Tellius series. Sorry for the wait but life is crazy isn't it? As usual I welcome criticism good or bad, but only from members as I like to be able to respond to it! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the story!_

Fire Emblem – Flow of Destiny

Part 2 – The Way Forward

 _Roads existed long before humans conceived of them and narrowed their purpose. Every entity in existence, whether living or nonliving, big or small, is bounded to a path. It may be a path freely chosen, it may have been forced upon them. It may by straight and clear, paved with a single driving purpose; it may be twisted and cobbled haphazardly from many different ill-fitting motivations. But one thing that they all have in common is that the destination is not what one thought it would be, if there is one at all. For the manner in which these roads converge, diverge, and intertwine weaves together existence in a way often opposed to our expectations. Therefore no one is ever truly lost, merely parted from the familiar or desired path. For those in such a position the choice is this – stay on the current path, or try to get back to the one they were on. But these poor fools often become so distracted by the decision that they fail to realize that the two roads have merged together into a completely new one. I know, for I am one such fool._

 _ _Bythinius_ _

Chapter 12 – Scarred Legacy

 _We're not going to make it,_ Daliem thought to himself as he watched the sun set among the sloping foothills. It seemed to him that it did so with greater speed than usual, as if ashamed at being unable to add any warmth to the bitterly cold day. Already the wind had the taste of frost on it, causing him to tighten his cloak more tightly around him as the cart trundled down the deserted road. _Dang it,_ he thought to himself as he gave the reins a slight slap, winter was several weeks behind them, yet it clung on as stubbornly as a thirsty tick, draining the land of warmth.

It would not be so bad if it were not so quiet. Normally his companions were a chatty bunch, joking and bragging about their latest exploits so much so that on the better nights one barely noticed the cold. But today they had been forced to ride all day in the cold, with only the briefest breaks and even less food. But even exhaustion would not account for this level of silence. Only fear could do that. Fear that they would be captured. Fear that what they had discovered would die with them.

Fear of their new companion.

He looked to his right, where a silent horse and rider trotted alone off the trail. The only sound Daliem could hear from them were the horse's hooves as they trampled the new spring grass. A new addition who he had approached him two days ago as he was enjoying a well-deserved ale. Face shrouded even then, he had asked to travel with Daliem and his crew, a request that he had flatly refused. Besides the feeling that he would be inviting a rattlesnake into his camp, the man appeared to have little that he could offer. But once the stranger had revealed his identity he had been left with little choice.

From his left, another rider slid into step beside him, matching his horse's speed to match those pulling the cart. He was of an average height, average build, with an average face. Nothing stood out about Harlow, which was one reason why he was so valuable. He was forgettable; ten minutes after you had spoken to him his image had blended into the haze of memory and couldn't be picked out from the crowd of other random people you had seen before or since. Harlow's face carried no overt emotion, as usual, but they had been working together for so long that Daliem had learned to read the little things, so from Harlow's expression he already had a good idea of what his partner was going to say.

"We should have stayed in the last town," they both said at almost exactly the same time. Daliem grinned at his predictable partner, but Harlow was in no laughing mood. Big surprise there. "We're not going to make it before they close the checkpoint for the evening," he finally growled out.

"Do you really want to spend another night in an Ikian village? I didn't think they were going to let us through the last one."

"Well, maybe if you hadn't decided that..." Harlow cast a glance at the hooded figure to make sure he was out of earshot, "we should do our 'digging' so close to town, they wouldn't have asked so many questions."

Daliem turned his eyes back to the road, biting his lip as he had reflected on the events of that morning. "It was the most favorable spot. Besides, how did I know that the town drunk would be out there taking a leak and then blab about us to the whole town? But I came up with a good excuse, if I do say so myself."

"I guess. But it also meant we've had to travel nonstop all day."

Daliem said nothing for a minute as he reflected on the darkening sky before him. "It was worth it to obtain the information we did. Even you cannot disagree with that."

From the corner of his eye, Daliem could see Harlow shake his head, his face moving from deadpanned to sober. "I just can't believe it's come so far in so short a time. What does it all mean?"

"It will mean nothing if we are killed before we can share this information. I'm sure many of the rumors concerning us back there are probably getting pretty close to the truth by now. We have to get across the border into the Serenes Protectorate before they put it all together and send a battalion out after us."

"I don' t think it'll be us they'll be suspicious of," he said, lowering his voice and once again eyeing the taciturn rider off to their side. "He's all balled up in that cloak so you can't see nothing about him. Not to mention he sneaked off last night, without saying nothin' to nobody. In fact, he ain't said a single word since we, or should I say _you_ , took him on."

"Two things," Daliem said coolly. "One, it's no good to whisper, because he can probably hear you anyway." Probably not, but it was worth it to see Harlow' face go ashen for a moment. "And two, there was no choice to be made. I assume that you've heard of Broken Bo?"

Elia's face went from ashen to whitewashed. His gaze darted to the figure, then back to Daliem, his mouth hanging open as if his jaw had turned to lead. "That's him? The one from all the stories?

Daliem nodded.

"The one from the skirmish at Berandon? The ambush at Zephyr Creek?"

"More like the massacre at Zephyr Creek," Daliem muttered. "And yes, that's him."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I was at Zephyr Creek. And if you want to know what he was doing last night, go and ask him yourself. If you have sufficient confidence in your fighting abilities, that is. I hear he doesn't like excessive questioning."

Harlow shook his head, muttering to himself as he fell back into his former position. Daliem smiled slightly. Harlow was a good assistant, but he could tend to extend his interest into affairs that he should leave to others.

But he didn't have time to dwell on Harlow, for as they crested another small slope Daliem spotted it. The river that separated what used to be northwestern Begnion from the Serenes Protectorate. The waters, bloated and rabid from melted snowfall, churned and roiled as they threatened to spill over their banks. Even if you could avoid the patrols, there was no way to ford the river this time of year.

So his eyes focused reluctantly on the bridge, or more precisely, the black, jutting structures that had been set up on either side of it. Nothing special, which was rather surprising given the usually unabashed ostentatiousness of the new government. He pulled up on the reins and raised his hand, and immediately the cart behind him and the two riders came to a stop. "Remember guys," he said as he removed his cloak, revealing loose and somewhat gaudy clothes. "We're just a band of simple merchants on our way to the fair in Tranquility. We have no reason to be figity or nervous. And I don't want to see the slightest hint of a weapon unless I give the signal." He turned and looked at them as he fitted a large, colorful hat on his head. "Understood?"

Everyone murmured their assent, except one. "I know you outrank me in every respect," he said in a lower voice as he leaned in the direction of the shrouded figure, "but I'm in charge of getting us across the border, and I can't do that unless I'm able to count on you to follow my lead until we're clear. Can I rely on your cooperation?"

There were no words, and in the dark it could have been a trick of the eye, but Daliem thought he could see an almost imperceptible bob in the cloak where he assumed Bo's head was. "Alright then, let's move out," he said, as he urged the horses forward.

The soldiers on duty were just beginning to make preparations to close the gate for the night when Daliem drew his cart up. He had been wrong when he had thought there was nothing special about the guard post that had been erected around the entrance to the bridge. But now, seeing it up close, he decided it was one of the ugliest things he had ever seen. The Misaha Bridge, built by the Apostle of the same name, was laid out with elegant precision in smooth white limestone. It was aged but graceful.

In contrast, the guard post looked like it had been thrown together overnight with huge, rough blocks of gray granite. It was as if a great, bulky creature had lumbered to the spot, and, just to spite the bridge, collapsed and turned to stone in front of it. Two archers stood on the walkway running along the top of it, arrows nocked. One of the guards on the ground, who had been pulling a massive wooden door shut, paused and turned to face the newcomers. He was a large man, whose thoughts seemed to be on the ale-soaked evening ahead of him was smacking his lips in expectation.

This expectation died quickly, and was replaced with impatient annoyance across his face as he looked the new arrivals up and down, frowning as he did so. "Border's closed," he barked, waving them back. "Return to Bryston and try again tomorrow."

Daliem turned to face Harlow. "I told you that you were taking too long back there! Now thanks to you having to shove your fat face with every dessert in the shop, we missed the crossing!"

Harlow looked at him as if he had stretched his arm out ten feet and smacked him. "Me? You was the one looking at new outfits for so long! As if anyone would notice what you're wearing with that monkey's butt you call a face!"

Daliem turned back to the guard, sighing heavily. From his uniform Daliem surmised that he was a sergeant; the unit commander must be out with the patrols. "See what I get for listening to my girlfriend and hiring her brother? Nothing but trouble!"

The guard grunted. "Tell me about it. Wife talked me into recommendin' her nephew as a guard, but he washed out first week of training. Next thing I know I'm stuck out 'ere in the middle of nowhere, minding this gate." He spat on the ground.

Daliem nodded, smiling to himself. So the information had been good. "I hear ya buddy. Say, as one hosed over guy to a another, could you do me a favor and just let me slide through? I'm a merchant, and I gotta get to the fair in Tranquility before all the good spots are gone."

The guard looked to his partner, who shook his head. "I'm sorry, but once the gate's closed, it's closed. Come back at sunrise and we'll get you through nice and quick."

 _Or hang me nice and quick_. "I dunno. I don't like to be out and about after dark. We did pass by some wooded areas, you know. Could be bandits or anyone lurking in there."

The guard chuckled. "Maybe under the slackass Apostle, but we take our job seriously. I can promise you there are none like that around here. But if it'll make you feel better, I could assign a couple of men to escort you to the village," he finished, saying the last part as if he were speaking to a frightened child. The other guard sniggered.

Daliem thought he heard a slight rustling of robes to his right. Willing everyone to stay calm, he flashed his friendliest smile at the guard as he pulled out a heavy pouch. He really didn't want to resort to this. He had hoped, that just once, he could find common cause with one of these people, appealing to their limited humanity without having to turn to the only sad recourse that he had done so many times before.

"Did I mention that I do quite well as a merchant?" he said as he reached behind him. The guard in the back raised his spear.

"Easy friends," Daliem said as he pulled out a bulging sack and jingled it, to show it was full of coins.

The guard in front looked skeptical, although he did eye the pouch. "Most successful merchants I know have bulging waistlines from all that rich food they scarf down. You look a bit too scrawny to me."

Daliem flipped back his head, laughing. "Indeed I am scrawny in body, but large in generosity! I believe that spreading around my wealth brings me more satisfaction than any delicacy this fine land can offer. So tell me, sir, what is your name?"

"Phillip," the guard said absently, eying the bulging sack with greater interest.

"Tell me, Phillip, will you allow me to give you this heavy sack of coins? Being as scrawny as you say, it will make me happy to be rid of such a heavy load, and you will have some recompense for being stuck out in the middle of nowhere. How's that sound?"

Phillip turned and gestured to his companion. "Go and tell other side to keep the gate open a little longer." He turned back to Daliem. "I assume you have your papers in order?"

Daliem handed him a bundle of documents. Phillip took them over to the torch and read them, nodding with approval as he noted the red travel stamps splattered over the documents, giving them the appearance of bloody bandages. "So according to your official list you're carrying gardening implements and...various trinkets?"

"For the bird laguz," Daliem said cheerfully. "Designer wind-chimes, mostly. They love to hang them in the forest, all over the place. Really quite a lovely sound."

"Uhh," Phillip grunted, indicating how important that knowledge was to his overall well-being. "No weapons, magic tomes, or healing implements of any kind?"

"Of course not," Daliem exclaimed, looking shocked. "What use would weapons be to the birds, anyway?"

"It's not them that bother me, but those barbarous Crimeans and that savage queen of theirs. Always trying to sneak things through."

"Oh right," Daliem replied, as if the thought had never occurred to him. "The sooner they and any who call them friend are dealt with, the better."

Phillip looked up, staring up at where Daliem was seated, a slight grin on his face. "It may happen sooner than you think. But back to business. I assume you know I'll have to make an inspection of your goods?"

"Of course," Daliem said, jumping down. "We may begin wherever you like."

Daliem followed him around to the back of his cart, allowing him to jump up and open boxes at random, examining their contents. All the time he was alert for the sound of approaching horses to let him know if the patrols was returning, but fortunately they did not. He then led him around to the back of the second cart, motioning for Thomas to jump out to allow Phillip to inspect it. Upon seeing Thomas, however, Phillip looked startled. "Who is this?

"This is Thomas, one of my assistants. I'm sure his permit was in the documents."

"Yes, of course, but I assumed that he was Thomas," he said, gesturing to the hooded figure of Bo. "So who is he, and where are _his_ travel papers?"

"Oh, him, I completely forgot. One of my men got sick a few towns back, and regretfully I had to find a replacement. This fellow here was gracious enough to help me out. Name's Bolyn. A good cook, but very mistrustful. Prefers to hang on to his own papers. Why don't you go ahead and inspect this cart, and I'll go fetch them for you?"

Without waiting for a reply, Daliem dashed away from the cart, his hopes of avoiding this moment dashed, slowing his pace a bit as he neared the unmoving horseman. "You do have your papers, right?" he asked in a low voice.

No answer.

"Look, if you don't let him see your papers, we're in more trouble than a pegasus at a wyvern party."

For a moment there was again no reply, and no movement. Then the robes rustled slightly, and a stiff arm held out a rolled parchment. Daliem' tension collapsed into relief as he took the document and hurried back to Phillip, who had just completed his examination of the second cart and was climbing out. He studied the document as he walked, his face blank as he tucked it in his belt. He finally headed back up to the gate, where he turned to face the caravan, holding out his hand, into which Daliem deposited the pouch. "Do you swear, before the First and Last Aspiration, that you are not carrying any goods deemed harmful to the interests of our country, and that any and all activities you engage in outside our borders will advance our cause and enrich our people?"

"I swear," Daliem and his men repeated. "Very well." Phillip turned and pushed both the doors open. "Daliem, you and your men may pass in peace. "All but him," he added, pointing to Bo as Daliem was climbing back into his cart.

 _Crap._ "But Phillip," Daliem protested, "I thought we would all be happy this evening. I know our friend is a bit on the silent side, but he's been a good companion."

"Never heard the saying, 'you can't make everyone happy?'" he said with cheerful sarcasm. "I can't put my finger on it, but something's off about his papers. And it was a little too convenient, wouldn't you say, that your other associate just happened to fall ill just when a replacement was so readily available? I'm afraid you may have made another bad hiring decision, my friend. Now continue on you way, and be thankful I"m not detaining all of you, as I probably should."

Harlow shrugged. "I suppose you're right. But I think you'll find in the end that while not very chatty, my friend is a patient man and that all of this will be quickly resolved." He turned to Bo, hoping he caught the hint. Better make sure. "Hear that my friend?" Just be honest with these men and this will soon be over." He turned back to Phillip, who had been rejoined by the other guard, and raised his hand. "Aspire and achieve, my friends."

"Aspire and achieve," the guards repeated as the carts rumbled past them.

The party was completely mute as they crossed the bridge and made their way through the other gate, never looking back as they did so. Only once they were well beyond the shut gates and up a wooded hill on the other side did Harlow speak. "You do know we're screwed, right?" Once they find out who he is they'll mark us too. And when they do, they'll hunt us down, no matter what country we happen to be in."

Daliem mused for a moment. "That's why we'll have to rescue him."

Harlow looked at Daliem as if a bird had landed on his head and started reciting poetry. "Us? Against all those guards?"

"There are only eight right now. If we can hit them before the patrols return..."

"When they're behind stone and wood, eight might as well be eighty."

"We'll just have to be clever, then."

"Clever requires time, and the patrols will be back before we can figure something out."

Daliem was about to reply when there was a cry from the bridge. He called a halt as they all turned and listened. Soon other shouts joined the first and Daliem could detect figures dashing from the their side of the bridge back toward the eastern side.

Without speaking, Daliem jumped up and opened the secret compartment under his seat. "Thomas, you stay here and guard the wagons," he said as he distributed the weapons hidden within. "The rest of you follow me."

As they raced back toward the bridge, the shouts had turned into screams of terror that became fewer and fewer as they got closer. As they approached the gates, the heavy barriers burst open and the terrified figure of Phillip bolted out, his features plastered with panic.

"Help me!" he screamed as he plunged into the arms of a bewildered Daliem his fingers pressing deep into his forearms. "He's a maniac! Please! I'll surrender, anything, but...I can't die! I have a son! He..." There was a wet thunk, followed by a gasp, as Phillips eyes went wide and the rest of him went limp. Daliem, unable to hold him, lowered him to the ground, kneeling with the slackening body as if they were huddling together against the cold.

As he looked at the dead man's eyes, he was surprised to see that there were tears in them. Were they from the fear of losing his own life, or the certainty that he would never see his son again? Is this how his own father felt at his end – alone, wondering where his son was? As he pondered these questions, he felt moisture begin to build in his own eyes.

"If you're saying a prayer for him, don't bother. The Goddess will have no mercy on his kind."

The words blew away his grief like a cold wind blows away the last autumn leaves. Harlow

let the body slip to the ground and looked up. The hood and cape were gone, revealing a tall and rigid body. In its right hand was gripped a long spear, whose steel tip glistened in the moonlight as a steady trickling of dark, thick liquid dripped from its edge. Presiding over this menacing figure was a face as chilled and merciless as a Daein blizzard. Daliem knew that you couldn't judge a person by their appearance, but whoever said that had never met Broken Bo.

Or, as he had been known in another lifetime, Oscar of the Greil Mercenaries.

Daliem had heard the stories about him, the gentle but powerful cavalier with an easy smile and a love of cooking. But life had taken that person and doused them with all the worst that the world had to offer, till all that remained of that person was a battered green breastplate around which rested strands of straggly hair of matching color. "So you know the will of the Goddess well then, do you?" he asked with no little bitterness as Oscar reached down and yanked the javelin out of Phillip's back.

"No, only that these people have forsaken her, and as such she will not bestow them with her blessings in this life or the next."

"This man didn't have to die."

The sound of the dribbling javelin joined that of the spear. "Yes, he did. They all did."

"Listen, I know what happened to you, but that doesn't mean you can go around killing every single Ikian you find."

Oscar just stared at him, and for a second the entire world went quiet for Daliem. No wind, no insects, even the dripping was muted. He tightened his fingers around his sword and waited.

But the expected attack never came. "It has nothing do do with that." Oscar's voice broke through the silence in such a flat, sharply emotionless way that it was more frightening than if he had screamed it.

"Then why?"

"You're not as clever as you think you are."

Daliem felt a flash of heat in his cheeks. "Excuse me?"

"For one thing, you didn't haggle with the guard. You offered him the whole pouch right away. Merchants bribing soldiers may be nothing new, but no real Begnion merchant would hand away so much so quickly. And two, he was looking right at the secret compartment where you had your weapons hid. Did you not see it?"

"Well what about you? You're the one who had faulty papers, after all."

"Because I made them that way, after watching how you aroused his suspicions."

Daliem felt his temper flaring. "Then why didn't they just arrest all of us, then? Why just you?"

"Because it was the safest thing for them to do. There was only about eight of them, and they didn't know our fighting capabilities or if we might have had reinforcements somewhere. Better just to let you all go for now and detain me. That way, when the patrol returned, they figured I would have told them all about you and your plans so that taking you later would be easy."

Then it all clicked together. "So you let them take you inside. Past the gates, past the archers. They never saw it coming."

"The lucky ones didn't."

"Speaking of luck, it was lucky that the patrols didn't show up during all this."

"Not luck. What do you think I was doing last night?"

"So the patrols..."

"Won't be back for awhile yet. And when they do arrive, things will be arranged so that it will look like someone trying to get into Begnion did this. And it would be better if none of their friends were around to tell them any different, don't you think?"

That was the second time he had referred to this country as Begnion. He wanted to tell him, to correct him in the most condescending way he knew how, that that Begnion as it used to be hadn't existed for nearly three years now. That way he could salvage at least a little of his trampled pride and show Oscar he was not infallible, that he could wrong about something. Because listening to him explain things in that maddeningly logical way how things had to play out so horribly was frustrating beyond belief. But something told him that now was not the time to point this out. And there were more important things to consider than his stung pride.

"We need to get out of here," Daliem said finally. The patrols will be back eventually, and we need to be as far away from here as possible."

Oscar turned back to the bridge, throwing down the spear as he did so. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up with you."

As Daliem led the wagons eastward toward Tranquility, he felt both relieved to be out of Begnion yet ill at ease over how it was achieved. His arms were still sore from where Phillip had grabbed him, and he had a feeling that the sensation would never completely subside.

As he was pondering this, he heard the sound of a horse's hooves against the packed dirt of the road and the next moment Oscar reappeared, assuming his normal position as if nothing had happened. Daliem nodded slightly to him.

"I must admit I'm surprised to see you. I thought you might have decided to stay take a last stand against those who... _No, better not to bring it up again. Even once was pushing it._ "Against those who are your enemies."

" _Our_ enemies," Oscar corrected him. "And no, not yet. There is someone in Crimea I have to see."


	13. Chapter 13 - Unexpected Melody

Fire Emblem – Flow of Destiny

Part 2 – The Way Forward

Chapter 13 – Unexpected Melody

The confident spring sun shone down into the courtyard of what was formerly Fort Caradock in Southern Crimea. Named after Crimea's first ruler, it had been a grudging concession to the more paranoid southern nobility who feared a Gallian invasion. In its heyday it had been a sharp gray scar on the landscape, out of which rose tall, foreboding walls from which sentries kept a wary eye to the south while below them in the courtyard soldiers would train for the inevitable Gallian invasion, the shadow of the massive keep looming behind them.

But now, sitting in the courtyard on this jubilant spring day, Elincia could hardly believe it was the same dreary place she had visited only a few years ago. The walls, formerly so tall and gloomy, had been scoured down to a fraction of their former size, with various vining plants growing along their length. The only sentries on them now a smattering of songbirds, welcoming the bright weather with their song. The heavy,somber keep had been remodeled and whitewashed, giving it a more open and welcoming appearance. All that remained of the hard gray stone that had covered the courtyard was a winding series of paths around lush flower beds and newly planted trees. There were no more shouts of soldiers drilling for combat, only the happy cries of children frolicking among the fresh greenery, plants and children alike relishing in the warmth of the season. And instead of the raucous clang of weapons, the delicate strum of a bard's fingers on a harp carried delicate tunes through the air.

From her position at the head of a long table set up near the western wall, Elincia watched as the kids scampered and laughed. Suddenly, one of them, rounding the corner of a flowerbed too closely, lost her balance and rolled over into a bed of tulips.

The sight the crumpled flowers brought to Elincia's mind an incident from her childhood growing up at the villa. Geoffrey, Lucia, and herself were just learning the basics of sword-fighting, and had just received wooden swords and were practicing in a field near the villa gardens. Their instructor had been called away, so they decided to practice on their own. Things got a little out of hand and in the confused melee they barely noticed that they had strayed out of the fields and into the gardens. By the time the instructor returned, the half of the gardens had been trampled.

The child quickly got to her feet, looking with no small fear towards the table to see if anyone had noticed, dread of a reprimand in her face. But Elincia, the only one looking in that direction, quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. The child, relieved, was soon back skipping with her classmates.

Elincia couldn't help but smile.

"It's about time."

The chiding remark came from her left, where Lucia was seated. "About time for what?" Elincia asked, still half-distracted by the memory.

"That you smiled," her bodyguard and best friend said as she tilted her chair back, resting her hands behind her head. "It's almost criminal, to be out on a day like this and take this long to smile."

"So arrest me," Elincia joked as she flicked a cake crumb towards her best friend, one of the many remains of lunch scattered across the table.

Lucia grinned as she deflected the crumb with her palm. "I'll let you off this time, if you tell me what you was thinking about."

"Remember the battle of Azalea Ridge?"

Lucia's grin broadened. "Of course. It ended in a draw, with heavy casualties if I remember."

"Forgive me, your majesty" a lilting voice from the other side of the voice broke in. Elincia and Lucia turned to face their hostess, Ocela, a confused look on her face feline face, whiskers twitching with confusion in the center of a mop of fierce orange hair. "I am unfamiliar with this Battle of Azalea Ridge. Was it during the Mad King's War?"

Elincia chuckled. "No, headmistress, this was about nine years before that, when I was still a child."

Ocela's eyes went wide. "You were fighting even then?"

"Just with my friend and her brother," Elincia replied as she gestured to Lucia. "And the casualties consisted of some rather valuable plants. And the punishment..."

Lucia's face crinkled, like a cat who had just whiffed a rotten fish. "Don't remind me. Nothing but bread and turnip paste for three weeks."

Elincia laughed. "Lucia still can't look at a turnip without gagging. And I must admit, I'm not that fond of them myself."

Ocela smiled. "I see. So that must why you showed leniency with Sara just a minute ago."

 _So she had noticed after all. I shouldn't be surprised._ "Perhaps a little. But I also figured that tulips are easier to replace than a child's joy on such a nice day. Besides, it may have been partly my fault, since I dropped in unannounced."

"Without your support this school would not exist, your Majesty. We are honored by your visit, no matter when you may decide to come, and even more so that you shared in our lunchtime, meager as it may have been."

Elincia dipped her head slightly. "Thank you. And it was a meal to rival any in Melior."

Ocela bowed her head low. "You are too generous, but your compliment is humbly appreciated."

"To be honest, I'm glad Lucia suggested this little side trip. I just finished up a particularly...unpleasant leg of my progress and this was just what I needed to get my mind off of things. To see a school where human and laguz children can learn and play together come to fruition so seamlessly is a true credit to your talents."

Ocela bowed her head again. "Thank you for your praise, and the privilege of teaching here. The work here is fulfilling, but there is always room for growth."

Elincia nodded as she looked back out to the children, catching Ocela's subtle hint. Yes, there were human children here, but their numbers were small, too small given the number of nearby villages. She would have to look into that.

Just then one of the children came running up to Ocela. "Headmistress! Can I climb one of the trees? Ally says I can't climb as well as her, and I've gotta show her I can!"

"Bryson! She scolded, "aren't you going to thank Her Majesty for visiting us today and bringing that delicious cake?"

Bryson looked at Elincia, his sharp eyes showing no trace of the fearful respect that usually followed such a pronouncement. "Thank you, your majesty." he said, without the slightest trace of trepidation that she had been expecting. She soon found out why, for Bryson leaned over and whispered, rather loudly, in the headmistress' ear, "Are you sure she's the queen? She's dressed like a horse wrangler."

It was true. Since Elincia had insisted on leaving most of her guards in the town so as to not scare the children, Lucia had equally insisted that they should dress more casually, so as to not draw attention to themselves. So to that end Lucia had presented her with some clothing she had bought from the town's stable - a loose, tan tunic that fell down over baggy brown trousers tucked into boots that looked like their former owner had made it their mission in life to trek the length of Tellius as many times as possible. Although everything had been cleaned, Elincia could still detect the mingled odors of horse, hay, and manure wafting from the coarse material.

From Lucia's direction Elincia heard a contained sputter. She made herself smile through the flush of embarrassment she felt on her cheeks. "Bryson!" Ocela shouted in a high tone she had not appeared capable of before, her face flushed with deep crimson. "How could you say such a thing? You know better than that! Apologize at once!"

"It's okay," Elincia assured her. She looked down to Bryson, with his short, scraggly hair, who had been open and honest with her as few had the courage to do. "Sometimes even queens should dress like regular people."

He eyed her curiously. "Why? If I had a closetful of nice clothes I'd wear them all the time."

"A friend of mine, that you remind me of in a way, once told me if I dressed up all the time, I'd become as stiff and stuffy as the closet where we keep all those fancy outfits. You know, something like this." With that, she made her best impersonation of a haughty, snooty person - she put her hands on her hips, sat up rigidly, and stuck her crinkled nose high in the air. She fancied herself rather good at it, since she had seen it so many times in Melior.

Bryson laughed. "I'm sorry your majesty." There was respect in his features now, but still no deference. But I bet if you really were a horse trainer, you'd be the best there is."

Elincia leaned over and patted him on the shoulder. "Tell you what. We can just forget the whole thing if you do one thing for me." She gestured over to Lucia. "Tell me what you think my friend here looks like. And remember, be as honest with her as you were with me."

Bryson studied Lucia, who shifted like a new recruit under inspection by a stern sergeant. She too had adorned a somewhat casual appearance, but where she had obtained her clothing remained a mystery, as she refused to say. Unlike Elincia's outfit her attire was darker and fit tightly around her body, partly concealed with a light black cape. But like Elincia's, it showed signs of use. The only indication of her real identity was the silver sword at her hip, which stuck out like a sunflower in a barren field.

"A bandit," he concluded with a satisfied nod. "A bandit who just stole some noble's sword."

This time, it was Elincia's turn to stifle her laughter. She looked at Lucia with feigned shock. "Why Lucia, I had no idea. It was a brilliant plan, though, gaining my trust all these years, just waiting for the right time to rob me blind."

"You got me," Lucia said, with mock seriousness "Problem was I could just never find anyone to help me haul all that loot out of the palace." Or at least Elincia thought it was mock seriousness. It was hard to tell with Lucia sometimes. "But now my plot's all out in the open, thanks to this meddling kid."

Elincia turned back to Bryson. "Tell you what, Bryson, for unraveling such a dastardly plot, you deserve a reward."

His face brightened. "Do I get to climb the trees?"

Elincia shook her head. "No, I'm afraid they're still a bit young for that. And so are you, for that matter. But do you see those pegasi riders over there?" she asked, pointing to the eastern wall, to where a pair pegasus guards who had followed them to the school were waiting. One of them was kneeling down among a cluster of children, chatting excitedly as small hands petted her mount. The other, standing tall and silent, clasping the reins of her steed tightly as her glaring eyes caused any who got too close to scurry away. "See the one with the pink hair?" Elincia asked, pointing to the one kneeling down. "That's Marcia. Tell her I said it was okay, and she'll take you up on the pegasus for a bit."

Bryson's eyes went wide. "Wow? Really? Thanks!" and with that he was off like a shot, before anyone could contradict the suggestion.

"You are very kind, your majesty, but is it really wise?" Ocela asked with a hint of caution in her tone. "Bryson can be quite rambunctious, and he's never been on a pegasus."

"Don't worry, Marcia is a great rider, and she's wonderful with children." By this time Bryson had reached Marcia and was talking to her with great animation, waving his arms as if he was going to take off himself. Marcia looked over at Elincia, who nodded and gave her the signal to just take him up a few feet. "Besides, we'll just give him a little taste today."

During all this, everyone's attention had been focused on the other side of the courtyard, and no one had noticed that the music had stopped, and the bard was now standing directly behind Elincia. A sudden gust of wind blew a the flap of his cape against her arm, causing her to yelp with surprise.

But even before the cry had completely escaped her lips, Lucia had swung out of her chair and had her sword at the bard's throat. "Don't make a move, or I will see to it that you will never make one again."

The bard complied with her request, even stilling his eyelids. "I see why you only have one guard with you," he observed casually. "Any more would be a waste of resources."

"The next words out of your mouth had better be an explanation, or else you're going to find out how that pretty white shirt looks in crimson," Lucia said, pressing her sword more closely to his neck as she moved behind him. "Now, who sent you?"

"Fate," he replied. "I had intended to take another road, but on a whim I decided to take this one. It was indeed a fortunate choice." 

"If you wanted to die today, it was indeed," Lucia replied with more than a little sarcasm. She looked to Ocela. "Where did you find this minstrel? Is he from one of the surrounding villages?"

Ocela looked shocked. "I have never seen him before. I assumed he was with you."

"I'm a bard, not a minstrel," the man corrected.

Lucia was about to give her unfiltered opinion of what he was when Elincia held up her hand. "Wait," she said, standing up and turning around to examine this strange musician. He was taller than her, with broad shoulders, dressed in a fancy doublet and cape, with what she considered to be an overly ceremonious cap adorning smooth golden hair. All of his clothes were of the highest quality silk that only the highest ranking nobility could afford. His smooth features were arranged on a face that seemed a little small for his size, only broadening around the forehead. His eyes were as light and lively as his music, and she could detect no malice in them. There was something there, though. Admiration perhaps?

Or was it pity?

"If he wanted to harm me," Elincia continued, not taking her gaze off of his eyes, "he had ample opportunity to do that. So tell me, sir bard, what _were_ you doing?"

The bard smiled slightly. "I was absorbing inspiration."

Elincia blinked rapidly, the surprising response taking away her speech for a moment. "Excuse me?" Lucia blurted, giving word to what Elincia would have said.

"It is a belief among great bards that if you stand in close proximity to a great person after a noble act, then some of what they are – in your case, compassion, wisdom, and graciousness, will flow into the bard and his instrument, inspiring him to create a masterpiece."

"If it's a belief among great bards, then I can see why Bastion's never mentioned it," Lucia muttered as she searched him for hidden weapons, keeping her sword pressed against him as she did so.

Elincia heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned to see the taciturn pegasus rider approaching her, hand on her sword. "Is everything okay here?" she asked, eyeing the bard as Lucia continued patting him down.

Elincia nodded. Everything's fine, Tanith. Just a bit of a misunderstanding. Lucia has it under control."

Tanith eyed the sleek bodyguard as Lucia continued to pat him down. "Very well, if you do not need me..."

"We're fine," Lucia said without looking up.

Tanith's almond eyes became slivers. "Very well." Without another word, she turned and headed back to her pegasus.

Elincia turned back to the bard. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think you'll even get a bar tune out of me. I'm not that great, and all I did just now was let a kid ride a pegasus for a few moments."

Lucia straightened. "He's clean," she said tersely without moving her sword, "but perhaps you've gotten enough inspiration from her majesty." He took the hint and moved back a few paces, never taking his eyes off Elincia. There was not even one drop of sweat on his face. One thing you could say, he was cool under pressure. Most people would be quivering soaked sponges by now.

"How did you get in here?"

"I heard the sounds of celebration, and decided to contribute my skills to the festivities."

"A noble gesture, but next time considering introducing yourself first. Not everyone is as lenient as Lucia here." Lucia looked at her questioningly.

"My song is my introduction. If any consider me a threat after hearing what is in my soul, then so be it." He flipped back his cape and held up his harp, as if preparing to play. "But I digress. You have given me a gift, and I owe you one in exchange." He strummed his harp with delicate finesse, as one would caress a newborn kitten. "Name any song, any ballad, and I shall play it for you."

Elincia arched an eyebrow. This bard, who had apparently appeared out of nowhere, who just a moment ago was a suspected assassin, was now asking to play a song for her. The entire situation was ridiculous!

She looked over to Bryson, suspended in midair, a rapturous joy plastered on his face at experiencing flight for the first time. His arms were spread out, his loud whoops reminded her of...

"Perhaps you would like to hear the 'Ballad of Caradock'?" It's very popular right now, and we are in a structure that bears his name," the bard suggested.

Elincia considered. She had heard that song, but she didn't really like it. On the surface it seemed to simply be, at least to her, a hastily cobbled together song about Crimea's first king and the pride of being Crimean, but it had other questionable themes within its lyrics as well. But his suggestion had sparked a memory, and, caught up in the exuberance and sense of spontaneity that the day had awakened in her, she decided to go for it.

She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "I just realized that you haven't told us your name. If you're going to play a song for us, I'd like to hear it."

He bowed, tipping his hat. "Thaddius, your Majesty."

"Thaddius, it has certainly been an experience meeting you. You certainly do have talent, but let's see if you're up for a real challenge. Do you know 'Eleanor's Lament'?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise, especially Thaddius, who for a moment seemed to lose his composure and almost dropped his harp. "Is it too difficult a piece for you?" she inquired with measured coolness.

"There is no such thing," Thaddius responded as he straightened himself. "But to be honest, your majesty, no one has ever asked to hear it before. It is one of the songs we bards are tested on, but it has never been requested of me."

"I'm not surprised," Lucia interjected. She had sheathed her sword, but was still within striking distance of Thaddius. "Majesty, she said, turning serious, "perhaps another more...cheerful song might be more appropriate for today."

"I have made my decision," Elincia said polite firmness. "Thaddius, play 'Eleanor's Lament', or you may keep your gift."

Apparently her tone was sharper than Lucia's blade, for he merely nodded as he wiped his brow, then began playing his harp. The song started out happy as Eleanor, a pegasus knight was courted by and eventually married Steven, son of Caradock over the objections of many at court. They were happy for many years, Thaddius sang, as the light notes blended together in beautiful harmony, mirroring the happy couple who eventually would have a son.

But then the tune became heavier as it was revealed that Eleanor's ex-husband Eziah, a captain in the royal guard believed to have been killed in the struggle for Crimean independence, was alive and returned to claim Eleanor. The ecclesiastical court set up to decide the issue ruled in favor of Steven. The pace of the music increased as Eziah accused Steven of bribing the court and swore revenge. Backed by Begnion, he raised up an army and plunged the country into a civil war, determined to win back Eleanor.

The harp then moaned with conflicting emotions as Eleanor was torn between her two loves. Publicly supporting Steven, but in secret fearing for Eziah's life, she would send her former husband information, enough to keep him out of Steven's hands. Finally, after a long and bloody conflict, Eziah was finally defeated and captured. Eleanor begged Steven to show mercy, but he refused, accusing her of betrayal. The notes suddenly became soft and sad, as Thaddius sang of the night before Eziah's execution, when both Eleanor and the rebel captain disappeared. Some say that Steven had them both executed secretly to avoid a scandal. But others say, as a glimmer of hope shimmered through the sad notes, that Eleanor freed Eziah, and, renouncing her title and former life, ran off with him.

Everyone was silent as the music faded into the warm breeze. Elincia began clapping and reluctantly the others joined in. "Very good, Thaddius," she said softly, past the lump in her throat. "Truly your fingers can conjure gold from your harp."

Thaddius bowed again slightly. "Thank you, your majesty. You never cease to surprise me."

"That makes two of us," Lucia muttered. "It's one of the less popular songs, especially these days, for a reason. It's depressing, and very uneven. Besides, no one likes to hear a song about a traitor."

"So you think it's treasonous to follow your heart?" Elincia asked.

"It is when you have to make your country and your family suffer to do it, absolutely. She should have stayed loyal to Steven, instead of working behind his back. So much pain would have been averted."

"Not necessarily, and besides, Eziah may have been betrayed by his country first. It was rumored that Steven had wanted Eleanor for many years, and had arranged for Eziah's death. Not only that, but shortly after the trial the Crimean Church built the great Melior Cathedral. Where do you suppose they got the money for a project like that?"

"Pure speculation. The cold hard fact is that many Crimeans suffered and died because Eziah, and Eleanor for that matter, couldn't let go of the past. Eleanor at least should have considered what was best for her country and accepted it."

"Maybe they thought letting go would mean letting go of their humanity as well," Elincia countered. Then who knows what might have happened to Crimea?"

Their discussion was interrupted by a sharp cry at the other end of the courtyard.

The cluster of children around Marcia had scattered, and Marcia, still airborne, was looking down at a small, wailing figure on the ground. Immediately Elincia was in motion heading toward the scene, Lucia right behind her. Coming to a halt, she saw the girl who had fallen in the flowers, tears flowing out of her eyes as she clutched at her leg. Up close to her Elincia realized she was one of the laguz children, a cat judging by the sharp ears and smooth tail. She went up and knelt beside the sobbing girl. "It's okay," Elincia assured her as she gently examined her leg.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty," Marcia gushed out as she landed her pegasus off to the side and rushed over to the queen's side. "After I gave Bryson a ride this little girl insisted that I give her one too. I thought it would be fine..."

"It's alright," Elincia replied, not really feeling that sentiment as she proceeded gently with her examination. "What's your name?" she asked the child.

"Ally," she said, defiance pushing through the pain. "and there wasn't no way I was gonna let Bryson do something like that without me trying it too!"

Elincia nodded. So a child's competition had escalated into this. She removed her hands from the leg, frowning. "I'm afraid it's broken," she pronounced.

At that news Ally broke into another round of crying. "I..I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!"

Elincia hugged her as she looked up into the worried eyes of the headmistress, who had assumed as close a position as possible without disturbing Elincia's work. "Where is the nearest church? You need to send for a priest at once."

Ocela shook her head. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but the last church in our district burned down last week, and the remaining priests fled northward."

A cloud rolled over Elincia's features. "Where were the guards?"

"I don't know for sure, but I heard that they were in the tavern, having a drink."

"Then there's no help for it," Elincia concluded. "Lucia, fetch me my vulnerary."

"But your majesty, that's the last that we have," Lucia protested, "and if you should be wounded before the next shipment arrives it could be disastrous."

"Hold on a moment," Ocela said as she turned and ran inside the structure. When she reemerged, she was carrying a long, narrow object in her hand. Elincia's heart twisted in her chest when she saw the ornate patterns worked into the sides, and the large crystal implanted on the tip.

"A heal rod," Ocela declared as she held it out to Elincia, who just stared at it as a mouse would an approaching cat. "I know it's pretty weak as rods go, but it should be enough to heal Ally's leg. My husband brought it back as a souvenir from the Mad King's War, and gave it to me in case it might come in useful. It looks like it has."

"I can't use this," Elincia said with flat certainty, turning back to Ally's leg.

An incredulous expression came upon Ocela. "What are you talking about? I've heard the tales of you in the last war. You wielded the strongest rods with ease, saving the lives of countless soldiers. I know things are...more difficult now, but surely someone of your skill should have no problem with a minor procedure such as this."

When Elincia still hesitated, Ocela leaned in closer to her. "Please, your majesty," she begged with large, lipid eyes. "This child is a relation of Pumaris, a very influential elder in Gallia. If he hears Ally was wounded, and we didn't do everything possible for her, this entire project could be in jeopardy."

Slowly, Elincia reached out for the rod, wrapping her fingers around it with gentle caution, as if she were afraid it would burn her. She brought it down so that the crystal rested over the fracture, while her free hand rested delicately under the wound site, so she could line up the bone evenly as it healed. "Keep very still," she whispered to Ally, who nodded solemnly.

Elincia closed her eyes, concentrating, willing the healing power of the rod to manifest itself, to draw on her strength and flow into the broken limb to restore what once was. It would take a lot more effort now, and even if she was able to pull up the healing force, she knew that with the healing power would come the inevitable pain. But she braced herself for it. After all, she had experienced far worse in the past, and this was for something important, something worth enduring it for. She would sustain it for the sake of her dream, for _his_ dream, for this poor little girl.

Unfortunately, she never got the chance.

For just as she felt the healing force begin to stir, the images ripped through her mind like lightning through a tree – Ike flying through the window, the scorching explosion, the burning shards flying towards her, into her, then falling...falling...

"Your majesty, your majesty!" Those words shook away the heavy haze, allowing Elincia to open her eyes and look into the shock-soaked eyes of Lucia, who, when seeing her eyes open, exhaled deeply. "Bring water!" Lucia yelled, and vaguely Elincia heard the sound of hurried feet hastening away. The mention of water made Elincia realize that her throat was extremely dry, but that was the only part of her that was. She felt sweat coating the entire surface of her skin, seeping into her clothes. It was a disgusting feeling.

"Thank the goddess!" Lucia exclaimed. "Do you feel like sitting up?"

A bit too disoriented for words, she nodded and Lucia helped raise her slowly and delicately into a sitting position, her hand brushing against something as she did so. She looked down to see what it was. There lay the healing rod. She must have dropped it, but she didn't remember doing so.

When Lucia saw the rod, she picked it up and tossed it several feet away. "I think that's enough of that for one day."

It was then that the sound of Ally sobbing once again reached Elincia's ears. But this wasn't the sobbing of someone in pain, but rather the choked, restrained weeping of someone who was afraid. Elincia thought sadly of how it reflected on her that she was able to recognize the difference.

"What's wrong?" she asked the little girl, turning her head toward her with effort.

"I made the queen hurt herself, and now I'm gonna be put in jail!" she wailed.

Ocela bent over her, wiping her eyes. "There there, little one, if anyone is to be punished, it's me. I was the one who suggested using the rod." She turned to Elincia, prostrating herself before her. "Please forgive me, your highness. I saw your hesitancy and still persuaded you to continue with it. Punish me or send me home, whatever you deem appropriate. My assistant Camella can assume my duties."

Elincia shook her head, a mistake as she soon realized as a wave of nausea swept over her. Forcing herself to her feet, she approached the two pitiful figures. "Please stand up, Headmistress Ocela," she said as she mopped the moisture off her brow.

Ocela did so, a resigned look on her face as she straightened, waiting for the ax to fall.

Elincia put her hand on Ocela's shoulder and smiled. "There will be no punishment for you or Ally. If anyone should be punished, it's me. The entire situation was my fault to begin with, and then I failed to meet duties you had every right to expect of me. I have failed you as a queen should not fail her subjects, and I am sorry, but please permit me to do what I can to help make up for this blunder. She motioned to Lucia, who nodded and stepped away towards the stables, returning with a blue vial that contained a small amount of clear liquid sloshing around its base.

Elincia took it and lowered herself near Ally, grateful for any reason to relieve the pressure on her wobbly legs. "Here, swallow a bit," she instructed, holding the opening near Ally's mouth. She did so, and then Elincia poured the remaining fluid on her leg, which rapidly absorbed into her skin. "It burns!" Ally cried.

"Shh..don't move, the pain means it's working" Elincia said in her most soothing voice, moving her fingers along the fracture, helping to guide the broken pieces back into place as the vulnerary worked to fuse them back together.

"That should do it," Elincia said, sitting back and breathing deeply. "The bone fragments have been fused, but the leg will still take awhile to mend completely. She should keep off of it until it does so."

"Of course, your Majesty. Camella!" With that, a short, rather unnoticeable human woman who Elincia had not seen since they arrived, appeared next to Ocela. "Yes, headmistress?"

Ocela gestured to Ally. See that this student is taken to the infirmary and cared for until her leg is healed."

"At once, headmistress. I will summon the groundskeepers and..."

"But surely you could move her yourself?"

"My people will help you move her," Elincia offered, sensing to diffuse the unexpected tension she was feeling. "Marcia, Lucia." Her two companions moved over to the now smiling girl and gently lifted her. With the greatest care, they led her into the school, guided by Camella.

After they had disappeared from view, Lucia helped Elincia back to her seat at the table. "After you recover your strength, we really should be going," Lucia said as she sunk down heavily into the chair. "We have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall."

Elincia nodded, but inwardly groaned. If she had her way, she would just sit in this chair for the next week or so. "Very well," she said finally. "When Tanith and Marcia return, tell them to prepare for departure."

It was then that a dirty, thickset man appeared, carrying a cup of water. Elincia guessed he must be the groundskeeper. As he approached, Elincia caught a whiff of fresh earth and not-so-fresh fertilizer. "Water for her majesty," he said, holding out the cup, "nice and fresh from our well!" Lucia took it and, after smelling it, took a sip, while the groundskeeper looked on, an appalled look on his face. "Don't take it personally," Elincia assured him, "she would do that even if my own mother handed me a drink. Thank you very much for the water."

The groundskeeper beamed, mumbled something in Lucia's direction, and then took his leave as Lucia handed her the water. "Actually, with him, I was more concerned he might have accidentally gotten some manure in it."

Elincia took a sip of the water, feeling the cool, clean liquid slide down her parched throat. She was feeling better already. Just a few more stops in the southeast, and then she could return to Melior before the full heat of summer set in. It really said something she was actually looking forward to getting back to Melior. Normally she enjoyed her progresses throughout Crimea, enjoying the beauty of the countryside, seeing how her people were faring. Not to mention collecting past due tax revenue from a few reticent nobles. But this year had been unusually arduous, this latest incident only underscoring what had been a strenuous and sometimes tense trip.

As she was taking another sip, letting it rejuvenate her, a horseman galloped through the open gate and came to a halt. Scanning the area until he caught sight of Elincia, he quickly dismounted and made his way over to her. As he approached, Elincia recognized him as a guard from her retinue, a new recruit who had just joined a few months ago. When he was still ten feet away from her, he knelt to the ground. "Your majesty," he said, his voice showing no apparent surprise at her less than queenly clothes, "a message has arrived for you from your Lord Uncle," he said, holding out a scroll.

Lucia went over to the soldier and took the scroll, carrying it over to Elincia and handing it to her. Elincia studied the seal. It was not the one used for the normal messages and reports her uncle sent to her to keep her apprised of the routine happenings at the capital, but rather the red seal for urgent news. "Thank you, Trevor," she said, calling the soldier by his name, "you may take your ease until we have need of you."

Trevor stood up and, after saluting, walked away. Frowning, Elincia tore open the scroll and read the message, her face clouding with unpleasant emotions as she did so.

"What is it?" Lucia asked.

"It seems that Special Councilor Seaton has returned to Melior, and insists on speaking to me personally about a matter of utmost importance."

Lucia looked shocked. "But we just left his domain days ago! And I've had no word from my agents that he was on the move!"

"He must have snuck out, using his brother as a double. It's not your fault, but it looks like I will have to cut my progress short this year."

Lucia stomped her foot so hard, Elincia could have sworn she felt a tremor. "That pompous endomorph knows you are conducting your inspection and yet he still wants to see you in Melior! He did that on purpose, to make you come running back to him like an fawning servant. It's outrageous!"

"I know, but still have to go."

"I say you should continue your progress and let the arrogant puffer stew for a few weeks. Might do him some good."

"I can't take that risk. There could be a problem with the shipments, and if so, I have to deal with it, no matter how inappropriate his means of conveying them may be." Lucia started to protest, but Elincia held up her hand. " _But_ , I do intend to impress on him the availability of more suitable ways of bringing matters to my attention."

Marcia and Tanith returned soon after that, and preparations were soon made to depart. Trevor was sent back to advise her retinue of the change in plans, and to prepare for departure. Behind him would be Tanith and a reluctant Lucia, to assure that the retinue and the collected funds made it back safely to Melior. Meanwhile, Marcia would fly Elincia directly back to the capital.

"Be careful, your majesty," Lucia said, seated behind Tanith. "I still think we should accompany you. Captain Rothschild is more than capable of seeing our companions safely home."

"I know," Elincia said as she hoisted herself up behind Marcia, "It's not that I doubt the captain's abilities, but that I have so much faith in yours. The ground has always been more dangerous than the sky, and with you there I can be assured that there will not be any problems. Besides, if I'm not safe in Crimea, I doubt I will be safe anywhere. "

Lucia nodded. "As you say your majesty. Be vigilant all the same, for a lot of the dangers on the ground are looking up as well."

Elincia watched as the pegasus took to the air and began to wing its way northward. "Shall we be going, your majesty?" Marcia asked, "it's a long way to Melior, but if we push it we should be there by..."

"We're not going to Melior just yet," Elincia interrupted as she settled herself into place, watching Tanith and Lucia wing away. "We're heading east."


	14. Chapter 14 - Epiphany in the Shadows

Chapter 14 – Epiphany in the Shadows

The sun was setting as Marcia and Elincia winged their way over the vast Lake Ephraim in southern Crimea. Elincia looked down over the still surface of the waters, darkened by the advancing twilight. She had flown over the lake many times over the years and had always found it beautifully serene, but today, for some reason that eluded her, she found it slightly disturbing. Then the reason occurred to her. She had never flown over it this time of day before, when the approach of night colored the waters in a sinister shade of purple, as if some malevolent entity was seeping into it. She was accustomed to seeing it earlier in the day, when the sun cast the lake in a shimmering blue, like that of sapphires, of an elegant evening dress, of stained glass in a cathedral window.

Like the one Ike crashed through.

Elincia shook her head. Why was she thinking about that now? The nightmares had stopped months ago, and she had barely thought about it since. But her mind kept reverting back to that image that came to her during the failed healing at the school. But dwelling on it would not bring back what was gone, and right now there were more pressing matters to attend to.

As she tried to compel herself to heed her own admonishment, a voice from outside grew louder and louder until it pushed through her thoughts. "—NEED TO PUT DOWN SOON. DID YOU HAVE A DESTINATION IN MIND?"

Of course. Since telling Marcia to go east, she had not given any specifics as to where they were going. In fact, she had not said much at all, which had probably troubled her talkative companion. "I'm sorry, I was a little distracted," she said to Marcia, who now looked a bit sheepish for raising her voice. "Please head to Knight's Crossing."

"The border town?" Marcia asked in an unbelieving tone. "But that's at least another half hour away, and it'll be completely dark by the time we get there. Lucia will have me sacked if she finds out I had you out so late, and that's if she's feeling generous."

"It's all right, I can handle Lucia. Just keep going."

"Lucia aside, it's dangerous to be out at night that close to the border. We should at least spend the night in one of the lakeside towns and make our way to Knight's Crossing tomorrow."

Elincia shook her head. "No, that would make us even later reaching Melior. And besides, I don't want General Owens getting word of our approach. I want this to be a surprise visit."

Marcia looked back at her passenger. "Why? Do you think he's up to something he shouldn't be?"

"Nothing definite. But something I heard back at the school makes me suspect he may not be as assertive in carrying out his duties as he should be."

Marcia studied her for a moment. "I could continue to make fairly logical arguments, such as if he is up to something we shouldn't be heading to his garrison at night, and alone. But I know that expression. It means any further attempt on my part to argue would be about as fruitful as trying to empty out the lake with a leaky bucket." With that, she went quiet and turned her full attention back to flying.

As they neared the eastern shore of the lake, Elincia spotted what seemed to be puffs of smoke pluming against the yellow horizon. "Marcia? do you see that?" she said, pointing towards the black puffs rising among the trees

"It's probably just a caravan bedding for the night," Marcia suggested.

Elincia studied them for a little while longer. Although she couldn't quite put her finger on it, it didn't seem like the normal smoke of campfires. It was a little too…uneven. "But why camp here when Breydon is just a few miles away? Let's fly over it, just to have a look."

Marcia adjusted her pegasus' course slightly to take them over the spot where the puffs were originating, muttering something about hoping the watchmen didn't have bows as she did so. They glided over the shoreline and beyond the trees, Elincia scanning the ground below for campfires.

But the only light that met her eyes was the dying glow of embers scattered among blackened wreckage.

Elincia looked over the area for any sign of movement but couldn't detect any in the poor light and visibility. "It must have been a caravan that just came up through Knight's Crossing," Marica surmised, "It looks like bandits, but I didn't think there were any bandit groups strong enough to do something like that left in Crimea."

"I'm not convinced it was bandits," Elincia replied, thinking back to what Ocela had told her about the church. Suddenly a hint of something caught her eye, right before the Pegasus cleared the scene. "Land the Pegasus. I think I saw something."

Marcia shook her head. "I'm sorry, your highness, but I really have to put my foot down this time. You can fire me if you want, but it is simply too dangerous. The best thing to do would be to fly to Breydon, alert their militia and then let them investigate the scene."

"By the time we do that it could be too late. Please Marcia, at least fly over the scene once more. And go a little lower, I think there's someone down there."

Marcia sighed disapprovingly but nonetheless veered her Pegasus back around towards the smoldering campsite in a downward arc. Elincia focused her gaze towards on the splayed figures that were scattered around the wagons, trying to glimpse any sign of life through the blurring smoke. Then her eyes caught something, a flash of shadowy movement. Now if she could convince Marcia to land…

Suddenly there was a thump, like a lump of dough hitting a table. Then the Pegasus shrieked horribly and the next thing Elincia knew she was falling downward, piercing the glassy surface of the lake with a violent splash. The chilled waters of the lake gripped her like an icy fist, sending needles of frozen shock through her skin and into her brain. By pure instinct, she kept her mouth closed as her arms and legs began to reflexively push her to the surface. Finally breaking through, she gasped in air as she collected her bearings. Fortunately, the shore was only a few dozen yards ahead. After testing her arms and legs for injury, she began to make her way toward the shore.

Shivering, Elincia finally felt firm ground beneath her feet as she sloshed her way toward dry land. Elincia searched the sky and the beach, looking for Marcia or her mount, but there was no trace of anyone. As the sound of insects droned in her head, a thought more chilling than the water struck her. What if Marcia had fallen into the lake as she had? She turned back around, looking for her friend.

It was then that something crashed into her from behind, hitting her square in the back. She felt the breath knocked from her as she was sent flying back into the water. She attempted to raise herself but realized through the confusion that something, or rather two somethings, were holding her down. Through the sliver of reason that remained in her mind, she realized they were two hands.

So her assailant was human, or an untransformed laguz . But what could she do with that information? If only these two hands weren't so strong... That's it! she heard from somewhere almost outside herself, as her brain screamed for air. Two hands also meant two legs…

With waning strength, she maneuvered her legs until they were positioned around her assailant's right thigh, feeling how thin it was as she did so. Whoever it was, they obviously had a small frame, and they were so focused on drowning her they didn't notice what Elincia was doing. Good, that would make this easier, she thought as she locked her feet together and brought them back towards her with a strong yank.

Her opponent's leg buckled, and Elincia felt the hands release her shoulders, followed by a hard splash. Elincia pulled herself upright, inhaling a full gulp of air before rushing her attacker, who had recovered with remarkable speed, already back on their feet.

They splashed around there in the shallows, rolling and grappling each other like crazed otters as each tried to gain an advantage over the other. Elincia still had no idea who her opponent was since their face was covered by a dark hood, but judging from the contours of the body it was most likely a woman. Finally, Elincia finally managed to gain the upper hand, pinning her assailant's arms to the side as she straddled her midsection, pinning her to the ground. "Who are you?!" she demanded through heavy breaths as she felt the cold water dripping from every part of her. The figure did not answer her, merely staring at Elincia with a fire fueled by shame and rage.

"Majesty!" Elincia looked up to see Marcia running towards her. "Are you all right?" the Pegasus knight called out.

"I'm fine," she replied, pushing down on her now squirming prisoner. "But bring me some rope. I've netted myself a feisty one here."

"Majesty?" the person under her asked in a feminine voice.

Later, Elincia sat on the beach, rubbing her sore shoulder as she eyed her attacker positioned several feet away, bound hand and foot. Night had wrapped itself completely over the land, its obscuring blanket diminished somewhat by the waxing moon. Elincia dared not light a fire, for her attacker could still have friends around. Marcia had gone back to retrieve her Pegasus from where she had managed to land further down the shore, leaving Elincia alone with her attacker. Which was no longer quite so bad, since most of her menace had been removed with the hood, revealing a young girl around Elincia's age. Since finding out Elincia's identity, her demeanor had shifted from defiant to moody silence. Since hearing who Elincia was, she had settled into a determined vigil of the lake, as if expecting help to leap from it.

"So do you feel like talking yet?" Elincia asked. No answer. "Look, I know you're scared that you're going to be punished, but I don't believe you knew who I was when you attacked me. If you would just explain yourself, then maybe we can work something out."

The girl shot her such a look that it looked like she would break out of her bonds and rush her again. But then her eyes wavered, and she did the last thing in the world that Elincia expected her to do.

She started to cry.

For a moment Elincia just sat there, blinking. This isn't what killers do, is it? They shout and curse and threaten bloody revenge. But they don't cry, and they don't bawl on like a spoiled infant denied the last piece of pie. What was going on here?

"'What's…the…use," the girl choked out between sobs. "You might as well…just kill me and get it over with…I failed. I'm nothing but a failure. And with that she began wailing again, so intense that she rolled over, face down in the sand, but she continued as if she didn't even notice.

Elincia considered her next words as she moved to help the girl back into an upright position. What did she mean she had failed? Did that mean that she knew who Elincia was all the time, and had intended to kill her? She considered the girl up close. Although her legs were rather thin, her arms and torso were a bit bulkier. But not with fat, with muscle. More muscle than she had ever seen on a girl. No wonder she had been so easy to unbalance. Her face, which had obviously decided to follow the pattern of her legs, was almost delicate. Her hair, thin and wiry, fell to just below her shoulders. It was as if someone had torn apart a teahouse doll and a warrior doll and then reassembled them into this person. Elincia was almost tempted to remove the restraints, until she remembered herself being held under the water. She may not look it now, but this girl had a strength that belied her awkward frame. She was a lioness playing the part of a mewling kitten.

Elincia moved back to her previous position, studying the figure before her. "Well, can you least tell me your name?"

In the pale moonlight, Elincia could see the girl raise her head up to face her. "I see. You need something to write on the wood slab when you hang me in a tree. Very well, my name is Claire."

"Will you stop talking like that?" Elincia said as pity did its best to hold back growing exasperation. "Before we start talking about executions, can you at least tell me what you failed at, Claire?"

Claire sniffed. "I was hired to protect the caravan, but you can see how well I did at that. And then I thought I might at least have the opportunity to avenge my employers, but I just ended up attacking an innocent bystander, who just happens to be the queen of all people." She lifted her head up, exposing a face full of irritation. "Why couldn't you have just been a sock merchant or something? But that's just my luck. So just go ahead and do it. If you don't, I'll just end up disappointing someone else."

"Will you cut that out? Nobody's killing anyone." Elincia's eyes softened, and she tried to smile, before remembering that Claire probably couldn't see it. "Just tell me the story from the beginning."

"There's not much more to tell. As I said, our group was hired to watch the caravan. So, my boss sent me and Benson." Her voice began to light up with enthusiasm. "I was really excited, because this was to be my first real mission. And I really wanted to do good, you know, since the boss had done so much for me."

"So you're a mercenary? Which group do you belong to?"

Claire hesitated. "We're…not exactly mercenaries. But that's not the point. Anyway, Benson sent me to scout the land ahead, and when I got back, I found…I found…" then she started crying again.

Elincia sighed and was about to speak when she heard a whinny behind her. She turned to see Marcia approaching. "Good, you're back" Elincia said, glad to have some company besides this odd crying girl with a secret violent streak. "How's your Pegasus?"

Marcia shook her head. "I'm afraid a few bones in the right wing have been broken. She won't be flying until I can get her mended."

"I'm so sorry!" Claire cried out in such a high-pitched wail that Marcia jumped slightly. "You see, I can't do anything right!"

"Is she the one who attacked you?" Marcia asked, staring at the girl.

"I know it's hard to believe, but yes," Elincia replied. Then in a lower tone she said "but be careful, this may just be an act to get us to lower our guard. But back to your Pegasus. Can she still travel on foot?"

Marcia patted the neck of her steed. "Sure can! She may be down, but she's not out."

"Great, we can ride her to Breyton."

"Of course, your majesty. We should leave right away, before some of her friends come back," she said, turning back to the sobbing mass on the ground.

Elincia shook her head. "Not quite yet. I need to check out in the camp first."

"Highness, we can come back in the morning if you wish, but it's far too dangerous to go there now."

"It will only take a minute. Besides, if the girl is telling the truth, and I think she is, then she wasn't part of whoever attacked the caravan."

"But she shot us out of the sky. If she'd ever stop crying, I'd pop her one!"

"All a case of mistaken identity," Elincia assured her. "Now let's go check out the camp."

Marcia sighed again. "Will you at least allow me to go scout the area first and make sure it's safe?"

A short while later, Marcia returned and gave the all clear. Elincia cut the bindings around Claire's feet so she could walk. "All right, let's go."

"Why do I have to go?", Claire whined as they made their way through the trees. "Are you just trying to remind me of how much I had screwed up?" she asked, her tone brimming with indignation.

By this point, it was taking everything in Elincia not to strike her. This girl had gone from ruthless attacker to a sobbing wreck whom she could find odd pity for, then to a defiant jerk before her face even had a chance to dry. The girl who had not wanted to do anything more than try to turn herself into a crying, huddled mass now walked completely erect, with a haughty stride that would make any noble look like a beggar. The change had occurred as soon as Elincia had said "let's go" and immediately Claire refused to get up until forced to by the pair.

She looked at their reluctant companion. Now that she was standing straight, Elincia could see that Claire was taller than either her or Marcia. She had not made any move to attack or escape, although Elincia had no doubt that the two of them could restrain Claire if necessary. Especially with her hands tied behind her back. But despite Claire's unpleasant change in demeanor, something still made Elincia feel the slightest twinge of sympathy for her. For that reason, she would continue to be diplomatic. For now.

"Aren't you curious as to who did this to your companions? To get justice for them?" Elincia asked.

Claire flicked her head, trying to get a strand of hair out of her eye. "Why does it matter? They're dead, and no amount of justice can change that. Besides, whoever did this is long gone."

"But there might be some clues left at the campsite."

Claire scoffed. "You're wasting your time. I already looked before you got here. Trust me, there's nothing to find."

Forgive me if I think your word is as useful as paper shoes in a rainstorm, Elincia thought to herself as she brushed aside some undergrowth. But she kept that to herself.

At last, they stepped out of the trees and into the clearing. It was roughly circular and well-maintained, obviously used frequently. The embers had by now burned themselves out, leaving the scene coated in uneasy obscurity. Elincia could make out the faint outlines of the wagons, and the faint whiff of smoke in the air made it seem as if the caravan had just doused the campfire and bedded down for the night.

But then Marcia lit her torch, its powerful illumination revealing the scene. Bodies were strewn all over the scene, sprawled in a variety of positions. The wagons, reduced to charred skeletons, arched sharply out of the landscape. Elincia took a step forward, causing her foot to bump against something. She looked down into the eyes of a man in his early thirties, his unblinking eyes staring at her from a mangled and bloody face, a dagger jutting out of his chest.

"That's Benson," Claire whispered as she stumbled over, kneeling over the body, bowing her head, and for a moment Elincia thought she was going to start crying again. But she didn't. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Unfortunately, Benson was not alone. Bodies garbed in the clothing of merchants were strewn all over the campsite, and from the many sharp glints reflecting off the torchlight, they had all been armed. They had put up a brave resistance, but it hadn't been enough against whoever had come up against them. Noticing the direction of the light shift, Elincia looked over to see Marcia moving quietly among the still forms, checking for survivors. But if whoever or whatever did this was as thorough as they had been with Claire's companion, it was most likely a vain hope. Elincia looked back down at Benson, the blood giving an unnatural sheen to his spiky hair.

But it was no longer Benson.

Ike was laying there, staring at her with eyes sharpened by rage and disappointment. Blood poured from the wound Cohen had inflicted on him, but he ignored it as if it was nothing more than a scratch. Elincia gasped, taking a step backward.

Then Ike spoke. "What's the matter, your highness? You don't look happy to see me," he asked in an unnaturally condescending tone as he raised himself up on his elbows. "Can't really say I'm surprised, considering I saved you I don't know how many times, and you couldn't even save me once." He then smiled at her. And not that taciturn half-smirk that was his trademark, but rather a wide, unearthly leer that exposed all his teeth, as out of place on his visage as an execution at a birthday party. "Ike..." she rasped through a constricted throat, clapping her hands over her eyes. "I'm so sorry...I tried...I really tried…"

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, causing her to yelp and jump backward. She opened her eyes to see Marcia standing in front of her, a concerned look on her face. And behind her was Claire, head poking across Marcia's shoulder, fear on her face. "Are you all right, your Majesty?"

"I dunno" Claire replied as if Marcia was talking to her. "She just all of a sudden started to stare at me like an imp was dancing on my head. Then she started talking to herself. It was weird."

"I'm fine," Elincia insisted as she eyed the body next to her. It was again the body of Benson. Still and silent, as a corpse should behave. "It's just been a long day, that's all. Marcia, did you find any survivors?" she asked, eager to change the subject.

Marcia opened her mouth to reply when a scream filled the night air. It came from the grove on the other side of the clearing, where the trees thinned out before meeting the road. Elincia and Marcia ran towards it, with Claire straggling behind them, her movements hindered by bound wrists.

They finally arrived at the source of the harsh sounds, which had now dropped into low moans, under a drooping white pine within sight of the road beyond. Leaned against the trunk was another young merchant, a crossbow bolt protruding from his side. Elincia knelt down beside him, examining the wound. "You're safe now," she said reassuringly, "we're going to help you."

The man lifted his face toward her, his face sheened with sweat. He tried to speak, but delirium garbled his words. "Just try to relax," she said, as she ran her fingers through a sticky substance on the shaft of the arrow and smelled it.

"Poison," Elincia pronounced. "Marcia, go back and get the antidote out of the saddlebag. We may not be able to heal him, but at least we can stop the poison from doing any more damage to his system."

Marcia nodded and rushed back through the trees.

Elincia turned her attention back to the man, who was staring at her intently, gasping out something inaudible. "I can't understand you. Please, don't exert yourself too much."

It was then that Elincia felt a hand on her wrist, and she was forcefully yanked close to the man, so she could feel his breath on her neck. "He's there..." he rasped out, "got to find...Ike..."

"What did you say?" Elincia asked, but the man's head drooped as he slid into unconsciousness. No! Not Yet!

She looked back at Claire, who had not said anything since they had found the injured man. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? The scratchy gurgling of a man about to join his comrades?"

Elincia looked back at the wound, The arrow had gone deep, but judging by the shaft the tip was likely smooth and straight. "I need to get that arrow out of him," she announced with renewed vigor. He has to live! "Could you help me? I need someone to hold him while I remove it."

"What do you want me to do, sit on him? If you want me to help, you gotta untie my hands."

Elincia considered the request. If Claire had desired it, she could have finished her off back in the clearing during that...episode before Marcia could have intervened. And she could have easily escaped while she and Marica were distracted by the screams, but she hadn't.

Elincia stood up and walked behind Claire, loosening the knots that held the ropes in place. When they finally fell off, Claire sighed with relief, rubbing her wrists. "Ahh, that's better, she said, walking over to the injured man, grabbing his shoulders, "so do I hold him like this? What if he jerks loose?"

"I have faith in you," Elincia said, "backed up by bruises. Remember to hold on, no matter what."

Even though she was prepared for the worst, the procedure went pretty smoothly. She slowly pulled the arrow out, the man only letting out a slight unconscious shudder as she did so. Mercifully, he did not awaken, but remained in an unfeeling stupor. Marcia returned with the antidote, then quickly departed again to get her pegasus, so they could begin the difficult task of transporting him to Breyton.

"You're going to kill him, you know," Claire commented as Elincia guided the antidote down the man's throat with extreme gentleness.

Elincia did not immediately respond as she stoppered the antidote and pressed a rag against the wound to staunch the bleeding. "What do you mean?" she said at last.

"I'm no healer, but even I know that wound needs to be treated with a staff before he's moved, or you're going to make it worse. Not to mention any other injuries he may have. Don't you have one with you?"

"No," Elincia replied with terseness. What was taking Marcia so long?

"Well, given how eager you seem to be to keep this man alive, your next best bet is to send someone to the nearest town for help. And since I doubt either one of you is willing to leave the other alone, I, with all due humility, accept the responsibility."

Although she was never going to admit it aloud, Elincia knew that Claire had a point. But still, she wasn't going to let her win so easily. "How do I know that you'll really go for help instead of just running off?" she asked, injecting the question with as much doubt as she could muster. Or worse yet, bring the wrong kind of help?

Claire puffed her cheeks, and turned red, as if she was about to unload a steaming heap of righteous indignation. But then she exhaled, a thoughtful expression on her face as she looked back toward the camp. "Will you find out who was responsible for what happened here tonight? And see that they answer for what they did?"

Elincia nodded, impressed with the sudden maturity in Claire's tone. "I promise I will do all in my power to find the guilty party and see that they face justice."

"Then I swear to you by the honor of my organization, that I will honor my word to you, to seek out the nearest town and send help with all possible speed."

"Thank you. And the town you want is Breyton. It's only a few miles north of here." Suddenly a thought occurred to her. If there was a group that was operating within the borders of Crimea that apparently even Lucia knew nothing about, she needed to find out more about it. Better to start out with something simple. "By the way, what is the name of your organization?"

"I can't reveal that to outsiders, but I can tell you that any oath made in its name is binding," Claire replied, deftly diverting the question. "If one is made and then is broken, we would be punished by our leader. Trust me, I would rather keep a thousand oaths to you than face his wrath even once."

"But how would he even know?"

"Believe me, he would know," and for a moment Elincia thought she saw Claire tremble. "Nothing is hidden from him once he looks in our eyes. But even if he didn't, you could make sure he found out anyway. Just go to a tavern and tell the barkeep that firefighter Claire didn't keep her oath. So you see, you have nothing to lose."

Elincia jumped up in a flash and grabbed Claire's arms with a suddenness that made the girl start. "Hey, what are you doing?" she cried out, squirming under Elincia's grip.

Elincia ignored her, staring her right in the face. "Tell me something. Is the name of your leader Volke?"

The eyes of Claire went wide with surprise. "How do you know his name? No one outside our group is supposed to know his name! Even I'm not supposed to know it, but I tricked Benson-"

"Never mind that now," Elincia said, feeling a wave of excitement. "This is great news! I was beginning to think the earth had swallowed him." Suddenly a thought dawned on her. "Does that mean you're an assassin?"

"Only a few do that, and only after our leader approves it" she replied, still hesitant to use Volke's name. "But we do lots of other things too. For instance, I'm in protection and sabotage, which requires just as much if not more skill," she said proudly.

"Indeed," Elincia murmured. "Amazing. But why has he been ignoring me? My retainers and I have been asking for a fireman in every tavern across Crimea but never received any response."

"You even know the summons," Claire said, looking at Elincia with what must have been the closest she ever came to respect before shaking her head. "I don't know why your requests went unanswered, if you are as close to him as you appear to be. But I can assure you, he is very much alive."

Elincia released Claire. "Then I have a favor to ask of you. When you get back to your group, tell Volke that I would very much like to speak to him about a matter of utmost importance."

Claire nodded. "I'll tell him how you spared my life when you could have easily ended it. If that doesn't convince him to at least see you, I don't know what will."

"I really can't ask for more than that. But time is of the essence if we are to save this man's life, so you'd better be leaving before my friend returns." She pulled a ring off her finger and pressed it into Claire's palm. "Give this to the captain of the guards. It's my signet ring, and should prove that your story is true."

Claire regarded her hopefully. "Does that mean you're letting me go?"

The girl could have run off or attacked her at any time after Elincia had cut her bonds but had instead chosen to stay and help her. And now, she was asking permission to leave. Her attitude seemed to shift every time she blinked. "Of course. Now hurry."

Marcia arrived back at the scene with her pegasus, and Elincia explained what had happened. Marcia said nothing, merely looking a bit reproachful before turning her attention to the wounded man. Elincia, deciding to begin keeping her promise to Claire immediately, and also to avoid any more of Marcia's chiding looks, made her way back to the campsite. Stepping into the clearing, she waved the torch around, searching the lugubrious scene for any movement, but there was none. She glanced over to where the body of Benson lay, thankful it was on the far side.

She made her way to the nearest wagon, carefully making her way through the still forms that dotted the area. It was very quiet, the only sounds being a few early cicadas and the flickering of her torch. As she neared the burnt husk, she noticed the light glittering off the ground around it in a thousand dancing points, as if someone had broken a giant mirror.

She stooped down to pick up one of the gleaming objects. It was made of metal. Long and cylindrical, it was hollow through the middle with holes on both ends. A windchime. Elincia frowned. Why would anyone attack merchants carrying windchimes? She stood up, moving over to where the bodies of the horses lay. Examining them with a stab of pity, she saw that their coats were frosted with dried sweat. These poor animals had been pushed hard, only to be slaughtered without mercy alongside their masters. Moving onward, she found that there was not much left in the back of the wagon, the crates having all been thrown out on the ground. Nonetheless, Elincia made a thorough examination, trying to find any clue as to who did this or why.

She was searching around the rear of the second wagon when she recoiled suddenly from an object lying under the back left wheel. At first it looked like a severed human hand, but upon holding the torch to it revealed a black gauntlet, worn and battered. What had appeared to be fingers turned out to be oddly clumped grass.

Elincia picked up the dark, battered metal and considered it. A gauntlet such as this belonged to a knight, but none of the victims she had seen had anything close to resembling a knight's equipment. Had the rest of it been stolen? Or had it belonged to whoever had attacked them? Elincia brought the black gauntlet right up beside the torch, intent on studying it more closely.

That was when she realized that it wasn't black. It was green.

Her heart skipped a beat as this new piece of information ricocheted in her brain. In her extensive experience in both combat and ceremony, she knew of only one knight who had worn this particular shade of green. But even if there were, there was another way to be sure. With trembling slowness, she turned the gauntlet over and there, carved in the underside was an O, followed by a dash and then two more letters, GM.

Oscar, Oscar of the Greil Mercenaries.

Her breath caught in her throat. She had not seen or heard from him since that fateful night in Sienne, presuming him to be dead. She quickly moved around the camp, rechecking all the bodies to verify that none of them was Oscar. It had been three years, he could have changed his appearance or been in disguise. A new sense of anxious purpose even drove her into the woods around the camp, wanting to make sure, oblivious now to everything except her need to be sure. She even mustered the courage to recheck Benson. But despite her extensive efforts, she did not find the body of Oscar anywhere.

She leaned against a tree, overwhelmed by a sense of relieved elation, the torch extinguished at her side. She knew what she was feeling was wrong, given that she was surrounded by so much destruction and horror, but she couldn't help it. Her mind was telling her that there were a million reasons why that gauntlet was here, and none of them indicated that Oscar was still alive. But these logical assertions were being dashed to bits by the enormous waves of warm emotion flowing out of her heart. After believed to be dead for so long, Elincia knew with the firm conviction of a religious zealot that Oscar was alive, just as surely as if he was standing here with her, smiling and offering her a warm cup of tea.

And so was Ike.

There was no other explanation. Why else had she felt the impulse to fly east, on the very route that led them to this caravan, which had led her to the man who had whispered Ike's name? Where she had found evidence that demonstrated that one of Ike's men, believed dead, was still alive? Not only that, but she had encountered Claire. Who knew Volke. Who had helped to save her uncle Renning when everyone else believed him gone. It was an omen. No, it was more than that. It had to be destiny itself guiding her, showing her the way to correct a horrible wrong.

The wrong of believing she had let Ike die. But how could she have ever let herself be convinced that he was dead? According to Lucia's best contacts, no trace of a body had been found in the rubble. This was Ike. He had taken on a mad king infused with the power of the medallion, an impossibly strong Black Knight, and even Ashera herself. He had been infused with the power of a Goddess, and it would take more than an arrogant little prick to take him down.

She felt the warm waves, which had swept away her mind's attempt to dissuade her, now began swirling, shrinking, coalescing into a small and fragile, yet bright and persistent seed of light that nestled itself in a part of her soul that had been empty for three years, setting down strong roots. No, it was not wrong to feel that way here, for that is how Ike found her – in the midst of bloody carnage, saving her from the same grisly fate and restoring her with a reason to live. Now she would find him. She would find him and save him and restore him to his rightful place.

When the town guard rode into the clearing a short time later, they were surprised to find Elincia curled up at the base of an oak, eyes closed and smiling.


	15. Chapter 15 - Breyton

Fire Emblem – Flow of Destiny

Chapter 15 – Breyton

 _He still doesn't look so good,_ Elincia thought to herself as she held down the wounded man, now laying on a bed in the sick ward of the guard post in Breyton. A priest tended to him, his mend rod aglow with soothing light. He had thrashed a bit as the healer had begun his work but now lay motionless on the bed. His face was waxen and sweaty, and his skin felt clammy under her hands as she listened to his weak but steady breathing.

But it was amazing he was still alive at all. To her consternation, the healer had not arrived with the guard detachment sent to the scene. The officer in charge, a lieutenant Varon, had informed her that the captain did not believe it was wise to send the town's only remaining healer out at night on the word of a strange girl, even if she did bear the Queen's signet. Fortunately, Varon had enough foresight to bring along a cart, which Elincia made as comfortable as possible before having the wounded man laid gently inside.

The priest shuddered. She looked over at him, alarmed to see his face almost a mirror image of his patient's, his free hand propped on the bed for support. She quickly moved to his side, catching him as his legs buckled and he collapsed. Fortunately, he was a small man, and she was able to hold him as she guided him into a chair beside the bed, the rod in his hand fading and then going dark as it slipped from his hand onto the floor. "Are you okay?" she asked as she grabbed to the pitcher on the bed stand and poured a cup of water.

"Yes, your majesty," he said as he rubbed his temple, "It's just been a while since I've had to perform such a difficult healing. But of course, there isn't really such a thing as a simple healing anymore, is there?"

"No, I suppose not," she murmured as she handed the water to him. "So, how is he?"

The priest took the glass and gulped it down. "I managed to heal the damage caused by the arrow itself, plus most of the damage done by the poison, which was extensive. If you hadn't administered that antidote, he would have been beyond my help."

Elincia nodded. "I am grateful for your assistance." She went quiet for a moment. "I apologize, in all the hurry I didn't even think to ask your name."

A wan smile appeared on the priest's lips. "It's Xander."

"Xander, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said, shaking his limp hand. "I apologize for interrupting your evening in such a brusk manner, but it is of the utmost importance that this man survives."

"I am glad I could help, even though my staff was used up before I could finish," he said, looking at the now permanently dark crystal on the floor. But I believe he will make a full recovery."

"Will he wake up soon?"

"Hard to say. As I said, the damage was extensive, and his body may take awhile to recover from the shock."

Elincia put her hand on his shoulder. "And now, Xander, you should go rest. I'll stay and watch him."

The priest's head gave a sleepy bob in agreement, as if he had almost fallen asleep halfway through it. "Yes, I think that's a good idea," he said as he rose with Elincia's help. He stared at his now-defunct mend rod for a moment before moving slowly towards the door.

"And I'll make sure you get a new mend rod from the repository in Melior," Elincia assured him as he put his hand on the knob. "We don't have many left, but you deserve one for your efforts, in addition to a just compensation."

The healer stood there for a moment, a blank look on his face, as if the knowledge of how to work a door had suddenly disappeared from his mind. "Thank you, your majesty," he said at last, "but to be honest, I'm not sure if I want one. These past couple years have been difficult, having only this rod, as I've had to choose who to heal with it and who not to. My friend Jed came to me with an injury, but I thought it could heal on its own. Then he lost a leg, and I lost a friend." He shook his head. "I don't know which is worse, the pain that comes from healing or the pain of losing friends. Thanks to you, the responsibility has finally been lifted from me, and I'm not sure I want it back."

Elincia should have been surprised, but she wasn't. She had heard the same thing from many priests over the past three years who had chosen to forsake their healing duties. But she could not just let him walk away. "But you are obviously quite skilled at your work. You should not so readily abandon the gift Ashunera has given to you."

"Ashunera," he said, repeating the word as if hearing it for the first time. "I still can't get used to that, that everything we had been taught was wrong. And where is this Ashunera now? Healing staves are rare enough these days, and even if we do have them, they pain they inflict on the user seems to get worse every time. Ashera, or Ashunera, or whatever her name is, has obviously abandoned us. What hope is there in continuing in a dying profession?"

Elincia took a deep breath before answering. "I really shouldn't talk about this, but I think you deserve to know. This problem, this pain, has something to do with the events of three years ago, but I don't think it is the result of Ashunera abandoning us. I have some people working on the issue in Melior, and I believe they're close to a solution. Just be strong a little longer."

He turned back to face her, hope peeping over the despair. "Are you serious?"

"As a fellow healer, I would not lie about something like this. I will send you another staff, secretly if you wish. You don't have to use it, but I want you to have it just in case you need it."

Xander smiled. "A thin hope, but I will cling to it. And I will accept the staff." Without another word, he opened the door and exited. She noticed he did not thank her.

Elincia sighed as she sank back down into the chair. She had heard Xander's argument, or a variation thereof, many times over the past few years. And tonight, was one of the few times she had been able to change their minds. Xander was a good man, but so were many of the others who chose to walk away.

Suddenly feeling restless, she stood back up and began to pace. The room was formerly a guard's dormitory but had been converted into an infirmary. Six beds were lined up in rows of three on opposite walls, but thankfully all but the one were empty. In the far wall was a single window, the curtains pulled. Most of the lamps in the room had been illuminated to allow the healer to work, but now Elincia got up snuffed out most of them, leaving only a single candle on the bed stand lit. She then walked over to the window, pushed the curtains apart, and opened the window, allowing herself a few breaths of the night air. Not much was visible, merely the drilling grounds and the wall that surrounded the guard station. Over the top of the wall, Elincia caught glimpses of some of the other town buildings, sleeping under a star-sprinkled sky.

There was a knock on the door. Turning around, Elincia saw Marcia enter. "I'm sorry to bother you, your majesty, but the captain of the guard is downstairs, and he would like to speak with you."

Elincia nodded as she shut the window and yanked the curtains back shut. "Very well. While I'm gone, I want you to stay here and watch our patient. Allow no one entry except the priest Xander or myself."

Marcia shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but with respect, I believe I should accompany you. Captain Leonas is a bit…agitated, and I don't think you should see him alone."

Elincia smirked. "He's agitated, is he? Well so am I, and I have about as much use for a smart mouth right now as a Pegasus does for an evening dress. Don't worry, Marcia I'll be fine on my own. I doubt he'll try anything besides blowing some hot air my way. But it is vital that this man here be protected until he regains consciousness. There are many questions he must answer."

Marcia nodded. "As you say, your majesty. I will be right here if you need me."

As she made her way down the hall, Elincia made what adjustments she could to her clothes. She had changed out of the soggy remains of the horse trainer outfit, as Bryson had called it, and into a spare Pegasus knight outfit that Marcia had with her. It was a bit snug, but it was dry and lent her what she believed would be sufficient authority for the upcoming meeting. That, plus her sword Amiti strapped at her side.

She came to the stairwell, the guard stationed there saluting her as she passed. As she started down the steps, she picked up the sound of a booming voice. _That must be Captain Leonas_ , she thought to herself as the voice shouted out again. "I don't care who she is, she still has questions to answer!" Another voice, one she recognized as lieutenant Varon, was trying to calm him with little success. She paused for a minute, listening to the tirade. "Why is she out here almost alone? Who was that bizarre messenger? And why did we have to use up our town's last healing staff on that scum?" Although Varon was still trying to settle him down, she also heard a few murmurs of assent. Not good.

Elincia sighed deeply. Marcia was right, he was not in what one would call a reasonable mood. If she continued down the steps, he would be right there waiting for her, and though undoubtedly his tone might soften and his words sweeten, he would still have her pinned with pointed questions. She would be on the defensive from the beginning and would never regain her footing. And she could not afford to appear weak, especially without her entourage. There was only one thing to do.

A few moments later Leonas was grumbling again when the front door slammed open, banging it against the wooden wall. All the heads in the brightly lit room, which had until that point been facing the stairwell, turned towards the sound. The multiple sets of eyes registered everything from surprise to shock to fear when they saw Elincia standing there, in a rigid regal pose, with a dour expression on her face, her pearly outfit a stark contrast against the black night. In seconds every right knee in the room seemed to buckle at once as every occupant in the room knelt before her, including a large, broad-chested man near the stairwell, although he did not kneel quite as low as the others. She studied him for a moment. Long locks of blonde hair showered down along a bearded and weathered face. There was something familiar about him, but she could not spare the time to consider it.

"Majesty," Leonas said with just barest acceptable amount of respect, "We had thought that you were upstairs. How—"

"I am wherever I choose to be," she said, cutting him off, noting a slight flash of crimson in his unshaven cheek. But getting there had not been easy, but thankfully she had experience sneaking out of her quarters at the villa. "I assume that you are Captain Leonas?"

"That is correct, your majesty," he said, raising himself, which prompted everyone else to rise as well. "Your presence is most welcome, but entirely unexpected. If I may ask…"

"You may not," she said, "my business is my own. But I have some questions for you. To start with, why did you not lead the escort team yourself, or, barring that, at least meet us when we came into town?"

"I am sorry, your majesty, but urgent business detained me…"

"More important than meeting your queen?"

It was at this point that everyone standing between her and Captain Leonas moved slowly but steadily out of the way so that the two figures of the Queen and the captain were directly facing each other.

"But let's leave that issue for now. A more important question is why didn't you send the healer along with the men you sent out for us? I trust my messenger, who carried my signet ring, stressed to you that we had a wounded man in need of _immediate_ medical attention?"

"Forgive me, your highness," he replied, "but you know how dangerous it can be for priests, especially around here. I decided it would be more…prudent to have the man brought here for treatment."

Her lip twitched. "What is prudent, captain, is obeying the orders of your queen! Or is it that you have so little faith in your men's ability to protect the healer? If that is the case, then perhaps I should send one of my officers down to review your training practices? Maybe make some personnel changes?"

By now everyone had cleared a wide swath between the two, some pressed up so tight against the wall they were in danger of sinking into it. No one made a sound that was not essential, even breathing was muffled as they tried to avoid Elincia's wrathful stare.

It is a curious sight to see someone attempt to flush with anger and go pale with fear, all while trying to hide it beneath calm façade at the same time. It was quite the impossible task, as Elincia watched Leonas try to do so with about as much success as a bear trying to fit in a gopher hole. He managed to balance out his coloring, but his emotions still revealed themselves in a slight quivering in his shoulders. "I have no excuse, majesty, and I humbly ask for your forgiveness. Punish me if you must, but please spare my men."

Now that he was disarmed, so to speak, it was time to be merciful. "Very well, captain, I accept your apology. To prove your sincerity, I want you to lead a squad back to the sight of the attack and search for clues as to who has done this."

Leonas bobbed his head. "As you wish, your majesty. I will leave first thing in the morning."

"No. I am leaving in the morning, and I expect a full report before I go. If I were you, captain, I would depart as soon as possible."

Leonas started to say something, thought better of it, and simply inclined his head. "Yes, your majesty." With that, he stood, made a gesture to his lieutenant. "Stay here and guard the queen," he barked before he exited the room, followed by most of his men. By the time the sound of footsteps died away and the front door closed behind her, Elincia was alone in the room with the Varon and two privates. "Stand guard outside," Varon said to his subordinates, who saluted before moving toward the exit, making sure to give Elincia a wide, healthy berth.

Varon smiled at Elincia. "You come here alone, and yet you manage to cow a man who on his worst days could make a dragon cry. Remarkable."

She studied the lieutenant. He was about average height, with a narrow frame. His smooth face and brown hair poking out from under his helmet gave him the look of someone a lot younger than she knew him to be. "Being a veteran of two wars and an uprising, I have learned the value of surprise and misdirection. But, Lieutenant Varon, do not make the mistake of assuming that I derive any pleasure from it."

Varon bowed. "Of course, your highness. Forgive me for making any unfair implications regarding your character."

Elincia shook her head. "there's no need for an apology, in fact, I give you my thanks. Not only were you the one who came to our aid on the trail, but I also heard you trying to urge Captain Reynolds to a more rational course. From what I have witnessed, that is not an easy task."

"You are too kind, your majesty."

Elincia tilted her head a little, studying Varon. "Is that a Begnion accent I detect?"

"Indeed so, your majesty. I was an officer in the Apostle's Army."

Elincia frowned. "Then shouldn't you be at the border with the rest of your forces? Why are you here, serving a man who seems to be, how should I put it, not the most adept for his post?"

Varon scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. And my, it was a nice smile. "The oldest reason in the world, I guess. I was here on leave when I met a local girl, and the bolt hit me hard. But she couldn't leave her parents, who depended on her for support. So I got a release from the army and found the best job available for someone of my skills."

Elincia smiled at the simple yet touching story. "You are a remarkable man, Varon. Not many would sacrifice their calling for love."

He shrugged, a slight blush on his face. "It's hard to argue with your heart once it's made up its mind. But it is getting late, and you must be tired. Please follow me, your highness, I will escort you to quarters that have been somewhat hastily prepared, but I think you will find them comfortable."

She was beyond tired and was about ready to admit it to him, for he had a very disarming way about him. But although most of her instincts were telling her that there was nothing wrong with this amiable young man, there was a tiny holdout nagging at her to maintain appearances. "Thank you, lieutenant, but I'm not at all sleepy. If it is not a problem, I would like to spend the night with the patient and keep an eye on him."

"But surely Xander can handle that, your majesty."

"Perhaps, she acknowledged, "but an extra set of eyes never hurt. And don't worry, I can make my way back to the room on my own."

Varon dipped his head. "Of course, your majesty." Was that disappointment in his voice? "In that case, I will bid you good night. I will be here, in case you have need of me."

"Of course, and thank you again, Lieutenant Varon."

When she got back to the room, Elincia found Marcia in the chair, watching the man on the bed. She nodded as Elincia entered. The candle on the bed stand was still burning, but it was getting low. "How did it go down there?"

"Pretty good, all things considering. Has there been any change in the patient?"

"No, he's just been laying here resting peacefully," Marcia replied as she stretched her arms and yawned. "And to be quite frank about it, I'm jealous."

Elincia put her arm on Marcia's shoulder. "Then go get some rest. I'll take over watching him."

"Thank you, your majesty, but surely you must be much more exhausted than I am."

"Perhaps, but I like for my pilot to stay awake during the flight. It improves their health and mine," she said with a wry smile. "So, get some rest. Consider that an order."

"As you ughh…wish, your majesty," Marcia said through a half-stifled yawn as she raised herself up. "Be sure to wake me in a couple hours. It wouldn't do much for my career if you fell off, either."

Elincia nodded as Marcia closed the door behind her. Elincia looked at the man's face. There was no more perspiration, and a relaxed expression had fallen over his face. Elincia then regarded the empty chair. Although it was made of hard oak, to Elincia's weary eyes it was a silken recliner, inviting her to sit and relax her fatigued muscles. She had been fighting her weariness with some success until Marcia had made such a show of her own, but now it hit her like a rock from a sling. And that warm breeze was not helping matters.

She shook her head, casting away the inviting drowsiness as she made her way over to the window, shutting it with a thud. "Shouldn't have left that open," she muttered to herself. Then the thought hit her as a sharp chill twisted down her stomach. _She had closed the window._

She was certain of it. And Marcia, who was terrified of drafts, would not have dared open it. That meant there was only a shortening list of possibilities, and every one of them was a reason for her to draw out her sword, which she did. _But I will not lose my calm,_ she said to herself as she tightened her hand on the hilt. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself; the list of possibilities was not as short as she imagined. Maybe she had not closed it all the way earlier, being distracted by other matters. Perhaps Xander had come and decided the patient needed some air. _That must be it,_ she told herself even as she looked warily to her left and right. Yes, that was right, there was no reason to panic.

Then the candle went out.

For a split second, Elincia felt her composure shatter as the various pieces ran for cover in the dark corners of her psyche. But she quickly cobbled them back together as she spun around and scanned her shadowed surroundings, looking for what did not belong. And then she found it. There, between her and the door was perched a dark, cowled figure.

Elincia stared at it for a moment, breathing in the acrid smoke of the extinguished candle as fear disappeared under mounting questions, which sped through her mind like leaves down a rushing river. Who was this assailant? How had he gotten into the garrison? Was it one of the captain's men after her for humiliating him? Or one of the raiders who attacked the camp, wanting to silence all witnesses?

That was when the worst question of all came to her. Had he killed the wounded merchant? If so, her only clue to Ike was dead, the thought of which swelled her fury to bursting. But she pushed that down. But even if he was dead, she would find more, now that she knew there was something to look for. And rage would hinder her when she needed focus. For no one was going to stop her, especially some unknown attacker in the dark. "If you think I am helpless because I am alone," she began, her voice buoyed by defiant determination, "I invite you to attack me and find out how wrong you are. I promise I will not make you regret it for too long."

The figure chuckled. Not the way a someone would chuckle after hearing a mildly funny joke, but the way an executioner might snicker at a prisoner squirming to get free, just before raising the ax. Elincia braced herself for the inevitable onslaught, but none came. "Very good, queen," a rasping voice said, "I half-expected you to scream for help. Not that it would have mattered, had that been the reason for my being here."

Elincia knew that voice. It was not loud, it was not very deep, but it made the hairs on her neck tingle nonetheless. It was full of promise, the promise of dark wishes fulfilled. If the price was right, of course. "Volke," she said, relaxing her stance a little. But only a little.

The dark figure glided towards her, and she was able to make out a head covered with a hood and cloaked with a mask that covered his lower face. The only part clearly visible was the eyes, but after seeing them one might wish they were covered as well, for reflecting back on you through those narrow slits was the heavy memory all that their owner had seen and done. Most of which was not pleasant.

"I am glad to see that three years of peace has not made you soft," he continued, his mask only adding to rather than diminishing the menace in his voice, "I do not have dealings with weaklings."

Elincia felt herself prickle. _So, it had been a test, then._ "I would call the last three years peaceful about as much as I would call Skrimir a kitten." She folded her arms, staring him in the eyes. "So, is that why you have been ignoring me these past three years, because you believed me weak?"

He stared at her for a moment, as if trying to decide where to stab first. "Perhaps it was in your best interest that I did not," he said at last, "you are known across _most_ of Tellius as the noble and merciful queen. Having dealings with someone like me could sully that sparkling white outfit you like to wear. For blood is almost impossible to get out."

"If you look closer, you would see it is already stained. Besides, you have other talents that can be put to good use. Like helping to track down Izuka to help save my uncle, for instance."

"And then he escaped, without yielding any useful intelligence, and almost doomed us all. I should have ended him when I had the chance. But you are right on one account – war continues, although on a subtler level. Yes, I do have other talents, but they were only developed with one goal in mind – to make killing easier. That is my focus now."

Perhaps it was exhaustion, perhaps she was still worked up from her confrontation with Leonas. But whatever the case, something spurred her to lash out in such a way that later, she would wonder if she had said those things. "Well, if killing has become your primary goal," she said with a thick layer of condescension, "then I commend you on how you train your initiates. Despite what might be considered an otherwise harmless nature, Claire was quite willing to kill me without even asking my name."

Volke's eyes flashed, and for a moment Elincia felt she had gone too far. "You spared Claire, for that I have answered your summons," he said in a growling tone, "but do not mention her again, or this meeting is not the only thing that will come to a swift and sudden end."

Elincia nodded, hoping that she managed to keep the fear she was feeling from manifesting itself physically. This was not the Volke she knew from years past. That Volke possessed a small smooth patch, where his humanity had shone through. But now, even that had been sharpened to a knife's edge, and she was pressed right up against it. "Very well, I will get to the point," she said, glad to hear the steadiness of her voice. For a moment she almost began speaking of the task she had been considering for the last several months, of wanting him to work with Lucia to set up an undercover network across Tellius. But the last few hours had pushed that down to the lower shelf. "I want you to find someone," she said instead.

Volke scoffed. "Were you not listening, queen? I don't do that kind of work anymore. If you want someone eliminated, I could drop a few names of those who want you dead, some of them in your own country. Pick one, and it's done." He looked at her for a few seconds. "No? Then this meeting is over." He walked past her to the window.

But Elincia did move. Nor did she waiver. "You once asked me for 100,000 to answer a question," she said Now, let me ask you a question. If I offered that to you now, would you accept the job?"

She felt rather than heard him stop in his tracks. She smiled slightly inwardly but dared not show any sign of it on her face, even if she was still facing away from him. "I admire your unpredictability, queen. It's probably what has kept you alive this long."

"So what is your answer?"

"What is was to start with. No. Besides, don't you have an entire flock of followers willing to obey your every whim? It would be in your best interest to use one of them."

Elincia was glad he was behind her because she could not help but be completely stunned by his answer. No one in his right mind would turn down so much money and despite his…deviations, Elincia was sure that he was sane, or at least sane enough not to refuse her offer. When you got down to it, he was just a businessman. A murderous rogue with a short fuse, but still businessman nonetheless. So, what was it that would make him refuse her, unless…

She focused her mind on the last thing he had said. _don't you have an entire flock of followers willing to obey your every whim? It would be in your best interest to use one of them_.But that was not the first time he had used that phrase. Thinking back, she remembered he had said them earlier when asked about why he had not responded to her summons. _Perhaps it was in your best interest that I did not._ That could not be a coincidence. Was he giving her some kind of clue? Suddenly, it all slid into place, like a cavalry regiment at the sound of a horn. There was only one reason someone like Volke would decline so much money, and it wasn't because he now considered such work beneath him now. No, the only reason could be that…

"Someone paid you to not respond to my summons," she declared, turning around to face him. "It was my retainer, Bastion, wasn't it? Was Lucia involved too?"

The moonlight was stronger now, shining down through the window onto Volke's silent figure. He did not answer her, but she thought she saw an upward curve in the fabric of the mask. That was all she needed. It was a game, all this talk of not doing anything but killing was because he was being paid not to accept her requests. And knowing her aversion to killing, he would be able to blow her off without betraying the confidence of those who had already paid him, or the fact that there was any such arrangement. Now that she knew the rules, she could play to win.

"For various reasons, I do not think this is a job suited for my retainers," she said, continuing the game. "However, I understand how difficult it would be for someone of your skills to lower yourself to such a menial task, so naturally I would be willing to increase the amount appropriately." _Now I just have to outbid them._

He nodded, displaying his willingness to continue. "I'm glad you now understand what you are asking of me," he said. "But before anything else, I would have the name and description of the person you would have me find."

"It's Ike. I trust you don't need a description."

Volke laughed, but again there was no joy in it. "Of course not. Tall, blue hair, muscular. Got blown to bits a few years ago. I thought you knew that since you were nearby when it happened. So, there you have it, that was the fastest I ever completed a job. And since I'm feeling generous, I won't even charge you for it."

Elincia stiffened at the veiled insult. "I have reason to believe he survived the explosion."

"Don't tell me you're buying into what they're saying now in Terranostra, that he's on some great heroic journey."

"No, but various circumstances have led me to believe he is still alive, perhaps being held captive for some reason or other."

Volke stared at her, hand on his hip. The hip where his dagger was sheathed. "Are you sure this isn't all about easing the guilty conscience of a certain queen, who from what I hear could have helped Ike? But instead she stood by, or should I say hovered by, and let someone who had done so much for her die. Look me in the eye when you answer because if you are lying, I will disappear and you will never see me again even if you offered me all the gold on Tellius."

She approached him until mere inches separated their faces. Her eyes locked onto his, and she began to speak. "I would be lying if I said I have no personal stake in this at all. But beyond that, I do it for my country and this continent that have been roiling these past three years. Not only did the people of Tellius lose their goddess, they lost their hero as well.

"But do not believe I am such a fool as to believe that having him back would instantly solve all our problems. It will not by any means, but his return could help set Tellius back on the right path by knocking the legs out from those who would remake this continent into something unrecognizable. If there is anyone you care about at all, you would want to do all in your power to prevent that, no matter how slim the odds may be."

For a moment, Elincia felt Volke waver(signs), then he turned and walked to the window, and for a moment Elincia held her breath as she thought he would disappear into the night. But he merely stopped, and looked up at the moon, and sighed. "Of all the people I've ever worked for, Ike was the only one who didn't make me feel…dirty."

Elincia took a step closer to him. "Is that why you returned part of your fee to him before the battle with Ashera?"

"He told you about that, did he? Yes, that was part of it. But there was more." She waited for him to continue and say what more there was, but he switched topics. "This will be a massive undertaking, with a high level of risk. I will have to devote a significant amount of my resources to this task, and it could take months. Or longer."

"How much?" she asked.

400,000(or 500,000). That will buy my services until the end of the year.

 _That is a lot of money. But this could be your only chance._ "Very well, it's agreed then. But for that much, I expect regular reports on your progress."

"Not a problem."

"Good. However, gathering such a large sum is difficult, even for me. I can have half of it ready in a week, and the other half by the time of the midsummer festival."

Volke nodded. "It is acceptable. Besides, I know where to find you," a phrase that dangled somewhere between a joke and a threat. He then held out his hand, and Elincia took it, their handshake sealing the bargain. Volke then turned and opened the window, pausing for a second. "By the way, it's not my habit to give out free information, but considering how much I will lose if I do not, I will make an exception. Given that you were in south Crimea earlier and now you are here, I can assume that you are on your way to the border because you finally figured out there might be a problem. Well, there is, but it's not with General Owens. It's one of his subordinates, a man named Mirren, and a few other disgruntled Begnion officers. Nothing major yet, but it could be a problem for you since you're here alone, with someone that sympathizes with Mirren."

"If you're referring to Captain Leonas, "I've already dealt with him. I don't think he'll be a problem."

"No, not that idiot. He may not like you for transferring him all those years ago, but not enough to betray his country. No, I'm talking about his lieutenant, that Varon. The one who was charming you downstairs."

Elincia felt herself flush. "He was not charming me. It was just…nice to talk to someone who didn't want to bite my head off."

"Why bite it off, when he can cut it off? He's sent word to Mirren that you are here practically alone, and you've generously gotten most of the garrison out of the way. I anticipate that the messenger has probably just arrived at Knight's Crossing and is telling the colonel the happy news as we speak."

Elincia glared at him, feeling that with the amount she was paying gave her the right. "Why didn't you stop the messenger?"

"You had not yet employed me."

 _Businessman through and through._ "Well, thanks for the warning, late as it is."

"Don't be so upset. With your talents, I am sure that you can figure some way out of this mess, providing someone was to provide a distraction to Lieutenant Varon downstairs."

"That would be a great help, thank you. But what about the wounded man?"

Volke shrugged. "That's your problem. Farewell, _highness_ , I will be in touch as to where to deliver the first payment." With that, he was out the window and gone.

Elincia swore under her breath as she made for the door, head buzzing with elation and nervous energy. She had to rouse Marcia so they could move the wounded man and somehow make their escape. She flung the door open and had to duck out of the way of a surprised Marcia, who happened to have her hand on the outside knob just as Elincia opened it, causing the surprised Pegasus Knight to come tumbling into the room. Elincia looked gave her a wondrous look. "Marcia? What are you doing?"

"Jeepers, your majesty, I didn't know you were that strong," Marcia said as she rubbed her arm. "Anyway, I was just coming to check on things."

"I'm glad you're here," Elincia said as she grabbed the stretcher they had brought the man in on and laid it down beside the bed. "I don't have time to explain, but we have to get out of here, _now_ , and we're taking him with us. Has your Pegasus been healed?"

"Yes, your majesty, Xander saw to it. But shouldn't we at least get some help to move him? Perhaps Lieutenant Varon could assist us."

It was then that loud shouting came from outside. "Fire!" Elincia heard, in a voice she knew belonged to Varon. "There's a fire in the supply shed!"

"I think the lieutenant's a bit occupied," Elincia said with a smile, wondering if that was how Volke had gotten his code phrase. "We'll have to get this man to the stables ourselves."

"But what about the fire?" Marcia asked.

"Just be thankful for it, and hurry up," Elincia said, ignoring Marcia's confused expression. "Now help me get him on this thing. I'll get the head, and you grab the legs."

Although he would be the first to say it did not happen often, this time Volke had been wrong. The messenger had arrived much sooner to Knight's Crossing, and at the very moment Elincia and Marcia were making their escape, a small troop of cavalry was quickly closing in on the town, the pounding hooves and weapons clanging against armor creating a great cacophony.

At first glance, the man riding in the middle looked no different than those surrounding him – same muscular build, same steeled expression of a seasoned veteran. But if you looked closer, you would see his armor was of a more intricate and expensive design, and his steed cost more than those of all his companions put together. And in his face was more arrogance than could fit comfortably in an entire regiment. "Are you sure that she's alone?" Mirren asked the messenger riding beside him. "Her retinue wasn't right behind her by chance?"

"No, sir," the man called out over the sound of the hooves on the path. He was rather drained from his rush to Knight's Crossing, but he dared not reveal it. "It's just her and one Pegasus knight. Shouldn't take more than a minute to capture her or…whatever else you would like to do."

Colonel Mirren laughed. "I must thank her majesty for trussing herself up so nicely for us. Even paving this road to expedite our travel. However much I might like to _air my grievances_ with her, she must at least be in good enough shape to sign the order for us to return home. I'm tired of all this sitting and waiting on foreign soil while our homeland goes to ruin. It's time for us take the fight straight to the enemy. And since our general seems incapable of leading us to glory, the task falls to me."

"But won't Sanaki be angry?"

" _The Apostle,_ as I am sure you meant to say, will thank us for opening a second front." He looked ahead, thinking about something. "Did Varon say anything about Major Barin?"

"No, sir, but I assume Barin and his men are laying low, after wiping out those Nostran merchants that we let through earlier in the week."

Mirren nodded. "Ah, yes, those scum with the windchimes. Good, with any luck we will be able to meet up with him tonight and show off our new royal treasure. Then we can move on to something bigger than hunting these weaklings that we let trickle through." He looked up ahead, his face lighting up with excitement. "Now come on men, I can see the lights of the town!"

But instead of quickening their pace, the riders ahead of him began to slow, causing the Colonel to reduce his speed as well. "What's going on? We're almost there!" he yelled in frustration as he was forced to come to a complete stop.

"There's someone in the road, sir," someone in the front called out. "It's another horseman, and he's blocking the way."

Mirren pushed his way through his men to the head of the troop. There, about ten yards ahead, a horseman was indeed sitting in the road. But he wasn't traveling on the road, he had positioned himself lengthwise across the trail, blocking the way forward.

Mirren gritted his teeth. He had no time for this fool. "Hey you!" he called out as he trotted a few paces closer. "I don't know who you are, but _I_ am Mirren, Colonel of the Begnion forces stationed in Crimea. We are on official army business. If you don't move, then we will be forced to cut you down!"

The rider said nothing, merely angling his steed to face the group before him, bringing his right side, as well as a long sharp spear, into view.

Mirren accessed the man. His steady poise, the confident manner in which he held his weapon spoke of someone familiar with combat. Although the colonel was confident he could easily overcome this arrogant madman, he could not afford to waste a second. He waved his right arm in the air. "Go around him, men," he said, looking at the stranger. "I guess you get a reprieve today, you fool. Consider yourself lucky that I have better things to do."

The rider said nothing as he tossed a round object toward Mirren.

The colonel, caught off guard, instinctively caught the item. It was cold and sticky, covered with what felt like animal hair. Mirren held the object to examine it…

And stared right into the dead eyes of Barin, an expression of terror frozen on the major's contorted face.

"Consider _yourself_ lucky that I'll be quicker with you than I was with him," Oscar said, as he readied his spear and charged directly at Mirren.


End file.
